Avatar: Last Airbender - Fire Lady Rin (Fire)
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: 3rd in Series. Everyone thinks they know the story of how Aang & friends stopped the 100-year war. Well, this is a twist in the tale with a new face. General Rin Yuu joins Zuko & Iroh 3 years ago on the hunt for the Avatar. Zuko & Rin are back in the Fire Nation but what will happen to them in their time back and once the sun turns dark what events unfold then? I ONLY OWN OC'S!
1. Classified File

**Full Name -** _Rinako Yuu (First - Last Name) *Rin*_

 **Name Meaning -** _Child of Rina (First), Cold Companion (Nickname) Excellence, Superiority, Gentleness (Last)_

 **Age -** _17_

 **Birth -** _83_ _AG Early Summer_

 **Gender -** _Female_

 **Height -** _5'1"_

 **Weight -** _125 lbs_

 **Nationality -** _Fire Nation/Spirit Realm_

 **Ethnicity -** _Fire Nation Army_

 **Position -** _General (Note: extremely dangerous), Fire Lady_

 **Appearance -** _Blond long hair slightly wavy, bright golden eyes, burn scar on right shoulder._

 **Attire -** _Fire Nation clothing, Spyware, Purple dragon mask, Sleepwear, Fire Nation Army armour, Bikini, Dresses, Fire Lady Dresses, Wedding Band_

 **Bending Ability -** _Fire (Purple), Lightning_

 **Weapons -** _Chain Scythe_

 **Family -** _Jou Yuu (Adopted Father - Deceased), Sai Yuu (Adopted Mother - Deceased), Chava (Mother), Jeong Jeong (Father)_

 **Friends -** _Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko, Fellow Soldiers,_

 **Enemies -** _Princess Azula, Fire Lord Ozai, Zhao_

 **Relationship -** _Zuko (Husband)_

 **Interests -** _Training, Fighting, Zuko, Control, Combat, Meditation, Reading Books, Listening To Music, Swimming, Cooking_

 **Disinterest -** _Practical Jokes, Losing, Avatar Chasing, Reports, Zhao Behaviour, Bringing Up Her Past_

 **Personality -** _Somewhat Calm, Controlling, Slightly Aggressive, Sarcastic, Sassy, Loyal, Creative, Defensive, Level Headed Whilst Fighting, Willful, People Person, Smart, Snarky, Cocky_

 **Background -** _She was found outside on the doorstep of the house of General Jou Yuu and Sai Yuu. She was thought to be an orphan. She was raised as a Firebending soldier prodigy. Sai Yuu (Adopted Mother) became deadly ill when she was 6 years old, and Jou Yuu (Adopted Father) died in action in the Earth Kingdom when she was 10 years old. She joined the Fire Nation Army at the age 8 years old, she raised through the ranks quickly making General at age 12. At age 14 she was assigned to protect Prince Zuko and Former General Iroh on their journey to find The Avatar. After the attempted siege on the North Pole has been hard to track down, have sent out Princess Azula to track all three down to return home. General Rin will be debriefed and sent back out to battle as for Prince Zuko and former General Iroh, will be imprisoned. Zuko, Iroh and Rin were found in Ba-Sing-Se as refugees along with the take over of the Capital City of the Earth Kingdom. They will return home as War Heroes along with Princess Azula, Lady Mai and Ty Lee with some new loyal followers Shin, Shai and Ban._


	2. News Announcement!

" _Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **News Announcement!**

In a small room on a Fire Nation ship, with banners on the wall, with a large tapestry with the Fire Nation insignia handing on the wall behind a sleeping Aang, he begins to awaken from his long sleep. He sits up from his bed, groaning revealing bandages covering his arms and abdomen, he stares at the floor, his vision blurry and his head sways as he tries to focus. "What happened?" Aang asks himself clutching his stomach in hunger, he looks to the side to reveal that the inside of the room of a Fire Nation ship. "Oh no!" Aang exclaims in shock and surprise, he scrambles off of the bed, the meta latch squeaks as Aang opens it and peers outside.

* * *

Aang slowly hobbles down into the dimly lit hallway, teetering from side to side while using his staff and the wall for support, he makes it around the corner, he looks around to see two Fire Nation soldiers, one very tall carrying a club, and the other very tiny. "You hear something?" The Tall one asks the Tiny one, Aang gasps putting his back to the wall before turning the corner and swinging his staff and bending a strong gust of wind at the soldiers. The soldiers shield themselves from the attack and Aang runs down the corridor. "He's awake!" The Tall one exclaims as Aang desperately tries to get away from the soldiers, still using his staff for support, the soldiers around the corner and follow after him. "Stop, wait!" The Tall one calls out to the young Avatar, he tries to escape, looking back at the soldiers. He comes to a small flight of stairs leading to the deck and climbs up, he tries to jump off the steps and onto the deck.

* * *

On the deck the dark sky above showing that it is night time as Aang falls down, he loses his grip on his staff and it slides across the deck. The staff slides across the deck coming to a stop in front of Hakoda, Bato, and Momo, the men are dressed as Fire Nation soldiers and Momo is having his chin scratched by Hakoda. They look down at the staff, Aang looks surprised, at them. "Momo?" Aang asks confused, they all turn and look at Aang, Momo chirps happily seeing his dear friend awake and leaps towards him. Aang picks himself up off of the floor, as Momo jumps onto Aang's shoulder and licks his cheek.

"Twinkle-Toes, that's got to be you," Toph calls out to him, as she and Katara run towards Aang excitedly. Standing in front of him are Hakoda, Bato, and a shorter Fire Nation soldier, wearing Firebender armour. Toph, Katara, and the tiny Fire Nation soldier, who is The Duke, walks over, while the tall FIre Nation soldier, who is actually Pipsqueak, runs over.

"Aang, you're awake!" Katara exclaims with joy at seeing him finally awake after so long.

"Are you sure?" He questions her rubbing his eyes. "I feel like I'm dreaming." He is caught off guard when Katara runs up and embraces him.

"You're not dreaming. You're finally awake." Katara tells him and let's go as the person dressed as a Fire Nation soldier walks up to Aang and gives him a quick hug.

"Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy." Sokka greets him under his mask.

"Sokka?" Aang asks him confused, he looks exhausted and confused as his vision rotates around him as he begins to faint.

"Uh-oh! Somebody catch him, he's gonna…" Toph warns them but is too late as Katara runs to catch Aang, but he falls hitting the deck.

As the Fire Nation ship rushes through the sea past the mountain on the other side. all of Aang's friends are gathered around him, Appa walks over to them groaning softly.

* * *

The Royal Fire Nation ship powers through the open ocean, Zuko stands at the edge of the deck, the moon shines brightly through the clouds. "Aren't you cold?" Mai asks Zuko as she walks over to him, she wanted to be with Rin as she was still by Doctor's orders in bed saving her strength for when they reach the Fire Nation. This was all Azula's plan trying to get Mai and Zuko together, she said it was because she wanted her friend to be happy for once, Mai didn't buy that.

"I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed." Zuko pondered, he stopped staying by Rin's side by her request as she thought he needed some time to think over what was going to happen once they got back to the Fire Nation, like if they were still together. Zuko already knew the answer to that, yes he loves Rin with all his being and wanted to spend every day with her even if his Father disapproved. The response receives a sigh from Mai, she didn't like Zuko in the way Azula wanted her to but she couldn't disobey her not yet.

"I just asked if you were cold. I didn't ask for your whole life story." Mai responds, she really didn't she just wanted to be friends with Zuko, but what Azula wants Azula gets. Mai hesitates wrapping her arms around him but stops herself and gives him a quick squeeze in a friendly manner. "Stop worrying." She tells him, worried about her friend herself, she couldn't help it, that was what friends do. Mai pulls Zuko's face closer but he resists her, he pulls his face away looking down at the water.

"I don't know how to say this, but I'm not interested in you that way," Zuko tells her, she sighs in relief as she wasn't interested either.

"Thank the Spirits, I'm sorry, it's just Azula wanted me to," Mai confesses, he looks at her in shock and fidgets with his wedding band, Mai catches this movement, she remembers Rin doing the same thing. "You should go see your wife." She comments before walking off leaving the comment hanging in the air, Zuko looks at her retreating form and smiles glad he has a good friend and walks off into the ship to see Rin.

* * *

Inside the ship, a large room with both Ty Lee, Shai and Ban sit on a bed where Rin sits up looking annoyed. "I don't see why I can't walk, if I don't soon I will forget how to." Rin snaps at Ban, as she wants to walk around the ship but he won't let her.

"As a Doctor, we don't know what that Spiritual event did to you, best to rest up till we get the Fire Nation," Ban advises her but she just looks at him with her famous death glare.

"I hope they throw you in jail." Rin pouts, she hears the door to her room open and in walks Zuko, she lightens up and that doesn't go amiss with her friends and leave all share a look to leave the room. As they get closer to the door, Zuko makes it to the side of the bed, Rin was smiling brightly at him as he got closer to her, the three close to the door but stay close to hear anything.

"I've missed you, and I know I love you and want to be by your side for a long time to come," Zuko vows this makes Rin lunge at him with happiness that he remembered the first thing he said to her when they began dating.

"I'd love to stay by your side for a long time to come too," Rin repeats her reply, Rin leans down to his face creasing his scar before they share a loving kiss, they separate at the sound of Ty Lee squealing from outside.

"No over exercising!" Ban yells out to them, which earns some laughter.

* * *

On the other Fire Nation ship that Aang and his friends are on, "Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And what am I the only one out of it?" Aang inquires as he and Katara sit on the deck in front of Appa, Aang gets given a red robe by someone in disguise.

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad. I like your hair." Katara comments looking at his hair that had grown out while he was asleep.

"I have hair? How long was I out?" Aang asks her shocked feeling his scalp.

"A few weeks." Katara answers and her Father Hakoda walks over to them.

"Everything okay?" He asks them.

"We're fine, Dad." Katara snaps at him looking away.

"I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's Father." He introduces himself offering his hand to Aang.

"He knows who you are. I just called you 'Dad', didn't I?" Katara asks his annoyed.

"I guess you're right," Hakoda replies.

"Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda." Aang offers his hand.

"It's an honour to meet you." Hakoda grabs Aang's arm in a shake.

"Great, great. Now you guys have finally met, so would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara asks annoyed.

"Of course." He replies and walks off leaving Aang and Katara in the foreground, Hakoda pets Appa.

"Are you mad at your Dad or something?" Aang asks her surprised at the way she acted towards her Father.

"What? Not at all, why would you say that?" Katara asks him playing confused.

"Mmm-emmm." He shrugs his shoulders, but almost immediately groans and holds his side in pain.

"Maybe we should go upstairs. You need a healing session." Katara suggests to him and helps him to his feet.

* * *

Aang and Katara are back in his room, a scar on his back left by Azula's lightning, he sits cross-legged on a short platform. Katara stands behind him bending water out of two bowls on either side of Aang and places water onto his wound. "Tell me where your pain feels most intense," Katara instructs him, he squeezes his eyes shut and gives a soft grunt of pain.

"A little higher." He replies and he remembers entering the Avatar state before he was struck in the back by Azula. Katara continues to use her water to heal Aang's back and shoulders.

"Wow, you are definitely in the right area there." He comments.

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there. Let me just see if I can…" She pulls the healing water up and away from Aang's scar, he arches his back painfully and remembers the feeling of when he was hit with the lightning, then Katara holding him on Appa but it stops as he recovers from the shock.

"I went down! I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that. I was gone. But you brought me back." He asks her in shock.

"I just used the Spirit Water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did, exactly." She answers him still uncertain of what had happened.

"You saved me." He says.

"You need to rest." She tells him and places a hand on his cheek in more than a friendly manner.

* * *

In the Fire Nation Capital City and Harbour, Lo and Li, sit on top of a very high balcony at the Royal Plaza facing a large crowd of Fire Nation citizens, behind the is a large archway filled with flames. "Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's capital. In Ba-Sing-Se she found her brother, Zuko, our beloved General Rin, and together, they faced the Avatar. And the Avatar fell, and the Earth Kingdom fell." Li and Lo speak.

* * *

 _The Dai Li stand at the top of Ba-Sing-Se's outer wall._ "Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba-Sing-Se's Great Walls, and brought them down!" Li and Lo continue their speech. _The Dai Li jump off and begins sliding down the side of the wall, using Earthbending to weaken it. The Dai Li agents land on the ground and spring forward, slamming their gloved fists into the wall and causing a large section of it to collapse._ "The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the wall and swarmed over Ba-Sing-Se, securing our victory." _The Fire Nation soldiers marched past the Tea Shop in the Outer Ring, Pao peeked through the doorway chewing his fingernails in fear. Jin is behind him, looking shocked as the Fire Nation soldiers rode on komodo rhinos through the streets. A rhino passed in the street, revealing Than holding Ying and Hope. the females begin to cry and Than pulled them closer to him. Fire Nation tanks drove up to the Earth King's Palace._

* * *

"Now the heroes have returned home. Your Princess, Azula!" They shout out and she reveals herself walking towards the edge of the balcony and the crowd cheers for her. "And after three long years, your Prince has returned. Zuko!" And Zuko walks out onto the balcony facing the crowd, the Fire Nation citizens cheer for him as he sullenly gazes over the crowd. "Another long-awaited return, after three long years, our beloved General, who has conquered the Kingdom of Omashu, who took down many soldiers in the Earth Kingdom! Rin!" The crowd burst into loud cheers as she walks out onto the balcony joining the others, Azula hides her glare as she looks at Rin, she hates the attention and a little more of her sanity (what's left of it) slips away.

* * *

Somewhere in the Northern Earth Kingdom, a ship glides through the water, Sokka sits on top of a crate on the deck, surrounded by the rest of his friends and family as they all eat bowls of noodles. "After what happened in Ba-Sing-Se, we had to get you to safety," Sokka explains to Aang.

* * *

 _Appa flew away from Ba-Sing-Se._ "We flew back to Chameleon Bay, where we found my Father and the other Water Tribe men." _Appa flew over Chameleon Bay, he flew over a fleet of Water Tribe ships._ "The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone."

* * *

 _The Earth King smiled at the teens as he removed his hat and formal garb, revealing nomad clothes underneath._ "Well, not completely alone." _Bosco the bear walked over and ripped off his clothes, and the Earth King waved goodbye before climbing onto Bosco's back and rode off._ "Soon, the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise."

* * *

 _Two small Water Tribe canoes sneaked up on a Fire Nation ship at night, three Water Tribe warriors wore masks and climbed on board the Fire Nation ship._

* * *

Back on the ship, Sokka sits in front of a map of the Northern Earth Kingdom. "Since then, we've been travelling west," He points to Chameleon Bay and moves his finger across The Serpent's Pass. "We crossed through The Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us." Sokka continues his explanation on what had happened in the few weeks Aang had been asleep but avoided about what had happened once he was knocked down with General Rin.

"So, what now?" Aang asks him.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan," Hakoda explains.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan." Katara corrects her Father annoyed,

"Yes, Sokka's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable." Hakoda explains the situation.

"So we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke." Sokka points out with Pipsqueak with The Duke on his shoulders both eating.

"Good to see you again, Aang," Pipsqueak says.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage," Sokka tells him. "We have a secret." He whispers looking left to right. "You!"

"Me?" Aang asks him shocked.

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead!" Sokka exclaims standing up and raises his arms triumphantly. "Isn't that great?!" He exclaims but the shock is just plastered on Aang's face at the thought of everyone in the world thinking he was dead.

As the stolen Fire Nation ship moves towards an island in the distance, Aang looks over the side of the ship and looks shocked. "The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible!" Aang argues not liking the situation.

"No, it's great. It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore. And even better, they won't expect you on The Day of Black Sun." Sokka explains his idea.

"No, no, no, no, no. you have no idea. This is so messed up!" Aang argues, then the horn of another ship blares, Sokka looks over to see another Fire Nation ship approaching up ahead. "I'll handle this. The Avatar is back!" Aang yells out and grabs his glider staff then slams it on the floor, opening its wings, but it causes him to flinch in pain and clutches his side. Bearing through it, Aang grabs the glider's wings and prepares to take off.

"Aang, wait. Remember, they don't know we're not Fire Nation." Katara reminds him, as he sweats heavily, he reluctantly folds his glider up.

"Everyone just stay calm. Bato and I will take care of this." Hakoda instructs them and they put their Fire Nation helmets on, and Pipsqueak lifts up The Duke, who is wrapped in a large piece of tarp. He throws The Duke over Appa, who sits in a cargo pit, letting the tarp unravel and cover the flying bison. Momo jumps into the pit with Appa, as well as Aang and Toph crouching inside the stairway leading below deck then Katara and Sokka join them.

"I hate not being able to do anything," Aang whispers feeling useless at this point.

"Hopefully, you won't need to," Toph tells him, as the ships stop parallel to each other, then a bridge across the gap between the two. A Fire Nation officer crosses the ship, two Fire Nation soldiers follow closely behind, he walks up to Bato and Hakoda, who glance at each other. The officer finally sets foot on the ship, Hakoda bows to the officer.

"Commander, why are you off course? All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving towards Ba-Sing-Se to support the occupation." The Fire Nation Officer questions him.

"Actually, we're from the Eastern Fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo." Hakoda replies quickly.

"Ah, Eastern Fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way. General Rin is going to have a fit when she hears about this." The Fire Nation Officer comments gaining the four teens attention, they all share a look at the mention of the name.

"I am sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir," Bato tells him.

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way? General Rin doesn't expect this kind of thing, she helped get him into that position." The Fire Nation Officer complains.

"Next time, we'll send two hawks to be sure you get the message." Hakoda offers, and the two bow to each other before Bato and Hakoda walk off and two soldiers walk over to the officer.

"Sir, Admiral Chan has been on leave for two months at Ember Island." A Fire Nation soldier informs the Officer.

"What? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Something's not right. They should've known that. I think this is a captured ship." The Officer states, "Just stay quiet until we're safely across the ramp. Then we'll sink this ship!" He orders them in a whisper, the Officer and the soldiers begin to walk back across the ramp. Toph listens in to the Officer's conversation and then looks shocked when she hears his last sentence, she climbs out of the stairway and points at the Officer.

"They know!" Toph shouts out her warning and thrusts her hand towards the floor, she grabs the metal and twists it. Toph bends a fissure in the metal leading all the way up to the bridge, it buckles, and the Officer and the soldiers lose their balance just as the bridge falls out from underneath them, they yell in fear, falling into the water below. Katara bends a small mountain of water up between the ships, she turns in a circle then thrusts her arms forward. The water slams into the side of the other side, knocking it back several yards, the water washes onto the enemy ship's deck. The stolen Fire Nation ship begins to make its escape from the other ship, the water's level of a rope ladder being tossed over the side of the Fire Nation ship of the Officer and the Soldiers floating in the sea, which the Officer grabs and begins to climb.

* * *

In the Fire Nation Palace, Zuko sits at the edge of the turtle-duck pond with Rin next to him in a dress as she was at the moment on leave waiting to speak with the Fire Lord. Zuko tears a bread bun in half before throwing it into the pond. In the pond are the mother and it's ducklings swimming up to the floating bread and feed on it. Azula's shadow passes over the ducks, scaring them, Azula stands in front of Zuko and Rin with the turtle ducks swimming away quacking in fright at the sight of the vindictive teen."You seem so downcast. Has Mai gotten to you already? Though actually, Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately. She has been hanging out with Shai more though and Rin here has been hanging out with you more." Azula points out.

"We haven't seen Dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years since I was banished." Zuko comments to her, he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"So what?" Azula asks him getting a little annoyed.

"So, I didn't capture the Avatar," Zuko tells her, he wasn't sure he should be home.

"Who cares? The Avatar's dead. Unless you think he somehow miraculously survived." Azula gestures, he looks down and away from Azula taking Rin's hand this action gains Azula and Rin's attention shocking them both but Rin just goes with it. Zuko remembers his time in the catacombs with Katara.

" _This is water from the Spirit Oasis, at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important." Katara told him._

"No. there's no way he could've survived." Zuko lies, but Rin caught the lie but doesn't say anything and Azula stares down at the two, then Zuko matches Azula with a glare.

"Well, then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Azula tells him and leaves the couple alone.

"Rin, I think he could still be alive," Zuko confesses to her.

"I know, you think I don't know you well enough but I think we can work it out when the time comes," Rin tells him, she leans into him kissing him fully on the lip not caring if anyone sees them and he responds into the kiss.

* * *

Back at sea with the stolen Fire Nation ship and the real Fire Nation ship, a Fire Bender moves lighting an oil-covered rock loaded onto a trebuchet, it gets fired and is flung into the air towards the stolen ship. The ignited boulder hits the water, just missing the stolen ship and they again fire at the stolen ship, the flaming boulder hits the hull and everyone on the ship tries to regain their balance as it tips. Toph enters an Earthbending stance as The Duke stands behind her. "Load the Toph!" She orders talking about herself in the third person, Pipsqueak heaves a big stone disc over his head and sets the disc in front of her feet. She takes two steps forward, slamming her left foot into the floor and popping the disc into the air in front of her, she turns and shoves the stone disc with her palms, shooting it at the enemy ship. The stone disc flies across the water towards the Fire Nation ship, it hits the trebuchet, demolishing it but another trebuchet is fired and Toph launches another disc and the flaming boulder collide in the air and explode.

Aang and Sokka hide inside the hall leading to the bridge, both on either side of the doorway leading out to the deck. Outside, a fireball hits the water and causes a big splash, Aang attempts to run out and help in the battle, but Sokka grabs his shoulders and shakes his head, stopping Aang. He goes back to his hiding spot and knocks his head against his staff in frustration as he couldn't help his friends and a ballista on the enemy Fire Nation ship points downwards and fires. The chained, metal projectile shoots into the water and punctures the hull of the stolen ship, inside the hull being pierced by the projectile, causing a huge leak. From the outside of the puncture water begins to rush inside, the chain connected to the projectile is pulled tighter. Inside the hull as the projectile gets pulled out, expanding the breach and floods the hull, even more, Katara at the edge of the deck looking down at the breach. Katara waves her arms upwards, she pushes her palms down and exhales freezing mist towards the hole in the hull, the mist descends down the ship towards the breach making the hole freeze over. "I'm gonna give us some cover!" Katara shouts out to the others and presses her arms down, pushing down the water between the two ships. A cloud of mist forms and rises up, Katara lifts her arms up and bends a huge cloud of mist into the air, pushing her arms out, making the mist float behind the stolen ship, clouding the enemies view. The mist engulfs both of the ships, Toph, The Duke, Bato and Hakoda on deck run when a fireball pierce through the mist, Pipsqueak stand by a load of stone discs. He drops the disc he is holding and runs away just before the fireball smashes into the pile of discs but Aang and Sokka are still hiding and are both shaken by the last attack as the debris and smoke fly past the doorway.

"I can't just stand by and do nothing!" Aang yells out and rushes outside.

"Aang! No!" Sokka shouts out to him and grabs Aang's staff. "You're still hurt, and you have to stay secret. Just let us handle this." He tells him.

"Fine!" Aang snaps not wanting to stay there watching all his friends and allies fight while he can do nothing and angrily snatches his staff away from Sokka and storms off. There is another explosion and Sokka gets caught in a wave of smoke as the ships exit the mist cloud and another fireball is fired from the enemy ship and hits the back end of the stolen ship's deck. Katara shields herself from the attack and the engine is on fire, Katara bends water up from below and throws it at the fire, extinguishing it.

"How we doing?" Toph asks The Duke and Sokka.

"Things couldn't get much worse," Sokka replies, suddenly, the giant serpent from The Serpent's Pass bursts from the water behind Sokka, the serpent towers over the ship and screeches. "The Universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?" He questions the Universe.

"You make it so easy!" Toph yells back at him as the serpent towers over the ship and it is about to strike when a fireball from the enemy ship strikes it in the head. The serpent is hit, this is shown with a charred mark where the fireball hit, the serpent dives into the water to get away and swims under the stolen ship and then under the enemy Fire Nation ship and emerges wrapping its body around the vessel. Sokka and Pipsqueak in the foreground slowly move away from the sight of the serpent attacking the Fire Nation in the background.

"Thank you, The Universe!" Sokka yells out, and the stolen Fire Nation ship docks.

* * *

Water dripping from a grating in the ceiling of Aang's room he lies on his bed staring up at the ceiling and looks over at his door as Toph, Katara, and Sokka enter the room. "Hey, Aang, we're going into town to find some dinner," Toph asks him, he clutches his stomach as it growls in hunger.

"Well, I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea." Aang agrees.

"Here, tie this around your head. It'll cover your arrow." Sokka tells him putting out a red headband.

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly," Aang argues it was a stupid idea.

"Aang, be practical." Sokka tries reasoning.

"You guys go ahead without us. We'll catch up with you." Katara tells the other two and they leave the room and Aang lies on his bed tapping his finger. "I think I understand why being a secret bothers you." She places a hand on Aang's shoulder. "You don't want people to think you failed."

"You're right, I don't. But the problem is, I did fail." He replies hating himself for the feeling of failure.

"Aang, that's not true." She argues with him, she doesn't believe he failed in any way.

"It is true. I was in Ba-Sing-Se. I was there, but I lost. And now, the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good." He retorts, hating this feeling but there was something they weren't telling him, something that was important.

"Remember, there's still an invasion plan." Katara reminds him still avoiding telling him about Rin.

"And I hate the invasion plan, too! I don't want you or anyone else risking your lives to fix my mistakes." He snaps at her angrily and grabs the tapestry above his bed ripping it off its hanger, throwing it to the floor and knocking over his staff. "I've always known that I would have to face the Fire Lord, but now, I know I need to do it alone."

"Aang." She says his name softly.

"Katara, please. Just go, please." He tells her and she tilts her head down sadly and makes her way to the door.

"Is there anything you need?" She asks him before she leaves him to himself.

"I need to redeem myself. I need my honour back." He answers her.

* * *

In the Fire Nation Capital City, Zuko walks down a large hallway inside the Fire Nation Palace, with a look of worry, but a hand grabs his and the worry seems to melt away. Rin takes his hand in hers as they stand in front of an archway covered by a red curtain with a gold symbol of the Fire Nation on it. He takes a deep breath, braces himself and walks forward, parting the curtain, revealing the Fire Lord's Throne Room.

* * *

The Throne Room is filled with dark, ornate pillars, Fire Lord Ozai sits on his throne upon the dais, separated from the rest of the Throne Room by a trench of fire and Ozai is shrouded in shadow. Rin still holding Zuko's hand squeezes it in reassurance before they walk closer to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne.

* * *

Katara arrives at Aang's room with a tray of food in hand and enters the room. "I brought you some food," Katara tells him, she looks left and right but finds no sight of Aang. "Oh no!" She drops the tray to the ground, the food spilling onto the floor as Katara runs out of the room.

* * *

Unknown to him as he flies through the clouds on his glider, Aang seems content on his decision as Katara is back at the ship worrying about her friend yet again.

* * *

At the Fire Lord's Throne Room Zuko and Rin fall to their knees and bow before Ozai, in respect. "You have been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself, my son." Ozai speaks and stands up from his Throne then walks forward. "Rin, a pleasure to see you yet again, I hear that you are indeed a Spirit of Death." He questions her.

"Yes, Fire Lord, but I have no control of it yet." She tells him as he walks closer and out of the shadows revealing his face.

"Welcome home. Both of you." He greets them too kindly for Rin's liking, she shares a look with Zuko and they stare back at Ozai giving him the long-awaited news.

* * *

Aang flies over open water but winces from his wounds and loses altitude and almost hits the water before regaining control.

* * *

On the bridge tower of the stolen Fire Nation ship, Bato and Hakoda are talking and Katara runs up to them, tears in her eyes. "I'll leave you two alone," Bato tells them and walks off and Katara walks up to her Father.

"What's wrong Katara?" Hakoda asks his crying daughter with concern.

"He left." Katara sobs.

"What?" Hakoda asks not sure who she meant.

"Aang. He just took his glider and disappeared. He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone. That's it's all his responsibility." She tells him in frustration.

"Maybe that's his way of being brave." He remarks.

"It's not brave. It's selfish and stupid. We could be helping him. And I know the world needs him, but doesn't he know how much that we need him too? How could he just leave us behind?" Katara asks him with an angry tone, there was more to this than just Aang, there is a brief moment of silence between the as Katara's words sink in.

"You're talking about me too, aren't you?" He asks her.

"How could you leave us, Dad? I mean, I know we had Gran Gran, and she loved us, but… but we were just so lost without you." She cries, remembering her feelings over the years after her Father had gone and she turns away sobbing, Hakoda places a hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Katara." He apologises to her, she attacks him in a hug and continues to cry into his chest as he returns the embrace.

"I understand why you left. I really do, and I know that you had to go, so why do I still feel this way? I was so sad and angry, and hurt." She continues to cry.

"I love you more than anything. You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day I was gone, and every night when I went to sleep. I would lay awake missing you so much, it would ache." He confesses and tears run down Katara's cheeks.

* * *

In the Fire Lord's Throne Room, Zuko and Rin kneel on the floor before as Ozai paces to the left. "I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because your sister conquered Ba-Sing-Se. I am proud because, when your loyalty was tested by your treacherous Uncle, you did the right thing, and captured the traitor. And I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment. You slayed the Avatar. And General Rin, forever loyal, now I learn that you are a Spirit of Death, I could not be more astonished by this news and happy to know you are on our side." Ozai gloats as he walks around the couple standing behind them and Zuko raises his eyebrow in surprise.

"What did you hear?" Zuko asks his Father.

"Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth. She also told me that once the Avatar was taken down, General Rin here was overtaken by her real Mother, the Spirit of Life and that General Rin is really the Spirit of Death Rinako." Ozai highlights and the couple share a look with one another looking away from the Fire Lord. "Now do you have any other news for me?" He questions them, and they turn to face him.

* * *

Aang glides barely a foot over the ocean, the wing of his glider dipping into the water as he tries to keep control, he looks over to the right to see a blockade of Fire Nation ships. "Blockade." Aang hisses and takes a huge breath, he collapses his glider and dives into the water and torpedoes through the water under the blockade, scaring away three green sealguanas. Aang pops out of the water on the other side and catches his breath, clearly exhausted, he spots a large piece of driftwood and swims over to it. He grabs onto it and smiles as he comes up with an idea.

He windsurfs, using the driftwood as a board and his glider staff as a sail and bounces over the oncoming waves.

It begins to rain heavily, Aang struggles to hang on as the board bounces high into the air and he hits the water, but wipes out, disappearing into the waves.

* * *

At the Fire Nation Royal Palace Azula lies on her bed, the door opens and the light shines in, casting Zuko's shadow over Azula. "Why'd you do it?" Zuko asks his annoyingly scheming sister.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." Azula remarks with her eyes closed.

"Why did you tell Father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?" He asks her heatedly.

"Can't this wait until morning?" She asks him.

"It can't!" He tells her sternly, she sighs and opens her eyes then sits up in her bed.

"Fine. You seemed so worried about how Father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar. I figured, if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about." She assures him.

"But why?" He asks her not sure what she was planning.

"Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help, and I was happy to share the glory." She lies getting out of her bed.

"You're lying." He states, knowing she never helps others and always has a motive behind every action.

"If you say so." She retorts walking past him.

"You have another motive for doing this. I just haven't figured out what it is." He remarks.

"Please, Zuko. What ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar? Unless somehow, the Avatar was actually alive. All the glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness. But you said yourself that was impossible. Sleep well, Zuzu." She reveals her motive for why she had done it, no glory, no shame and once she tells him she lies her head on her pillow and closes her eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Zuko walks out of Azula's room and down the hall to his room to see servants moving things inside, Rin walks down the opposite end of the hall towards his room. "Seems he took it well," Rin comments as they both enter the room.

* * *

They see the servants pack away all of Rin's clothes, and purple trinkets around the room along with Zuko's things as well. "How do you think he found out?" Zuko asks his wife, she looks at him and sees he looks fearful but not of the question he had asked, of something else.

"Probably Azula, but she only told him we were together, she didn't know we were married," Rin tells him, she takes his hand in hers squeezing it in comfort. "Don't worry, things will work out." She remarks as she walks over to the bed dragging him behind.

* * *

Aang desperately tries to hang onto the driftwood so not to be swept away by the waves, he reaches out to his glider as it floats further away from him. Aang yells out as he caught in a huge wave and is plunged beneath the water, he swims back up grabbing a hold of the driftwood. "I'm not gonna make it. I failed." Aang groans and sees a flash of lightning and the Spirit of Avatar Roku appears before him. "Roku?"

"You haven't failed, Aang," Roku assures him.

"But everyone thinks I am dead again. They think I've abandoned them, and I'm losing this war. I'm letting the whole world down." Aang argues.

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is me. I should've seen this war coming, and prevented it. You inherited my problems and my mistakes. But I also believe you are destined to redeem me and save the world." Roku informs him.

"I don't know." Aang dismisses it when a beam of moonlight casts over him.

"You already saved the world." He hears Yue's voice, Aang looks up to the sky the moon shining through the clouds with the Spirit of Yue appearing in front of it. "And you'll save the world again. But you can't give up." She descends towards Aang, he stares in wonder, his expression quickly turns to determination.

"You're right. I won't give up." Aang tells her and waves his arm in a circle, bending a large way of water behind him, pushing him forward. He climbs to the top of the driftwood and rides it like a surfboard, he waves his hands to both sides picking up speed. Yue raises her arms, making the wave grow even higher and the wave rolls across the ocean.

"A warning for you Aang, watch out for the Spirit of Death, she may be the daughter of Chava but she has a human vessel, Rinako is dangerous in the hands of the Fire Lord," Roku warns him, Aang hearing this wonders what more had happened while he was down and races to get back to the ship to ask his friends, he rides on top of the wave and Yue ascends back to the moon.

* * *

On Crescent Moon Isle, lava trails flow from the top of the volcano down into the sea, on one part of the shore where the lava has not touched it, Aang lies unconscious on the rocky shore. Momo jumps onto Aang's chest and licks his cheek, awakening him, Momo hops off Aang as he groans then sits up. Katara runs over to Aang, with Sokka and Toph following after, she drops to her knees and hugs his head. "You're okay!" Katara exclaims in relief, Toph, Sokka, Momo and Appa all gather around him and form a group hug. After a moment, Aang breaks free of the hug.

"I have so much to do," Aang tells them.

"I know, but you'll have our help," Katara assures him.

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?" Toph teases him.

"What about the invasion?" Aang asks.

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse," Sokka answers him.

"Hey, what's…" Toph grabs Aang's broken and burnt glider from out of the water. "Oh… it's your glider." She finishes and hands the glider to Aang as they all stand up.

"That's okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive." Aang following the plan and turns around jumping onto a mound that trickles out lava, he looks down solemnly, he spins the glider above his head and slams it into the lave end first before jumping away. The glider sticks out of the mound and soon ignites and is consumed by the flames. "So, who's this Rinako?" Aang asks them, they all stop in shock and wonder how he had found out.

"It's General Rin, she's really the daughter of Chava, the Spirit of Life," Katara answers him looking at him with fear in her eyes remembering what had happened. "She's powerful, it happened after you were taken down by Azula." She informs him, he nods but feels like he needs more answers because something felt strange.

* * *

In the Fire Nation Capital City Palace, on the balcony, Lo and Li addressing the crowd with Azula, Zuko, Rin and Ozai behind them in royal garb. "The good people of the Fire Nation, we bring tremendously good news for you all today, while Prince Zuko was banished for three years and General Rin followed him in their pursuit for the Avatar, they in front of the Great Spirit gave vows of marriage and this is to announce General Rin as crowned Princess of the Fire Nation and wife to Prince Zuko." Lo and Li address the crowd, once the news sinks in the crowd erupt into loud cheers, Rin and Zuko walk towards the edge of the balcony, then walk back to their spot, Rin takes a glance in Azula's direction to see the young Princess with a glare on her face, she knew it was because she would be higher in power than her even now and that she along with Zuko are more loved by the people and the young Princess hated the feeling of jealous growing in her stomach.

 **A/N: Hello there it's DeadGirlEternal here, hope you like my new chapter, I just have a few things I would like to add besides favouriting and following this story please review as it helps me to write so I would like 5 reviews even if it's just a "Please Update" it helps me to see that you are enjoying my work and helps me to write, then I will update, I promise as quickly as I can, thank you,**

 **Story Survey, please help me!?** **quiz/10522574/Story-Servey**


	3. Secrets All Over

" _Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **Secrets All Over**

On the outer slope of the Fire Nation Capital City volcano, a crater wherein lies the Royal City.

At the Fire Lord's Palace in Zuko and Rin's bedroom, the Prince is tossing and turning, unable to sleep next to a calmly sleeping Rin. fed up of not sleeping, he gets up from the bed and looks over to Rin as she sleeps, he moves a piece of her hair out of the way and gets out of the bed and slips on a hooded cloak.

* * *

He slips by an unguarded path over the crater's rim, he makes his way to a prison tower embedded in the slope of another, nearby volcano, as he stands in the prison courtyard, looking upward, a guard spots him. "Who's there?" The guard cautions, but without a word, Zuko turns and leaves.

* * *

On the outer islands of the Fire Nation, it is now daytime, a mysterious cloud is scudding rapidly over the water as it lights on one of the islands, voices come from it. "I think I see a cave below," Aang tells them.

"Shhush… keep quiet!" Sokka warns him, and the cloud disperses with a blast of Airbending to reveal them, riding Appa, Sokka dismounts the flying bison and begins a covert reconnaissance. "Great job with the cloud camo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in." Toph remarks sarcastically.

"Hey! We're in _enemy_ territory. Those are _enemy_ birds." Sokka emphasis his point, as he points upward to four of the so-called enemy birds, perched on a rock just behind him. One hops down onto his head and squawks plaintively and the others laugh at this but Sokka is unamused. They walk towards the cave, Sokka lurks behind, all of a sudden, he leads over their head to ward off some imaginary threat. He peers in suspiciously about, he dashes into the cave, followed by the rest of the Gaang.

* * *

"Well, this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave… after cave… after cave…" Sokka drones on with his head dropping further into his chest with each repetition of the words.

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need are some new clothes." Katara argues not wanting to live in caves till the invasion.

"Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguise, we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave." Aang adds in.

"Plus...they have _real_ food out there. Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave-hoppers?" Toph asks them, to prove her point she punches the cave wall and several hoppers hop out, Momo catches one and begins chowing down and the group appear revolted.

"Looks like we got outvoted, sport," Sokka tells Momo. "Let's get some new clothes." He says to the others.

* * *

At a nearby Fire Nation laundry, several items of clothing hanging on the lines outdoors, suspended over steam vents, the group, hide in some rocks close by, surveying the scene. "I don't know about this. These clothes belong to somebody." Aang hesitates.

"I call the silk robe!" Katara yells out and leaps from the rocks, running to her prize and snatches it from the line.

"But if it's essential to our survival...then I call the suit!" Aang joins in and plunders the rest, the laundry's lone attendant, stealing a nap in the doorway, completely oblivious.

* * *

At a secluded beach nearby, the group try on their new clothes, Aang ties the belt from his suit around his forehead to conceal his arrow and turns around to the others. "Ta-dah! Normal kid." Aang sings out.

"Hmm...I should probably wear shoes, but then I won't be able to see as well. Sorry shoes!" Toph sits down, she brings her knee up to her chest, pulling on the shoe's upper and pops out the sole with her feet, which propels into Sokka's face. She stands and evaluates her new customized footwear. "Finally, a stylish shoe for the blind Earthbender." She jokes.

"How do I look?" Katara asks, Aang turns his head to look at her, revealing a ravishing Fire Nation beauty, Aang smitten by this, blushes then suddenly realises a problem.

"Uh...your mum's necklace." He points out to her.

"Oh...oh, yeah. I guess it's pretty obviously Water Tribe, isn't it?" Katara sniffles and reluctantly removes the beloved necklace from around her neck.

* * *

The bazaar of a nearby town, where Katara buys some new, more fire-themed neckwear, she puts it on and Toph and Sokka try on their own new accessories - a new headband for Toph and a topknot clast for Sokka. For his part, Aang smoothes down Momo's eats and tucks him beneath his coat. "I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or as they say in the Fire Nation - 'Stay flamin''" Aang saunters out and the others follow him, a man eating a meat shish kebab on the sidewalk, Aang waves at him as they walk by. "Greetings, my good Hotman!" Aang weirdly greets him.

"Uh, hi. I guess?" The man replies unsure of what to say to the strange greeting, Sokka leads the way to a butcher's shop.

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?" Aang questions.

"Come on, Aang. Everyone here eats meat… even the meat!" Sokka reasons, he indicates a nearby cow-hippo, greedily scavenging a pile of fly-blown fish.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." Aang says unconvinced and they enter the butchers as Aang turns around and begins dispensing affable greeting to his countrymen. "Hotman. Hotman. _Hotman._ Hotman. _Hotman._ " He repeats when three imposing, official-looking figures approach him.

"It's over, we caught you." The Fire Nation Officer reports.

"Who me?" Aang asks him unsure what he's getting at.

"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here." The Officer tells him, Aang cringes at this, expecting the worst. "Next time you play hooky, you might want to take off your school uniform." He tells Aang.

"Heh, heh. Uh!" Aang exclaims in shock and gets seized by the collar and pulled away.

* * *

At the Fire Nation school, dominated by a large statue of Ozai (compensating for something or what?), the door to the classroom room opens and Aang is thrust in but the Officer and he and his new classmates stare at each other in mutual astonishment. "Oh! Is this new mind ready for moulding?" The Teacher, Ms Kwan asks him.

"That's right," Aang agrees and knocks himself on the head to indicate its lack of contents. "Let the moulding begin." Seeing this the Truant Officers turn to leave.

"Wait a minute." Ms Kwan announces and the Officers stop in their steps and turn around. "You're not from the Fire Nation!" There is a suspenseful moment as Ms Kwan approaches Aang with a critical eye. "Clearly _you're_ from the _colonies_."

"Yeah, the colonies. Of course. The Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom." Aang agrees with her in relief.

"Your etiquette is terrible. In the homeland, we _bow_ to our elders. Like so." Ms Kwan instructs and bows her head, making a fist with her right hand, holding her left-hand open and pointing upward. So that the palm is perpendicular to her body, and brings the two hands together so that the proximal phalanx of her infolded right index finger just touches the base of her left palm, again perpendicularly, the effect is a small, stylized flame.

"Sorry, ma'am." Aang apologies and tries to salute, but reverses hands meeting his right palm with his entire left fist, instead of just the index finger. Ms Kwan taps his fist with her ferrule, obviously disapproving with his actions, Aang looks around for help from his fellow peers. A girl in the front row catches his eyes and demonstrates the proper technique and he smiles, reversing hands, and lowers his fist.

"And we don't wear head coverings indoors." Ms Kwan taps his head with her ferrule.

"Um, I have a scar. It's _really_ embarrassing." Aang warns her.

"Very well. What is your name? Or should we just call you, 'Mannerless Colony Slob'?" Ms Kwan asks him.

"Just 'Slob' is fine," Aang tells her chuckling but it doesn't go over well and tires a different tack. "Or, uh... Kuzon." He turns to face the class with a friendly smile, at the end of the day the school bell rings, signalling the end of the day. Kids stream out of the doors.

* * *

Aang walks towards the exit, he pulls open his jacket and whispers to Momo. "We made it through the day, Momo. And...it was pretty fun!"

"Don't let the headmaster catch you with that monkey." On Ji warns him from behind his back.

"What monkey?" Aang asks her still concealing Momo and turns around with an innocent grin on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm not a tattletale. My name's On Ji. I like your headband, by the way." On Ji tells him, he smiles, thinking for a reply, when he is suddenly pushed from behind by a tall Fire Nation boy, who walks past him to stand by On Ji.

"On Ji, you don't have to babysit the new kid." Hide scorns her.

"Wow," Aang replies friendly and bows in the Fire Nation style. "You must be one of those popular kids I've been hearing about."

"That's right. Now listen, _friend_...I know you're from the colonies, so I'll say this slowly." Hide pronounces carefully, getting in Aang's face as he does so. "On Ji...is...my...girlfriend. Don't forget it." He pokes Aang in the chest giving him a warning, Momo stirs and complains beneath Aang's jacket, he smoothes him down and grins sheepishly at Hide's suspicious glare. Hide points at his eyes then at Aang to show that he'll be keeping an eye on him and turns walking away with his arm around On Ji.

"It was nice meeting you." Aang smiles.

"I don't believe it. He didn't beat you up. Not even a little." Shoji a small Fire Nation boy approaches Aang.

"I guess I'm just lucky." Aang shrugs.

"We were on our way to play hide-and-explode. You wanna come?" Shoji invites him.  
"I'd love to!" Aang agrees.

* * *

It soon turns to night at the cave and Aang slides down the roof of the cave to its entrance and walks inside with the rest sitting around the fire. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Katara exclaims in worry.

"I got invited to play with some kids after school," Aang answers as he's covering in burn marks.

"After _what?_ " Sokka exclaims standing up, stunned.

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and I'm going back tomorrow," Aang replies happily.

"Enrolled in _what_!?" Sokka repeats still stunned and keels over.

* * *

At the prison tower, footsteps can be heard by a guard as they get closer, he spins around, levelling his spear but recognises the hooded figure. "You again? Stop where you are." The Guard orders him, the cloaked figure raises its head, revealing Zuko. "Prince Zuko?!" He says shocked and Zuko grabs him by the collar slamming him against the wall.

"I'm going in for a visit. You're gonna stand guard here, and _no one_ is going to know about this." Zuko orders him in an insolent menacing tone.

* * *

At Iroh's cell, the cell is bisected by a wall of bars so that one half is accessible from the door and the other half serves as a cage, Iroh looks unkempt and dressed in rags, is sitting cross-legged on a mat, facing the wall to the right of the cell door as one enters it, Zuko walks in and up to the bars. "Uncle. It's me." Zuko greets and removes his hood, Iroh turns away to face the back of his cell, scowling.

* * *

At the cave, the group sit around the fire, "Aang, I'm trying to be mature and no immediately shoot down your idea. But it sounds...really terrible." Sokka tells him.

"Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to _school_ for?" Toph asks him.

"Every minute I'm in that classroom. I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai." Aang tells them and holds it up to them. "And here's one that I made out of noodles!" He shows his masterpiece to them.

"Impressive, I admit. But I still think it's too dangerous." Sokka repeats.

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's Palace. We were _supposed_ to learn about it in class tomorrow…" Aang bargains.

"Hmm... I _am_ a fan of secret rivers." Sokka contemplates. "Fine, let's stay a few more days." He agrees.

"Flamey-o, Hotman!" Aang exclaims and runs off in excitement.

"Flamey-o?" Sokka asks his sister but she hums shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

"You brought this on yourself, you know. We could have returned together. You could have been a hero!" Zuko raises his voice as he stands at the bar of his Uncle's cell. "You have no right to judge me, Uncle. I did what I had to do in Ba-Sing-Se, and you're a fool for not joining me." Iroh continues to be silent. "You're not gonna say _anything_?" Zuko gets angry, he kicks a stool and sends a blast of fire at the wall. "Argh! You're a crazy old man! You're crazy, and if you weren't in jail, you'd be sleeping in a gutter!" Fed up he leaves, slamming the door behind him, Iroh bows his head, closing his eyes.

* * *

At the Fire Nation classroom, Ms Kwan enters the room and the children all rise from their seats. "Good morning, class. Recite the Fire Nation oath." She instructs them and they turn to the portrait of Ozai that dominates the room's rear wall (so compensating for something!), they bow in the Fire Nation style and begin reciting the oath. Aang stands up awkwardly, a few beats behind everyone else, and does his best to follow along. "My life, I give to my country. With my hands, I fight for Fire Lord Ozai and our forefathers before him…" The students recite.

"Fire Lord… forefathers…" Aang struggles.

"With my mind, I seek ways to better my country, and with my feet…" The students recite.

"Firebenders...Fire Lord...blah, blah, blah, blah." Aang struggles desperately but the other students stop reciting the oath and begin giggling helplessly, and Ms Kwan scowls, the children turn back around and sit down.

"Since it's obviously hilarious to mock our national oath, we'll begin with a pop quiz on our Great March of Civilization." Ms Kwan remarks rising and striking the open book before her with her ferrule for emphasis and the students groan in protest and take pens and paper in hand. "Question one: what year did Fire Lord Sozin battle the Air Nation Army?" Ms Kwan asks and Aang raises his hand and she acknowledges him suspiciously. "Kuzon?"

"Is that a trick question? The Air Nomads didn't _have_ a formal military. Sozin defeated them by ambush." Aang answers rising from his seat, and the entire class stare open-mouthed at this.

"Well, I don't know how _you_ could possibly know more than our national history book. Unless you were _there_ a hundred years ago." Ms Kwan remarks flustered.

"I'll just write down my best guess," Aang replies thinking it better if he just doesn't say anything and sits back down at his desk.

* * *

Zuko makes it back to his and Rin's room, he gets undressed quickly as to not wake Rin and lies down but notices she isn't lying next to him, he sits up to see her leaning against the bathroom doorway. "So, went to go see Iroh huh, how is he?" She asks him, as she pushes off the doorframe and walks towards him.

"He's fine, I guess, I just wanted to talk to him," Zuko answers her, he looks down with a look of sadness, she gets into her side of the bed and comforts him and they lie down in each other's arms as a sign of comfort.

* * *

At a sheltered little plateau on the rim of the Royal volcano, Mai and Shai are enjoying a sunset picnic to talk in private. "Orange is such an awful colour," Mai complains referring to the sunset in front of them.

"You're beautiful when you hate the world." Shai teases the girl snickering.

"I don't hate you," Mai argues quietly but Shai hears her, happy to hear that from the moodless teen.

"I don't hate you, too," Shai replies, it felt like they were saying more than that, but their alone time together was interrupted.

"Ahem!" Azula fake coughs and the two of them look up at her in irritation as she ruins their time together. "Shai, I need to have a word with Zuko but I can't find either Rin and Zuko, tell me where they are." She orders the teen, Shai looks at Mai, who nods at her and she looks back at Azula.

"They're at the training ground back at the Yuu household." Shai answers, with that Azula, stomps off to talk to her brother.

* * *

At the Yuu household, Rin and Zuko practice fight using their Firebending when they stop they feel someone watching, they turn to see Azula standing there looking annoyed at them. "Zuko, could I have a word with you?" She instructs it wasn't a request more of an order.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Zuko asks his sister and gets into a Firebending stance.

"Oh, Rin… Ty Lee needs your help untangling her braid." Azula makes up an accuse.

"Sounds pretty serious." Rin laughs getting she needs to talk to him urgently and walks past Azula, she shoots the princess a quick, poisonous glance behind her back.

"So… I hear you've been to visit your Uncle Fatso in the prison tower." Azula questions him.

"That guard told you." Zuko snaps.

"No, you did. Just now…" Azula replies smugly.

"Okay, you caught me. What is it that you _want_ , Azula?" Zuko asks her as he wipes sweat off himself.

"Actually, nothing. Believe it or not, I'm looking out for you. If people find out you've been to see Uncle, they'll think you're plotting with him. Just be _careful_ , dum-dum." Azula fanes concern and Zuko looks up at her not believing her tone one bit.

* * *

Inside Iroh's cell, Zuko kneels and passes a packet of food through the bars. "I brought you some komodo-chicken. I know you don't care for it, but I figure it beats prison food." Iroh as always continues to sit down in silent, his back to his nephew. "I admit it. I have everything I always wanted, but it's not all how I thought it would be. The truth is, I need your advice." He clenches the bars. "I think the Avatar is still alive. I know he's out there. I'm losing my mind." He pleads desperately. "Please, Uncle, I'm so confused! I need your help." Iroh continues to sit motionlessly, Zuko stands up enraged. "Forget it! I'll solve this myself! Waste away in here for all I care!" He rages and walks to the door and opens it, turning back for just a moment, then quickly slams the door behind him. Left to his own once more Iroh lets a single tear rolls down his cheek feeling upset that he couldn't help his beloved nephew.

* * *

Zuko stomps down the hallway in blind rage, he stumbles in his step and falls towards the ground, but never makes it, he closes his eyes waiting for the fall but it never came. He opens his eyes to see Rin holding him, she smiles down at him, melting away all of his worries and anger with just that smile. "So, how'd it go?" She asks him and he looks like he was about to cry but stops and stands up and takes her hand leading her away back to their room.

* * *

Somewhere in a seedy industrial quarter in the Fire Nation, smokestacks cloud the night sky, in a small yard bisected by railroad tracks, Zuko and Rin in hooded cloaks walk into the middle of the yard and remove their hoods as they are out of view, a clunking noise can be heard with two large boots, one of them is metal, stomp into view. Zuko and Rin now visible between them, facing the wearer of the boots, "You're sure you weren't followed?" Zuko cautions as he looks at the figure twice their size. "I've heard about you from Rin. She said you're good at what you do. And even better at keeping secrets. The Avatar's alive. We want you to find him. And end him." Zuko orders the Combustion Man's face with the inverted eye tattoo on his forehead and he walks away, Zuko lets out a sigh of both relief and fear and looks to Rin who seems almost uneasy but it wasn't because of the Combustion Man but something more.

* * *

In the Fire Nation Palace, Mai and Shai walk down one of the many long hallways as they walk complete nonsense with a careful eye on them from a certain Fire Nation Princess, jealous that her friends are being taken away it was first Mai with Shai and now she couldn't find Ty Lee and wanted to find her. She walks over to the couple with fierce determination and confidence and stops the couple, "You two, I can't find Ty Lee anywhere, do you know?" She asks them, they inwardly cringe at the tone.

"She said she was going to the training room, said something about her needing to work on the pressure points," Shai answers her and seems eager to leave as she sees a menacing look in Azula's eyes.

"Well thank you." Azula minces her words and takes her leave, Shai once Azula is out of earshot huffs out a sigh in relief and takes Mai's hand and they continue their walk.

"Well, that was interesting." Mai drones and squeezes Shai's hand in a form of comfort knowing how Azula gets to her and secretly smiles to herself.

* * *

In the training room, Ty Lee stands in front of a dummy and looks at it closely before somersaulting backwards then stops flat on her feet, as she makes a dash for the dummy Azula opens the door about to make herself know but stops as she sees Ty Lee point her index and middle finger like always ready to hit the pressure point, she goes down hitting a point on the dummy and stands still. "Almost perfect." A male voice tells Ty Lee, Azula turns her head to see Ban walking over to Ty Lee, he stands behind her and points to the chest area showing her something. "The hichu pressure point is located where the neck and chest meet, you were only a few centimetres to the left of it, try again," Ban instructs, Azula can see the blush forming on Ty Lee's cheeks at the closeness of the two and she takes a step into the room about to make herself know but stops as Ty Lee moves her head to face Ban.

"I see, can you show me again?" Ty Lee asks her even though he is still pointing at the pressure point.

"I still am," He replies in a hushed tone, seeing the atmosphere between the two, Azula can't stand it anymore and walks out slamming the door behind her, the loud noise makes the two jump apart but they see no one around.

"What was that?" Ty Lee questions but thinks nothing else of it and she raises her hand to point at the pressure point and somersaults back again and goes for the pressure point.

* * *

Azula stomps down another hallway feeling betrayal even more as another of her friends leaving her and she almost feels something inside her slip but thinks nothing of it and continues on her rampage.

 **A/N: Hello there it's DeadGirlEternal here, hope you like my new chapter, sorry it took so long I came down with a cold and felt horrible but here it is, so don't forget to please review five times then I will promise to get the chapter up as soon as possible, it doesn't matter if it's just a "Please Update", and also favourite and follow it helps me to see that you are enjoying my work and helps me to write.**

 **Don't forget to visit my Story Survey, please help me!?**


	4. Beach Bombs

" _Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **Beach Bombs**

On a calm sea, a ship sails through when suddenly a giant Sea Lion bursts through the surface with a shrill cry as it pulls the Fire Nation ship with Ty Lee and Azula standing on deck with Mai and Shai sitting in the shade, Ban sits by the railing and Zuko and Rin lean over the railing. "I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island. It's gonna be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing." Ty Lee gushes but she was thinking of Ban seeing her in her new bikini and she rests her hands behind her head and closes her eyes with a satisfied smile. Zuko turns around from the railing next to Rin and walks past Mai and Shai who sit on cushions under a red canopy.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time. We're being sent away on a forced vacation." Zuko argues and walks over to the balustrade, he leans on it and stares out to the sea opposite where he and Rin were. "I feel like a child."

"Lighten up. So Dad wants to meet with his advisors alone… without anyone else around even General Rin. Don't take it personally." Azula retorts and takes a quick glance at Rin as she walks over to the troubled Zuko.

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asks gesturing at Azula.

"We used to come every summer when we were kids," Azula answers turning towards Ty Lee.

"That must've been fun!" Ty Lee gleams with enthusiasm and Rin snakes her arms around Zuko for comfort as he looks out to the sea.

"That was a long time ago." Zuko mumbles.

* * *

On the island, the coastline, on the inland reveal a small dock and extravagant stilted Fire Nation beach bungalows. On a small dock where two twin figures stand, the Fire Nation boat moves towards the dock, the seven teens stand on the boat with Li and Lo waiting in the foreground to greet them. "Welcome to Ember Island, kids." Li and Lo greet them as they make their way to a small shabby looking beach cottage, the teens look displeased and skeptical.

* * *

In an ornate tropical room, there is a green-curtained doorway through which Lo steps in, Azula walks skeptically into the room followed by the others all looking around at the trinkets and other things around the room. "It smells like old lady in here," Shai grumbles as she looks around at the room.

"Gee, I wonder why," Mai replies sarcastically, looking towards Shai, Ty Lee looks at a painting of two young twins standing back to back in a symmetrical seductive pose, as she looks Lo and Li approach her.

"Who are these two beautiful women?" Ty Lee asks as she looks at the painting and Li and Lo stand either side of the painting.

"Can't you tell," The elderly twins strike the identical seductive pose from the painting. "It's Li/Lo and me." They recite and pose their rear ends touching, while the teens stand looking on at them confused and slightly disgusted. Zuko covers his mouth to prevent himself from getting sick with Rin cringing in on herself and Ty Lee holding a hand up to Ban's eyes as he closes his eyes in disgust.

* * *

In the bedroom with a maroon printed bedspread, Ty Lee lies back on to the bed in comfort and snuggles into the pillow. "Ooh, I love this seashell bedspread!" Ty Lee gushes, with Mai and Shai standing by the door.

"Are you serious? It looks like the beach threw up all over it." Mai complains as Shai holds in a giggle and Ty Lee still snuggles into her seashell bedspread and the others listen to Li and Lo.

"We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend. But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind." Li advises the teens.

"Give it a chance…" Lo adds on.

"...and it can help you understand yourself and each other." Li grabs one of the smooth stones resting on the table and passes the smooth stone to her sister. "The beach has a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges." Ty Lee joins the group and Azula yawns in boredom, Li, and Lo in an identical series of motions, they clap and strip off their robes, revealing their elderly bodies in swimwear. "Time to hit the beach!" With this said, Ty Lee and Rin cover the boy's eyes as the girls all cringe.

* * *

On the black crescent-shaped coastline, surrounded by green flatland cliffs, the beach is scattered with people and red and yellow beach tents. There are some smaller beach bungalows, as well as some larger ones, more magnificent properties interspersed around the cliff face. A kid holds a skimboard, he throws it on the wash and rides out in the open water, on the beach Azula, Ty Lee, Ban, Zuko, Rin, Shai and Mai walk along the beach, through the crowds of people. Mai and Shai share an umbrella, though Shai wasn't too bothered by the sun as Mai is. Two young boys build an elaborate sand castle when suddenly, a foot comes down and crushes their castle, it's Azula's as she looms over triumphantly as she has just crushed it, Ty Lee stands next to her smiling, though inside she was sad and anger at her friend for being so mean. The young boys see the group of teens and the two boys cry and scamper away in fear, once they leave Azula kicks their sand pale after them.

Ty Lee stands somewhat confused with a large pink beach bag over her shoulder, a gawky young Fire Nation teen boy springs over to her. "Hey, you need some help unpacking?" The teen boy asks her eagerly.

"Sure, thanks." Ty Lee replies happily and dumps her enormous bag into the teens awaiting arms, knocking him to the ground by the sheer weight and suddenness of the action. The teen boy crouches by the bag and begins unpacking everything, he quickly throws every item out one at a time, lastly pulling out Ty Lee's pink towel. He smiles and lays the towel out with a flourish as Azula looks on in the foreground and Ban gives him the evil eye as he watches them. The teen hastens to make her towel perfectly straight as Azula turns away in jealousy and Ban makes his way over to them as Ty Lee squints into the sun. "Could you scooch just a little bit more to the…" She instructs and the teen's boy stands up confused then quickly moves to block out the sun for her. "Perfect." Winking at him, Ban having enough of it, he stops in his steps and turns around not wanting to see her flirting with others.

Mai and Shai huddle under an umbrella, a small child runs by laughing, Shai looks to the side at a seashell, which she picks up and hands over to Mai. "Here.." Shai sais bringing the shell towards her. "This is for you."

"Why would I want that?" Mai asks her, but you could still see the tiniest blush on her pale cheeks, she loves the gesture but her cold words still spill from her lips.

"I saw it and I thought it was pretty, like you," Shai replies calmly, knowing what Mai is like and still finds it cute. "Anyway, don't most girls like that sort of thing."

"Maybe stupid girls." Mai remarks turning away from her to hide her rosy tinted cheeks, feeling slightly annoyed at the remark she throws the shell away.

"Forget it." She snaps feeling annoyed more, feeling as she gets closer to Mai the more she pushes back, the shell Shai had thrown lands next to a robust Fire Nation teen boy surveying the beach - probably for girls -.

Ty Lee who is still being shaded by the Fire Nation teen from before, she flips her hair and laughs as sparkles twinkle around her and the other teen boy gawks stupidly at her then blushes and smiles. Suddenly, the other Fire Nation teen crouches in front of her and presents the shell that Shai had discarded to Ty Lee. "Wow, thanks. This is so pretty." Ty Lee gushes at the shell taking it from his hands.

"Not as pretty as you are." The second teen remarks and the first teen looks at him angrily.

"That shell's not so great!" The first teen snaps moving to the side to get a closer look at the shell in question.

"Ahem, shade...shade!" Ty Lee snaps at the boy with the sun in her eyes.

Zuko and Rin are a few paces away talking and seeming to be cooling down under an umbrella, Shai walks over to Rin kneeling down and whispers in her ear before Rin nods her head and Shai walks away.

Mai still sits under the umbrella, Shai walks up holding two ice-cream cones and joins her back under the umbrella. "I thought since it's so hot… Here." She hands her an ice cream cone. "I asked Rin what flavour you liked," Shai tells her and Mai looks at the cone in her hand with the tiniest blush on her cheeks and takes a lick of the ice cream.

"Thanks. This is really refreshing." Mai thanks her and savours the vanilla flavour of the ice cream hoping it will cool her down.

On a volleyball court not too far away, some teens play, one of the girls flies forward towards a ball, hitting it with her hand, Azula looks over at them in the foreground and she smirks menacingly. Azula stands looking at the game, Mai and Ty Lee sit under the umbrella behind her with Zuko and Rin chatting still with Shai still next to Mai and Ban walks over with a random girl under his arm, gaining Ty Lee's attention, which is jealousy while being fanned and worshipped by three teen boys but she doesn't look like she seems to care. "Hey, beach bums, we're playing next," Azula announces to her fellow beach bums. "Ty Lee, get over here now!" She demands, Ty Lee not wanting to anger the ruthless Princess anymore so, she rolls off her towel into a handstand trying to gain Ban's attention some more but it didn't seem to do the trick as he wasn't paying her any mind and she walks over on her hands, faking a smile. Zuko shoots up from next to Rin, she shares a look and gets up along with him, he takes off his shirt, the wind blows his hair and a flock of birds fly by in the background.

Four of the Fire Nation teen girls coo, giggle and blush over Zuko and Ban, little cartoon pink hearts float towards the two males.

The teens huddle together as they agree to play a game and this was something they were all looking forward to, for one reason or another. "See that girl with the pigtails?" Azula points out and her and the others look up towards the volleyball players, one with pigtails kicking the ball around.

"I've noticed, when she runs towards the ball, there's just the slightest hesitation on her left foot," Rin adds on, but this time, Azula doesn't seem angry more impressed than anything.

"Exactly, I'm willing to bet a childhood injury has weakened her." Azula theorizes and they begin to play, them on one side and the pigtailed girl and her friends on the other side. "Keep serving the ball to her left and we'll destroy her, and the rest of her team. Dismissed!" They disperse and she throws the ball up towards the sun then launches it towards the other team, who misses it completely. Zuko slides for the ball and kicks it into the air, Rin runs towards it, spinning around and smacks it towards the pig-tailed target, said target - I mean girl dives for the ball but misses the ball. The ball flies over a crowd of teens and lands next to two teen boys, who take notice of the game at play. Ty Lee zooms through the air towards the ball, she kicks it then lands like a tightrope walker on the net, the two teens look amused at this, Mai runs at the ball hitting it with her knee and again the amusement grows for the two teen boys watching impressed. Azula runs up Zuko's back, propelling herself into the air, kicking, the ball with all her power, the ball zooms towards the ground catching aflame due to the force she had put into the delivery, the ball lands in a fiery explosion, setting fire to the net. Azula looks on at her work with a look of sin covering her face showing her broken soul. "Yes, we defeated you for all time! You will-" Azula begins to rant but Rin walks over to her patting her on the back, breaking her from her little episode, she turns around to face the others. She looks at them thankful showing she can be redeemed. "Well, that was fun." She laughs and the two points walk over approaching Ty Lee.

"I'm having a party tonight." One of the boys invites them. "You should come by."

"Sure… I love parties!" Ty Lee replies turning towards them, she knew more boys would be there and she could gain more of Ban's attention.

"Your friends can come, too." The other teen boy indicates to the others excluding Azula, Ty Lee smiles innocently, and Azula approaches them.

"What about me and my brother? He's my friend's husband." Azula asks them, pointing to Rin and crosses her arms in displeasure. "Aren't you going to invite us?" The teen boys share a skeptical look between each other. "You don't know who we are, do you?" She asks them seeing it clearly.

"Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon Jian." Chan replies with a cool smile as if it were something important.

"Yeah." Ruon Jian adds on dumbly and Azula and Ty Lee look pleased as Zuko walks forward, his fists clenched angrily, but Rin stops him putting her arm out in front of him stopping him in mid-step.

"But fine, you're invited. Just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party so… try and act normal." Chan warns them, Azula just replies with an evil mannered smile, as her friends stand behind her.

"We'll do our best," Rin promises but she knew that was far from the truth, after all, they were trouble.

* * *

At Lo and Li's small beach house and dock, the elderly twins, and the teens all sit around a hexagonal table on the balcony outside eating an elaborate meal. "Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Zuko questions his sister and wife, wondering why they wouldn't tell those arrogant boys.

"I guess I was intrigued. I'm so used to people worshipping us." Azula replies and shares a look with Rin, knowing it was the same for her as even as a fugitive she still gained and kept respect within the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom.

"They should." Ty Lee remarks, she knew they did after taking the Earth Kingdom capital along with Rin's past victories.

"Yes, I know, and I love it! But for once, I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were." Azula reasons with the others, she knew that they sometimes felt the same especially Zuko.

"Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate." The twins stand up together and clap twins then raise one arm in excitement. "To the party!"

* * *

At a large stilted mansion on the Cliffside of Ember Island, at the door Azula taps her hand on the ornate gold knocker on the large wooden door, it opens to reveal Chan looking displeased. "Um… You're a little early. No one's here yet." He tells them as the group stand in his doorway, waiting to be let in.

"I heard you telling someone you'd be partying from dusk till dawn." Azula points out and looks out at the horizon. "It's dusk so we're here."

"But that's just an expression." Chan replies, Rin nudges Zuko giving him an 'I told you so' look and Shai giggles catching the look.

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time because we are very punctual." She retorts making a chopping motion with her left hand, hitting her right hand as she says the word 'punctual, Chan just shrugs his shoulders and gestures for the small group to come inside.

* * *

Inside there is a large table covered in food at the centre of the room, "All right, listen, my dad's an admiral. He has no idea I'm having this party, so don't mess anything up." Chan warns them, Azula looks at Rin sharing a menacing look, knowing they were in the presence of a General.

"That's a sharp outfit, Chan… careful." Azula somewhat flirts she gives him an intense look. "You could puncture the hull of an Empire-Class Fire Nation Battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea…" She points at his outfit. "Because it's so sharp."

"Um…" Chan is at a loss for words and points less enthusiastically at her. "Thanks." she knew the underline on it but couldn't help the smile breaking out on her face, but it quickly turns into a frown as he walks away.

Ruon Jian combs his hair in a mirror, in the reflection he sees the group walking in, he turns around to face them. "Hey, first ones here, huh?" He questions, looking at them.

"Pft. he thinks he's so great." Zuko grumbles next to Rin as they walk around, "Well, what do you think of him?" He asks his wife and they stop walking.

"I don't have any opinion about him. I hardly know him." Rin replies, she sees the jealousy in his eyes but she loves him even more because of it.

"You like him, don't you?" He questions her, she sighs and walks away, as Zuko looks angrily in the direction of Ruon Jian.

Later on, in the party, some teens are talking. "So how do you know Ty Lee?" The second teen boy who had met her earlier on the beach asks the other teens.

"I met her at the beach today. She was pretty impressed by a sand pagoda that I made for her." The third teen boasts to the others.

"Well, I met her first." The first teen argues as Ty Lee is cornered by a gaggle of teen boys, eager to impress her.

"Look, it doesn't matter who I met first 'cause I like you all." Ty Lee tries to lie her way out, she had no interest in any of them they were just to get Ban's attention, but the boys didn't like her answer as they lean in even closer to her.

"But which one of us do you _like_?" The second teen boy asks her insistently.

"Yeah. tell us." They all say together, she looks confused and gestures for everyone to back-off.

"I don't know. I don't know." Ty Lee gasps in fright as they lean even closer but before she can defend herself, the huddle of boys slowly fall down to the floor to reveal Ban standing behind them looking at the pink clothed girl. She cartwheels through her now newly cleared path towards her rescuer. "Oh, I'm glad you're here. Those boys won't leave me alone. I guess they all just like me too much." She waves it off.

"Come on, Ty Lee, you can't be this ignorant." Ban snaps at her angrily, this shocks her but she covers it with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asks him as he leans against the wooden beam.

"Those boys only like you because you make it so easy for them. You're not a challenge. You're a tease. It's not like they actually care who you are." He warns her but his harsh words bring Ty Lee to tears, she covers her face and Ban walks over to her and brings her into his comforting arms. "Okay, okay, calm down… I didn't mean it that way, I'm trying to look out for you. Look, maybe I said it because I was a little…" He stops himself trying to find the right word to describe it. "Jealous." He whispers and looks at her as she beams up at his face, she is filled with happiness and they seem even more inside their own bubble when they hear a loud and unnatural laugh, which has everyone looking straight at Azula, but everyone soon goes back to their own thing and Ban takes Ty Lee's hand in his and walks pulling her along.

Mai and Shai sit together on a bench, Mai in her usual displeased mood with her arms crossed radiating hate to everyone in the room. "I'm bored," Mai announces to Shai who looks at her as a teen boy walks in front of them holding a tropical drink.

"I know, you've told me seven times," Shai replies, getting bored herself.

"I'm hungry," Mai adds, trying to get Shai's attention even more.

"So what?" Shai asks her.

"So, find me some food… please." Mai asks her nicely.

"Sure." Shai agrees and gets up and walks over to the large food table.

Across the room, Chan in talking to a girl and Azula approaches them, "Chan, I'm ready for a tour of the house." Azula interrupts them, but he pays no mind and hands his drink over to the girl and gestures for Azula to follow him. She places her drink in the same girls head, the drink starts to steam in the girl's anger as Chan and Azula walks away into a balcony.

"You're sister, is really evil." Rin laughs, this causes the girls head to snap over in her direction, seeing Zuko and Rin standing behind her.

"You can be about the same," Zuko argues lightly with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Rin exclaims and Zuko knowing what that means runs away but she chases after him.

* * *

"Is this your first time on Ember Island?" Chan asks Azula trying to start a conversation.

"No, I used to come here years ago," Azula replies thinking of the old times.

"It's a great place if you like sand." He jokes Azula tries forcing an enthusiastic laugh. "Yeah, it's like, 'Welcome to Sandy Land'. "He tries encouraging her, standing up and gesturing to the ocean, they both laugh, he looks pleased with himself and stands right next to Azula.

"Your arms look so strong." She compliments.

"Yeah, I know." He flexes his arms then in sudden impulse he kisses Azula and her brain goes into overdrive. "You're pretty."

"Together, you and I will be the strongest couple in the entire world." She daydreams, but Chan is completely shocked and excuses himself away from her.

"Uh… I gotta go." He smiles awkwardly and scoots away from her leaving her alone on the balcony, her old self-comes out trying to shut her hurt inside as she always does when she can't deal with the pain and hurt.

* * *

Shai is still at the food table getting Mai something and she walks through the crowd of partygoers and one accidentally knocks her plate to the ground with an overzealous gesture. "Hey, watch it!" Shai shouts over the music at the boy who knocked the plate. "That was for my friend." She gestures over to Mai where Ruon Jian is leaning over Mai, who looks uncomfortable. Shai rushes over to them angrily and pushes Ruon Jian away from Mai and like the conceited guy that he is, tries to straighten his hair out.

"Whoa. what are you doing?" Ruon Jian demands looking at the very angry Earthbender.

"Stop talking to my gi- my friend." Shai quickly covers as she and Mai had yet to tell their friend she didn't want some idiot to know before them.

"Relax, it's just a party." Ruon approaches her, but she pushes him hard, sending him flying across the room, breaking a giant vase. Mai stands up and grabs Shai by her shoulder and turns her towards her.

"Shai, what is wrong with you?" Mai asks her concerned for her.

"What's wrong with me?!" She repeats more angrily.

"Your temper's out of control. You blow up over every little thing, you're so impatient and hot-headed and angry. You're not yourself." Mai retorts angrily looking her in the eyes.

"Well, at least I feel something… as opposed to you. You have no passion for anything." Shai raises her arms into the air. "You're just a big 'blah'"

"It's over, Shai. We're done." Mai turns away from her and across the room, Chan runs over to her with broken pieces of the vase on the floor.

"Who broke my Nana's vase?" Chan questions his friend and he points over at Shai, Chan runs over to her and gestures for her to leave. "That's it, you're out of here."

"Don't worry, I was just leaving." Shai snaps at him and walks away, Ruon Jian, Chan and Mai stand in a row behind her.

"Have fun by yourself, _loser_." Ruon Jian calls out.

" _Nice_." Chan compliments and shares a smile with each before Shai walks out the door alone and slams it shut behind her.

Somewhere inside the house, Rin is walking with a drink still trying to find Zuko, she walks past Azula and stops. "Hey have you see your brother?" She asks her, but she just shakes her head no. Rin continues to look for her lost husband while Azula watches her and sees a guy eyeing the General.

"You like my friend?" Azula asks the boy, he nods slightly by her eagerness. "Good, she seems free at the moment why don't you ask her." She encourages trying to steal a little happiness but nothing comes even though she sees the guy talking to Rin and a dark look looms over her face and picks the guy up from his shirt and throws him down the balcony into the main area where everyone crowds him. Azula walks over to Rin with Zuko and takes her outside before the hosts can kick her out like they had with Shai.

* * *

Rin and Zuko walk down the beach as Rin calms down, "Sorry, that guy was all over me, it was gross and I just lost it." Rin confesses hoping Zuko would forgive her.

"Don't worry if it wasn't you then I would have," Zuko vows and takes her hand in his as they continue to walk along the sandy beach around some rocks then upwards to a large Fire Nation mansion nestled in the mountain face. Zuko looks up at the mansion and heads towards it pulling Rin with his and stops then looks at the sea remembering all the times he had spent here and how different and happy he was, even now, he was happy but not full because he had to sort some things out before that could happen.

* * *

The couple start towards the doorway, Zuko pulls at the door, but it's locked, he tries kicking it open but Rin stops him and takes a hold of the doorknob and heats it up till it melts away and the door swings open, she lets Zuko go inside first and follows behind him.

* * *

They walk up another set of stairs and stand before a royal family portrait with Fire Lord Ozai, Ursa, Azula and Zuko sitting together in the painting, Rin looks around the room to see portraits and trinkets of their lives and smiles seeing a painting of Ursa and Zuko when he was younger. "I never got to meet your mother, I heard she was sweet like mine," Rin comments and turns to see Zuko holding a circular piece of concrete with a babies hand stamped in it. He puts his own adult hand on top of the small print thinking of the old happy times, and like a reminder of the happiness he has now, Rin covers his hand on top giving him a sense of comfort.

"I love you, my hope," Zuko whispers and turns around attacking Rin's lips before she can reply.

* * *

Outside Zuko sits on the step looking down at the concrete imprint as Azula approaches him, "I thought I'd find you here, where's Rin?" Azula asks him.

"Inside, resting. Those summers we spent here seem so long ago. So much has changed." Zuko replies.

"Come down to the beach with me." She tells him and gestures down the stairs then starts down. "Come on, this place is depressing, but don't forget Rin, she might barbeque you." She jokes and he goes inside quickly and comes back out with a sleeping Rin in his arms and follows his sister down the path back to the beach.

* * *

At the beach, Azula and Zuko with Rin in his arms walk side by side towards Mai, Shai, Ty Lee and Ban sitting around with Shai not looking at Mai and Mai looking angry and a bit sad. "Hey…" Mai interrupts the silence surrounding them.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Shai snaps and Mai turns away angrily at her and Zuko comes and sits next to his sister and sets Rin - who is awake - next to him. "Are you cold?" Shai asks her and tries giving her her hood but Mai just slaps it away.

"I'm freezing." Ty Lee announces and cuddles closer into Ban, who wraps his arms around her which doesn't go unnoticed by the others.

"I'll make a fire." Zuko offers and walks up towards the cliffside and to the mansion. "There's plenty of stuff to burn in there." He comments as he makes his way up to his old family home. Rin gets up to go with him but Azula stops her sharing a look and Rin nods knowing Zuko needs some sort of revenge and comfort from doing this act.

Zuko comes back with his family portrait and throws it into the flames, they all watch as it turns to ashes and Zuko stands over the fire as Ty Lee sits nearby with Ban hugging her around the waist. "What are you doing?" Ty Lee asks him shocked at his actions.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuko retorts.

"But it's a painting of your family." Ty Lee points out looking at him.

"You think I care?" Zuko snaps.

"I think you do." Ty Lee voices.

"You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business!" Zuko snaps and turns away from her.

"Hey, back off Zuko," Ban warns him.

"I know you." Ty Lee speaks softly as she looks down at the sand.

"No, you don't." He snaps at her waving his arm angrily. "You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world, where everything's great all the time."

"Watch it Zuko," Ban warns him again and Rin stands up walking over and placing her hands on his shoulders to calm him down and he turns to look at her.

"Zuko, leave her alone." Rin calmly tells him but he just knocks her hands away.

"'I'm so pretty, look at me. I can walk on my hands, whoo!'" Zuko mocks her and does a handstand making Ty Lee hide in Ban's chest, Zuko lets himself fall to the sand. "Circus freak!" This breaks Ty Lee and she begins to cry and Azula laughs at watching her brother.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want." Ty Lee cries gesturing towards Azula, who looks away in guilt. "You wanna know why I joined the circus?" She asks them.

"Here we go," Shai mumbles and gets a soft nudge from Mai.

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like, growing up with six sisters, who look exactly like me?" Ty Lee stands up pushing away Ban's arms. "It was like, I didn't even have my own name." she falls to the ground crying but Ban sits behind her comforting her. "I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least, I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment!"

"Guess that explains why you needed 10 boyfriends, too," Mai says sarcastically, Ty Lee looks angrily at Mai and putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ban asks looking between them.

"Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention when you were kids, so you're trying to make up for it now." Mai analyses and Ty Lee not liking this conversation she moves out of Ban's hold and moves closer and closer to Mai with each accusation.

"Well, what's your excuse, Mai? You were an only child for 15 years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, grey…" Ty Lee accuses her.

"I don't believe in auras," Mai argues and Shai having enough stands up.

"Yeah, you don't believe in anything." Shai snaps, this hurts Mai and she looks away from her with a look of hurt and sadness.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you." Mai retorts and Shai walks closer to the fire away from Mai.

"I'm sorry too. I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once," Shai walks over back to Mai and stands over her. "Instead of keeping all your feeling bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?" She asks Mai, but she just lies back carelessly on the rock she sits on.

"What do you want from me? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted. As long as I behaved… and sat still… and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my Dad's political career to think about." Mai confesses.

"Well, that's it then. You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything, and why you can't express yourself." Azula analysis Mai.

"You want me to express myself?" Mai stands up. "Leave me alone!" She yells at the others.

"I like it when you express yourself," Shai whispers and tries to reach out for her, but she backs away.

"Don't touch me. I'm still mad at you." Mai yells out at her.

"Mine and my twin's life hasn't been that easy, either Mai if it weren't for Rin…" Shai replies but Mai interrupts her.

"Whatever - that doesn't excuse the way you've been acting," Mai argues.

"Calm down, you guys." Ty Lee tells them sitting down next to Ban with their arms around each other. "This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out." This snaps Zuko out of his trance and looks at Ty Lee.

"Bad skin?" Zuko snaps angrily, making Ty Lee cringe as he looks at her. "Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face." He points towards his scar.

"Sorry, Zuko, I…" Ty Lee tries to apologise, but Zuko walks away from them and stands by Rin in a form of comfort.

"For so long, I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home, now my dad talks to me. Huh, he even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect, right I should be happy, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why. Rin can't help me calm down sometimes." Zuko confesses, he holds onto Rin's hands trying to calm himself down.

"There's a simple question you need to answer," Ban tells him and everyone leans forward in intrigue. "Who are you angry at?"

"No one," Zuko answers too quickly and looks down at Rin's face thinking to himself that he shouldn't be feeling this if anything he should be happy as he's finally home and with his wife. "I'm just angry."

"Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?" Rin asks him too intrigued to know who it is as this was as honest as he had been since they had come back to the Fire Nation.

"Everyone…" Zuko answers and covers his ears in frustration. "I don't know."

"Is it Dad?" Azula asks him.

"No, no!" Zuko replies.

"Your Uncle?" Ty Lee asks him.

"Me?" Azula asks him but he keeps shaking his head in frustration.

"No, no… no, no." He keeps saying.

"Then who? Who are you angry at?" Rin asks him calmly.

"Answer the question, Zuko," Azula orders him sternly.

"Talk to us." Ty Lee pleads with him and he looks confused and frightened in Rin's eyes.

"Come on, answer the question." Shai snaps getting annoyed, earning a few looks from the group.

"Come on, answer it." Ban too adds on and there is a moment of silence before Zuko yells.

"I'm angry at myself!" He turns around facing the campfire and throws his arms down and the fire bursts into a column of flame, the others cover their eyes to protect themselves from the fire, wind and embers fly through blowing Zuko's hair and the fire burns out and it grows dark.

"Why?" Rin asks him and he looks out at the sea with the others sitting behind him, Rin gets up from her seat and sits behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist in comfort.

"Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore." Zuko confesses.

"You're pathetic." Azula states and he turns towards the others and just looks as Mai does something unexpected, she moves closer to Shai and takes her hand in hers.

"I know one thing I care about…" she smiles at Shai. "I care about you." and she kisses Shai on the lips, Rin smiles at her friends finally getting some happiness in their messed up world, Azula claps, causing them to separate and turn towards Azula.

"Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone." Azula still claps slowly.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, would you. Azula because you're just so perfect." Zuko snaps.

"Well, yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care." My own mother… thought I was a monster." Azula confesses the others look at her in concern as she continues. "She was right, of course, but it still hurt."

"What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves." Ty Lee announces and picks up a smooth stone. "I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this."

"You know what would make this trip really memorable?" Rin asks the others and looks at Azula who shares a devious look.

* * *

Back at Chan's place, the party is still going on, Chan opens the door and looks confused as he sees Azula and her friends. "We've got some bad news, Chan," Azula informs him.

"Party's over," Rin smirks at him.

An antique vase smashes on the floor, Zuko kicks a table full of food in half as party-goers run away screaming, Mai throws a knife down a wall cutting five tapestries in half, but just stands still in shock and looks up suddenly, to see Ty Lee crouched in the rafts. She swings down and pulls down two chandeliers which come crashing down onto the floor. Chan sobs with Azula and Rin standing behind him, their arms crossed and Azula looks pleased.

* * *

Once they are finished they leave the house with a ring of purple fire surrounding it as they all leave with their arms linked.

 **Hey, it's done and don't forget to favourite, follow and comment, this time I think three comments before I will update, I hope you like, please let me know and don't forget to let me know which of my 20 something stories you'd like to see first. Till next time.**


	5. History And Pride

" _Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **History and Pride**

In the Fire Nation capital palace of the Fire Lord, in Zuko and Rin's room, they sleep soundly entwined in each other's embrace. Footsteps can be heard in the hallway outside their bedroom door, the sound wakes Zuko from his slumber and he rushes out into the hallway to investigate. His rushed movements jolt Rin awake, she slowly follows him out into the hallway sleepily rubbing her eyes.

* * *

Once Zuko opens his door, he sees a mysterious cloaked figure disappearing down the hallway, as he gazes down the hallway, and is joined by Rin as a strong breeze blows through the drapes of the hallway. Zuko starts off after the figure dragging a sleepy Rin behind him but soon she gets distracted by a scroll placed upright in the hallway, surprised Rin stops Zuko and picks up the scroll and opens it looking over the message inside. "You need to know the story of your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal your own destiny." Rin reads aloud to Zuko and closes the scroll. Zuko thinking over the message with intrigue and stares down the hallway with the drapes hanging on the all continue to rustle with the wind blowing through. Zuko still stands outside his and Rin's bedroom, she moves closer to him wrapping herself around him and taking him back inside their room. "We'll figure this out," Rin promises him, she knew he wouldn't let it go till he found out and that was one of the many reasons she loves him.

* * *

At the wall of waves of lava surrounding the Fire Nation City, in a large and impressive hallway, full of paintings of all the Fire Nation Royalty, Zuko stands before one of the portraits looking at it thinking of last night and what had happened when Azula passes by. "It's never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Zuko. Make sure he gets your good side." Azula suggests sarcastically, but he doesn't retaliate, though he clearly is upset with his sister's comment, he turns to her as she continues down the hallway.

"Wait, I need to ask you something. What do you remember about our Great Grandfather's history?" He asks her, though it was more of a last resort.

"Ah, Zuko. it's so strange how your mind works. Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course. He spent his early years secretly preparing for it, but he was as patient and as clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Sozin's comet, and used its power to launch his full-scale invasion of the world. In the end, he died a very old and successful man." Azula revises the story she had learnt in school like every Fire Nation citizen as a child.

"But how did he die?" He asks her confused.

"Didn't you pay any attention in school. Zuko?" She retorts and begins to walk away but before she leaves completely. "He died peacefully, in his sleep. He was ancient." This last piece of information makes his face furrow in frustration.

* * *

In Zuko and Rin's room, Zuko lays on his back on their king size bed, he rolls over onto his side and stares at the puzzling scroll from last night and picks it up and reads it to himself. "What does it mean?" He asks himself in frustration, annoyed, he tosses the scroll aside, it lands on his beside lantern, the light from within the lantern shines through the parchment revealing a secret message on the scroll. Zuko gasps and grabs the scroll from atop the lantern and reads it aloud. "The Fire Sages keep the secret history in the Dragon Bone Catacombs." He quickly turns to leave but sees Rin in her General uniform standing in the doorway.

"I'd go through the under passage, not the front door." She comments before walking past him as she grabs a bag and packs in some of her clothes.

"Where are you going?" He asks her confused and scared all in one, she stops and looks at him seeing the fear in his eyes.

"I have a mission, should be a little over a week, I have to bring some of my men back here as the Black Sun is almost upon us." She informs him, his tense body relaxes and walks over to her bag tidying her messy clothes.

* * *

That same afternoon, at the harbour, a large army ship docked with men boarding with Rin and Zuko saying their goodbyes. "It's only a week at best, I promise." Rin cries, tears falling down as she holds onto Zuko.

"I know, I'll see you when you get back, I promise." Zuko gives her a cracked smile, they didn't want to leave one another especially when it is so close to a dangerous time for every Firebender.

"General Rin, we're leaving now!" The Captain shouts down to them, RIn gives one more hard squeeze to Zuko and rushes up the walkway to the ship.

* * *

Zuko not wanting to sleep without Rin by his side afraid he'd have nightmares as since they had been back in the Fire Nation they hadn't been away from each other's side and followed a Fire Sage to a hidden passage under the courtyard of the temple. The Sage walks to the centre of the temple courtyard where a pattern resides and slams his fist to the ground, flames bursts out of the holes and a secret passage of stairs reveals themselves and the Sage disappear into the floor. Zuko watches all of this behind the pillar waiting until its safe for him to use the secret passage when it is quiet he makes it to the secret passage and bends a blast of fire into the medallion just as the sage had. The passageway opens up, and a spiral staircase reveals itself along with a very large secret chamber.

* * *

Zuko travels through the chamber down a hall lined with what appears to be the bones of dragons, all lined along the walls of the hall, then he comes across an ornate door with what appears to be a metal sculpture of Fire Lord Sozin on it.

On the chest of the sculpture is a Fire Nation emblem, Zuko places his left hand over the emblem, and delivers a powerful fire blast, the fire fills the door, and pours out from the statue's eyes, nose and mouth. As the door opens, cobwebs pull apart showing the prince that it was never opened for so long a time, Zuko enters the room, pulling his cloak from his head and raises his lantern to look around the dark old chamber. The room filled with artefacts and various vessels, a large and intricate dragon statue sits in the middle of the room and under the dragon's head, Zuko finds what he is looking for. "The final testament of Fire Lord Sozin." Zuko reads aloud and sits reading passionately as even more so finding what he needs to know and share with Rin once she comes back from her mission. "As I feel my own life dimming, I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter. I remember my friend." He reads to himself continuing to read through the scroll, it felt like minutes as he read through everything on Fire Lord Sozin's history but he just sits on the floor reading, imagining what it would have been like back then. "Soon the day came when my friend Roku had to leave the Fire Nation and face his destiny as the Avatar. He needed to travel the world so he could master the other elements." He reads another passage from the scroll. "Twelve long years passed before I see my friend again. When Roku returned, he was a fully realized Avatar, and I had changed as well." Zuko wanting to find out more continues to read on. "On wedding days, we look to the future with optimism and joy. I had my own vision for a brighter future." Reading this, Zuko couldn't help but think of his own wedding and how happy and excited he was thinking of Rin and their future together and their past too. "Roku's island was 100 miles away. But I could still feel it rumbling and see the black plume of smoke. I had never seen anything like this catastrophe." Zuko didn't know much about friendship till now but he knew him and his friends would never do that to one another. "With Roku gone and the great comet returning, the timing was perfect to change the world. I knew the next Avatar would be born an Air Nomad. So I wiped out the Air Temples. But somehow, the new Avatar eluded me. I wasted the remainder of my life searching in vain. I know he's hiding out there somewhere. The Fire Nation's greatest threat… the Last Airbender." He reads the final passage of Fire Lord Sozin.

"That can't be it, where's the rest of it?" Zuko questions disappointed and looks through the scroll finding nothing and puts the scroll down on the floor and knew his next destination.

* * *

It was morning when Zuko made it out of the catacombs and heads straight for his Uncle at the prison, he slams the cell behind him as he enters with Iroh sitting with his head down his hair in tangles laying loosely about his face. "You sent this, didn't you? I found the secret history. Which, by the way, should be renamed 'the history most people already know'. The note said that I needed to know about my Great-Grandfather's death, but he was still alive in the end." Zuko questions his Uncle, his voice raised, he wanted, no needed to know what and why.

"No… he wasn't," Iroh answers him looking up at his nephew.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asks him in an irked tone.

"You have more than one Great-Grandfather, Prince Zuko. Sozin was your Father's Grandfather. Your Mother's Grandfather was Avatar Roku." Iroh reveals to him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zuko asks him in shock at hearing this new piece of information.

"Because understanding the struggle between your two Great-Grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself. Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. it is your nature, your legacy. But there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now… by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all this strife, is the power to restore _balance_ to the world." Iroh informs him and takes a bundle from inside the brick wall of his cell and unwraps it slowly while he walks towards Zuko. "This is a royal artefact. It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince." Zuko reaches out taking Roku's headdress from Iroh's hand, he holds the artefact and Iroh stands quietly, looking at his nephew as a soft light glows from above his cell.

* * *

Out of the Fire Nation in the Earth Kingdom of Ba-Sing-Se the Capital City, Rin and 20 of her good men march inside the city, people cower in fear at the sight when a child runs across their path dropping her stuffed teddy bear, Rin stops taking the bear and smiles giving it back to the young child. The child once showing fear shares a smile with Rin, this goes around as the rest of the soldiers continue and the people in the streets both scared and respect them. They make their way to the Earth King's Palace where now held just soldiers of the Fire Nation and the Dai Li.

* * *

Once inside, Rin makes her way to the throne room to see all the men who could Fire Bend lined up ready. "With me men." Rin orders and they march out of the throne room meeting with the rest of her men.

* * *

They finally leave the Capital City of the Earth Kingdom peacefully and make their way to the ship but before they make it they are ambushed by rebels of the Earth Kingdom. Rin moves out of the way of an attack, and blasts her famous purple fire at the rebels knocking some of them back, in the fight she gets knocked down to the ground by one of her men as he is thrown at her, she tries to get him off of her but he is deadweight knocked unconscious on top of her. She sees a rebel coming for her with a sword and before she can react with her flames a purple glow shines from her hand, as if she knew what to do next she points it at the rebel and he just drops to the ground.

The fight is over, her men see her struggle to get the man off of her and help her up and they get aboard the ship and head on home.

* * *

At the harbour men, women and children were crowding the dock with one Prince feeling uncomfortable surrounded by wives, mothers, sisters and grandmothers of the men coming home from overseas and he may have seen some men but they had all been fathers or brothers he suspected and felt out of place in this crowd. He saw in the horizon the ship carrying his wife coming closer to the dock, he couldn't wait to see her and tell her what he had found out and spend as much time with her as possible.

The ship finally made it to the dock and the men all departed and Zuko was left till the last to see Rin coming down with the Captain, they were talking but before he could get any closer she was attacking in a hug by Ty Lee, Shai and Mai with Ban and Azula with Zuko looking at the four of them all laughing and smiling and couldn't help the smiles on their own. Rin breaks free of the girls and sees her husband standing with Ban and Azula, they share longing looks and she races over attacking him in a long-awaited hug. "I missed you, so much," Zuko whispers in her ear as he hugs her closer to his chest.

"Come on lovebirds, can we go home now," Azula complains as she is surrounded by happy couples and she has none of that happiness.

* * *

That night the married couple get ready for bed, Zuko fills Rin in on what he had found out from Iroh and she laughs, he looks at her shocked. "I always wondered, why you were named Zuko." She laughs looking at him, he looks at her confused and she smiles. "Your Great-Grandfather is Roku and your Zuko." She tells him and it dawned on him that he was in someway named after him.

"I see, I never really noticed." He admits and lies down for the night next to Rin and pulls her to his chest and they drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

As morning came, Rin couldn't sleep for much longer and dresses in her training gear and heads to the training ground, leaving Zuko to sleep.

Once Zuko was awake, the servants Eji and Nishi (friends of Rin's) help him, Eiji places Zuko's robe around his shoulders and buttons it up. "Fresh fruit, Prince Zuko?" Nishi asks him as she steps closer with a bowl but Zuko gestures her away.

"May I wash your feet, sir?" Eiji asks him but again Zuko declines to offer.

"Head massage?" Nishi asks but Zuko just looks away.

"Hot towel?" Eiji asks presenting him some towels, Zuko looks at them a little longer, sighing in slight defeat as he knew who they were and would report back to Rin and picks up a towel, and ribs at his face before placing it back on the plate with the rest of the towels. The sibling servants bow and smile at him before he leaves his and Rin's room to go find her at the training ground.

* * *

At the training ground, Zuko walks closer to see two large blasts of fire of blue and purple before they clash together, they flames dim out to see both Rin and Azula running at each other and continue on with their spar. Rin stops dead in her tracks and spins around blasting at Azula knocking her down, Rin pins down Azula winning the spar, Azula looks up at the blond annoyed but it soon turns into laughter. "Seems I still have much to learn." Azula jokes and Rin gets up off of her helping the Princess up as well, they hear someone clapping and snap their heads over to see Zuko is the one clapping for them.

"Right, we have to get going, sorry, were Eiji and Nishi alright this morning?" Rin asks Zuko as he gets closer.

"They were overzealous as always." Zuko answers, Azula looks between them confused.

"Eiji and Nishi are?" Azula asks the couple looking between them.

"There are servants," Rin answers her, "You should meet them, you might like them. Nishi is a good cook and Eiji is a good fighter but didn't join the army as he wants to stay with his sister."

"Whatever you say, Rin," Azula replies before leaving the couple behind.

"Ready to go visit your home?" Zuko asks Rin, she looks at him, they had planned to visit her old home as it was still in her name and they wanted to make it to their get- away from the Palace.

"Ready," She tells him putting on an overcoat to hide her training clothes and they leave the training ground, on their way to Rin's childhood home.

* * *

They walk over to the large elaborate gates as they open and walk through, they are greeted by a large crowd of admirers, giggling females and swooning males. Zuko looks annoyed seeing the men swooning at his wife but she just laughs it off as one of the girls gets over excited and is restrained by the guards. As they are about to leave some servants carrying a beautiful and elaborate Palanquin come over to them. "Prince Zuko, General Rin, is something wrong? You didn't take the Palanquin." They ask the couple.

"We're just going to my house, it's not far," Rin replies softly.

"It's not a Prince or Princesses place to walk anywhere, ma'am." They remark, Zuko looks across the courtyard then back at the Palanquin knowing he wasn't going to win and RIn wasn't either and smirks approaching the Palanquin taking Rin's hand dragging her inside and they are carrying it all the way to Rin's childhood home which was a very short distance away and stop outside the elaborate home. Zuko pulls back the curtain once it stops and smiles at Rin helping her out of the Palanquin and make their way to the large doors.

* * *

Inside the elaborate home dust covers everything, Rin walks around looking through everything, seeing her Father's study left untouched with everything in its place even the old war plan he never got to try out before he died in battle. "It's strange, after my Father's death I stopped coming home when my Mother died, my Father did the same thing. I never saw him as I went out to battle after battle. It just became the norm for me" Rin comments as Zuko joins her in the doorway of her Father's study, he hugs her around her waist and she leans into him taking in his warmth.

"Let's go home, we can get some servants to clean everything up and once that's done we can spend as much time here as we want," Zuko promises her and they leave everything still untouched but before Rin leaves she walks into the living room to see the wedding portrait of her parents and takes it with her for her to put next to hers and Zuko's.

* * *

Back at the Palace, Azula intrigued with the premise of not knowing Rin's two servants, Eiji and Nishi, Azula ventures into the royal kitchens to hear a soft humming sound coming from inside, she looks in to see a girl around her age cooking slowly over a pot, as she looks around the room she sees a boy the same age as the girl looking at her with caring eyes. He was lean and tall for someone their age along with black hair like the girl, it suited him with hazel eyes, she imagines the girl had the same eyes as him and could help but fall a little into those eyes. As if sensing her presence his eyes dart over to meet hers, they recognise immediately who she was and he stands to attention. "Sorry, your highness, we didn't mean to disturb you." Eiji apologises gaining his sisters attention, she turns to face the Princess and they bow, Azula for once was flustered by them both but nothing comes out and she leaves, once she is gone Eiji can't help but smile at her awkwardness that she showed but knew that she wasn't always like that as he and his sister had worked in the Palace their whole lives.

* * *

The next day in Palace, Zuko and Rin are relaxing in one of the many rooms with their friends, Shai and Mai as they were waiting for Ban and Ty Lee to arrive from their training again, they were always together as well as Shai and Mai since the beach they were more open in their relationships around their home. "Tell me, if you can have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?" Shai asks Mai.

"Hmm. A big fancy fruit tart, with rose petals on top." Mai answers her.

"That actually sounds nice." Rin joins in.

"You know, being a Prince and all, I might just be able to make that happen." Zuko comments.

"That would be impressive." Ty Lee giggles joining them in the room with Ban linked arms with her, Eiji and Nishi stand waiting as Rin trusted them more than some of the other servants.

"Do you think -" Eiji and Nishi turn towards the Royal Couple and bow "-you can find a fresh fruit tart for the ladies, with rose petals on top." Zuko orders.

"Excellent choice, sir. Nishi will hand make it herself." Eiji informs him as they bow.

"I guess there are some perks that come with being Royalty. Though, there is annoying stuff too, like that all-day war meeting coming up." Shai groans as Shin has to attend as well, Rin cringes as she forgot to tell Zuko about it and it was evident the betray in his eyes as he looks at her surprised.

"War meeting? What are you talking about?" Zuko asks Shai looking at her.

"Azula mentioned something," Mai tells him, he turns away from Rin and looks down. "I assumed you were going too with Rin."

"I guess I wasn't invited." Zuko snaps and looks at Rin betrayal written all over his face.

"I thought you were invited already. When I was invited, I thought you were too, I swear, talk to Azula she might know what's happening." Rin tells him and looks him dead in the eye.

"Okay, but for now let's just stay here," Zuko says and lies down on the couch with Rin lying her head on his chest, Mai sitting in between Shai's legs near them and Ty Lee with Ban hugging her around the waist.

* * *

In Azula's room, she is getting her hair combed by her two maids, as Zuko walks over to her with purpose, "Hello, Zuzu. if you've come for a royal hair combing, I'm afraid you'll have to wait." Azula comments as she sees him standing over her.

"So I guess there's a big war meeting coming up, huh. And apparently, I'm not welcome there." Zuko snaps at his younger sister.

"What do you mean? Of course, you're welcome there." She assures him, she knew he was, even if he didn't.

"Oh yeah? I guess that's why no one bothered to tell me about it until today, by accident." He retorts getting annoyed.

"Oh Zuko, don't be so dramatic. I'm certain Dad wants you there. You probably weren't invited, because it's so obvious that you're supposed to be there." She replies, she was lying a little but she was sure their Father wants him there.

"Well, were you invited?" He asks her.

"Of course. I'm the Princess." She answers smugly.

"And I'm the Prince. Rin got invited straight away!" He snaps.

"Exactly, so stop acting like a paranoid child. Just go to the meeting with _General_ Rin." She tells him emphasising on the word General get it through to him Rin was meant to be there more than either of them.

"Forget it, I'm not going." He mutters and walks out back to his own room where Rin waits for him.

* * *

Zuko stands looking out his window alone in his room as Rin had left already for the meeting, or so he thought as she walks into the room and walks behind him. "Zuko, it's just a dumb meeting. Who cares?" Rin asks him looking at him, she knew she had to be there but she didn't want to leave him alone.

"I don't" Zuko replies quickly lying to her and himself.

"Well good. You shouldn't. Why would you even want to go? It's so boring." Rin groans exaggerating her groan making Zuko try to fight a smile. "Just think about how things went at the last war meeting you went to."

"I know." Zuko signs, he could hear the worry in her voice.

"You know what will make you feel better? Hanging out with the others, they might take your mind off the meeting and when I get back I'll tell you everything and make it as if you were there, to begin with." RIn promises him, he smiles at her and he knew she meant every word.

Sometime later, Rin has left for the war meeting, leaving Zuko with their friends, Mai is pouring tea for everyone when Nishi walks in. "Prince Zuko, everyone's waiting for you." She announces and bows to the ground.

"What?" Zuko asks her walking over to her.

"The High Admirals, High Generals, the War Ministers, and the Princess have all arrived. You're the only person missing." Nishi informs him and raises her head to him.

"So, my Dad wants me at the meeting?" Zuko asks her.

"The FIre Lord said he would not start until you arrived, sir." She tells him and bows her head again, Zuko turns to his friends with a broad smile and sees that they are all smiling too.

* * *

At the end of the day the War Meeting Rin and Zuko exit the meeting room, a few men and women are chatting outside, Azula among them. "So, how did you think it went?" Rin asks him, as they walk.

"When I got to the meeting, everyone welcomed me, as you saw. My Father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him. I was literally at his right hand." Zuko replies but he had doubt as always inside him.

"Zuko, that's wonderful. You must be happy about what happened in there for you?" She asks him, he stops walking at the end of the hallway, making RIn stop too in front of a large ornate picture of Ozai, who is overcompensating as always in the image. Zuko looks up at the picture and Rin looks at him in concern.

"During the meeting, I was the _perfect_ Prince. The son my Father wanted. But I wasn't me," Zuko bows his head in defeat, Rin takes him in her arms in a form of comfort.

"Let's go to bed, it's been a tiring day trying to act like the _perfect_ Prince you aren't." Rin smiles softly, Zuko looks back up at her and she can see a ghost of a smile playing on his lips and they make their way to their room for some well-needed rest.

 **A/N: Hey, it's DEADGIRLETERNAL here, sorry it's short but this, as you can tell, is two episodes together, but I hope you like it and don't forget to favourite, follow and comment as you know I've changed it to three comments then an UPDATE so please let me know what you think on the chapter or even if its a 'Please Update' I really would like to know you're enjoying my story and see you at the next chapter! Bye!**


	6. The Darkest Day - Part 1: The Invasion

" _Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **The Darkest Day - Part 1: The Invasion**

On a crescent-shaped port on the island, the Gaang get ready for the invasion which will begin today, they look over three maps overlapping one another, 2 of them are maps of the Fire Nation and the other is the map of the World. Sokka now in his Water Tribe gear studies the maps with intense concentration and wipes perspiration off his forehead, Katara gives him a cup and he takes it from her. Katara is too in her Water Tribe gear, Appa sleeps in the background while Toph rests on a nearby rock in her old clothes with Momo resting at her feet, Aang jumps out and lands beside Toph. "Top of the morning, Momo!" Aang greets him and Momo scurries onto his shoulder.

"Sounds like you slept well." Katara comments, looking at him.

"Like a baby moose lion. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord." Aang replies getting into an attack position.

"So what's your strategy for taking him down? Going to get your glow on" Toph flutters her fingers in front of her eyes, "and hit him" She punches the air repeatedly, "with a little Avatar State action?" She asks him, with the mentioning of the Avatar State Aang looks down dejected.

"I can't, when Azula shot me with lightning, my 7th chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the Universe," Aang answers her, hating that moment even more so now than ever.

"You know what I just heard? Blah blah spiritual mumbo jumbo blah blah something about Space." Toph retorts as a fog rolls in near the horizon.

"Oh no. Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" Katara asks her brother concerned.

"No, that is the invasion," Sokka answers her, as five Water Tribe ships appear out of the fog, their Father Hakoda peering through a telescope with Bato standing beside him, both in their Water Tribe warrior armour.

Aang and Toph make it down to the port, Earthbending some docks for the ships and Katara and Sokka run towards their Father with Katara proceeding to embrace him. "You made it Dad!" Katara exclaims happily.

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asks him.

"I did. But I'm a little worried, Sokka." Hakoda tells him looking behind at Due and Tho as they descend from the ship. "Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type."

"Whooo-wheee. This place ain't nothing like a swamp. What'd you reckon this is, Tho? Some sort of exploding Fire Nation exploding trap that would eat ya?" Due asks Tho pointing at a rock.

"It's just a rock, Due." Tho corrects him.

"Well, I'll be." Due gasps.

"Is it just me, or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf head?" Hakoda asks sceptically.

"I just wish they would wear pants," Bato adds seeing Due scratch his abdomen.

"Pants are an illusion and so is death." Due comments hearing them, Hakoda, Bato and Katara share a confused and worried look on their faces. Only Sokka is smiling widely thinking of their win.

"Hi, Katara." Haru greets, she turns around to see him with some facial hair.

"Haru." Katara runs and embraces him, "It's so good to see you." Aang and Toph walk over to Haru and Katara.

"Toph, this is Haru. When we met him, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation. So we had to hide his Earthbending." Aang introduces them.

"Katara inspired me and my Father to take back our village," Haru says as his Father Tyro comes over and Katara blushes at the compliment.

"You helped us find our courage, Katara. Now we're here to help you." Tyro tells her placing a hand on their shoulders and Toph comes over with a look of surprise.

"No way." Toph says and gets into a defensive stance, "Is that…" And The Hippo picks Toph up.

"Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit!" The Hippo exclaims embracing Toph.

"You guys here for a re-match?" Toph asks them angrily.

"Negatory. The Boulder and The Hippo no longer fight for others' entertainment. Now, we fight for our Kingdom!" The Boulder raises both arms up in enthusiasm.

"Sweet." Toph smiles, Sokka watches the whole scene a short distance away, he turns his head towards his Father. Suddenly, a boat explodes behind Sokka and Hakoda, shocking them both as they proceed to run towards the explosion. The machinist appears from the lower deck, his face covered with orange goo, coughing, Teo wheels his wheelchair down the gangplank, his Father, The Duke and Pipsqueak trail behind him.

"Was that a new invention?" Sokka asks Teo.

"Yes." The Mechanist replies as Teo licks the orange goo off his hands. "But unfortunately, the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce proved to be a failure."

"You're making peanut sauce bombs?" Sokka asks him, The Duke piggybacks on Pipsqueak's back, their faces covered with peanut sauce.

"They're destructive." Pipsqueak comments.

"And delicious!" The Duke says and both proceed to lick the sauce off their faces, Momo jumps on Pipsqueak and tries to lick his face to the amusement of both boys who laugh.

"Were you able to complete the work on the plans I sent you?" Sokka asks.

"Yes, I was and I think the Fire Nation would be quite surprised." The Mechanist replies.

"Aang," Teo greets and takes a pole like-object from his wheelchair, "my Dad and I made this for you." Aang takes the object and blue wings pop out from the sides.

"A new glider! This is amazing." Aang exclaims in glee at his new glider.

"And as a special feature, I added a snack compartment." The Mechanist adds placing his head under the handle and pulls it with peanuts tumbling out of the compartment into his mouth.

"Oh well, I'm sure that will come in handy," Aang mumbles unsure of the new feature he has but overall he is happy he has a glider again.

* * *

At the Fire Nation prison, Watson Poon is on the floor, files his nails while on duty bored as it seems quiet. "I bet you're tired to be in that cell, old man. Well, too bad." He says in front of Iroh's jail cell. "You're never stepping outside these walls again." A guard enters the room with a tray of food.

"Breakfast." A female guard announces to Iroh.

"Careful, Ming. Don't get too close. His stench will knock you right out." Warden Poon stands up warning the female guard now named Ming, once he finishes his warning he cackles and exits the room, the behaviour of Warden Poon annoys Ming even more than normal today.

"I snuck in some White Jade tea. I know you like rare teas." Ming comments.

"Thank you, Ming," Iroh says softly and takes the cup of tea from her. "Ever since I was put in here, you have been very kind to me." With the compliment, Ming tilts her head and smiles at him embraced by the notice.

* * *

Back at the island meeting point, the Water Tribe warriors and Earth Kingdom soldiers have their meals as Sokka looks over his scrolls and gulps nervously. "Don't worry, you'll do great." Hakoda encourages his son, Sokka tries to settle his nerves by taking a deep breath and walks to the platform.

"Good morning, everyone!" Sokka yells and trips dropping his scrolls, he hurriedly picks them up. "Umm… so, as you know today we're invading the Fire Nation. I mean I know you know that." He laughs nervously, he wasn't too good at public speaking in front of people he hadn't know his whole life like his village. "Because otherwise why else would you be here. Anyway…" He drops more of his scrolls, he picks them up and places it on a board. "The Fire Lord's Palace is here." He points to the map but realises that it's the wrong map. "Uh no, uh wait," He flips to another map, "uh wait," He flips to another one of his maps still not finding the right one, "uh wait," He flips to the last one and finds the right one. "It's here," He points to the map, Due scratches at his head and looks confused. "And uh there's an eclipse today and Aang's going to fight the Fire Lord," He starts to panic a little more. "And the FIrebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us and uhm…" He looks to see Teo and The Mechanist looking bored. "I'm sorry, let me start at the beginning." He looks down and tries to compose himself. "Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now I didn't like Aang at first but I grew to love him over time. Then we went over to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live and then we met Suki, who is a Kyoshi warrior." With that said he sees his fellow Water Tribe warriors yawning. "She made me dress like a woman and then she kissed me-" He says rapidly.

"Wow, he says beginning, he means beginning, beginning," Katara says to Aang quietly.

"...and then Aang's friend was a crazy old man and then Katara got Haru arrested and then now he's grown a moustache and if you look in the front row you can see him…" Sokka keeps panicking.

"Thank you, Sokka." Hakoda saves his son, he places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, why don't you take a break?" He asks him, well more like orders, Sokka looks disappointed but obliges. "Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today is the Day of The Black Sun," With that said this gains the others attention," and I want to thank you all for your self-sacrifice and your courage." The Water Tribe warriors listen attentively to their leader. "They're two steps to the invasion. A naval stage and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation Capital, we have to get past our first major obstacle here." Hakoda points to the centre of the map. "The Great Gates of Azulon. Next," He flips to another map, "we hit the land ad we hit hard," he throws his fists against the map to emphasize his point. "We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower, "he points his finger on the map to show where the tower is. "Once we do that," He moves his finger up the map to a structure on the map, "it's up to the Royal Palace. At that point, the Eclipse will begin." He finishes the explanation of the plan, The Boulder raises his hand wanting to ask a question.

"Excuse me, The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade _during_ the Eclipse? When the Firebenders are _powerless_?" He asks a good question.

"The Eclipse only lasts eight minutes. Not enough time for the whole invasion and the Royal Palace is heavily guarded by Firebenders of the Yuu branch, the most deadly. So that's where we'll need the Eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar would have defeated the Fire Lord. We would have control of the Fire Nation Capital and this war will be over!" Hakoda cheers at the end with cheers from everyone, The Duke and Pipsqueak cheer widely and the Gaang join in the shouts apart from Sokka who looks downcast from his failure of explaining his plan.

* * *

Everyone is getting ready for the invasion at the island makeshift dock, with Katara stands by the edge of the rock by the water as she Waterbends some water from the ocean into her pouch stocking up ready for the invasion, Toph puts on a wrist guard getting into her gear, Hakoda puts on his headgear which resembles a wolf's head and Appa is put into his new armour and stomps his foot to the ground gearing up for the oncoming battle. Appa growls ready for the battle with Aang shaving his hair and wears a toga in the same colours as his old Air Nomad robes, he shaves the last of his hair to show the rest of his blue arrow tattoo, he stands up his glider at hand and ready for the battle.

* * *

In the Fire Nation Capital the same day in Zuko and Rin's room, Zuko stands near his bed alone, as Rin is preparing her men for the Eclipse. He removes the pin that fastens his crown in place with one hand and the crown in the other, his hair falls back to its original place and places both objects into his belt. He proceeds to remove his shoulder padding from his armour and sets it onto his bed, he walks over to his desk where calligraphy brushes, an ink plate and a piece of paper with 2 wooden paperweights sit on. He smoothes the paper out with one of the wooden blocks and stares at the paper unsure of what he should say and dips the brush into the ink and begins writing his note.

* * *

Back on the island Sokka looks at his headgear replaying the invasion plan and couldn't help but feel terrible, Aang flies over to him on his new glider and lands beside him. "We've been looking everywhere for you. The boats are ready to leave." Aang tells him.

"I messed up, Aang," Sokka informs him, still feeling disappointed with himself.

"What?" Aang asks him, not understanding what he means.

"The invasion plan was my moment of truth. And I completely flopped it. I just fell apart." Sokka answers with sorrow and disappointment in his voice.

"Sokka," Aang walks up to him and places a hand on his friend's shoulder, "that speech wasn't your moment of truth. That was just public speaking and nobody's really good at that." He assures him.

"My Dad is. He explained the plan perfectly and inspired everyone. Like a real leader should." Sokka argues.  
"Look, your moment of truth isn't going to be in front of some map. It's going to be out there," Aang points out to the vast ocean in front of them, "on the battlefield."

"You seem so confident about everything. How do you know we're going to win?" Sokka asks him.

"Because I already failed the world once at Ba-Sing-Se. I won't let myself fail again." Aang tells him with a determined look in his eyes, with that said Sokka knew with his friends by his side they would defeat Fire Lord Ozai.

* * *

Out on the waters near the Fire Nation Capital, the five ships sail out into the sea with everyone onboard. "There they are," Bato announces to everyone as he looks through the telescope to see the statue of Fire Lord Azulon surrounded by fog. "The Great Gates of Azulon."

"I don't see any gates," Katara states looking through the fog, Bato scans to the right and spots a dragon statue with a net outside its mouth, Katara and the Swampbenders try to peer through the dense fog.

"Katara, you and the Swampbenders whip up a fog cover," Hakoda orders her.

"We'll sneak by that statue just like we sneaked by that Fire Navy blockade." Tho says and Katara and the Swampbenders jump into their positions, spreading their hands apart at the same time covering the boats rapidly in fog. The nets from the statue of Azulon begin to come out from the statue's sleeves as they get closer.

"Keep it up, we're almost through," Hakoda tells them, as he finishes saying that an alarm sounds, smoke emits from the dragon statue's snout and the net rises above the fog then the alarm stops. Someone Firebends from the dragon's mouth, engulfing the net in flames, the net continues to rise from out of the water and the fire slowly spreads through it, Sokka looks at it in disbelief.

The boats stop directly in front of the burning nets, Aang, Katara, Hakoda and Bato all look in shock, their heads turn as the sound of Fire Nation jet skis pierce the silence, a handful of jet skis rush towards them. "Everyone below deck." Hakoda orders ushering the invasion force down, the Gaang and a few Earth Kingdom soldiers rush down below deck. "Let's hope your invention works." He looks at Sokka confidently and they both proceed to join the others below.

The jet skis stop beside each of the boats and climb aboard, they look around searching the entire ship but seem to not find anything, as three Fire Nation guards wielding broadswords kick open a door, revealing an empty bedroom.

In another part of the ship 2 Fire Nation guards fire blast a door open, they enter the room in a defensive position, but the room is again empty, the sound of footsteps can be heard behind as another guard enters reporting the status. "No one's on board, sir."

"Where'd they go?" The Female guard asks lowing her arms.

* * *

Where they were is under the water in five submarines slip by the gates undetected by the Fire Nation guards, Appa swims under the water with an air bubble over his head to help him breathe. Inside one of the submarines, Sokka, Hakoda, Bato and Pipsqueak stand behind The Mechanist who sits in front of a control panel. "You really have outdone yourself this time, son." Hakoda congratulates Sokka.

"Yeah. Congratulations, Sokka." Toph grumbles as she holds her head down then lifts her head up showing her discomfort. "You managed to invent a worst way of travel than flying." She gags trying to hold back.

"Helmet?" The Duke asks her and take off his helmet and offers it to Toph, she accepts it and vomits into it.

"Well, I just came up with the idea but The Mechanist did all the work." Sokka gushes, at the compliments.

"But don't sell yourself short, my boy. It was your idea," The Mechanist tells him as Katara and Hue Waterbend with a pulling motion, "to use Waterbending to make the subs sink and float. Brilliant, though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher." He unrolls the scroll with a picture of a whale with people inside the drawing in a cartoon style. "Unfortunately, there is one problem I couldn't fix." He rolls the scroll back up and turns around. "The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we'll need to resurface." He informs them hoping they would all make it safely.

* * *

At the Prison, Ming enters Iroh's jail cell, carrying a tray of food for him. "Lunchtime, General Iroh." She tells him. "And this time, I brought you an extra bowl of rice." She whispers.

"Thank you, Ming. Your little gestures of kindness had made my days in prison bearable. I think you should take the rest of the day off." Iroh warns his with a look of concern.

"What?" Ming asks him confused.

"You don't look well." He grabs the cell bars that divide them. "Maybe you should go home and rest."

"No, I feel fine," Ming argues.

"Trust me. It is better that you are not here this afternoon." Iroh orders her, she finally nods in agreement and complies as she reluctantly leaves the room.

* * *

The submarines float above the water as The Duke scoops water in his helmet, sloshing it around for a while before dumping the contents back into the sea. The Boulder and The Hippo do some stretches and warm-up exercises, Aang jumps over and lands on the submarine as the rest of the Gaang walk towards him. "So, this is it huh?" He asks them.

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar's alive?" Sokka asks him.

"I'm ready," Aang assures them, Sokka grasps his arms, wishing him luck and the Gaang and Momo gather around for a final group hug before the invasion.

"I hope you knock some serious Fire Lord butt, twinkle toes," Toph tells him, smiling.

"Everyone listen up," Hakoda orders them, and the Gaang disbands and looks up at Hakoda who addresses the entire invasion force from the submarine's entrance. "The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert and fight smart. Now break time's over, back in the subs." Toph and Sokka walk back while Aang and Katara remain behind, both stare at each other and look away.

"Aang, I," Katara says.

"Katara, I," Aang says at the same time as Katara. "You go first." He tells her.

"We've been through so many things together and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that little goofy kid." She tells him making him blush. "I found in the iceberg anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you."

"Everything is going to be different after today, isn't it?" He asks her.

Yes, it is." She answers him.

"What if… what if I don't come back?" He asks her uncertain.

"Aang, don't say that. Of course, you'll…" She tries assuring him but he cuts her off with a kiss, much to her surprise, they part their lips and she blushes as she looks away sadly, Aang opens his glider and flies off as she watches him go.

"Katara, what are you doing? It's time to submerge." Sokka tells his blushing sister as she looks into the sky as he stands at the entrance of the submarine.

"What? Right, I'm on it." She says snapping out of her daze and waterbends herself to Appa and proceeds to bend an air bubble around his head, Appa growls out a thank you and the entire invasion force begins to submerge.

* * *

In the Capital Palace, Zuko looks at his wedding portrait of him and Rin, he looks at this for a moment before looking away as he puts on his cloak. "I'm sorry, Rin." He says and walks over to their bed and places a scroll on the pillow.

* * *

Aang uses his glider sailing through the air on a grassy plain, he looks at his growling stomach before manoeuvring the handle to release peanuts into his mouth. "What did you know? It did come in handy." He says to himself, he adds more speed and flies towards the Fire Nation Capital.

* * *

A periscope rises above the water surface, they spot the gate to the Fire Nation Capital city ahead. "Everyone in position. Earthbenders, into your tanks." Hakoda orders, Toph and the Earth Kingdom soldiers descend a ladder to their positions. "This is going to be a rough ride." The submarines approach the gate as an alarm similar to the one heard at the Great Gates of Azulon sounds. Harpoons shoot out from various battlements into the water as the submarines try to dodge them, the harpoons continuously fill the water and Appa narrowly avoids being hit by one. Due Waterbends the submarine as a harpoon pierces through the submarine, fulling the sub with water, he freezes the water and loses his balance as the harpoon reels the sub in. The submarine slowly pulls out of the water, Katara and Appa sees the situation from underwater and begins to ascend out of the water, Appa growls as he leaves the water and Katara proceeds to cut the harpoons with her Waterbending, allowing the sub to land safely back into the water as it continues on. The submarines head towards some holes in the wall, Hakoda looks through the periscope again. "Ready the torpedo." He orders, they ready a torpedo encased in ice loaded by 2 engineers, they lock and seal the canon. "Launch!" Hue Waterbends and the torpedos shoot out from the bottom of all the submarines, destroying the gratings on the wall. Columns of water spray upwards upon impact.

The submarines enter the holes in the wall, they are near the shore as the Earth Kingdom soldiers and Water Tribe warriors wait in their tanks. Sokka signs during the wait ready but nervous as like Aang said this was his moment and he had something to prove. The subs resurface and head towards the shore while numerous projectiles get hurled at the subs, they land on shore and their base retracts, revealing a team of caterpillar tanks advancing towards the capital as the projectiles continue to be thrown at the subs. The soldiers and warriors emit a battle cry and rush out to attack for their freedom and future free of the Fire Lord

* * *

Inside the Fire Nation Palace, Rin is with Eiji and Nishi getting into her armour as they hear the commotion outside. Rin feels something inside her twist, a bad feeling and stops the siblings in their duties and walks out of the room without a word.

* * *

Rin finally reaches her and Zuko's room and enters to see his armour laying on the bed along with a note. She hesitantly reaches out for it, she undoes the scroll and reads the message inside, her eyes glaze over as tears gather up. "What is that idiot thinking!" She shouts setting the scroll on purple fire "I'll crush him, that idiot," She runs out of the room at full speed knowing where Zuko would be and she plans to be there before him.

* * *

The invasion force makes its way to the Capital City, projectiles are thrown at them as they move forward, the Earth Kingdom soldiers move their feet in a pushing motion moving the tanks. Sokka leads a team of Water Tribe warriors, all of them carry weapons and shields, inside a battlement as it launches a projectile but misses the group. A truck loaded with rocks making its way through the battlefield, releasing three rocks which Toph, The Boulder and The Hippo use their Earthbending towards a battlement, destroying it in the process.

Appa lands on the ground and Katara dismounts off his back, The Fire Nation tanks make their ways into the battlefield, Firebending at their enemies at the same time. The tanks still advance towards the Capital as projectiles continue to be thrown at the submarines, Teo inside a caterpillar tank with a serious expression on his usually smiling face, two Earth Kingdom soldiers are behind him in position. A caterpillar tank crawls up a battlement as the Firebenders inside try to destroy the tank with their Firebending but to no avail. The tank proceeds punching the air repeatedly crushing the roof of the battlement, another caterpillar tank crushes a Fire Nation tank and moves on.

More reinforcements get sent in and surround the invasion force, the Swampbenders stop in their tracks as they spot incoming enemy tanks. They bend water from the barrels on a truck to shield themselves from enemy fire, they proceed Waterbending the sides of the Fire Nation tank as it spins uncontrollably, causing it to crash into the sides of another Fire Nation tank. "We're a man down. Where in tarnation is Hue?" Tho asks as he bends the water in a circular motion, he and Due unleash their attack and a Fire Nation tank hurtles into the water. A shadow can be seen moving underwater and it turns out to be the swamp monster, it blocks a fire blast with one hand and begins to elongate its arms to grab a tank. The Fire Nation soldiers luckily leave the tank at the last minute, another tank Firebends at the swamp monster and the Fire Nation soldiers escape the tank before it gets crushed by the swamp monster's arms. A female Firebender bends her fire from the mouth of the tank, she and her companions escape as the swamp monster throws the tank aside. Due and Tho trace the path of the tank as it's thrown into a battlement, the battlement explodes into flames upon impact. "Hey Hue." Due waves, "where you been?" He asks and a hole appears in the middle of the swamp monster's body, revealing Hue's face.

"Communing with nature. Takes a while to collect these lux seaweeds." Hue tells him and spots an incoming attack and quickly covers his face as a fire blast narrowly tries to injure him.

A group of Fire Nation soldiers on komodo rhinos, begin to catapult small projectiles of fire towards Sokka and a group of Water Tribe warriors, the projectiles explode harmlessly behind the group as they continue to press forward. A komodo rhino disbands from the herd and heads towards Sokka as he jumps on a komodo rhino's horn and slices a Fire Nation's soldier's spear neatly in half, Sokka kicks the soldier off of their komodo rhino as he gains control of it. "Dad, look out!" Sokka shouts a warning, Hakoda blocks a fire blast with his shield, as a Fire Nation soldier charges towards him with his spear as Hakoda blocks the attack with his shield. The Fire Nation soldier executes a move which relives Hakoda of his shield, Hakoda manoeuvres his own spear relieving the Fire Nation soldier of his weapon, leaving Hakoda with two spears. He uses his weapons to knock down another Firebending soldier, he then throws one of his spears towards 2 soldiers, knocking them down and jumps onto Sokka's komodo rhino.

A projectile destroys the truck locked with rocks, the driver tries driving the destroyed truck as the swamp monster destroys two Fire Nation tanks in one swipe. A fire blast flies over at the swamp monster causing the swamp monster to loses an arm, one of the groups of the invasion force soldiers beside a caterpillar tank, they retreat when the tank is knocked over by an enemy projectile. "Sokka, we've got to take out those battlements. It's our only chance." Hakoda tells his son looking at the situation above them.

"I've got an idea," Sokka tells him and looks up at the battlement narrowing his eyebrows with determination.

* * *

He hands off of Appa's horn as it flies through the air with Katara on Appa's head and Hakoda in the saddle. Sokka unleashes his sword from its hilt and cuts off an incoming projectile from a battlement, Hakoda throws two small grenades into another battlement. Fire Nation soldiers open the door to escape as the battlement explodes a split second later, they groan from the impact. Katara breaks a barrel with her Waterbending and throws the water inside the battlement, freezing a female soldier inside as she gives a yelp of surprise.

* * *

As they get to the next one, Appa lands between two battlements as they plan to split up, and they dismount. "You two take out that battlement. I've got this one. Watch each other's backs." Hakoda orders his two children and he heads towards his battlement while the siblings head towards the other.

Sokka uses his sword, he cuts through a metal door with Katara, who freezes the guards inside with her Waterbending. Sokka climbs the ladder destroying the projectile, the battlement explodes as the siblings leave the battlement, they pause and see their Father entering the opposite battlement through the roof with his club. They hear the sounds of swords clashing and their Father grunting in pain as an explosion goes off and the smoke goes out through the window.

Katara and Sokka look on in shock at the view, Hakoda opens the door, holding his side and moans in pain as he staggers a few steps before collapsing. "Dad?!" The Water Tribe siblings shout out and run towards him and check his condition.

* * *

In the Fire Nation Palace, Zuko kneels in front of a picture of his Mother, Lady Ursa as a goodbye. "I know I made some bad choices. But today, I'm going to set things right." Zuko says to his Mother and grabs his broadswords and backpack before looking at his Mother's portrait for one last time then throws on his cloak and walks away.

* * *

Appa lands back on the ground, Hakoda grunts out in pain again as he is laid down on the ground by Sokka, Katara bends some of her water from her pouch and moves her hands across her Father's wounds, healing them. "How does that feel, Dad?" She asks him cautiously.

"A… a little better." He says sitting up. "I need… to get back… to the troops." He moans in agony at the movements.

"You're hurt. Badly. You can't fight anymore." She tells him.

"Everyone's counting on me," He winces from the pain, "to lead this mission, Katara. I won't let them down." He tries to get up before he falls back to the ground in pain.

"Can't you heal him any faster?" Sokka asks his little sister.

"I'm doing everything I can." She argues as Sokka looks away before closing his eyes to make a decision.

"I'll do it," Sokka tells them.

"No offence Sokka but you're not exactly Mr Healing Hands." She jokes.

"No." He stands to his feet. "I'll lead the invasion force."

"Don't be crazy, Sokka." She warns him.

"Maybe I am a little crazy but the Eclipse is about to start and we need to be up that volcano by the time it does." Sokka reminds them looking up at the volcano not too far ahead.

"You can do this. I'm proud of you, son." Hakoda says as he lies down on the ground.

"I still think you're crazy but I'm proud of you too." She adds on and looks up at Sokka with an encouraging smile, he puts on his headgear and mounts Appa.

"Yip yip." He orders and Appa grunts in agreement before soaring off into the air.

* * *

Damaged Fire Nation vehicles lie around on the ground, most of the Fire Nation tanks encased in ice as the caterpillar tanks leave behind the mess and head towards the volcano. More projectiles get hurled towards the caterpillar tanks, Appa lands and use his head to knock back a Fire Nation tank. "Listen up everyone," Sokka raises his voice and Teo looks at Sokka from inside the tank. "I want the tanks in wedge formation!" He moves his arms open up in a V-shape. "Warriors and Benders in the middle. We're taking that tower and heading for the Royal Palace." The caterpillar tanks move into the formation, with Sokka right in front with Appa, he grabs his sword and points towards the enemy. "Charge!" Sokka shouts out and Appa ascends into the sky as the invasion force make their way forward, towards the tower and lastly the Royal Palace where their Airbender friend was lying in wait.

* * *

At the top of the volcano, Aang crouches at the top overlooking the Royal Palace, before opening his glider as he flies into the city. He nears a roof and closes his glider, he peeks out from a roof to see the streets are empty, no one in sight. "That's strange," Aang mumbles to himself and leaps off of the roof, he runs towards the Palace doors.

* * *

Inside the Royal Palace, the corridor is encased in darkness, Aang opens the door, filling the once dark corridor with light as he gets into a defensive position, ready for whatever comes his way. "The Avatar is back!" Aang shouts out to the empty halls of the Palace, or not so empty as something waits in the dark for him. "Hello?" He calls out looking around and slowly walks towards the inner Palace doors. "Anyone home?"

* * *

"Oh my, seems we have a visitor sister." Shai purrs as the twin Earthbenders hear the voice of the Avatar deep in the Palace.

"Seems so, sister." Shin purrs back and they slowly walk to meet the Avatar.

* * *

Alone Fire Nation soldier tries to fight the advancing caterpillar tanks, he slowly retreats as they climb up the stairs towards the Capital. Two Fire Nation soldiers do their best to Firebend at a caterpillar tank, they retreat when no damage is done and a mini-truck and two caterpillar tanks press forward.

Sokka jumps off the mini-truck, the truck loaded with barrels of explosives collide into a wall, exploding upon impact, the defence wall is covered with smoke. The smoke clears and the invasion force charge into the Capital, Fire Nation guards and tanks retreat while three of the Fire Nation soldiers at the front send three continuous blasts towards the group, the blasts do nothing as the shields of the invasion force block the fire blasts. "The Fire Nation is falling back!" Tyro shouts out, as Appa lands behind Bato.

"Sokka, we're on our way to victory," Bato shouts out to Sokka as he looks at the volcano with a determined look.

* * *

Aang Airbends a Fire Nation drapery out of the way to the throne room and gets into a defensive stance as he enters the room with a look filled with disbelief. The throne room is dark and empty, he looks around in shock at the room, his hope of facing the Fire Lord gone and the war would still continue and he is crushed. "No…" He drops to his glider and kneels onto the floor in shock. "No, no." Shaking his head. "NO! Fire Lord Ozai," He raises his voice in anger, "where are you!?" His voice echoes slightly throughout the empty room and down the corridor.

"Oh my, what do you see sister?" Shin asks her sister gaining the attention of the young Avatar, he looks at them in shock to see the two Earthbending sisters in their war gear.

"It's the Avatar, we've met before, but you never knew our names, I am Shai." She introduces herself and points to her sister. "This is Shin, we've come to take you down." They get into Earthbending positions but before they can move Aang gets out his glider and races off into the air to escape.

"Seems you let him get away." Ban laughs and looks at the twins with their heads down.

"It seems so," Shin grumbles and looks at him and in the corner of her eyes, she sees a purple glow.

"It's fine, get an airship ready for departure," Rin orders them, they look at her in shock. "That's an order, we have to stop this war and I know you all want that too. And it's not with the Fire Nation's rule. I have seen the light. Mother showed me." She tells them, they see her with a purple glow around her with her purple eyes lighting up the dark room and nod in agreement, knowing that they would be without their loved ones but if all went well they would see them again.

 **Hey it's DeadGirlEternal here, don't forget to please, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, AND COMMENT, I will UPDATE when I have THREE NEW COMMENTS, don't worry even if it says Update I won't mind as it lets me know that you like my story and I will update the next chapter as soon as!**


	7. The Darkest Day - Part 2: The Eclipse

" _Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **The Darkest Day - Part 2: The Eclipse**

The sun high in the sky has the moon beginning to overlap one another as the Eclipse is soon upon everyone. The submarines at the water, guarded by Hue and six other warriors as destroyed, smoking tanks are strewed about the ground of the Plaza. The Fire Nation tanks and soldiers shoot fire blasts at the caterpillar tanks, which for a semi-circle against the Plaza wall. The sides flip open and Earthbenders throw stones at the Firebenders, a Fire Nation soldier signals the catapults to fire, the projectiles fly through the air as the Earthbenders' stones and shockwaves destroy the catapults.

Sokka, Bato, and an Earthbender examining a map on the ground from behind the tanks of the Fire Nation Capital, behind them, Toph shoots a rock through the side of the tank just before a fireball collides into the tank. Sokka winces at the loud explosion nearby, he looks up and sees Katara helping their Father through the Plaza's large doorways, he still holds his wounded side. "Dad! You're on your feet again." Sokka cheers as he and Toph run towards them as Katara lets Hakoda sit down.

"Thanks to your Sister. I'm in no shape to fight but maybe there is someway I could help." Hakoda tells them.

"Everything's going smoothly and the Eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet," Sokka assures him.

"Let's hope our luck holds out. Katara, you seem distracted. Is something wrong?" Hakoda asks his daughter, she takes a few steps forward looking out into the distance.

"Yeah… is that… is that Aang?" She questions looking at the figure in the distance.

"What?" Sokka gapes as Aang glides towards them, dodging the numerous fireballs, and lands in front of his friends. "Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn't even need the Eclipse to take him down?" He asks his friend with hope.

"He wasn't home. No one was. The entire Palace city is abandoned. Well, I thought it was but it Shai and Shin were there." Aang tells them, they look in horror at the thought of the Earthbending twins keeping guard.

"They knew." Sokka comes to the realization. "But Shai and Shin being there only means that there could be more."

"It's over. The Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the Eclipse." Aang argues.

"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could go so it'll be safe during a siege but still be close enough to lead his nation." Sokka argues back, he had to think of the possibility that he was true.

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for. I'm just the girl to find it." Toph voices raising her hand, Sokka pulls out a small device resembling a pocket watch, it makes a ticking sounds as it counts down, and there is a dial and notches on one section of it.

"The Mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about 10 minutes until the full Eclipse. 10 minutes to find the Fire Lord." Sokka informs the others.  
"We can still do this. We can still win the day." Aang agrees.

"Wait. If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure all of us get out of here safely." Katara reasons.

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it." Hakoda tells them.

"What do you think? You're the one who has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you." Sokka tells Aang, he stands up and faces toward the battlefield.

"I've got to try." Aang tells them.

* * *

Appa flies towards the top of the volcano where the Fire Nation Palace resides, he lands on the side, and Aang, Sokka and Toph jump off him onto the ground. "Do you feel anything down there?" Aang asks Toph, she puts her hands to the ground to get a feel.

"Yep. There are natural tunnels crisscrossing through the inside of the volcano." Toph answers.

"Anything else? Is there a structure somewhere?" Sokka asks her, she extends her hands to each side before plunging them into the ground, gripping the Earth with her fingers. "There's something big, dense, and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano."

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me." Sokka clarifies, Toph thrusts her hands forward, bending a hole into the side of the volcano, Momo chirps curiously sticking out his head from behind the headpiece on Appa's armour.

"Stay safe. We'll be back soon." Aang tells the lemur, Toph, Sokka and Aang enter through the hole into a dark tunnel, Toph kneels down feeling the ground before running down one side of the tunnel with Sokka and Aang quickly following behind her.

"This way! That one's a dead end." She announces.

"What would we do without you?" Sokka jokes.

"Perish and burn in hot magma." Toph jokes back, they crawl past a small stream of lava and Sokka flinches away from it.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sokka agrees and they come to a cavern filled with active lava vents all over the floor.

"The tunnel continues on the other side and it leads right to the bunker," Toph informs them.

"We'll have to be fast but careful," Sokka advises the other two as they get closer, Sokka attempts to run across but is immediately stopped by one of the vents erupting. He yells in surprise and shields himself as Aang swings his staff at it, bending a gust of wind and cools down the lava.

"How was that careful?" Aang asks his friend.

"I was wrong. We need to be fast, careful and lucky." Sokka readvises his statements and they run across the cavern, carefully dodging the steam and lava coming from the vents. The three of them are in front of a river of lava glowing bright red, they stop and look in dismay. "There's no floor! It's just a river of lava." He exclaims and Aang spins his staff extending the glider wings.

"Climb aboard and hold on tight," Aang tells them and Sokka and Toph hold on to the top of Aang's glider as he glides through the lava tunnel, screaming in fright of what could happen. Aang banks left and right, avoiding a stone column and a lava explosion, they all make it to the other side and land easily before continuing on the floor.

* * *

They run over to see a large metal bunker built against the cavern wall. "That's some door!" Sokka exclaims Toph walks up to the door, placing her ear against it, she knocks on it, producing a metallic thud.

"Not a problem," Toph tells them and takes a step back before bashing her elbows into the door, fracturing and denting it, she takes another step back, kissing her middle and index fingers, and forcefully stabs them through the middle of the door. Toph kicks a hole through the metal, her leg bursts through, she widens the opening and steps through, she points in a direction and takes off, followed by Aang and Sokka.

"I am so glad we added you to the group." Sokka gushes and they continue on, a shadowy figure follows them quietly as they make their way further into the bunker.

* * *

The FIre Nation Capital, the invasion force make their way up the path towards the top, three caterpillar tanks and a legion of soldiers move up the path while fireballs are flung at them. A Fire Nation battlement from below as a Firebender throws fireballs from it, the fireball hits the metal shields that the Earthbenders carry over their heads. The Boulder and The Hippo run towards the cliffside under the battlement, slap their hands against it, and Earthbend an avalanche, demolishing the battlement. The same is done to another battlement, one of the Fire Nation commanding officers turns around and looks at the sky, the moon slowly starts to move over the sun. "Retreat! Everyone move to secondary defensive position! Retreat! The Yuu branch is on their way!" A Fire Nation soldier shouts out, the battlement behind him tips over and fall over, three Firebenders retreat as three caterpillar tanks draw closer to them. Bato hangs on to the back of one of the tanks, addressing the other soldiers.

"The Eclipse is only minutes away. We should be able to make it up the hill by the time it starts and secure the entire Palace by the time it's finished!" Bato shouts out to the soldiers, they all give out a hearty battle cry, Katara holds her Father over her shoulder.

"We can wait here if you want." Katara offers.

"No. I want to press forward with the others." Hakoda denies the offer, Katara and Hakoda continue forward.

* * *

The rafters inside the Fire Nation bunker, the War Minister Qin walks down one of the tunnels, Aang, Sokka and Toph run down the same tunnel on the other side that merge with the first one, Qin whistles a tune just as he comes to the end of the wall and the three invaders past him. He gasps in shock, alerting the three to his presence, they turn around and brandish their weapons at him, Toph stomps the ground and popping a rock into the air. Qin presses his back against the wall and raises his hands in surrender and fear. "The Fire Lord's chamber is that way down the hall to the left and up the stairs. You can't miss it." War Minister Qin tells them out of fear as they step in closer to him, as Aang and Sokka glare up at him.

"Thanks." Aang suddenly smiles cheerfully, they leave Qin but before he goes, Sokka gives him one last dirty look. Once their gone, Qin breathes out a sigh of relief, looking left and right to make sure no one saw anything, he composes himself and continues walking and whistles as if nothing happened, but stops when he sees the shadowy figure walking towards him. He stands a still as a statue in fear but the shadowy figure just walks on by him and follows the three invaders.

* * *

The three, run past the tunnel floor's level, Sokka pulls out the Mechanist's device and checks how much longer they have till the Eclipse. "Only 30 seconds until the total Eclipse." Sokka warns them and they come to another large door with a flame symbol on the front and at the top, Aang takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord." Aang tells them and he spins his staff up and forward as the doors blow off its hinges by Aang's blast of air.

* * *

Inside, is a large hall supported by thick metal beams on both sides, lit by torchlight, there is a single throne at the end of the hall, they enter the hall and see Azula lounging on the throne before them with two servants standing next to the throne, one a boy and the other a girl. "So, you are alive after all." Azula muses looking at the utterly speechless and shocked Avatar, and Water Tribe Warrior. "I had a hunch that you survived. It doesn't matter, I've known about the invasion for months." She smirks as Aang is still in shock as a shadowy figure slips in and covers themselves in the dark corners passing the smirking and confident Princess.

* * *

Zuko stands in front of a much smaller door within the tunnels, he stands with his broadswords slung on his back ready for a fight. "I'm ready to face you." Zuko says to himself before he walks inside along with the shadowy figure slips in unnoticed by him for Fire Lord Ozai.

* * *

Inside Fire Lord Ozai sits and is about to take a sip from his steaming cup of tea when he notices his son has entered the room. "Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" He asks him and Zuko walks towards the line of guards but the shadowy figure has already taken cover in the shadows out of sight for now.

* * *

The moon passes over the sun, covering almost all of it as the Eclipse begins, the invasion force make their way on the side of the volcano on their way to the Capital in the crater. The Water Tribe warriors march up the volcano, a tank passes by on the other side, the Mechanist walks over and looks back. "The Eclipse is starting. Put on your Eclipse glasses." He announces to the invasion force, he takes off his own monocles and places a visor with thin slits over his eyes as all the warriors stop marching for a moment and do the same before continuing on. Katara and Hakoda with their Eclipse glasses on look towards the sun as the moon completely blocks out the sun.

* * *

Zuko stands in front of his Father and his guards ready to tell him everything as he feels his Firebending ability gone, meaning the Eclipse has begun and he only has a short amount of time to tell him everything. "Why are you here?" Fire Lord Ozai asks his son curious why he was here as he was to be with General Rin and the Yuu branch fighting against the invasion force up on the surface.

"I'm here, to tell the truth," Zuko tells him, all his nervous leave his body feeling all the pressure gone.

"Telling the truth during the middle of an Eclipse. This should be interesting. I wonder why you aren't with your dear Rin." Ozai comments taking a dig at his son like always, but he waves his hand and his guards leave through doors on both sides of the chamber leaving them alone, but not totally as the shadowy figure waits for the right moment.

"First of all, in Ba-Sing-Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me," Zuko confesses, not wanting any of the victory anymore.

"Why would she lie to me about that?" Ozai asks, confused as far as he knew Azula had never lied to him before.

"Because the Avatar is not dead. He survived." Zuko confirms Fire Lord Ozai's worst fears and is evident as he becomes alarmed at the news.

"What?!" He stands to attention.

"In fact, he's probably leading this invasion. He could be on us right now." Zuko warns his Father with no hit of fear as he stands up from his throne and points at him furiously.

"Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you." Ozai orders Zuko furiously, the shadowy figure takes a step but stops themselves before they are spotted.

"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore." Zuko tells him as he sees his Father seething with rage.

"You will obey me or this defiant breath will be your last!" He threatens and with that said, he begins to walk towards Zuko, until Zuko unsheathes his broadswords and brandishes them at his Father.

"Think again! I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen." Zuko tells him with force in his tone making Ozai sit back down.

* * *

Aang, Toph and Sokka ready for a fight with Azula, as Eiji and Nishi watch on cautious in their actions. "Where is he? Where is the Fire Lord?" Aang questions her.

"Hm, you mean I'm not good enough for you? You're hurting my feelings." Azula asks them sarcastically.

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information. You're powerless right now so you're in no position to refuse." Sokka warns her, brandishing his sword at her.

"And stick to the truth. I'll be able to tell if you're lying." Toph warns her as she feels her heartbeat through the ground.

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar." Azula confesses, her face becomes completely expressionless. "I am a 400-foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings." She gives an obvious lie but Toph can't seem to tell the difference in her heartbeat and gives a brief pause.

"Okay you're good, I admit." She confesses and bends the Earth underneath Azula so that it encases her in a conical shape. "But you really ought to consider telling the truth anyway."

"Princess Azula, they have arrived," Eiji announces and Azula gives a small smirk as she knows something they don't know as the stone around her shatters, shocking the invaders, Azula keeps smirking as she brushes some rubble off of her shoulder.

"When I left Ba-Sing-Se, I brought home some souvenirs." She tells them as two Dai Li agents drop from the ceiling and land in front of her. "Dai Li agents." Aang swings his staff at them, throwing out a blast of wing, the Dai Li both bend a stone wall in front of them completely blocking the attack.

* * *

The invasion force make their way to the edge of the crater, towards the Fire Nation Royal Palace, Bato stands at the edge. Warriors and two tanks make their way past him and over the edge of the crater. "Surround the periphery! We have to secure the Palace by the time the Eclipse is over. Otherwise, we'll be in for the fight of our lives." Bato orders as he makes his way down with the rest of them, the tanks and soldiers reach the edge of the Capital and make their way in. A group of Firebenders line themselves up in one of the alleys, Haru, Tyro, and a group of Earthbenders come to face them.

"Stop! Surrender peacefully and we won't harm you." Tyro order them, feeling the power as they are defenceless.

"We'll never surrender." The Soldier retorts stepping forward, making flailing movements with his arms, dashing forward and thrusts his palm forward as if to shoot a fireball, but all that is produced is a pathetic fizzle. "Er, okay, we surrender." He and the other Firebenders bow down and present their hands in surrender, Katara and Hakoda climb up to the edge of the crater, looking down at the Fire Nation Capital as the soldiers and tanks head to the Palace.

"There it is. The Fire Nation Royal Palace. We've come so far." Hakoda praises, looking at the invasion force before them.

"It's not over yet." Katara reminds him, and they both head down to the Capital City below.

* * *

Back in the bunker with Zuko and Ozai, "For so long, all I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honour that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please. You, my Father, who banished me just for talking out of turn." Zuko points a sword at Ozai, "My Father, who challenged me, a 13-year-old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?" He interrogates his Father.

"It was to teach you respect." Ozai defends his actions pathetically.

"It was cruel! And it was wrong." Zuko yells out getting angrier.

"Then you have learned nothing," Ozai argues.

"No, I've learnt everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was out way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified of the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness." Zuko shares his view, the shadowy figure can't help but show a smile at his words, hearing how far he has come from the brooding and hateful Prince he once was, well the brooding was still the same but he was no longer hateful.  
"Your Uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?" Ozai laughs at his son mocking his ideals.

"Yes. He has." Zuko answers closing his eyes for a second and smiles at the thought of his caring and loving Uncle even when he knew he didn't deserve it. Ozai just frowns in disapproval of this and it deeps as the shadowy figure presents themselves, Zuko hears the footsteps behind him and his eyes widen in shock and fear as the shadowy figure removes their hood from their black cloak.

* * *

A stone wall explodes, revealing Aang, Sokka and Toph running forward, a stone structure erupts from the floor where Aang stands, but he jumps away from it and jumps off one of the metal beams flipping forward. The two Dai Li agents pull two slabs from the ground and fling them at Aang, but he deflects them with two kicks, Toph bursts through the stone behind Aang, creating a hole in the stone, she lands between the agents and bends two diagonal pillars of stone up from beneath them as she lands, pushing them towards the wall. The two agents both land off the walls feet first and both bend a pillar of stone down at Toph, who blocks the attacks by bending two stone walls up from the floor.

Toph thrusts her hands forward, bending a stream of Earth at Azula, the stream comes from the side as it makes contact with Azula, The stream of Earth hits Azula's foot but she just pushes off of it going into the air, she flips off the attack and flies back towards the throne with Eiji and Nishi still standing their, she looks at Eiji and smirks as she lands. Eiji looks at her and smiles at her, causing her to blush and look away from him trying to focus on the fight in front of them.

Aang runs forward, the Dai Li watches Aang and runs to the side, he turns and stops when he hears a loud, grinding sound. The Dai Li agent slides over the side of the wall and past Aang, he flings himself off the wall and in front of Aang with a pillar of Earth, putting himself in front of Azula. The agent sinks into the floor as he lands and bends a large, diagonal wall of stone of from the floor, Aang jumps high into the air, flipping forward and bursts through the wall feet first. Aang lands behind the Dai Li agent, popping him into the air as he lands with one small pillar of stone, knocking him away with a large one, knocking the agent out of the fight. Aang spins his staff above his head, letting go of it as he turns forward, winds up, and shoots a powerful blast of air with one hand aimed at Azula.

Azula tries to grab onto the arms of the throne but two arms wrap around her waist keeping her on her feet as the throne is completely destroyed by the air blast but Nishi and Eiji with Azula in his arms. Azula keeps herself from blushing as she is in emits of a fight and focuses her mind on the matter but knows once this is over she can blush about it then. Aang dashes over to Azula and Eiji and swings his staff at her, bending out a blade of air, Azula pushes herself out of Eiji's arms and knocks him out of the way of the blast of wind as she runs between two metal beams. She jumps over the blade of air and at the beam, then flips off one towards the beam behind her, she lands on the side of the beam just before springing off it as another blade of air barely misses her.

Azula barrel rolls and does the splits as she lands on the ground, and runs off, Aang chasing after her in hopes to end this fight and find the Fire Lord. Azula runs behind the metal beams, she jumps onto it and jumps off a beam just as Aang sends another blade of air at her. She continues running and hops from the wall to the beams up to one of the stone beams the Dai Li agents had attacked Toph with. Aang does a small pole vault with his staff and kicks a blast of air at Azula, but misses her, she slides down the stone beam and jumps off the diagonal wall Toph created to block the attack earlier on in the fight and lands on the other one before flipping off of it and landing on the floor.

Azula turns to face Aang, as he and Toph run at her, she turns back around and runs towards the large stone wall. The other Dai Li agent slides down the stone beam towards the floor and Azula, the agent lands behind her then bends a pillar up from beneath her, sending her into the air towards the hole in the wall that Toph had made. While this is happening Sokka climbs up to the whole in the wall as Azula flies towards him but she passes just inches above Sokka's face as he ducks down letting her pass, she smirks down at him while he looks back at her with fear.

Azula lands on the other side of the wall and runs towards the exit of the room, Sokka tries to climb back down and stops ducking timidly as the Dai Li agent, Toph, and Aang jump over him and through the hole, one at a time. Sokka drops down and follows after them, as they chase after Azula, Aang catches up to her from the side. "I can't pin her down. She's too quick." Aang tells them as they chase after Azula.

* * *

Aang, Toph, and Sokka run forward, Toph skates to the side as Azula run out the door, the Dai Li agents slides out of the room and blocks the entrance with a large stone. The Dai Li agent slides over the ground and after Azula just as Aang bursts through the stone and continues chasing them. Azula and the agent run away, the Dai Li agent gets knocked to the side by a stone pillar ejecting out of the side of the wall, a hole opens in the side of the wall and Toph flies out of it. The agent hits the inside of the groove of one of the steal beams supporting the tunnel, he tries to attack, but Toph smashes his stone gloves into dust before grabbing both sides of the beam's grooves and pulls them in, trapping the agent.

Toph admires her good work, when Aang runs past her and she follows after him, Aang and Toph run down the tunnel and Sokka catches up to them. "Wait! Aang, Toph, stop attacking." Sokka orders and they all stop running. "Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight!"

"Not true, I'm giving it my all," Azula answers sarcastically.

"You're trying to keep us here and waste all out time!" Toph accuses.

"Un, right. I think your friend just said that genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes." Azula mocks her.

"I'll roll your whole head!" Toph snaps at her angrily.

"She's just baiting you again," Sokka warns her.

"Okay, so what do we do? Just ignore her?" Aang asks.

"We don't have a choice. We just have to get out of here and find the Fire Lord on our own somehow." Sokka tells them and they turn and walk away from Azula.

"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you." Azula warns them half-heartedly making Aang and Toph stop and turn to face her for a moment, but Sokka just continues walking and waves his hand goodbye.

"Ignore!" He shouts out spreading one arm wide over his head in a gesture of dismissal.

"So, Sokka's your name right? My favourite prisoner used to mention you all the time." Azula comments in a slightly bored tone, this makes Sokka stop walking and turn around to face her. "She was convinced that you were going to come rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you." Tears fill his eyes at the thought of Suki in prison all alone, he stops himself and gives out a furious cry of anger as he rushes at Azula and she smirks smugly as she knew he bait had worked.

"Come and get it…" Azula says under her breath, dripping with malice, as she slips a deadly, ornate blade from her sleeve. Toph senses the deception and raises her knee, which raises a stone into the air, and shoots it forward with a thrusts of her hands. Azula's wrist gets pinned against the wall by the stone, the blade drops from her hand, Azula grunts in pain as she hits the wall. Sokka grabs Azula's shoulder, pushing her up against the wall, and glares into her eyes.

"Where is Suki!" Sokka interrogates her, he needs to know so she doesn't give up hope of him finding and taking her back.

* * *

Back in the other bunker with Fire Lord Ozai and Zuko, they stare at Rin with her eyes glowing purple, "After we leave here today, we're going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and we'll beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been more of a real Father to Zuko than you will ever be." Rin hisses as she walks to Zuko's side taking his hand in hers.

"That's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure." Ozai chuckles mocking them.

"But I've come to an even more important decision," Zuko tells him and pauses and looks at Rin, who nods her head in agreement. "We're going to join the Avatar. And we're going to help him defeat you."

Really? Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords and scythe, why don't you just do it now?" He asks them grinning slyly.

"Because I know our destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny. It has been foretold." Rin answers looking at his with her purple glowing eyes as Zuko sheathes his swords. "Goodbye." They turn and walks away leaving Ozai behind.

"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an Eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your Mother?" Ozai asks standing from his throne, Rin and Zuko to in front of the door and turn around to see Ozai grinning venomously, Rin feels her Firebending coming back meaning the Eclipse was coming to an end.

"What happened that night?" Zuko demands to know what happened, Rin stands there ready for an attack as the Eclipse is soon to end.

"My Father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your Mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared." Ozai explains, Rin can feel Zuko's sadness and squeezes his hand to calm him down as she herself had heard the rumours going around the Capital once she had returned to find Lady Ursa hadn't been there to greet her as she always had as she was friends with her Mother before she died.

* * *

In the tunnels Sokka keeps his grip on Azula as he wants his answers, "Where's Suki?! Answer me!" Sokka demands answers angrily, glaring at Azula, her arms pinned above her head against the wall.

"Sokka she won't talk." Aang tries reasoning with his friend grabbing his shoulder, he hesitates, then turns back to Azula.

"Where are you keeping her?!" Sokka demands an answer, but she just remains quiet smirking.

* * *

"Your Mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished." Ozai sneers at his son at the thought of his late wife.

"So she's alive," Zuko mutters as a tear streams down from his eye, Rin takes her hand from his and puts around his waist to comfort him with his joy of hearing that his Mother who he loves is still alive.

"Perhaps. Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be _far_ steeper." Ozai barks, and the Eclipse has ended, Ozai feels the power return and steps forward and swings his arms out, creating two arcs of lightning from the tips of his fingers. He thrusts his fingers forward and fires an incredible bolt of lightning at Zuko and Rin, but Zuko catches the lightning with the tips of his fingers. Zuko slides backward from the force of the attack, the lightning surrounds his body and makes his hair stand on end, Rin jumps to the side with her eyes back to their normal golden hues. Zuko sinks his body down and pulls his arms in as the lightning runs through his body, then thrusts his other hand forward, redirecting the lightning in Ozai's direction. The bolt of lightning strikes the ground where Ozai is standing, creating an explosion that knocks Ozai against the wall and the tapestry behind him. Ozai tries to get up but he finds the blade of a scythe at his neck with Rin standing above him.

"Be warned, we will see you again." Rin growls out and jumps off standing next to Zuko again, Ozai gets up and straightens himself up, his hair falling over his face and the tapestry falls down and a fire caused by the explosion burns in front of him but before he can do anything he sees the couple have already fled.

* * *

"Oh. Sounds like the Firebendings back on." Azula muses and she kicks her leg upwards creating an arc of blue fire, making Sokka jump back in surprise, she thrusts her foot forward, shooting a fireball at Sokka. He gets saved by Toph from the attack, as she jumps in and pushes him out of the way, Azula flips up and places her feet on the wall. Azula strains herself to break her arms free of their restrains, she grins as the rock trapping her explode in a blue flame, she springs off of the wall towards Aang and flips forward. Aang jumps out of the way as Azula lands with a fiery heel drop where he was standing, Aang, Sokka and Toph all ready themselves for another attack as Azula stands up and turns to them. "Dad's all the way at the end of the hall and down the secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you now." Azula tells them and quickly runs away down the tunnel.

"I fell for it! I used up all our time." Sokka groans, disappointed with himself.

"It's not your fault, Sokka. Azula was ready for us. She had every move planned out." Toph tries to reassure him.

"And now it's too late," Sokka says hopelessly.

"Maybe it's not too late. The Eclipse is over but I can face the Fire Lord anyway." Aang argues, feeling ready to fight him.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea." Sokka argues back, as they're plan has fallen to bits and they need to get everyone out of there.

"But I'm ready! I came here with a job to do and everyone's counting on me." Aang argues, he didn't want to disappoint anyone anymore.

"The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. We thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. It just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is go help our friends." Toph reasons as she knows now that the FIrebending is back they were going to need their help.

"I guess you guys are right." Aang agrees Sokka proud to see his friend knowing when the time is right puts a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You'll have another chance. I know you will." Sokka assures him, as his gut tells him and half the time it's right.

* * *

The Palace is surrounded by the tanks and warriors, Katara lies Hakoda against one of the tanks, they both take off their Eclipse glasses. "What should we do, Hakoda? Shouldn't something have happened by now?" Bato asks his friend getting worried.

"I don't know. But now that the Eclipse is over I expect we're going to see some Firebenders any minute." Hakoda warns them, Bato looks up in shock, Katara sees his expression and turns looking in the same direction. They see five Fire Nation war balloons ascending into the air, inside Firebenders powering them up as they fly into the air.

"My own invention. Oh, this is terrible!" The Mechanist cries out, horrified at the sight of his inventions in front of him, Teo silently places a consoling hand on his Father's shoulder to comfort him, as they watch an enormous zeppelin ascends into the air. Everyone stares up at the five war balloons along with five huge zeppelins decorated with dragon design, Katara turns and points into the sky.

"They back!" Katara calls out and she runs over to Appa, as he carries Aang, Sokka, and Toph, flying towards them. Aang looks up at the war balloons with worry, Appa lands on the ground with Katara running over, Aang sees her and looks at her uneasy with Sokka, Toph, and Momo in Appa's saddle.

"It was all a trap. Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move." Sokka confirms and he jumps down with Toph. "We just got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely."

"They've got air power, but so do I!" Aang shouts and opens his glider. "I'm going to do what I can to slow them down." He throws his glider into the air, he catches onto it and flies into the air as it loops back at him.

"Appa, you and I can help too," Katara says to the giant flying bison as Aang flies towards the zeppelins in the distance, Appa and Katara follow behind.

"Everyone, let's get back to the subs!" Sokka orders everyone, they all turn and follow Sokka on their way to the beach to the subs, Aang glides with Appa and Katara behind him. Aang glides past, towards the small war balloons, a Firebender shoot two fireballs at Aang to try and stop him, he banks and rolls to avoid the attack. He then throws his glider forward, closing it up, grabbing the end of it, and pierces straight through the fabric of the balloon, air leaks out from the war balloon and it goes down as Aang glides on towards the zeppelins. Katara on Appa's saddle she stands up and bends the water out from her flasks, with a swift rotation of her arms and body, she makes a clean, horizontal cut through the balloon. She and Appa fly past and after a brief moment, the top of the war balloon flutters away and the bottom part drops.

Appa, Katara and Aang fly up towards the zeppelins, countless fireballs get shot at them, they fly towards them, a few fireballs hit Appa and he growls in discomfort from the hits, but his armour protects him. Appa tries to fly in closer but gets driven back by force of the fire blasts, the Firebenders stand on a small platform under the body of a zeppelin, they are in harnesses attached to supports above them. They shoot fire blasts at Appa as he flies right past them, Katara creates a shield of water to block the oncoming fireballs, and Aang glides off. "We can't keep them all back. They're too many of them!" Katara shouts out over to Aang.

"Let's join the others," Aang tells her and barely dodges another fireball, they fly over the Capital and back towards the ocean with the others.

* * *

At the FIre Nation prison, there are multiple craters in the stone wall and stairs, Zuko and Rin run inside, inside the room, there is a guard lying on the floor. He looks up at them and winces as Zuko runs past him and Rin looks down at him before following after Zuko, the guard sighs out a breath of relief.

* * *

Zuko runs down the hall and towards a doorway, he runs to it with Rin following behind him. "Uncle!" Zuko calls out, they see a huge hole in the cage, and the surrounding bards are bent outwards, Warden Poon lies on the floor, dazed, Zuko runs in with Rin, she sees Warden Poon and walks over and takes him by the collar holding up in the air.

"Where is Iroh?" Rin asks him with a glare.

"He's gone. He busted himself out. I...I've never seen anything like it! He was like a one-man army!" Warden Poon cries out in shock and awe, Rin lets go of Warden Poon and they get out od there.

"We need to leave now, with everyone on high alert we need to escape!" Rin tells him as they run off out of the prison.

* * *

Sokka runs down the slope towards the Plaza, the others following behind him, he stops and looks up at the zeppelins high in the air, slowly making their way towards them. On the Zeppelin, the bomb bay doors open up and Aang, Appa, and Katara land behind him. "Try and find cover! I think we're about to see some bombs!" Sokka calls out a warning, with that said everyone huddles together as Toph bends a large stone above them as large red, cylinder-shaped bombs drop down on them. The bombs impact on the stone shields protecting the invasion forces, the slab begins to crack and begins to fall apart, but Toph bends two stone supports up from the ground to keep it standing. The caterpillar tanks quickly make their way down the slope as bombs go off all around them, in one of the tanks The Boulder, The Hippo, and other Earthbenders get knocked off balance by the explosions. The zeppelins above pass over, ceasing the raid, Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Katara come out from under the stone and look up at the zeppelins as they fly towards the beach.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Katara questions, as she looks up at them.

"They're heading for the beach. They're going to destroy the submarines!" Aang shouts out in realization.

"How are we all going to escape?" Sokka asks around, hoping someone knew the answer.

"We're not," Hakoda tells him the truth.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win!" Sokka argues, not wanting to give up now after all the struggle.

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together." Hakoda tells them, wanting them all safe.

"What? We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind." Katara argues, not wanting to be apart from her Father again for any length of time.

"You're our only chance in a long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's only way to keep hope alive." Hakoda reasons trying to get his children out of danger and to safety.

"The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we'll all survive this battle." Bato tells the kids.

"I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy but we'll get by." Tryo assures them.

"They're at the beach already!" Sokka exclaims, as the zeppelins pass over the submarines and the Swampbenders, Hue in his seaweed creature and the enemy drop more bombs, Due and Tho bend water from the ocean, swinging their arms in a windmill motion sending the water into the air and intercept the bombs. They explode in midair, Hue grabs two oncoming bombs with his seaweed arms, destroying the arm of the seaweed creature, it falls on top of Due and Tho. They stick their heads out from the pile of steaming seaweed, as the bombs fall on the submarines, one by one they explode and destroyed. A bomb falls and explodes, the smoke clears and destroys the submarine, as they burn away Aang and his friends look on with despair, Sokka, shuts his eyes and grudgingly accepts the turn of events that before them unfold.

They get to it and Toph and The Mechanist carry Teo, rise up to Appa's back on a platform of stone that Toph had made, she hops onto the saddle and The Mechanist places Teo down in it, hugging one another goodbye. "Bye, son." The Mechanist whispers, hoping in his heart that he would see him again.

"Bye, Dad. I'm really proud of you." Teo whispers back sadly, Toph lowers The Mechanist back to the ground, he takes one last look at his son.

"I'll miss you, Pipsqueak." The Duke says his goodbye as he struggles to get up.

"Take care, The Duke," Pipsqueak says his as he helps him up on Appa's head and The Duke makes his way to the saddle, Haru and Tyro hug for their goodbye.

"I'll be back for you Dad," Haru promises him.

"If we don't escape on our own first." Tyro assures him, hoping to keep the spark alive, Haru puts his fist into his hand and bows respectfully to his Father. The Water Tribe small family have their own goodbyes.

"We lost today but we've never been this close. We tasted victory and that counts for something." Hakoda tells his kids hoping inside to see them again.

"We'll miss you Dad," Katara tells him and attacks him in a hug, and Sokka joins in for a group hug, not wanting to let go of their Father.

"Bye Dad. We won't be apart for too long this time. I promise." Sokka promises, and they part and get onto Appa.

Aang sits on his knees on top of Appa's head, with Momo sitting next to him, Katara walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder seeing tears falling and knows he felt like a failure and needs to say something to the people giving up their freedom for them to escape. He glances at her, she smiles at him in encouragement, he looks away and wipes his eyes before standing up to face all the adults and addresses the rest of the invasion force with a stern face, afraid if he lets his emotions go. "Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you." Katara jumps into the saddle and Aang sits down ready to leave, Momo climbs up onto Aang's shoulder and Appa takes off into the sky making their escape. As they go off into the distance Katara and Sokka look back at the adults feeling guilt swells up in their chest and they look back hoping they make it out.

* * *

One of the zeppelins slowly flies in with Appa in the distance, the Captain and Azula watch Appa fly away through a window. "Should we follow them, Princess?" Captain asks the stubborn Princess.

"No. They're too fast. It doesn't matter, they'll be back." Azula remarks as she looks at them in the distance with a plan but unknown to her that the main parts of her plan were somewhere else and not in the Fire Nation anymore.

* * *

Aang and the others on Appa's saddle look back at the zeppelin as they fly away, Aang turns back to the front. "I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple." Aang assures them and Appa flies off forward, as they fly off into the distant clouds, a single Fire Nation war balloon flies up from below, follows after them.

* * *

On the war balloon, Zuko, Rin, Ban, Shai and Shin, looking out making sure they don't lose them. "We should still be able to follow them." Rin comments as she looks back at her two upset friends. "I know, but think of it this way, once the Fire Lord is gone, we can go back home, and it won't be too long." She promises them, Ban looks up nodding at her before walking over to the other side of the basket.

"I want to be with Mai," Shai mumbles, but Rin still hears her.

"We'll be back soon just think you can tell her how much you love her and give her a massive kiss too." Shin teases her trying to lighten her twins mood.

* * *

In the Fire Nation, Ty Lee races around the Palace trying to find Ban but no one seems to know where he is. She runs down a corridor seeing Mai walking down, she stops behind her. "Mai, have you seen Ban?" Ty Lee asks her catching her breath, she looks up to see Mai with tears falling down her face and a scroll in her hand, she passes it to Ty Lee, she reads the message meant for them and tears collect in her eyes before falling down her cheeks.

 **Hey there it's DEADGIRLETERNAL here, don't forget to FOLLOW, FAVOURITE and COMMENT and please don't forget I won't be updating till I receive THREE COMMENTS from my lovely READERS and please vote on the next story to come from me after I've finished (Bounty Hunter, The Strawhat's Red Devil & Stein's Daughter). **


	8. Second Chance For Good

" _Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **Second Chance For Good**

Appa still in his armour with the rest of the group walk slowly on a rocky and barren land with the sun blazing above their heads. Toph has her head down, trudging along with Haru and Sokka walking behind her with their eyes closed.

Aang walks tiredly with Momo rests on his head with a similar expression, Teo in his wheelchair, is wheeling himself with The Duke behind him. Both of them hanging their heads down dejected, Katara walks alongside her brother with the same expression as the rest of the group. "This is humiliating," Katara mumbles, but everyone still hears her.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation," Sokka suggests and his sister turns her head towards him, "or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?"

"Both." She answers turning her head back to face the front.

"Sorry guys, but Appa," Aang stretches his head out and affectionately scratches the area under Appa's eyes, "gets tired carrying all these people." He tells them.

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are." Teo ponders, hoping his Father is well.

"They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my Dad just got out, now he's going back in." Haru grumbles thinking of his Dad too like most of the group.

"I miss Pipsqueak." The Duke groans, thinking of his friend.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet." Sokka lies, he really misses his Father and Suki and needed to make it up to both of them, Toph still feeling with her feet comes across what they've been looking for and she makes an expression of relief.

"Hey, we're here. I can feel it." Toph calls out to the others and they stop near the edge of a cliff, in front of them is a vast empty space filled with white mist in between the cliff they stand on and the one in front.

"Uh, I think your feet need their eyes checked," Katara tells her, not seeing anything.

"No, she's right," Sokka looks up at Aang, stunned at what he's saying. "We are here." Sokka looks around the area but sees nothing and brings up both his arms to show that he can't see anything and they stand on the cliff.

"Wow, it's amazing." Toph compliments, as she sees the whole structure with just her feet, underneath them is a multi-tiered structure of an upside down pagoda, which is the Western Air Temple.

* * *

That same day but earlier, Zuko slowly slides down the rope with his hands, he turns around to a large statue of a female Airbender and looks at it. He continues to make his descent to the Air Temple grounds and stops swinging himself on the rope, gaining momentum with each arc. He jumps off at the fourth swing, and lands onto the Air Temple grounds, balancing himself with a hand on the floor, he straightens ups and looks around the area. He looks up as Rin follows after him, she jumps down and walks over to him taking his hand as the other three come down the rope too as a memory comes to light for the both of them.

* * *

 _Three years ago at that same Air Temple, "What a stunning view." Iroh comments, with him standing behind Zuko as they look out from the Temple into the mist in front of them. It was the beginning of their journey as Zuko is still recovering from his Agni Kai with his so-called Father as his eye is bandaged up._

" _The only view I'm interested in seeing," Zuko snaps, causing Iroh's expression to change into sadness, "is the Avatar in chains." Iroh not liking what he hears takes a step towards his nephew._

" _You know, the Avatar hasn't been seen for a 100 years. The chances of finding him here are very slim." Iroh points out._

" _First, we'll check each of the Air Temples." Rin makes her entrance in all her uniform, with her long hair in low pigtails like before. "Then the most remote locations until we find him. As Prince Zuko ordered my men." Zuko looks at her with a glare, the once kind-hearted Prince was now cold to everyone._

" _Prince Zuko, it's only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest." Iroh looks at his nephew in concern._

" _What else would I expect to hear from the_ laziest _man in the_ Fire Nation _?" Zuko comments turning around raising his voice, Iroh looks at him with a slightly appalled face as he looks down and sighs. "The only way to regain my honour is to find the Avatar. So I will." Rin looks at the Prince with a glare and 'tch' but Zuko hears her and Iroh too as he glances up at the tense back of Zuko and turns and walks away as he hears the Prince yell at the young General._

" _I'll show you!" Rin shouts but before she can do anything Zuko closes his eye groaning and rubs the bridge of his nose. Rin looks at his back and smirks before leaving his. "See you on later Zuko, I promise not to leave you behind!" She sings as she leaves._

* * *

Zuko looks to his left, gasping in surprise and runs off taking Rin with him, the other three follow behind him as they hear Appa growl, they take cover behind a pillar as Appa flies closer, Rin crouches down and the others follow her lead.

Zuko looks out from his hidden position behind the pillar, he stands up and walks off with the others in tow and makes their way up the flight of stairs.

Teo and The Duke look at the Western Air Temple in wonder, "It's so different from the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms." Teo ponders as they look around the outside/courtyard of the Temple.

"Let's go check it out." Haru agrees and runs over waving his hand, beckoning the others to join him, the other two make their way enthusiastically, Aang runs after them but gets stopped by Katara blocking him with his staff.

"You guys go…" Katara tells them, Aang catches his glider and she lays a hand on his shoulder. "I think we need t talk about some things." With the others on the bridge, Haru and The Duke help Teo to the top, Haru sets the wheelchair down and Teo wheels off rapidly.

"I'll race you, Duke," Haru calls out making his way behind Teo.

"I told you, it's ' _The_ Duke'." The Duke says annoyed, running after the wheeling Teo, Aang looks at his friends having fun with disappointment event on his face.

"Why can't I go?" Aang asks Katara upset.

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now. And since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this." Katara tells him getting series, Aang leans his staff against a slightly broken down stone bench and sits down crossing his arms grouchily.

"Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?" Aang asks as the Gaang sit on stone benches except for Toph, who sits on a rather tall stone column.

"Well, if you ask me, the _new_ plan is the _old_ plan. You just need to master all four elements, and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes." Sokka replies looking at everyone.

Oh yeah, that's great." Aang says sarcastically, he picks up a pebble and tosses it into the air. "No problem," he continues to fidget, "I'll just do that." He lays the pebble on the bench and flicks it away from him.

"Aang, no one said it's gonna be easy." Katara sympathises.

"Well, it's not even gonna be possible. Where am I supposed to get a Firebending teacher?" Aang asks them in a mood.

"We could look for Jeong Jeong," Katara suggests in deep thought.

"Yeah right," Aang lies down on the bench without a care, "like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again."

"Who's - oh," Toph folds her arms irritably, "never mind. If it's important, I'll find out." Aang stands up with his glider in hand.

"Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we," Aang jumps over Sokka's bench, "just take a nice tour," he proceeds to run off with Momo following him, "around the temple?" Aang boots off running, he unfolds his glider and leaps off the cliff, Momo flies off with his Master in the mist as both of them fly upwards.

"What's up with him?" Toph asks the others.

"There's got," Sokka brings his hands up to his chin and thinks to himself, "to be someone or someone's who can teach him Firebending." He theorizes Katara and Toph look down dejectedly at the thought of their friend never finding a Firebending teacher.

* * *

Someplace elsewhere in the forested area not too far from the Air Temple, Zuko stands in front of Rin as Shin and Shai try setting up their tents but get annoyed and create an Earth tent and Ban sets up the rest of the camp. "Hello," Zuko practices greeting raising an arm, "Zuko here. But I guess," He rubs a hand against the back of his head nervously, "you probably already know me, Rin and the others… sort of. Uh… so, the thing is," he puts his arm down and looks to Rin hesitantly, but she just encourages him to keep going. "I have a lot of Firebending experience, well not as much as Rin, and I'm," he places an arm on his chest with pride, "considered to be pretty good at it by Rin." He continues to smile as Rin smiles back." Well, you've seen me… you know, when I was attacking you?" His eyes widen at his mistake, "Uh, yeah… I guess," placing his fingers against his forehead in embarrassment, "I should apologise for that. But anyway," he waves an arm to the side dismissively, "We're good now." He clenches both his fists and places one on his chest while the other is raised. "I mean, I thought I was good before, but now I realise I was bad." He gets uncomfortable and drops his arms into a slouch. "Ugh, but anyway… I think it's time we joined your group, and taught," He straightens up with a sincere expression on his face, "the Avatar Firebending." He finishes his speech and looks at Rin, she gets up and walks towards him and hugs him close to herself feeling proud of him as she knew how nervous at public speaking he was and this was going to be a difficult thing to do. "Well, what would your answer be?" He asks her concerned.

"I would say, no stammers when you actually say that, and apologise first so they know your sincerity along with no big hand movements as they will be drawn to that and not your amazing speech," Rin advises her husband as he looks at her, he looks at her with relief and knows she's right.

"Yeah, that's what I'd say too." Zuko agrees, but he knew that there was more than what he said and drops his head in despair. "How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side? What would Uncle do?" He asks, looking at his wife for some help, she gets an idea and ignites a flame in hand, it shifts making a fire copy of Iroh.

"' _Zuko, you have to look within yourself, (the figure releases his finger and points out at Zuko) to save yourself from your other self. (The fire Iroh turns and paces as he raises his finger.) Only then will your true self-reveal itself'"_ Rin imitates Iroh, Zuko sighs, pressing a hand to his forehead, he knew she was trying to help but even she looks confused. "Even when I'm talking for him. I can't figure out what he means." Rin groans.

"What would Azula do?" Zuko asks her and she creates a fire copy of Azula in her hand in her purple flames.

"' _Listen, Avatar, I can join your group, (the figure moves around,) or I can do something unspeakably horrible (fire Azula crosses her arms arrogantly) to you and your friends. Your choice'_ " Rin imitates and stops extinguishing the fire in her hand. "I guess I'm not that good at impersonations." She apologies and walks over to Zuko as he crouches down onto the balls of his feet looking down in sorrow.

"Well let's practice before we go over to them," Shai comments ejecting herself into the conversation. "King Bumi use to always practice his special speeches all the time, everyone's different though." She laughs thinking of her time in Omashu.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I just have to be myself." Zuko agrees and looks at the smiling faces of his wife and friends.

* * *

Up above them, Aang is still gliding around messing around trying to avoid the big questions but the others wouldn't let it slide and pursue him up on Appa. "Aang, can we talk about you learning Firebending now?" Katara asks him, but if you listen closely you could hear the demand in her voice.

"What? The wind is too loud in my ears. Check out this loop." Aang counters and he feigns not hearing his friends and manoeuvres his glider into a loop and Momo mimics his actions in perfect sync.

"Aang," Sokka strains his voice against the rushing wind as Appa continues to fly behind Aang, "I think we should be making some plans about our future." They get closer to an hourglass fountain as Aang and Appa land on the platform.

* * *

"Ok, we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table. Oh, you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber." Aang gushes over the place and wanting to show his friends.

"I think that'll have to wait." Toph cuts him off as she turns serious, the others look at her confused but to answer them she points behind as Appa moves aside to reveal five shadows. Looking along to the base of the shadows reveal Zuko, Rin, Shai, Shin and Ban standing there before the Gaang as they expressions change from surprise to anger.

"Hello, Zuko here." Zuko greets raising his hand up in greeting, "and you know Rin, Shai, Shin and Ban." Aang raises his staff in an attack position as the rest of the group do the same being cautious of the two Firebenders and two Earthbenders and Non-Bender.

"Hey, we heard you guys flying around down there, so Zuko thought, we'd wait for you here." Shin rambles, feeling slightly uncomfortable as she had not gotten on the best foot before with them, Appa growls at the Firebending couple, he takes a cautious step backwards away from the large beast and covers his face with his arms. Appa still moving a little forwards licks Zuko's back and Rin's front covering the couple in slime, surprised Momo and Aang lowers his staff slightly at this as Appa licks Zuko and Rin in affection, Zuko wipes off the slobber with his arm and turns helping Rin in her mess as she pats down her sticking up hair.

"I know you must be surprised to see us here," Shai adds on to what her Sister was saying looking at the hostile looks from the Gaang.

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world." Sokka retorts.

"Right… Well, uh… anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that we've changed, and we uh," Zuko stutters out trying to find the right words, "We're good now. And, well, I think we should join your group. Oh, and me and Rin can teach Firebending… to you." Aang looks at the five in confusion as he lowers his staff further, with Katara following his disbelief. "See, I uh…"

"You want to what now?!" Toph cries out interrupting Zuko, the Water Tribe siblings ready for a fight at Toph's loud voice.

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you five, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are?" Katara snaps at the five with venom on her lips.

"Yeah, all you've ever done is try to hunt us down, and capture Aang." Sokka joins in.

"We've done some good things." Rin snaps back getting annoyed at the younger girl and her brother, Zuko puts a hand on her shoulder as she walks forward to stop her from getting carried away. "I mean, we could've stolen your bison in Ba-Sing-Se but Zuko set him free." Rin thrusts her arms out towards Appa as prove of her point. "That's something." As a response, Appa licks her back to her surprise and Rin giggles at the action and moves a little away from the bison.

"Appa does seem to like him." Toph reasons, the siblings turning towards her but turn back angrily towards the five.

"They probably just covered themselves in honey or something so that Appa would lick them. I'm not," Sokka argues swiping his arms in a 'NO' gesture, "buying it."

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust us, and we know we've made some mistakes," Zuko looks to the side in shame not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, "in the past."

"Like when you attacked our village?" Sokka adds in sourly.

"Or when you stole my Mother's necklace and used it to track us down and captured us?" Katara adds stepping forward with her fists clenched.

"Look, I admit we've done some awful things. We were wrong," The couple lowers their heads down in apology, "to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that we attacked the Water Tribe. And we never should've sent that Fire Nation assassin I know after you." At this news, Sokka and Toph widen their eyes in shock. "I'm gonna try to stop him."

"Wait, you sent," Sokka interrupts unsheathing his boomerang holding it towards the opposing group, "Combustion Man after us?"

"Well, that's not his name, but…" Rin panics slightly.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend." Sokka accuses raising his voice.

"That guy," Toph points an accusing finger at the accused, "locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us," she swipes her hand down," all up." Zuko closes his eyes and opens them as he angles his head.

"Why are you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends." Zuko looks to Aang who looks down to the side, pondering the thought of them helping him and being their friend. "You know we have good in us." Zuko tells them, Aang looks towards the rest of the Gaang, Sokka shakes his head at Aang telling him 'NO' and Aang knew if his friends didn't trust them then he couldn't and looks back at the opposing group.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us." Aang replies, Zuko is surprised by this as he knew they wouldn't trust them but they could gain their trust.

"You need to get out of here, now." Katara snaps at them, wanting them all gone as she has the most anger towards them she feels. Zuko closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and stares at the group with determination.

"I'm trying to explain," Zuko raises both his arms in frustration taking a few steps towards them," that we're not those people anymore." He continues to walk to the group but Rin stops him as she knew they would attack if he stepped any closer and fears there would be no turning back.

"Either you leave, or we attack," Sokka warns the group.

"If you won't accept us as friends," Zuko looks at the others as they had already agreed to this and they all kneel down with their heads bowed to the Gaang, "then maybe you'll take us," they all raise their arms out," as prisoners." He offers them.

"No, we won't!" Katara yells at them, still fuming with anger, she proceeds to draw water from her waterskin and Waterbends it, she aims it at Zuko first and pushes him back, he lies face down on the ground in a puddle of water, soaking wet, Rin gets to her feet with Shin and Shai holding her back from getting at the young Water Tribe girl and know this would ruin any progress they had made so far. "Get out of here," Zuko rolls himself onto his back, Rin shrugs off the girls and walks over to her husband, "and don't come back. And if we ever see you again… Well," Sokka takes a step towards the group, "we'd better not see you again!" Katara yells at them, Zuko looks at Rin shocked as she hadn't yet attacked them but looks into her eyes to see her purple flames dancing in her eyes with her anger. Water drips from his hair as he closes his eyes with defeat knowing his idea hadn't worked, he gets up with the help of Rin and walks away with the others from the Gaang. An angry Aang and Katara watch them leave but soon Aang drops his head in thought of the group as they walk out of sight.

* * *

At the edge of the cliff with the vast forest, Zuko walks with his hands up on his head with his and Rin's tarp in the background. "Argh, I can't believe how _stupid_ ," he thrusts both arms outwards as he continues walking, "I am. I mean what was I thinking?" he lays a hand on his forehead as he looks at the others all sit on a log looking the same as him in sheer despair and utter horror. "Telling them we sent an assassin after them? Why didn't you just say Azula," he thrusts his arms out behind him, "did that? They would've believed that. Stupid!" Zuko rants and brings his hand to his forehead and sits down next to Rin and slouches forward in defeat. He kneels on the ground sighing in frustration, Rin wraps her arms around Zuko's shoulders giving him some comfort as they all need some comfort.  
"It's because you didn't want to lie." Rin reminds him, knowing there was always good inside him.

* * *

Back with the others still at the hour-glass shaped fountain as they stand near the doors of the chamber. "Why would they try to fool us like that?" Katara ponders, walking into the chamber.

"Obviously, they want to lead us into some kind of trap." Sokka agrees thinking the worst.

"This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba-Sing-Se." Katara reminds them, as she and Sokka each hold a sleeping bag while Aang holds a jar. "He starts talking about his Mother, and making it seem like he's an actual human being with feelings."

"He want you to trust him and feel sorry for him, so you let your guard down, _then_ he strikes." Sokka punches his fist out punctuating his thoughts.

"The thing is, it worked." She agrees, kneeling down and sets the sleeping bag down, "I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt." She looks around the chamber. "But obviously when the time came, he made his choice, and we paid the price. I mean when Rin kissed him…" She stands up and turns angry. "We can't trust them." She rages.

"I kind of have a confession to make," Aang confesses them, with this Katara turns her head towards him. "Remember when you two were sick and I got captured," he turns slightly away, "Zhao?"

"And you made us suck on frozen frogs? How could I forget?" Sokka rages throwing down his sleeping bag. "I had a wart on the flap that hangs down from the back of my throat for a month!"

He takes a step forward opening his mouth pointing a finger towards it.

"Sokka," Katara calls to her brother he turns towards her. "I looked at it and told you there was nothing there."

"I could feel it! It's _my_ throatal flap." Sokka argues.

"Anyway, when Zhao had me chained up, it was Zuko and Rin who came in and got me out They risked their lives to save me." Aang defends the two Firebenders thinking back on the time.

"No way," Katara denies bring her arms up and swings them to the side. "I'm sure," she punches her fists down in annoyance, "they only did it. So they could capture you themselves." She crosses her arms.

"Yeah, face it Aang. You're nothing but a big prize to them." Sokka agrees with his sister.

"You're probably right." Aang half-heartedly agrees with his friends.

" And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free?" Katara ponders punching her fists again and crosses her arms again. "What a liar."

"Actually, they weren't lying." Toph defends them as she leans against the door of the chamber.

"Oh hooray." Sokka sarcastically celebrates throwing his arms up in the air. "In a lifetime of evil, at least they didn't add animal cruelty to the list." Sokka mocks a friendly face and brings a land down and looks back at Toph angrily.

"I'm just saying that," Toph defends them, "considering Zuko's messed-up family, and how they were raised, they could've turned out a lot worse."

"You're right, Toph, let's go find them and give him a medal." Katara retorts with sarcasm raising her arms up. "The 'Not as much of a jerk as you could have been' award."

"All I know is that while they were talking to us, they were sincere. Maybe," Toph replies her arms crossed then brings her arms up with her palm facing upwards, "you're all just letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly."

"Easy for you to say, you were there when they had us attacked by pirates." Katara stands her ground and takes a step forward.

"Or when they burned down Kyoshi Island," Sokka adds in thinking of Suki and clenches his fists which she was here with them.

"Or when they tried to capture me at the Fire Temple." Aang even adds in, wishing he had paid more attention to Roku's warning on Rin as he now knows she is a Spirit of Death.

"Why would you," Katara brings her hands up and throws them down rapidly in hot anger, "even try to defend them?" She asks her young friend.

"Because Katara, you're all ignoring one crucial fact. Aang needs," Toph jabs her finger into his chest repeatedly proving her point, "a Firebending teacher. We can't think," her expression changes into frustration as she walks away from him, "of a _single_ person in the world to do the job when we get two." She walks around defensively, "and you," she points a finger at Katara accusingly, "won't even think about it?" She stomps her other foot on the ground, Katara thinking it overlooks slightly remorseful and looks towards Aang.

"I'm not having Zuko or Rin as my teacher." Aang remarks walking off, Toph looks surprised but she knew the past was in the way.

"You're darn right," Sokka agrees, taking a step towards his sister, "you're not, buddy."

"Well, I guess that's settled," Katara says crossing her arms determined looking at Toph, slightly proud of Aang but knew that they still needed to find a Firebending teacher. But where? Toph groans in frustration turning her back.

"I'm beginning to wonder who's _really_ the blind one," Toph snaps waking off out of the chamber, "around here."

* * *

Night falls with Zuko and the others fast asleep in their shelters with a campfire still going lighting the small area, the sounds of leaves and twigs can be heard rustling in the background waking Zuko groggily from his slumber. He turns to his sleeping wife knowing she needed her sleep as she had stayed up on the war balloon to get them here as him and the others had slept and pushes his upper body off the ground trying to not wake her up. He stares out beyond the campfire to see if there is any danger he needed to protect the others from. "Who's there?" Zuko calls out still trying not to wake Rin or the others up and sweeps his arm in an arc Firebending. "Stay back." He warns whoever, a rock pillar emerges in front of Toph as she Earthbends it to protect her from the Fire.

"It's me!" Toph calls out waking the twins as they felt the Earth move below them and come out of their Earth tents to see the young Earthbender as the fire circles around the pillar and the blind girl steps back into the flames. "OW!" She cries out, she throws her head back in agony falling down onto the ground. Rin wakes from the cry of pain along with Ban in his Docter mode and sees the blind girl, appalled with himself Zuko rubs the sleep from his eyes bringing them down to take a look at who he had accidentally burned. Toph sits on the ground with the soles of her feet visibly red and raw from the flames, "You burned my feet!" Toph shouts out at him.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake!" Zuko apologises getting off of the ground running over to he, frightened by him she uses her hands to push herself back.

"Get away," Toph throws a chunk of Earth from the ground towards him, "from me!" She gets on her knees crawling while Earthbending chunks of Earth back at Zuko defensively. Zuko dodges the chunks of Earth deftly as Rin walks over to his side with Ban looking after the small kid, Ban catches up with her as she crawls away.

"Let me help you. I'm a Doctor." Ban assures her but Toph sends a chunk of Earth back at him but he dodges it.

"I'm so sorry." Zuko apologises again feeling even worse, Ban lays a hand on her shoulder trying to get her attention.

"Get _off_ me," Toph turns around pushing Ban away from her, "get off me!" She shouts, thrusting her palms out, shocked Zuko and the others look as a column of Earth hits Zuko in the chest propelling him away and lands on his back and Rin runs over to him helping him sit up.

"I didn't know it was you," Zuko tells her apologetic and tries to move but holds his side grimacing in pain, Rin holds him motioning for Ban to come over but he looks conflicted as he watches the young blind girl crawl away.

"Come back!" Ban calls out to her but she ignores him and disappears into the darkness, Shin and Shai still in shock move watching the darkness for any signs of the girl as Ban works on his friend.

"Why am I so bad at being good?" Zuko questions, looking at his friends and throws himself onto the ground and relaxes as Ban fixes up his ribs.

"Stop trying too hard and it will come naturally," Rin advises him and smiles placing a small kiss on his lips as she knew her friends missed their loved ones.

* * *

The next morning at the large fountain of the Western Air Temple, the group minus Toph surround it, a large urn full of steaming hot rice, Katara takes some rice out with a wooden spoon putting it into a bowl with a pair of chopsticks. "Has anyone seen TOph?" Katara asks the others as she passes the bowl to The Duke.

"I haven't seen her since she stormed off yesterday," Sokka answers her more focused on the food.

"Maybe she's just exploring the Air Temple. There are some pretty fun spots to practice Earthbending." Haru informs her.

"I think we should go look for her," Katara tells the others worried about her friend, with her motherly voice.

"Oh let her have fun with her rocks. I'm in no rush to have her yelling at us again." Sokka replies.

"We can go check for her." The Duke offers.

"Yeah, I want to ride that tunnel down to the hall of statues again. It'll work a lot better now that I fixed my brakes." Teo adds rolling over and pulls his break stick rolling off, kicking up a cloud of dust in his wake as The Duke, and Haru join him, leaving Aang, Sokka and Katara behind sitting around the urn. A loud rumble can be heard and they flinch as the ground shakes, they turn their heads to see a large cloud of dust and a large pile of rocks beneath a newly formed hole in the wall. A few more rocks fall to the ground as Toph climbs out of the hole sliding to the ground, grunting in pain, the others race over to the blind girl with worry.

"Toph, what happened?" Katara asks her friend worry evident in her voice.

"My feet got burned," Toph answers through the pain.

"Oh, no, what happened?" Katara asks again examining the damage.

"I just told you, my feet got burned." Toph answers annoyed at repeating again.

"I meant how." Katara corrects herself.

"Well, I kind of went to see Zuko and the others last night," Toph replies honestly.

"You what?!" Aang exclaims in shock.  
"Zuko?" Katara questions her shocked, thinking of the others as well as Sokka just makes a noise of shock.

"I just thought they could be helpful to us. And if I talked to them, maybe we could work something out." Toph reasons as Katara bends her water around Toph's feet healing them.

"So they attacked you?" Aang asks her.

"Well, Zuko did sort of and the others didn't. It was sort of an accident." Toph answers vaguely.

"But he _did_ Firebend at you?" Aang interrogates her.

"Yes." She answers.

"See, you trusted them and you got burned… literally." Sokka remarks thinking he was right as always, Katara bends the water away from Toph's feet and back into her water skin.

"It's gonna take a while for your feet to get better. I wish I could've worked on them sooner." Katara tells her.

"Yeah, me too." Toph agrees.  
"Their clearly too dangerous to be left alone. We're gonna have to go after them." Sokka tells the others with authority.

"I hate to go looking for a fight, but you're right. After what he did to Toph, I don't think we have a choice." Aang agrees disappointed.

"Rin's crafty, but we'll find a way to capture them." Sokka reasons thinking of the ways.

"Maybe just invite them back here. They've already offered themselves up as prisoners once." Toph adds in as the boys take her arms lifting her up.

"Yeah… get them to come back and say they'll be our prisoner. Then we'll jump them and _really_ make them our prisoners. They'll never suspect it." Sokka theorizes thinking of a stupid plan.

"You are a master of surprise, Sokka." Katara teases her older brother, as he and Aang carry Toph with her following them, the boys set Toph down at the edge of the fountain water letting her dip her feet in the water.

"Ahh, that's the stuff. Now I know how the rest of you guys feel. Not being able to see with your feet stinks." Toph sighs in relief at the feeling of the cold water.

On a high ledge above the others unnoticed by them is Combustion Man as he looks down narrowing his eyes ready to attack them, he follows Aang, as he carries a towel over to Katara. He readies himself to attack and rears his head back and inhales a breath, preparing to fire a blast of energy. Zuko swings on a vine towards Combustion Man, bumping into him as he fires, the beam hits the ledge above the fountain exploding. The Gaang shield themselves from the falling rocks but see that they are protected by a ceiling of Earth and look to see Shin and Shai had done it and Aang and Sokka pick up Toph taking her away but stop when they hear Zuko. "Stop!" Zuko orders walking towards Combustion Man as he stands back up. "I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore." Aang looks up with shock as he helps Sokka carry Toph away and Zuko stands in front of Combustion man, arms spread out to block him hoping Rin gets there soon.

"The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop!" The Former General orders from behind Combustion Man, but he ignores her shoving Zuko out of the way and fires another blast at the top of the fountain destroying it. The Gaang duck behind the ledge, covering their heads as Shin and Shai create a wall to protect them. Rin and Zuko ignite a flame in their hands and pull back ready to fire themselves. "If you keep attacking, we won't pay you!" Combustion Man stops Zuko in his tracks by grabbing him by the shirt, Zuko throws his Fireball but misses hitting the ground but Rin hits the man in the shoulder getting him to tighten his hold on Zuko.

"All right, we'll pay you double to stop!" Zuko panics and swings his arms down, making Combustion Man let go of him, he turns executing a shot jumping sidekick just as Combustion Man fires another shot, knocking his arm off and knocking Zuko away. Aang looks at the incoming blast with fear and ducks his head so he doesn't get hit, the blast of energy travels down past the ledge where the fountain is exploding as it makes contact with an upside down pagoda below it.

Zuko lands on his hands and feet, he turns around and looks in shock as Combustion Man inhales and fires a blast at him but Rin creates a huge wall of fire protecting him as the blast hits the wall and explodes at the impact. The impact of the blast pushes Zuko back across the floor, along with the smoke and hits Rin and as the smoke clears there is no sign on them. The Gaang look over the edge of the fountain in shock at what they are seeing and Combustion Man looks at the small crater on the floor as the smoke completely dissipates. But over the edge of the ledge are Zuko and Rin climbing a vine hanging underneath the ledge out of sight as Rin holds onto Zuko's hand as he tries to grab hold of the vine.

Combustion Man thinking he had gotten them out of his way turns back around and Aang stands up from behind the fountain pool and runs to the side. Aang Airbends a spinning back kick, it kicks up the dust around him, then leaps straight up just as a blast from Combustion Man exploding beneath him. Aang spins in mid-air, Airbending a tornado then kicks it at Combustion Man, said Man leaps over the tornado and fires another blast as he descends, Aang lands and quickly backflips away from the blast, landing next to Katara and Sokka.

Combustion Man falls and catches his clawed hand on a small ledge breaking it but it slows his fall, he lands on another ledge and rolls before firing another blast just as he stops. Shin and Shai look at each other and hide behind a pillar as there is nothing they can do now as Aang and Katara shield themselves as the blast hits the fountain water. Katara runs forward bending the water from the pool, she bends a huge wave between them and Combustion Man, she descends from her jump, bringing her arms down crossing them giving a battle cry. The wave matches her arm movements as icicles fly in both directions hitting Combustion Man with speed, but he brings his metal arm over his face and leg shielding himself from the attack. The icicles break against his metal limbs and he flings his arms down shaking off the ice shards and steps forward, with an angry frown on his face, he scans the area but can't see the Gaang anywhere.

The Gaang luckily hide behind the large stone pillar, out of the Combustion Man's sight, but that doesn't stop him as another blast can be heard and a beam of energy hits the pillar in front of them and it explodes, destroying the pillar. The Gaang raises their arms in to protect themselves from the blast's flying debris. "He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliff side." Toph cries out urgently, Katara sneaks a peek out from behind the pillar and pulls back as another blast explodes.

"I can't step out to Waterbend at him without getting blown up. And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here." Katara points out as Sokka thinks to himself for a moment before he comes up with an idea.

"I know how to get an angle on him," Sokka says and gently pushes his sister aside and pulls out his boomerang, he presses his back against the pillar. He peeks out from behind the pillar and another blast explodes on the ground, Sokka looks around the pillar as smoke streams past and he watches the two blasts of energy shoot out from behind the pillar and explodes on the ground. Sokka raises his boomerang towards the source of the blast and measure their trajectory and figures out the right angle and raises his boomerang. "All right, buddy, don't fail me now." He says to the boomerang before throwing it.

The boomerang flies through the air and curves behind a stone pillar, Combustion Man inhales for another blast and turns at the sound of the boomerang before it hits him on the head. The force of the hit knocks him down, Sokka seeing this grins happily, then runs out from behind the pillar, followed by the others. Sokka jumps up catching the boomerang with triumphant, "Yeah, boomerang!" as he cheers he looks at his sister smiling but soon frowns as Combustion Man stands back up putting a hand to his forehead. Sokka looks at his boomerang disappointedly, "Aw, boomerang…" He whines and the group starts to run towards the stone pillar they were hiding behind before, Combustion Man still dizzy from the attack to his forehead, sways and rears his head back for another blast. He inhales and tries to fire a blast of energy but only sparks fly from his forehead, a small explosion erupts from his head, he puts a hand over his forehead, the explosion causes the upside down pagoda he was standing on to be completely destroyed, debris falling down to the bottom. Sokka, Katara, and Aang race over to the edge looking down in shock, completely speechless at what they have just witnessed, Haru and Teo peek out from behind one of the large metal doors behind the fountain, then The Duke also peeks out from behind the door in front of Haru. Aang, Katara and Sokka all look upwards to where Rin climbs up the vine with Zuko from earlier and Rin reaches the ledge and pulls herself and him up.

After the ordeal Zuko walks towards the group with Rin, Shin, Shai and Ban as Aang hangs his head down. "I can't believe I'm saying this… but thanks Zuko, Rin." Aang thanks them. "You too, Shin and Shai."

"Hey, and what about me? I did the boomerang thing." Sokka complains gesturing feeling left out of the acknowledgement.

"Listen, I know we didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honour, and that somehow my Father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honour. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All we want is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." Zuko explains himself, Rin hugs his side feeling proud of him as Aang's expression softens, Zuko looks at Toph. "I'm sorry for what I did to you." Zuko bows to Toph with his apology. "It was an accident. As Rin use to tell me, fire can be dangerous and wild."

"So as a Firebender, you need to be more careful and control your bending so you don't hurt people unintentionally." Rin lectures looking pointedly at Zuko who looks guilty at her, Aang's expression changes to one of surprise and realization and looks down in thought for a second before looking back up at the small group.

"I think you two _are_ supposed to be my Firebending teachers. When I first tried to learn Firebending, I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to Firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love." Aang bows to them. "I'd like you two to teach me." He asks them, he smiles warmly and shares a look with Rin who nods and Zuko and Rin bow to Aang.

"Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted us into your group." Zuko thanks them.

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them. Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?" Aang asks her, she's quiet for a second thinking about it

"Go ahead and let them join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet." Toph answers, she hears Rin giggle at the thought.

"Sokka?" Aang asks him knowing his view on all Firebenders, Sokka closes his eyes and hangs his head a second, then shrugs.

"Hey, all I want is to defeat The Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it." Sokka replies knowing what's best and Aang nods at Sokka's answer, he then turns to Katara.

"Katara?" He asks her, worried about her answer, she looks at the small group, mostly at Zuko and frowns, Zuko waits anxiously for the answer holding tightly onto Rin's hand. Katara closes her eyes, then looks at Aang as she answers.

"I'll go along with whatever _you_ think is right." Aang smiles at her in thanks.

"We won't let you down, I promise," Zuko promises them excitedly, the Gaang turns and walks away with Sokka carrying Toph, Ban hurries over taking Toph from Sokka and talking to her and examining her feet carefully. Zuko smiles watching them leave as Shin and Shai join them through the metal doors. Zuko sees Rin struggling with their belongings and helps taking some and they follow after Sokka.

* * *

They follow Sokka down a hallway to a door, Sokka stops and gestures to the room as Zuko and Rin walk past. "So here you go, home sweet home. I guess, you know, for now." Sokka tells them awkwardly as the couple looks around the room. "Unpack… lunch soon. Uh...welcome aboard?" Zuko turns and smiles at Sokka, Rin smiles at him too, he looks like he's about to say something else but stops as Rin puts her bags on the bed with Zuko's things and turns away. "Yeah." He walks over to Aang who is waiting for him as he leans against one of the columns. "Okay, this is really, really weird." He tells him and they walk away.

Zuko sits on the bed and begins to unpack as Rin unpacks her own things, as he unpacks he comes across a picture of Iroh and looks at it as he remembers his time there three years ago.

* * *

 _Three years ago Zuko looks out at the scenery of the Western Air Temple as he starts his quest to look for Aang. "If I have to, I will spend every day of the rest of my life hunting the Avatar. I know it's my destiny to capture him." Zuko vows to himself and Iroh places his hand on Zuko's shoulder._

" _You know, Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday." Iroh gives him some advice that now he knew was the right thing but he was too close-minded back then to listen._

* * *

Zuko smiles and nods his head, Rin holds his hand thinking back as well, Zuko opens his eyes with slight alarm as he turns his head to the door to reveal Katara leaning against the frame. Zuko stands up facing her, about to say something, but Katara beats him to it. "You might have everyone else here buying your ' _transformation'_. But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past." Katara spits out venom and walks up to Zuko not noticing Rin in the room as she leans forward threateningly. "So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backwards, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang… and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends right then and there... _permanently._ " She threatens and turns and walks away but gets stops as Rin puts a hand on her shoulder, she turns back to shocked as she hadn't noticed her.

"Don't worry, if anything you should worry about slipping up on anything." Rin smiles with an evil aura around her and pushes past Katara on her way out. "I should check on the others make sure they've not _slipped up_." Rin walks off and Katara shocked stands watching as she walks away then snaps out of it and walks out of the room then closes to the door behind her.

* * *

Rin walks into a room to see Ban putting a paste on Toph's feet, she sighs in contempt at the feeling and smiles. "Man, this feels great." Toph praises.

"No problem, if you keep putting it on for the next two days they should heal over nicely," Ban tells her.

"Ban, make sure to look over the twins, they got hit during the little fight." Rin makes Ban jump, Toph laughs as she could feel her walk in.

"Yes, of course, General Rin, I mean Rin." Ban fumbles as he got caught off guard.

"Good, I'll go get them for you, I know how Shin is with injuries." Rin teases and walks off to find the twins.

 **Hey, everyone, it's DeadGirlEternal here, please don't forget to COMMENT, FAVOURITE & FOLLOW, also I will update when I received THREE COMMENTS hope all of you are enjoying these chapters so please let me know. Also, don't forget after this is finished I will be doing my next story BOUNTY HUNTER - TEEN TITANS/YOUNG JUSTICE then THE STRAWHAT'S RED DEVIL - ONE PIECE along with DAUGHTER STEIN - SOUL EATER. So please let me know what story after these you'd like to see.**


	9. Author Note: Polyvore Petition

Hey everyone please I'm sorry it's not a chapter but it is also very important I feel as one of the best sites has now shut down without a word which is Polyvore and I was a member as I love creating outfits on there and has many of my outfits on there for my previous stories and I couldn't wait to make more for my future outfits which at the moment is impossible, so please petition so that we can do something to get it back! Thank you, everyone, from DeadGirlEternal!

p/former-polyvore-users-creative-minds-bring-back-polyvore?recruiter=842881762&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_ _milestone_share_ask_


	10. Fire Is Life

" _Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **Fire Is Life**

At the Western Air Temple with the upside down pagoda, Zuko, Aang and Rin stand on the platform for their first Firebending lesson. "I know you're nervous, but remember… Firebending in and of itself is _not_ something to fear." Rin lectures as she looks at the young Avatar as he sighs looking hesitant.

"Okay. Not something to fear." Aang says unsure of it.

"But if you don't respect it," Zuko adds in crossing his arms. "It'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry Komodo Rhino!" He raises his voice making Aang yelp in fear, Rin slaps the back of Zuko's head stopping him.

"Now show us what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make." Rin tells him, Aang exhales, taking in a nervous breath and attempts to Firebend but just releases a small cloud of smoke from his palm which dissipates within a second, he smiles sheepishly.

"Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?" Aang suggests looking at the two Firebenders.

"Good idea. You might want to take a couple steps back." Zuko agrees, gesturing Aang to move back and Rin and Aang do so, Zuko takes a breath, grunts and proceeds to Firebend but the result is rather small bursts of flame. Aang applauds even though it was only small bursts of flames and not what he had seen before.

"What was that?! That was the worst Firebending I've ever seen! Zuko recoils back in confusion and moves his hand around.

"I thought it was, nice." Aang first looks to the floor then back at Zuko and shrugs.

"How about I show Aang what he's supposed to do while you calm yourself down," Rin suggests and Zuko nods in agreement moving out of the way as Rin demonstrates with large bursts of her purple flames. Aang claps liking the demonstration and Zuko grunts again and Firebends in rapid succession but again all his flames are small, he grunts in frustration and stares at his palms.

"Why is this happening?!" Zuko exclaims angrily at his hands, Rin walks over putting her hands in his.

"Maybe it's the altitude." Aang lamely suggests even though Rin had done fine already.

"Yeah, could be." Zuko agrees unsure after turning away from the two of them.

* * *

They move after Aang's lame suggestion to the Temple further down, Aang sits on a broken pillar watching Zuko Firebend with Rin next to him as Zuko has the same result as before, he grunts in frustration and unleashes another blast with no improvement, Aang yawns and lies down. Just breathe, and…" Zuko says to himself pausing to Firebend again and Aang sits up.

"That one kind of felt hot," Aang adds in sitting back up.

"Don't patronize me. You know what it's supposed to look like!" Zuko lashes out throwing his hand out.

"Sorry, Sifu Hotman." Aang apologises.

"And stop calling me that!" Zuko shouts raising his arms and Aang cringes at his frustration, but unfortunately, Sokka walks over biting into an apple and finds a spot to sit down and observe the three Firebenders.

"Hey, _jerks_. Mind if I watch you three _jerks_ do your _jerk_ -bending?" Sokka taunts them, not really caring.

"Get out of here!" Zuko shouts at him making hand movements to get him to leave.

"Okay, take it easy." Sokka looks amused by Zuko's frustration and drops his apple core to the ground, waving his hand dismissively. "I was just kidding around." He stands up adjusting his shirt. "Jerk bending still got it." Zuko drops his head down and moans while Aang looks on.

"Is he that annoying all the time?" Rin asks Aang, he nods as Zuko tries again with his fails at Firebending.

* * *

Later at night at inside the Temple, Appa rests near one of the fountains licking up a small bale of hay. Zuko leans on a column with his arms crossed, deep in thought, he turns his head back to the campfire with everyone settled down for dinner and walks over to them. "Listen everyone;" He calls their attention, "I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff." He drops his head.

"Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff." Toph voices her innocence.

"I'm talking about my Firebending. It's gone." Zuko corrects himself as they look at him as The Duke attempts to sit up and Katara laughs manically and everyone looks at her with a few looking at her annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know… how it would have been nice for us if you lost your Firebending a long time ago?" Katara taunts him.

"Well, it's not lost. It's just weaker for some reason." Rin corrects him giving Katara daggers.

"Maybe you're just not as _good_ as you think you are." Katara spits out holding her bowl to her face glaring daggers at Zuko.

"Ouch," Toph comments adding herself in.

"I bet it's because we changed sides," Rin suggests thinking it over.

"That's ridiculous." Katara dismisses it drinking the contents of her bowl.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your Firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to." Aang suggests thinking about it.

"You may be right, my Father uses to tell me that my fear of the flames would get in the way of my bending. Maybe our emotions are connected to our bending." Rin theorizes looking at Zuko.

"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry... easy enough," Sokka says and proceeds to nudge at Zuko in the waist and head with the hilt of his sword a few times.

"Okay, cut it out!" Zuko bellows making Sokka stop and his sword falls on his head. "Look… even if you're right," He rubs the bridge of his nose, "I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way." He tells them.

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your Firebending," Toph tells him as Sokka walks over rubbing his head, "from a different source, I recommend the original source." She continues to get her food.

"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asks looking too amused by that thought.

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of Firebending is," Toph advise after finishing swallowing her food.

"So it is jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asks her, not getting the point.

"I don't know. For Earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles." Toph tells them as she remembers first meeting them. "One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn Earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original Earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the World." She tells them thinking back.  
"That's amazing, Toph. I learned from the monks, but the original Airbenders were the Sky Bison." Aang comments and looks around Toph over to Appa outside the metal doors. "Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy." Appa just growls in acknowledgement.

"Well, this doesn't help Zuko. The original Firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct." Rin replies thinking about it.

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid." Aang argues remembering hearing about it.

"Well, they aren't around anymore, okay?" Zuko snaps defensively.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Aang apologises moving his arm around.

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors." Rin tells them remembering her time there with her Father as Zuko walks over to the fountain.

"Sun Warriors? Well, I know _they_ weren't around when I was a kid." Aang says walking over joining Zuko.

"No, they died off thousands of years ago, but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins." Zuko remarks.

"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present." Aang reminisces.

"So, what?" Sokka asks and the two turn their heads towards the rest of the group. "Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood 1000 years ago?" He asks moving his hand in a fluttering motion.

"More or less. Either I find a new way to Firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher." Zuko tells him sharing a worried look with Aang.

"Well, least he'll have a Firebending Master," Ban comments and they all look at him. "General Rin, I mean Rin, she's been a Firebending Master since she was eight." They all look at her and the twins giggle as she blushes trying not to hide, but she gets up and _smoothly_ walks over to Zuko and Aang and hugs Zuko making the others laugh (just not Katara).

* * *

The next morning, Appa flies away from the Air Temple over a vast ocean with Zuko and Rin on his saddle, Zuko looking bored while Rin looks relaxed as the wind messes up her hair. "We've been riding for hours. I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be a lot faster." Zuko complains looks down as Rin moves her head onto his lap and he hears Appa growl a warning.

"Appa's right, Zuko. In our group, typically, we start out our missions with a more upbeat attitude." Aang miss interprets.

"I can't believe this." Zuko groans in a low voice sighing and rest his head back.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." Aang chimes in and Appa pushes his tail down gaining more speed soaring through the clouds at a faster speed and soon near the intended island. Zuko wakes Rin up, she gets up and they all look at the buildings and temples around the island and the two boys look at them with surprise while Rin already visited once smiles at the happy times in her life as they get closer.

"Whoa!" The boys' marvel and Appa descend onto the ruins of the island.

* * *

They land on the outer ruins and make their way further in towards the large temple in the middle of the ancient city. "Even though these buildings are ancient, there's something eerily familiar about them. I can tell the Fire Sage's temples are somehow descended from these." Zuko completed looking around holding Rin's hand as they all walk.

"Okay, we learned something about architecture. Hopefully, we'll learn something about Firebending too. The past can be a great teacher." Aang gleams looking around.

"We should watch out for any traps," Rin advises and as she finishes says this Aang's foot nears a black wire which he trips, he yells in surprise, as the ground in front of them drops revealing a bed of black, deadly spikes. Aang exhales a huge gust of air from his mouth preventing himself from falling into the trap and propels himself across it, landing rather shakingly to the other side of the trap. He struggles to control his balance, flailing his arms about, Aang pushes himself forward and regains control of his balance.

"Zuko, RIn, I think the past is trying to kill me," Aang tells them frightened at the potential death threats, Rin kneels down inspecting the wire trap.

"I can't believe it. This booby trap must be centuries old, and it still works." Zuko muses looking at it.

"It feels familiar," Rin says to herself.

"There's probably a lot more. Maybe this means we shouldn't be here." Aang worries and Zuko takes a step back and starts running on the sidewall then lands in front of Aang with ease. Rin takes a step back and runs at the wall before landing for a second then jumps landing on the other side next to Zuko.

"Where's that upbeat attitude you were talking about? Besides, people don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting." Zuko dusts himself off as he asks his new friend and takes Rin's hand again then continue on their way to the large temple in the centre, Rin gets a funny feeling as they get closer to the temple structure.

* * *

They make it to the temple steps and walk up to the top of the structure to see a person in the middle being surrounded by concentric circles of fire breathed out by two dragons on each side of the image. "Look. This seems promising." Aang says looking at the image. "Though I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of Firebending."

"They look pretty angry to me," Zuko comments looking at the image as Rin looks around the vast ruins.

"I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors." Aang ponders.

"Well, they had a funny way of showing it," Rin adds on and Zuko looks away taking a few steps before he's interrupted by Aang.

"Zuko, something happened to the dragons in the last 100 years. Something you're not telling me." Aang looks at him expecting an answer but Zuko continues to walk.

"His Great-Grandfather Sozin happened," Rin answers as she walks past Aang and they continue on walking.

* * *

The three of them walk across a stone bridge with dragon protrusions at the side, "He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate Firebenders. And if you could conquer one, your Firebending talents would become legendary, and you'd earn the honorary title 'Dragon'." Rin informs Aang as they reach the end of the bridge to two dragon statues at the end, with one missing a head.

"The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born," Zuko finishes patting the eye of the fallen dragon head, "by my Uncle."

"But I thought your Uncle was, I don't know, good?" Aang questions with a shrug not sure of the right words.

"He had a complicated past. Family tradition, I guess." Zuko replies lost in thought of his Uncle who he missed dearly.

"Let's just move on," Rin instructs and they walk over to a platform with a column positioned in front of a structure with yellow doors, Aang jogs over to the doors, dropping his staff and tries yanking them open but they won't budge.

"It's locked up," Aang announces the obvious, Zuko scratches at his head in thought, then looks behind him stepping aside to the red jewel at the top of the column beaming light that had beamed light onto the back of his head.

"Wait," Zuko calls out to the Avatar, he sidesteps to the beam of light resting on one of the circles on the ground.

"It's a celestial calendar. Just like the Fire Sages have in their temples. I bet the Sun Stone opens the door, but only when sunlight hits it at just the right angle, on the solstice." Rin points out looking around the area.

"Monkey feathers! The solstice again? We can't wait here that long." Aang exasperates at the thought of having to wait that long.

"No, we can't." Rin agrees and shares a look with Zuko who unsheathes his broadsword and lays it in the path of the red beam.

"Bue we might be able to speed time up. Let's see if we can outsmart the Sun Stone." Zuko says and adjusts his sword to the light till it lines up with the Sun Stone.

"Nothing's happening." Aang points out still by the doors.

"Come on…" Zuko mutters to himself then it all starts to shake and it stops when the doors open to the inner temple room.

"You know, Zuko, I don't care what everyone else says about you, you're pretty smart." Aang compliments him as he picks up his staff and Zuko sheaths his sword, Rin giggles but stops when Aang walks inside and gasps as he's taken by surprise from the statues inside.

"Relax. They're just statues." Rin tells him and they look around the room of statues in various fighting positions with the other half doing the same making it symmetrical.

"It says this is something called The Dancing Dragon." Aang reads scratching his head reading the description of the statue, he lays his staff against the statue and takes a step back and imitates the position of the statue. As he does this s plate sinks under his feet, he steps off observing it and the plate moves back and he looks around at the other statues. Thinking about it he runs over to Zuko who is standing next to Rin, Aang grabs hold of Zuko's elbow in a hold. "Zuko, get over there. I want you to dance with me." He tries pulling Zuko along but he pulls his arm back in shock.

"What?" Zuko asks him looking at him with wide eyes.

"Just do it," Aang tells him grabbing at him again and dragging him away, Rin moves to the centre as the boys stand behind the statues with Zuko groaning in slight protest. "Let's follow the steps of the statues," Aang instructs, and they both step onto the first plate and move to the next, Zuko's boot steps onto the plate with a look of surprise. "Don't you see? These aren't dance moves. These statues are giving us a lesson." They both sync up as he speaks. "I think this is some kind of Sun Warrior Firebending form." Zuko gets into a punching position then moves into another position with his arms spread in a low arc above his shoulders.

"This better teach us some really good Firebending," Zuko complains yet again.

"I can't wait for the others to see this," Rin smirks like the Cheshire cat as she watches them, Aang gets into another position and they meet in the middle with their fists outstretched, with this a sound echoes in the room then a hole appears in the centre next to Rin and they turn looking at it, as a pedestal with a golden egg-like object rises from the hole and glints in the light. Aang seeming happy at their little victory raises his arms up into the air.

"Hurray! Wait, What exactly _is_ that?" Aang asks rubbing his head.

"It's some kind of mystical Gemstone," Zuko says running over to the pedestal.

"Well, don't touch it!" Aang warns him raising his arms as a warning making Zuko stop in his tracks.

"Why not?" Zuko questions looking at Aang and Rin.

"Remember what happened out there with those spikes." Rin reminds him as Aang raises his arms as if giving a physical description of spikes.

"I'm just very suspicious of giant, glowing gems sitting on pedestals," Aang says warily but Zuko ignores them and removes the gemstone from the pedestal making the other two worry.

"It feels almost alive." Zuko gleams at the object and tries to put the gemstone back and yells in surprise as a jet of green goo spurts out from under the pedestal pushing Zuko up towards the grating in the ceiling, sticking him up there.

"Oh, no, it's another trap!" Aang panics as the doors close trapping them inside, as more green goo starts flowing from the pedestal and Rin and Aang back away cautiously. Zuko looks down at them worried for his wife as he is stuck to the grating and struggles to break free but can't.

"Ugh, I can't pull free. It's like some kind of glue." Zuko struggles again, Aang jumps across the goo to grab his staff on the other side of the room, he jumps up on the statue's head and Airbends a strong gust of wind towards Zuko in an attempt to free him from the good but the force of wind just moves him onto his front still stuck to the grate. The goo rapidly rises and Aang tries to pull his staff out of the goo but it won't budge and he jumps up towards the grate with Zuko as the goo rapidly engulfs the room.

"I can't move. Zuko, Rin, do something!" Aang struggles trying to move his hands or feet off the bars but again they won't budge.

"Me? I can't move either. Where's Rin?" Zuko asks trying to look around but fails, Aang looks but the goo has engulfed everything on the floor and still rises and reads the both of them and presses them into the grate as they groan in discomfort and worry for their female companion, the goo final stops pressing against them and any hope of finding Rin at this point.

"It stopped." Aang sighs in relief.

"At least _we_ have air. Maybe if we stay calm we can figure a way out of this and get to Rin." Zuko suggests trying not to let his mind wonders down the depressing path, a few hours pass and the boys are still stuck with night fallen over with no sign of Rin either making the boys panic but trying not to show it.

"You had to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?" Aang inquires making Zuko feel even more guilty.

"At least I made something happen. If it were up to you, we'd never have made it past the courtyard." Zuko snaps back, his anger and worry for Rin rising as the minute pass.

"Help!" Aang yells out, hoping for someone to help them.

" _Who_ are you yelling to? Nobody's lived here for centuries." Zuko reminds him.

"Well, what do you think we should do? Rin's still down there." Aang protests.

"Think about our place in the Universe?" Zuko mumbles not wanting to think of the worst, Aang sighs when a man walks over to them.

"Who is down there?" The man demands to know, they look over to see the man in a tribal gear wearing a hat and warpaint on his face. The boys share a look of shock at the man and then happiness at his presence in the ruins when they hear cracking coming from the roof near them, then pits of the roof fly into the sky along with a beam of purple fire rises into the sky, the Sun Warriors all look at it in shock but the boys look at it in relief. A hand comes out of the roof/floor and Rin pushes herself up breathing heavily and lies down on the floor catching her breath.

"Zuko _never_ do that again," She complains catching her breath and looks up at the Sun Warrior in front of them.

* * *

Back outside the Gemstone room with the yellow doors, the boys are finally free along with Rin as they are all still covered in goo with Anteaters one for each of them lick off the goo. The little group are surrounded by men and women all Sun Warriors with four of them holding small flames in their hands. "For trying to take our Sun Stone, you must be severely punished!" The Chief exclaims, looking at the accused.

"We didn't come here to take your Sun Stone. We came here to find the ancient origin of all Firebending." Zuko corrects him looking him dead in the eyes with earnest.

"Yeah, right. They are obviously thieves, here to steal Sun Warrior treasures." One of the Warriors cuts in and steps forward next to the Chief and holds the Sun Stone protectively in his arms.

"Please, I don't normally play this card, but…" Aang tells them looking confident and places his hand on his chest as a sense of pride. "I'm the Avatar." But this just washes over them as they had no idea what that was and he stands up giving a weak smile.

"They don't know about the Avatar," Rin tells him and gets up next to him.

"Just hear us out," Aang tells them.

"My name is Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Or at least, I used to be. I know my people have distorted the way of Firebending, to be fueled by anger and rage. But now I want to learn the true way. When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence. Please, teach us." Zuko asks them and they bow their head in respect.

"If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the Masters Ran and Shao." The Chief tells them.

"Ran and Shao? There are two of them?" Aang asks the Chief.

"When you present yourselves to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry." The Chief warns them taking a step towards Zuko towering over him. "If they deem you worthy, they'll reach you. If they don't you'll be destroyed on the spot." He steps back finishing his little lecture and Aang and Zuko look at each other then at Rin as if for help but she just shakes her head. "But I must ask, who is the blond one with purple flames?" He asks looking at Rin.

"I am Rin- Rinako, daughter of the spirit of life Chava," Rin answers expecting them to disagree but they all bow their heads to her as they can feel the power of her flames, Aang and Zuko share a look of surprise while Rin looks at them all awkwardly waiting for them to stop.

* * *

The next morning they stand at the main structure, they stand at the top in front of a fire, with the Warriors standing in a semi-circle again with Aang and Zuko right at the front with the Chief standing in front of the fire. Rin stands to the side watching as the Chief explains what they have to do as she remembers her time here long ago. "If you're going to see the Masters, you must bring them a piece of the eternal flame. This fire is the very first one." He raises his arms in pride turning back towards the three outsiders. "It was given to Man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years."

"I don't believe it." Zuko looks at it in bewilderment.

"You will each take a piece of it to the Masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of Firebending." The Chief informs them.

"Um, Mister Sun Chief, sir? Yeah… I'm not a Firebender yet. Couldn't my friend here carry my fire for me?" Aang asks pointing at Rin as she wasn't going to be tested as they saw she knew the real message behind her flames.

"No." The Chief answers sternly and turns back to the fire, Aang still looks uneasy as the Chief pulls the fire towards his palms with a fluid motion, "This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy." He turns in a full circle and splits the fire into two equal amounts of fire. "You must maintain a constant heat." As he says this Aang seems transfixed with the flame. "The flame will go out if you make it too small." That sentence causes Aang to cringe knowing that may happen to him. "Make it too big, and you might lose control." He passes the flames over, Zuko stares at the flame cooly and cradles it in his hands and looks at Aang who still hasn't collected his flame yet.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous." He tells him and proceeds to gather the flame into his hands, the fire grows slight, he looks at it relieved and in awe. "It's like a little heartbeat."

"Fire is life, not just destruction," Rin tells them, and Aang reassures himself with a smile.

"You will take your flames up there." The Chief points to a rocky mountain nearby and they turn their heads towards the direction. "The cave of the Masters is beneath that rock."

* * *

They make their way through the forest together and make it to a steep grassy incline, Zuko reaches the top of the incline and turns back to see Aang lagging some distance behind, he looks down to see Rin joining him at the top. "Hurry up," Zuko calls down to him as he and Rin wait for the younger one.

"I can't," Aang tells them placing one hand on the rock in front of him. "If I walk too fast, my flame will go out." He looks down at his rather small flame.

"Your flame's gonna go out because it's too small. You're too timid. Give it more juice." Rin advises him and Aang climbs up and looks at them worried.

"But what if I can't control it?" Aang asks the two experienced Firebenders.

"You can do it. I know you can. You're a talented kid." Zuko compliments him.

"Aw, and I didn't even have to tell him to say that." Rin teases Zuko, he blushes and walks off faster with Aang in a lighter mood and smiles and pushes himself up and continues to follow after them.

* * *

The trio arrives at their destination at the mountain with the Sun Warriors already there waiting for them all poised in an alternating standing and sitting position with stair leading up a bridge in between the two halves of the mountain. "Facing the judgment of the Firebending Masters will be very dangerous for you. Your ancestors are directly responsible for the Dragons' disappearance." The Chief shames Zuko who looks to the side in shame. "The Masters might not be so happy to see you."

"I know I wouldn't be." The sidekick puts in placing a hand on his hip trying to intimidate Zuko but with poor results.

"But once they find out I'm the Avatar…" Aang weighs in.

"Have you forgotten that you vanished allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world? The decline of the Dragons is your burden too." The Chief remarks and Aang too look away with shame and the Chief drives his staff into the ground and the Sun Warriors get into a ready position at either side of the staff. The Chief grabs a section from each flame placing it on the Sun Warriors palms and they move away then the Chief removes his staff. The Warriors who receive a flame bend it around into a circle a few time before the next Warrior standing bends a small part of the flame towards them and repeat the process.

"We could turn back now. We've already learned more about fire than we hoped." Aang points out showing the two teens his flame in his hand giving them a weak smile.

"No, you're seeing this through to the end." Rin dictates, Zuko agrees with her.

"We're gonna meet these Masters and find out what's so great about them," Zuko adds on.

"What if they judge us and attack us?" Aang trembles at the thought of being barbequed.

"Well, we're the Fire Prince, The Avatar and the Spirit of Death," Zuko smirks unsheathing his broadswords slightly emphasize his point. "I think we can take these guys in a fight, whoever they are." Aang feeling slightly better nods but still feels uneasy. "Bring 'em out," Zuko demands.

"Chanters!" The Chief exclaims opening his hand to the side, the music begins and the Warriors sitting downbeat in sync on their drums making a nice rhythm. The Warriors hold their circle of flames remaining in position, Zuko and Aang walk-off ready to the other half of the circle and the Warriors rise and bow alternatively. The boys near the bottom of the steps and the Warriors and the Chief step aside letting them pass, but Rin stops Zuko, she kisses him quickly on the lips and kisses Aang on the cheek for luck, Aang blushes a little at the action.

Zuko and Aang glance at each other and both take a deep breath before making their way up the stairs as they can still hear the Warriors drums beating at the bottom. The boys continue to climb up the steps, Aang looks back, he wants to go back but pressed forward, they make it halfway up and the Chief look at their progress from the bottom with Rin. Zuko and Aang near the top of the stairs with the sun shining upon them in the background and the beat stops once they reach the top, they look at the caves on each side of the bridge. "Those who wish to meet the Masters Ran and Shao will now present their fire." A Sun Warrior uses a horn to project his voice to the boys at the top of the bridge, the boys turn towards the caves and bow down with their hands extended in front of them.

"Sound the call." The Chief orders and a Warrior takes a deep breath and blows into a wind instrument, the loud noise produces sends a flock of birds to scatter in the background. The cave Aang is facing rumbles and vibrates as the rocks dislodge, he trembles in fear at the prospect of what it could be. Aang accidentally places his hand down, extinguishing the flame and turns towards Zuko, Rin looks up at them with worry.

"What's happening?" Aang asks looking at Zuko, but his cave remains undisturbed, he turns and gives Aang a puzzled look, Aang quickly returns to his former position but realises that the flame is gone and gasps, he turns back towards Zuko again. "Zuko, my fire went out," Aang whispers pleading.

"What do you want _me_ to do?" Zuko whispers back at him.

"Give me some of yours." Aang pleads with him and tries to reach for Zuko's fire but he gently pushes him back.

"No, just make your own." Zuko grunts trying to push him away.

"I can't." Aang tries again to reach for Zuko's flame but fails miserably.

"Get some from one of those Warriors," Zuko tells him and the others at the bottom can hear them. "Hurry. Stop cheating off me!" He raises his voice and they exchange look with each other.

"Quit being stingy!" Aang exclaims irritated and continues reaching for Zuko's flame but Zuko raises his arms higher so the flame remains out of Aang's reach but he tries to grab it by sticking closer to Zuko's back flailing his arms. He uses two hands to grab the flame from under Zuko's armpits and they struggle briefly before Zuko drops his hand, extinguishing the flame and they look at each other, unsure of what's going to happen next.

Both caves on either side of the bridge rumble, and the boys look troubled and they turn to their caves, bowing their heads towards it, into the black emptiness within. "Uh-oh." They gasps, and a pair of yellow eyes glow in the dark, suddenly, a red dragon roars shooting out of the cave. It circles around the bridge and the boys, they look overwhelmed by the powerful winds and pressure and stagger slightly, Zuko looks shocked and follows the dragon's trail. A blue dragon flies out of the other cave and joins its partner in circling around each other, the bridge and the boys.

"These are the Masters." Zuko marvels at them as they circle them.

"You still think we can take 'em?" Aang whispers to him.

"Shh. I never said that." Zuko takes back, at the bottom of the stairs the others watch the Dragons circling in the air generating powerful winds as the Sun Warriors all bow down and Rin follows suit.

"Oh, here it comes." The Sidekick gushes at the thought. "Any moment now… dinner for the Masters."

"Quiet. Ham Gao." The Chief shushes them.

"What?" Ham Gao sulks turning his head away. "Everyone's thinking it." He yelps and looks behind him at Rin who has a mischievous smile on her face and a small flame lit on her index finger as up on the bridge where the dragons continue to fly in an elaborate formation of turns, twists and curves.

"Zuko, I think we're supposed to do The Dragon Dance with them," Aang whispers breathing from his thoughts.

"What? What about this situation that you think they want us to dance?" Zuko asks him looking at him annoyed.

"Well, I think they want us to do something. Let's just try it." Aang tells him.

"Fine." Zuko reluctantly agrees and they get into the first position of The Dragon Dance and proceed to the next, and the dragons follow the movements of the boys as they do the dance. Aang turns his arms to his side and the dragon turns as well, and the dragons perform the movements the same and are symmetrical to one another.

Zuko pushes his hand up and the red dragon behind him angles upwards as well, following his movements the same as Aang and the blue dragon. The boys slowly head towards one another and the dragons complementing their movements, and they get into the final pose and the dragons stop and flap their wings on either side of the bridge. "Judgement time." The Chief announces and the blue dragon snarls at Zuko as Aang trembles and Zuko looks at it, mouth agape thinking of his wife. Aang gives out a series of timid, unsure shrieks of fear and the two dragons settle into another position with their legs being anchored at the bottom of the bridge and their arms supporting their weight at the top. The red dragon begins to breathe fire out at the boys and the blue dragon does the same and the boys yell out in fear as they are engulfed by the rapidly rising multi-coloured flames.

The boys look at the vortex of colours shell-shocked at the sight before them, the two dragons angel their mouths up, a fire still breathing out with the swirling rainbow vortex of fire, Aang gasps in amazement and Zuko looks at it amazed too.

"I understand." Zuko realises what his Uncle and Rin and others had been saying all this time, and slowly the flames begin to dissipate and the dragons curl their bodies, springing up and circle each other one final time before they go back to their caves and the boys remain on the bridge. Ham Geo looks at them annoyed they survived but Rin looks relieved, and the Warriors holding the circle of fire move their arms in a circle, extinguishing the flames and end their hands in the Fire Nation position of respect. Zuko and Aang make their way down the stairs and get near the bottom, Rin and the Chief meet them at the bottom as they walk down the stairs. "Their fire was beautiful. I saw so many colours, colours I've never imagined. Like Rin's." He comments.

"Like Firebending harmony," Aang adds him.

"Yes. They judged you, and gave you visions of the meaning of Firebending." The Chief tells them.

"I can't believe there are still living dragons. My Uncle Iroh said he faces the last dragon and killed it." Zuko argues thinking back to the story.

"So, your Uncle lied." Aang points out thinking about it.

"Actually, it wasn't a total lie. Iroh was one of the last outsiders to face the Masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well." The Chief informs them and Zuko's eyes widen in surprise.

"He must have lied to protect them, so no one else would hunt them." Zuko ponders. "Wait you said one of the last, who was the other one?" He asks.

"Jou Yuu, he was a kind man, and he too was deemed worthy." The Chief answers, Zuko looks to Rin who smiles at him.

"Yeah, I've been here before, when I was like four and I was terrified of the colour of my flames and my Father showed me there was nothing to be scared of. And I met my Mother here." Rin tells them and hugs Zuko smiling.

"Wait, as in your birth Mother?" Zuko asks her, she nods.

"I got lost and set off one of the traps and she saved me and got me back to my Father. I always thought it was a dream till now." She reminisces and looks at her husband.

"I see, so you know the Sun Warriors were still alive?" Zuko teases her.

"Well, like I said I thought it was a dream I was like four and a new Firebender." Rin dismisses and looks at Aang to see him look troubled. "What is it Aang?" She asks him.

"All this time, I thought Firebending was destruction. Since I hurt Katara, I've been too afraid and hesitant. But now I know what it really is… its energy, and life." Aang says feeling glad that they had come here.

"Yeah. It's like the Sun, but inside of you. Do you guys realise this?" Zuko makes a fool of himself.

"Well, our civilization _is_ called the Sun Warriors… so yeah." The Chief answers with Rin giggling at Zuko.

"That's why my Firebending was so weak before. Because for so many years, hunting you was my drive… it was my purpose. So when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now, I have a new drive. I have to help you defeat my Father and restore balance to the world." Zuko proclaims halfway turns to Aang and Firebends twice with a rather large sized flame, Aang follows his example and bends, his flame large as well. Aang looks overjoyed as he has now conquered his fear and the walk towards each other, happy at their achievement and Zuko grabs Rin in his arms into a passionate kiss.

"Now that you have learned the secrets, and you know about our tribe's existence," The Chief tells them and his face turns serious suddenly, "we have no choice but to imprison you here forever." the boys look at him with their mouths in shock but Rin just smiles shaking her head. "Just kidding." He teases them and the boys relax. "But seriously, _don't_ tell anyone!" He warns them.

* * *

They make it safely back to the Western Air Temple they all sit about watching as the boys demonstrate The Dancing Dragon and they Firebend at each step. "With this technique, the dragons showed us, Zuko and I would be unstoppable," Aang tells the others and they finish the dance and get into the final pose and the group applaud them.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there." Sokka taunts them.

"It's not a dance. It's a Firebending form." Zuko snaps defensively.

"We'll just tap-dance," Sokka teases moving his finger in a dancing motion, "our way to victory over the Fire Lord."

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" Zuko snaps again and walks towards Sokka.

"Oh yeah? What's your _little_ form called?" Katara asks in a teasing tone.

"Don't tell them Zuko!" Shin laughs as her sister covers her mouth.

"The Dancing Dragon," Zuko answers embarrassed and the group laughs at this and he tries to still his temper but Rin just laughs as she jumps into his arms and calms him down whispering something in his ear. He blushes and takes her hand and leads her away with Shin, Shai and Ban laugh the loudest and the others seem lost.

 **Hey, there it's DeadGirlEternal here, thank you all you amazing Readers and please favourite, follow and comment and I will update as soon as I get three reviews even if they say 'Please Update' as long as I know, you are, enjoy my story please let me know and don't forget to put your vote on the next story after I've finished Bounty Hunter Part 1 & 2 then Daughter Stein while writing The Strawhat's Red Devil, just go onto my profile and find the link to the poll and please let me know, see ya at the next Chapter!**


	11. Break Out Plans Part 1

" _Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **Break Out Plans Part 1**

Night has fallen over the Western Air Temple, Zuko holds a kettle as he fills up the empty cups while the others sit around the campfire. "No one can make tea like Uncle." Zuko comments, "But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favourite tea joke?" He asks.

"Sure," Katara answers as she grabs a cup of tea.

"I like jokes," Aang adds in.

"Bring it," Toph adds as well and Zuko stands up with his tray.

"Okay." Zuko kneels between The Duke and Haru. "Well, I can't remember how it starts but the punch line," the boys help themselves to the tea, "is, 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed'" They all give him a deadpanned look. "Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it."

"Right. Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Katara remarks taking a cup from him, Aang laughs helping himself to a cup and the group laugh as well, Zuko sees Rin laughing and smiles and walks over to her.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little." Toph comments and Zuko walks between her and Teo and hands them both a drink. "It hardly ever happens."

"I agree," Shai signs and lies back on the ground.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka asks Zuko as he sits to the side by himself, thinking, he gets up and walks away. Zuko places the tray down and follows after him, they walk to the area where Appa rests.

"So what's up?" Zuko asks him with Appa wakes up looking at them.

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?" Sokka asks him as they continue to walk further into the dark.

"What do you mean? Who was captured?" Zuko asks him.

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just wanted to know where they might be." Sokka inquires trying to be casual.

"I can't tell you," Zuko tells him as he didn't know too well as Rin did.

"What? Why not?" Sokka asks him annoyed.

"I don't know, Rin would, she was in the army," Zuko tells him, Sokka sighs thinking of involving more people.

"I still need to know," Sokka tells him.

"Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse." Rin comments making them jump and takes Zuko's hand not wanting him apart of the conversation but Sokka stops them by grabbing Zuko's shoulder.

"It's my Dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through." Sokka tells them.

"It's not good Sokka," Rin warns him.

"Please." Sokka pleads with them.

"My guess is… they were taken to the Boiling Rock." Rin tells him thinking about it.

"What's that?" Sokka asks her frowning slightly.

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation." She answers Sokka's mouth goes slightly agape from this. "It's an island in the middle of a boiling lake." Sokka turns away crossing his arms looking serious. "It's inescapable."

"So where is this place?" Sokka asks her.

"Why do you need to know? What are you planning?" Zuko asks him, not wanting to get too involved if something goes wrong or get the blame.

"Nothing. Boy, you're so paranoid." Sokka waves him off dismissively.

"It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here." Rin warns him warily.

"Thanks, Rin, Zuko." Sokka yawns and pats them on their shoulders as he walks past them. "Just knowing makes me feel better."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does," Zuko mutters sharing a look with Rin who nods, as they walk back to the others around the campfire.

Earlier the next morning before the sun has even risen everyone is fast asleep as Sokka tries sneaking past Aang who snores loudly and his sister sleeping peacefully, he walks carefully over to Appa with a bag of his belongings. He lets out a sigh of relief as he hadn't woken anyone up then turns around and turns back around then nearly trips over Momo, eyes wide and walks over him, he continues over to Appa.

He climbs up Appa waking him up, but Sokka quietens him and he goes back to sleep, he gets up his hand reaching the saddle and pulls himself up to see Zuko, Rin and Shin sitting waiting for him. "Not up to anything, huh?" Zuko asks him, Sokka yelps in shock at them in surprise and loses his grip as he falls down on the hard floor with a loud thud and groans.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my Dad." Sokka says putting back his belongings that had fallen out of his bag back in. "You happy now?"

"I'm never happy unless I'm with Rin," Zuko answers him and looks at his wife who smiles at him, knowing how he is.

"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea. It was my decision to stay when things were going wrong." Sokka argues and he walks back over to Appa as Zuko jumps off the bison with Shin climbing down and Rin jumps down behind Zuko. "It's my mistake and it's my job to fix it." He looks at the trio with determination. "I have to regain my honour. You can't stop me Zuko."

"You need to regain your honour? Believe me, I get it. We're going with you." Zuko tells him as Sokka climbs back up Appa near the saddle.

"No. I have to do this alone." Sokka argues, not wanting anyone else involved.

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison daycares." Rin snaps out as Sokka touches the saddle before he sighs knowing she's right and looks at them.

"We'll take our war balloon," Shin tells them and Sokka jumps off Appa and they walk off as everyone continues to slumber unknown that they had gone.

Sun has risen with everyone awake, The Duke walks over to Appa with an armful of hay as he throws it into Appa's mouth, Katara walks over to Momo still asleep on his back with a piece of paper in his arm like a blanket, Katara sees it and takes it from him. Toph and Aang walk to her side with him sleepily rubbing at his eyes as they walk over. "What does it say?" Toph asks her sleepily.

"'Need meat. Gone fishing.'" Katara reads turning the paper and her head as she tries to read her brother's handwriting. "'Back in a few days.'" Aang turns around and yawns glad that his drill sergeants aren't around. "'Sokka, Zuko, Rin and Shin. One more thing.'" Aang walks over to his sleeping bag. "'Aang, practice your Firebending while Zuko and I are gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak.'" Aang lies down and proceeds to go back to sleep. "'Rin and Zuko.'" As she finishes reading the message a badger frog croaks and Aang opens his eyes irritated and stands up.

"Nobody else has homework." Aang groans as he proceeds to squat with his hands behind his head. "One hot squat. Two hot squats. Three hot squats. Four hot…" He counts off, as he does the exercises.

* * *

In an area full of clouds with a Fire Nation war balloon as they make it through the clouds, Zuko Firebends keeping the fuel tank with one hand and Sokka rests near him with Rin and Shin sitting around chatting as the boys stare at each awkwardly then looks away. "Pretty clouds." Sokka lamely comments looking up.

"Yeah, fluffy." Zuko raises his head looking at them and hears the girls giggling at them making them both giggle, trying to stop the silence and giggling from the girls Sokka starts whistling. "What?" Zuko asks turning towards Sokka.

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything. You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." Sokka informs them, Rin looks at him then at the balloon impressed.

"No kidding." Zuko comments.

"Yep. A balloon. But for war." Sokka says.

"There's one thing my Dad's good at, it's War." Zuko remarks turning back to the tank and Firebends.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family," Sokka comments nonchalantly.

"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that." Zuko argues, Rin gets up and walks over to him calming him down slightly.

"I know, I know, you've changed." Sokka backtracks.

"I meant my Uncle. He was more of a Father to me. And I really let him down." Zuko mumbles as he looks at Rin sharing a sad look.

"I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard." Sokka remarks looking at him with empathy.

"I agree," Rin smiles softly at him hugging him close to her.

"It wasn't that hard," Zuko replies thinking about it as he had his wife though, he was going to leave without her and his friends but he thought at the time it was for the best.

"Really? You guys didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" Sokka asks looking at the trio and thinking of the other two.

"Well, Ban and Shai have girlfriends. Mai and Ty Lee." Shin answers thinking of her twin feeling horrible for her as she was still feeling down without Mai and Ban was making himself busy so he wouldn't think about Ty Lee.

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot and the one who always wears pink?" Sokka asks leaning closer with surprise.

"Yeah." Shin smiles thinking of her sister and friend happy with the girls. "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks we're traitors. They couldn't drag them into it." She tells him.

"My first girlfriend turned into the Moon." Sokka leans back onto the side of the basket.

"That's rough buddy," Zuko replies looking up at the sky.

"Wait, is that the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe?" Rin asks Sokka, he looks at her surprised she knew who it was and nods and they begin to chat.

Night falls as they sail further, Rin Firebends once more and closes the door to the fuel tank and wipes her hands and leans on the basket next to Zuko. "There it is." Rin points out, which wakes Sokka up instantly and they near a volcano-like area with steam coming out from it.

"There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught." Zuko informs them as they get closer to the steaming crater, Rin opens the fuel tank and Firebends but the flames are weak making the war balloon slowly descend into the crater.

* * *

The burn keeps losing its power, and the war balloon rapidly goes down into the crater and the balloon gets lost through the sea of steam. Rin tries Firebending rapidly into the fuel tank. "We're going down. The balloon's not working anymore!" Zuko panics as Sokka frantically rushes to the side of the basket.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly," Rin tells them as she keeps Firebending but the balloon continues to descend, the basket suddenly slants and Rin loses her balance along with the others.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Shin asks.

"I don't know. Crash landing?" Sokka suggesting and he grabs onto the tank as the balloon dangerously near the water, it touches the surface of the water. Sokka gets splashed by some of the boiling water and flails his hand as he covers his mouth struggling not to scream from the burn and it finally crashes onto land, shattering the basket into pieces.

* * *

They all get thrown from the crash landing along with their belongings, they get up from the ground and Sokka spurts out stuff from his mouth and they all slowly turn towards the carriage as it falls in ruin. "How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko asks looking at the others.

"We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one-way ticket." Sokka replies the others look at him shocked as he walks away over to the wrecked war balloon.

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?" Rin asks him.

"My Dad might be here. I had to come and see." Sokka reasons as he walks towards the fallen vent.

"Uncle always said I never thought things through, but this, ugh," Zuko groans as Sokka proceeds to gather more of the vent placing it into the broken basket as Zuko grabs at his head in frustration. "This is just crazy." Zuko throws out both of his arms.

"Hey! I never wanted you to come along in the first place. And for the record," Sokka complains turning back to the others then throws the fallen cloth into the basket as well. "I always think things through. But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time I'm playing it by ear. So there."He pushes the basket but yelps as his hand automatically withdraw since the basket scorches him thanks to the boiling water, he kicks it and the broken balloon slowly sinks into the water out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Shin asks him.

"It doesn't work anyway." Rin reasons as they watch it sink further into the water. "And we don't want anyone to find it and become aware of our presence."

"I hope you know what you're doing. There's no turning back now." Zuko says and they turn around and look up at the prison no one had ever escaped - till now!

* * *

They make it inside the prison the next day, and sneak into the uniform cupboard and dress in the guards uniform, they close the door behind them still being careful. "I hope these disguises work," Zuko complains.

"We just need to lay low and find my Dad as soon as possible," Sokka tells them, and the corridor suddenly fills with running guards, Sokka and Zuko grin nervously, hoping not to be noticed, while Rin and Shin remain calm then a guard stops at the opening of the corridor addressing the four of them.

"Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard, come on." They run off behind the last group of guards.

* * *

They run out with the guards to a mass of people wearing red in the courtyard of the prison as the prisoners form a circle around two people in the centre as they round each other, the guards shove the spectating prisoners aside to get to the front and form a barricade. "I didn't do anything. I'm going back to my cell." The Prisoner announces bored and walks away and the guard Firebends a whip and lashes it near the prisoner's leg.

"Stop right there Chit Sang." The Guard orders him and the four walk to the front and Zuko makes a step forwards but Sokka stops him from interfering.

"We can't blow our cover." Sokka whispers and the guard in the centre of the circle approaches Chit Sang.

"I've had it with your unruly behaviour." The Guard warns him.

"What did I do?" Chit Sang asks him turning back to the Guard.

"He wants to know what he did." The Guard turns towards Zuko and Sokka. "Isn't that cute?" He asks them and looks back at Chit Sang as the guys stare at him in silence, he senses something is off and raises his visor inspecting the boys.

"Uh, yeah, very cute sir." Zuko answers and Sokka's eye looks towards Zuko nervously.

"Super cute." Sokka agrees, and the Guard smiles satisfied with their answers and walks back towards Chit Sang.

"You didn't bow down when I walked by Chit Sang." The Guard informs him.

"What? That's not a prison rule." Chit Sang remarks outraged at the Guard as he was being unreasonable.

"Do it." The Guard orders him with a smug look.

"Make me." Chit Sang protests definitely, and the Guard smirks walking away from Chit Sang, he then proceeds to Firebend another whip. The whip travels towards Chit Sang but he turns around and Firebends the whip and directs it back to the Guard and he kicks the flame aside.

"Tsk, tsk. Firebending is prohibited." The Guard shakes his head but Chit Sang remains in his stance. "You're going in the Cooler." He drops his position, the Guard suddenly points to Sokka. "You! Help me take him in."

"Meet back here in an hour," Sokka whispers to the others, and the three of them walk away from the crowd to the metal building.

* * *

They walk inside to the Cooler, Chit Sang is led to the Cooler with two security doors, Sokka opens them and water vapours gush out. "The Warden will deal with you soon." The Guard warns Chit Sang and he gets shoved inside and Sokka closes the two doors leaving him inside. "Can you believe this guy?" The Guard asks Sokka.

"Prisoners. Am I right?" Sokka gets into the act.

"Ugh. Tell me about it." The Guard groans.

* * *

In the break room with the guards all sitting around with their helmets off and chatting and laughing and just relaxing. "Hey, new guy. I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times but this is the lounge. Relax." The Guard tells Zuko as he grabs some food at the buffet table as Shin and Rin had been ordered to stand on watch in the courtyard.

"But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared someone could strike me on the head." Zuko reasons and walks towards the table as the Guard laughs at him.

"Give it a week, he'll loosen up." A female Guard comments.

"Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?" Zuko asks them setting his plate down and sitting with them.

"No, you can't date the female guards." The female Guard cuts in.

"Trust me, you don't want to." The Guard before laughs and a cup hit him on the head and the guard behind him laughs.

"No, that's not it. The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals right? So what about war prisoners?" Zuko asks them needing information.

* * *

In the courtyard, Shin and Rin walk around keeping an eye out for any prisoners that fitted Sokka's description of his Father but they couldn't find anything. "Rin, what are we going to do about getting out?" Shin asks her friend worried about their escape.

"I'm not too sure quite yet but once we get a good look around, I'm sure we'll find a way out of here." Rin reasons and looks over to a guard and they continue on their rounds.

"I hope your right." Shin prays thinking of her sister and friends and notices up above a gondola which heads towards the tower and Rin takes notice too.

"Seems a part of the puzzle has fitted in." She comments smiling at her friend.

* * *

In the tower the gondola docks, the door opens and a man walks out as the others bow their heads down in respect and make their way.

* * *

In the hallway outside the Cooler as it blows in cold air, Chit Sang shivers holding his legs close to his body for warmth. Sokka peers into the Cooler through the little window as Chit Sang continues to shiver from the cold, Sokka looks in guarding the room with the Guard from before. "It sure looks cold in there." Sokka comments.

"That's why we call it the Cooler. He won't be Firebending in there." The Guard remarks and looks down the end of the corridor and suddenly pulls down his visor. "It's the Warden. Look alive." They stand at attention at both sides of the door, and the Warden walks with a serious look on his face and walks into the Cooler as the door opens.

"So Chit Sang, I hear you used Firebending to try to escape. You should know better." The Warden recalls looking smug.

"I wasn't trying to escape." Chit Sang argues struggling to talk and shivering from the cold.

"He's lying." The Guard argues looking into the room. "I saw him with my own eyes." One of the Warden's Guard pushes him away to quiet him.

"No one has ever, ever escaped from here. I'd sooner jump in the boiling lake myself than let that record fall. Don't forget it. Now go back to shivering." The Warden warns and turns away out of the Cooler and leaves Chit Sang again with the door closes, leaving him in the dark shivering and lowers his head down.

* * *

In the courtyard at one of the towers on the docks, Sokka leans against the railing looking down at the yard and another Guard joins him, Zuko. "Hey there, fellow guard. How goes it?" Zuko asks Sokka.

"Zuko?" Sokka asks him raising his visor.

"Shh. Let's just wait for Shin and Rin." Zuko tells them and sees two female guards walk over, one of them walks over hitting Zuko over the head, his helmet getting tipped. He knew it was Rin with that as he had left to go on his own. "Listen, I asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your Father's not here." He tells them and the girls nod in agreement as they too had not seen him around.

"What? Are you sure? Did you double check?" Sokka asks shocked and looks at the girls.

"Sorry, Sokka we asked around but no one of your Father's description or name has been here," Rin tells him.

"No." Sokka groans and holds his head in despair as he walks over to the wall. "No!" He bangs his fist against the wall in frustration.

"I'm really sorry Sokka," Zuko says feeling even worse now.

"So we came all this way for nothing. I failed. Again." Sokka leans on the wall.

"Err," Zuko ponders holding his chin, "what would Uncle say?" He looks to Rin then the sky. "Sometimes clouds have two sides, a dark and light. And a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich. So… when life seems hard…" Zuko tries comforting Sokka but he just looks disinterested and looks to the side and his eyes widen in shock at what he was seeing. "Take a bite out of the silver sandwich." Sokka smiles and rushes to the railing next to Zuko and the girls.

"Maybe we haven't failed after all," Sokka tells them looking over the railing.

"That's the spirit. I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying." Zuko smiles folding his arms proud of himself.

"No, what you said made no sense at all," Rin tells him.

"But look, it's Suki!" Sokka gushes pointing at the said girl in the yard sitting on a rock looking bored.

"Prisoners!" A Guard shouts into the yard and a bell rings through the yard and all the prisoners make their way inside. "Back in your cells!" Sokka seeming lovesick and gushing lowers his visor as he rushes off to see Suki.

* * *

Inside the prisoner cell block, inside a cell, Suki lies on her bed and the door to her cell opens, illuminating her face and she looks to the door then sits up as Sokka stands in front of her but of course in his disguise as a Guard. "What is it?" She asks him looking at him with anger. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You mean you don't recognise me?" Sokka asks her crossing his arms as if that would help her.

"You people all look the same to me." Suki hisses looking to the side.

"Oh. Then maybe you'll recognise this." Sokka teases her smugly and purses his lips attempting to kiss her, but she grabs him by his chin and pushes him to back to the door. Sokka's back slams on the door and his helmet fall off his head, he looks at her in surprise and as his true identity revealed she looks at him in relief.

"Sokka, it's you." Suki gleams and runs over to him, she embraces him into a hug and he hugs her back as she tears up. They get out of their embrace and stands up and he looks at her.

"The other Kyoshi Warriors, are they here?" Sokka asks them.

"No, I don't know where they are. They locked me here because I'm the leader." Suki replies looking worried for her friends.

"Well, you," Sokka places his hand on her face, "won't be here for long. I'm busting you out." He promises her.

"I'm so glad," Suki holds onto Sokka's hand that is placed on her cheek. "To see you Sokka. I knew you'd come." They lower their hands into a hug, they look in each other's eyes for a moment as they lean in for a long-awaited kiss. Outside the cell Zuko and Shin stand guard as Rin walks past them about to switch with Shin but another guard walks up the stairs, Zuko knocks on the door of the cell as a warning for them and Sokka and Suki break apart and the female guard approaches the cell.

"'Scuse me, I need to get into that cell." The Female Guard insists.

"No, you can't go in there," Zuko stammers looking into the opening of the cell door. The lights are out… the prisoner could sneak up on you."

"Step aside, fool." She orders him and tries pushing Zuko aside but he grabs her arm and throws her against the wall and Shin helps him. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" She demands as she manoeuvres her way around throwing Zuko against the cell and Shin onto the floor. Inside the cell Suki and Sokka sit down against the door, looking up at the commotion outside, Sokka puts on his helmet. Outside the cell, Zuko tries balancing himself as he attempts to push the female guard down as Shin gets back up and tries to restrain the female guard. Sokka during the commotion sneaks out of Suki's cell and the female guard spots Sokka walking away and another guard walking towards them. "Guards, help!" The female Guard shouts out to them, Sokka tries to get away but cringes as he is called out and sees Rin walking towards him.. "I think their imposters!" Sokka knowing he can't escape turns around joined by Rin. "Argh! Arrest them!" The female Guard orders. "Get them off me and arrest them!" The two walk over slowly and Sokka grabs Zuko's arms throwing him against the floor and Rin trips both the females onto the ground and takes Shin in a hold and pulls her up.

"You're under arrest!" Sokka fakes and helps Zuko to his feet. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Sokka whispers and they are lead away while the female Guard massages her sore shoulder.

* * *

In the holding building with the Coolers, Zuko and Shin wait in a cell and the door opens light shining on their faces with the Warden stands in the doorway. "Well, well, well. I never thought I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko and Shai." The Warden chimes as he has two people of interest but has missed one fact Shai is in fact, Shin.

"How did you know who we are?" Zuko asks the Warden not realizing he had called Shin, Shai.

"How could I not? You broke my niece's heart." The Warden says and looks at Shin, she ignores him as she knew what would happen if she corrected him.

"You're Mai's uncle?" Zuko asks him.

"Shai never meant to hurt her," Shin tells him and the Warden just looks at her with anger.

"Quiet" You're my special prisoners now. And best behave. If these criminals found out who you are, the traitor Prince who let his Nation dow and the ex-Royal Advisor to King Bumi. Why they'd tear you to shreds." The Warden threatens them, but Shin knew she would be either way as she had worked for the King in Ba-Sing-Se.

"So what's in it for you? Why don't you just tell my Father and collect the reward for us." Shin asks the Warden.

"Oh in due time believe me. I intend to collect." The Warden warns them darkly and he walks out of the small room with the light gone.

"I can't believe he thinks I'm Shai," Shin complains looking at Zuko.

"Well, you are identical twins." Zuko points out and she just shrugs.

* * *

In the cell block Zuko, Shin and Suki are mopping by a flight of stairs, Sokka and Rin walk over to them. "Oh, good. You guys have met." Sokka comments his arms crossed.

"A...actually, we met a long time ago." Suki replies as they continue to do their chores.

"We did?" Rin and Zuko ask confused.

"Yeah, you kind of burned down my village," Suki tells them and the two Firebenders glare at Sokka.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Nice to see you again." Zuko looks up and they put their mops against the wall as they sit down while Sokka checks their surrounding before joining the others.

"So listen, we think I have an escape plan," Sokka informs the others and the two kneel down lifting their visors. "We checked out the Coolers again, the whole point of them is to keep Firebenders contained, right?" He asks the others.

"Yeah.." Zuko answers.

"So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in it also has to keep the heat out, right?" Sokka again asks rhetorically.

"Just get to the point Sokka," Suki tells them.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water," Sokka tells them.

"The Cooler as a boat? Are you sure?" Zuko asks sharing a sceptical look with Shin and Zuki.

"I'm telling you, it'll work," Sokka tells them.

"I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out." Rin informs them.

"We'll roll the Cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound no one will notice. And bing, bang, boom we're home free." Sokka explains the plan.

"But how are you going to get the Cooler out?" Suki asks them.

"Yeah." Chit Sang asks, startled they look up to see him eavesdropping on their escape plan on the stairs. "How are you going to get the Cooler out?" He sails his body through an area underneath the railing and lands in a crouch near the group.

"What? We didn't. We… we didn't say that." Sokka denies waving his arms dismissively.

"Yeah, you heard wrong." Rin denies calmly.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan and I want in." Chit Sang tells them.

"There's nothing to get in on." Zuko remarks.

"Yeah, the only thing we're hatching is… an egg?" Sokka tries to cover up and the others all sigh at his lame attempt.

"Okay, well, I come with you or the Warden hears about this egg too." Chit Sang threatens them.

"I guess we have no choice." Suki looks at Sokka.

"Okay, you're in. Now, first, we need someone needs to unbolt the Cooler." Sokka tells them and reaches into his pocket and hands over a wrench to Zuko. "From the inside." Zuko puts it into his pocket.

"Oh, I can get you inside." Chit Sang tells them and they begin their plan as Chit Sang walks and stops in front of the stairs his arms crossed then Zuko walks backwards as he mops the floor and bumps the mop handle into Chit Sang. "Ugh. Hey, what are you, stupid." He grabs hold of Zuko's shoulders and Zuko copies him. "Watch where you're going!" They push each other then Chit Sang lifts Zuko off the ground and throws him. Zuko lands with a turn, steadying himself and faces Chit Sang.

"Hey, you watch who you're shoving." Zuko snaps and pushes Chit Sang back.

"I think you mean whom I'm shoving." Chit Sang corrects the Prince and they grab each other's hands pretending to struggle and the others prisoners gather round and beginning to cheer. They push each other before Zuko breaks off and attempts to throw a punch at Chit Sang, he grabs his fist and throws him to the ground as Rin and Sokka walk into the area.

"I need backup over here," Rin shouts out to the other guards and Chit Sang attempts to body slam but Zuko somersaults out of the way, he lands safely proceeding to Firebend and Chit Sang jumps to avoid the flames from scorching his feet.

"No Firebending, Into the Cooler." The Guard announces to Zuko and they rush to contain Zuko to the floor. They bring him up and lead him away and the others share a glance with each other before they part ways to get let the plan fall into place.

* * *

In the Cooler block, the two doors to one of the Coolers opens to Zuko huddling to keep warm, and Sokka looks at him. "I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson." Sokka pretends and Zuko lifts his head up sighing a breath of fire.

"Yes, I have. Completely." Zuko answers showing him the various bolts he had collected in his shirt, Sokka smiles lifting his visor.

"I got Suki, Shin and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They're will Rin and will be waiting for us at the shore." Sokka whispers.

"Someone's coming," Zuko warns and he pulls Sokka into the Cooler and quickly slides the inner door closed.

"Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn." A male Guard informs the female guard as they make their rounds.

"Anybody interesting?" The female Guard asks her fellow guard as Sokka opens the door to the Cooler slightly to listen to the conversation.

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, couple of traitors, some war prisoners." The Guard answers and the boys share a look. "Though I did hear there might be a pirate."

"No fooling'." The female Guard comments and they continue on walking.

"War prisoners. It could be your Father." Zuko points out.

"I know." Sokka agrees, looking away and closes his eyes in thought.

"Well, what should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?" Zuko asks him.

"I don't know." Sokka shakes his head and looks at Zuko unsure. "Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom? All of our freedom on the slim chance that my Dad is gonna show up?" He asks him.

"It's your call Sokka." Zuko reminds him and Sokka struggles with the decision on what to do.

* * *

Chit Sang, Suki, Shin and Rin wait for the boys and then look up to see them using their body weight to stop the Cooler from rolling down the slope rapidly and noisily, the others rush up to help them. "Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming too." Chit Sang tells them pointing over to a girl waving at them and a guy waiting near the shore.

"Fine, everybody in the Cooler. Let's go." Sokka tells them looking annoyed and struggles against the weight of the Cooler, they turn it into a vertical position. Sokka walks over to a rock and lifts it to reveal his Water Tribe clothing hidden underneath.

"Are you sure you want to go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honour. Rescuing your Dad is your choice." Zuko tells him as he walks over to him as Sokka slings his sword onto his shoulder.

"Your Dad?" Suki asks walking towards Sokka.

"If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail." Sokka reasons not wanting to get caught.

"No, it's not. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out." Zuko tells him, and Sokka just stands up as he slings his bag over his shoulder while raising his eyebrows at Zuko.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" He asks him and walks away.

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again." Zuko continues and stops Sokka in his tracks.

"Seriously, not helping." Sokka snaps but Zuko just grabs at his shoulder.

"You have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail." Rin adds in sticking up for her husband.

"Hey," Chit Sang calls out to them as he holds the Cooler steady. "If you five are done cuddling, can we get a move on?" He asks.

"No, I'm staying." Sokka answers and drops his bag as he turns around and addresses the others. "You guys go." He places a hand on Suki's shoulder. "You've been here long enough."

"I'm not leaving without you, Sokka," Suki tells him grabbing his hand reassuringly.

"We're staying too," Shin tells the couple.

"Not me, I'm out. Let's roll baby." Chit Sang ruins it and pushes the Cooler then jumps into it.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping." Sokka sums up as they watch the three make their escape across the boiling water. "I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake." They all walk off and Rin takes Zuko's hand in hers.

"I hope they boil," Rin grumbles annoyed but she knew she had to help Sokka.

* * *

Early morning, the Cooler sails across the water slowly with Chit Sang wipes away sweat from his face and stands up to look around. "Argh, this current is so slow." Chit Sang complains and tears off a small, metal section of the Cooler. "I can use this to paddle." He uses his makeshift paddle and once it touches the water the metal sears under the heat, his hand immediately lets go of the metal piece as he looks at his hand struggling not to scream. His finally lets out a scream.

* * *

This scream alerts a passing guard to see the Cooler in the water and they sound the warning bell and the Warden walks over. "Guards! Secure the perimeter and lock down the prisoners. Now!" The Warden shouts out an order as guards run down platforms and use fire whips to round up all of the prisoners to get them back into their cells.

* * *

The little group press themselves against the wall to avoid being spotted as they try to get a look to see who was being held there. "The plan failed! They're caught." Sokka panics but also glad that they had not gone there as they too would have been caught and continue to make their way back inside the prison.

* * *

On one of the platforms a huge metal contraption with guards and the Warden. "Get the fugitives and throw them in the Cooler." The Warden orders one of the guards, the guard in charge of the steering wheel turns towards the Warden.

"Uh, they are in the Cooler sir." The Guard fumbles.

"Once that's bolted down and not floating in water! This is a lockdown!" The Warden shouts at the guard, he points behind himself. "We have new prisoners arriving! Everything must be completely secure!" The guard turns the steering wheel as a huge crossbow on the contraption is lowered, and the bolt is released and pierces the Cooler violently and reels the Cooler back to the prisoner. Inside the trio panic at their future in the Boiling Rock and they get closer and closer to the prison walls.

* * *

Sokka with his back pressed against the wall, he peers out carefully to take a look at the gondola tower. "The gondola's moving," Sokka announces to the others and it slowly makes its way to the tower. "This is it." The gondola sails into the tower and docks, there are shadows of various people inside. "If my Dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing."

"We had to," Suki tells him and takes his hand.

"Come on, come on," Sokka mutters to himself and a guard opens the door of the gondola then a big, burly man with shaggy long hair, a long beard, a nose ring and a tattoo on his arm walks out in handcuffs.

"Is that him?" Zuko asks having a look at the prisoners.

"My Dad doesn't have a nose ring," Sokka argues lightly and looks back at Zuko as more prisoners walk out but none are Sokka's Father. "Where is he?" His eyes search for him but he still can't find him and then a shirtless man with a topknot walks out of the gondola but no one follows him. "That's it? That can't be it." He complains disappointed.

"I'm sorry Sokka." Suki apologises looking at him.

"Oh no," Sokka says lowering his head in dismay.

"Hey you," A guard cuts in and Sokka opens his eyes and they all look up," get off the gondola." The guard orders someone pointing to said person. Sokka looks at the gondola with hope as someone slowly emerges from the shadows of the gondola and once they come out Sokka feels the pressure lift from his shoulders as Hakofa his Father looks around before disembarking off the gondola.

"Dad," Sokka whispers with wide eyes.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

 **Hey there, it's DeadGirlEternal, here thanks for reading and don't forget to please FAVOURITE, FOLLOW & COMMENT and I will soon update once I get 3 updates and I will see you lovely readers soon at the next chapter. **


	12. Escape Time Part 2

_"Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **Escape Time Part 2**

Still, at the Boiling Rock prison for the Fire Nation's prisoners, the Warden walks over with his Guards behind him as he goes to inspect the new prisoners. "Line them up for the Warden!" The Guard orders as the guards stand around the perimeter as the prisoner's file in one by one into a straight line. Sokka and Rin run over pulling their visors down as they get closer. "Dad." Sokka smiles and rushes from the stairs over to the guards nudging some of them aside with Rin.

"Excuse me, coming through. The Warden needs us over there." Rin excuses them as they nudge past and they stand behind a line of guards taller than them, The Warden walks closer towards the prisoners.

"Welcome to The Boiling Rock." The Warden greets them as he walks down the line of prisoners. "You've all heard the horrible rumours about our little island. Well, I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true. As long as you," He stops in front of Hakoda, who just looks down at the ground, "do everything I say. Look me," he gets closer to Hakoda's face, "in the eye when I'm talking to you." He orders but Hakoda just looks to the side avoiding the Warden.

"No." Hakoda defies him outright.

"Oh, you'd rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!" The Warden exclaims and uses his foot to pull down Hakoda's handcuff to the floor with Hakoda falling into a kneeling position. Sokka tries to move but Rin stops him giving him a warning look as he gapes in surprise at the scene as the Warden's foot remains on his Father's handcuff chain. "I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of The Water Tribe. So strong-willed. But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time. Now, look me in the eye." He orders him again, Hakoda lifts his head up looking at the Warden with hate. "See? Isn't that better? You will," The Warden looks at the other prisoners as he says this, "all do as I say or pay the price." He starts to walk off away from them. "You will all…" He gets cut off as Hakoda tilts his handcuffs slightly catching the Warden's boot and he loses his balance falling to the floor face first. The Guards all rush to the Warden's side as Rin and Sokka snicker to themselves at the scene trying to control themselves as two of the guards run to the Warden as he and Hakoda stand up on their own.

"Are you okay, sir?" One of the guards asks the Warden.

"I'm fine! Get these prisoners out of my sight!" The Warden lashes out at the guards and turns to give Hakoda one last glare before storming off and Sokka and Rin takes the chance to leave as the prisoners make their way down a flight of stairs.

* * *

At the cell block for the prisoners, Hakoda sits on his mattress with his head down when the door opens and light pours in, he lifts his head up as Sokka gets in and closes the door behind him. "Thank goodness you're okay." Sokka rejoices as he walks towards his Father forgetting to take his helmet off, Hakoda stands up on his mattress rapidly with his fists out ready for an attack.

"If you take one step closer you'll see just how okay I am," Hakoda warns him and Sokka raises his visor showing his whole face.

"Dad, it's me," Sokka tells him pointing to himself.

"Sokka, my son." Hakoda lowers his arms and tears up at the sight of his son, Sokka removes his helmet dropping it to the floor as they hug and pull apart after a few seconds. "You know Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut." Hakoda advises his son.

"Yeah," Sokka rubs his neck in embarrassment, "I ran into that problem earlier." He tells him.

* * *

In another part of the prison, the Warden walks down a corridor to a metal door and walks in to see Chit Sang sitting in a chair with his arms strapped down. "Are you comfortable Chit Sang?" The Warden asks him as he walks around Chit Sang.

"If you're trying to get me to talk, forget it. I'm not a squealer." Chit Sang replies, the Warden turns his head slightly looking at his prisoner.

"Chit Sang, I only asked you if you were comfortable." The Warden remarks.

"Well, yeah. Actually, I am pretty comfortable." Chit Sang smiles then the Warden proceeds to kick the back of the chair and it falls forward with Chit Sang groaning in pain and discomfort, the Warden walks over to Chit Sang's head as it lies on the floor.

"Are you still comfortable?" The Warden asks him.

"No." Chit Sang answers looking up at the Warden.

"I know you and your cronies are not smart enough to come up with that little escape plan. So you're gonna tell me. Who is?" The Warden questions him then walk off as two guards walk over to him and grab the chair, lifting it up back in the right position before one of the guards goes to the door and slams it shut.

* * *

Back in Hakoda's cell Sokka quickly looks out of the opening in the door in case of any guards then turns around to look at his Father. "So where's Bato? Where's everyone else from the invasion?" Sokka asks him.

"The others are being held at a prison near the Fire Nation Palace. They singled me out as their leader and sent me here." Hakoda answers as Sokka walks over to him and sits beside him. "But before I left I met some young women who said they knew you. The Yoshinama Fighters?" He guesses.

"You mean the Kyoshi Warriors?" Sokka asks him.

"That's right," Hakoda tells him.

"Their leader Suki is here and she's gonna escape with us," Sokka tells him.

"Good," Hakoda places his hand on his son's shoulder, "we'll need all the help we can get."

"And you know Prince Zuko and General Rin?" Sokka asks his Father.

"The son of the Fire Lord? I don't know them, but I knew of them." Hakoda answers him.

"Well, they're here too with a friend of theirs," Sokka tells him.

"Sounds like a major problem," Hakoda comments crossing his arms and starts to think.

"Actually, they're on our side now," Sokka tells him and gets a sceptical look from his Father. "I know, I had the same reaction. After all, they have done, it was hard to trust them. But they've really proven themselves and I never would have found you without Rin's help." He tells him and Hakoda nods his head in understanding.

"So, do you have a plan?" Hakoda asks him.

"We had one," Sokka looks away from his Father, "but some of the other prisoners got involved and ruined it." He puts his head on his knees. "I don't know if there's another way off this island." He tells him.

"Sokka," Hakoda pat's his son on the back, "there's no prison in the World that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses," Hakoda says.

"Then we'd better find two," Sokka mutters but Hakoda just laughs and Sokka laughs as well when they hear a knock come from the door. "That would be Rin hang on," Sokka gets up and looks at the opening to see Rin there and tells her what he and his Dad came up with for the escape plan.

* * *

Rin walks off to the ground level of the prisoner's cell block and walks over to the first dor from a flight of stairs and leans against the door and raises her visor letting a strand of her hair fall out. "Zuko, are you there?" She asks quietly not to gain anyone's attention.

"I'm here," Zuko answers looking at her through the door's opening.

"Sokka just got done talking to his Dad. They came up with an escape plan together." She tells him.

"What are you doing here?" A male Guard questions Rin, she turns around keeping composed as she pulls her visor back down, she sees a male and female guard staring down at her.

"I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him. After he made a comment." Rin calmly tells them pointing at Zuko's cell door.

"Well, you'll have to do that later, he's coming with us." The male Guard tells her.

"Why?" She asks the two guards looking at Zuko's door and back at them.

"Because we have orders straight from the Warden. That's why." The female Guard tells her.

"Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit? The comment was very crude to women." Rin lies and the female Guard seems angry as she crosses her arms and leans against the railing.

"Go ahead, ten seconds." The female Guard tells her, and the male Guard crosses his arms too and Rin enters Zuko's cell.

"Take this! And that!" Rin shouts out and the female Guard outside shakes her head.

"Newbie." The male Guard jokes.

"Whatever he said, I'd hate to be him." The female Guard joins in.

* * *

Inside the cell, Rin punches Zuko's rolled up mattress pretending to hit Zuko as he holds it and fake groans and grunts making it seems as if he's in pain. "We have a new plan but it's gonna need a big distraction," Rin whispers as she punches the mattress. "Be in the yard in one hour." The door begins to open and Zuko is caught off guard dropping the mattress to the floor and Rin throws a hard punch at Zuko's gut winding him, he falls to the floor gasping for air.

"Alright, that's enough." The male Guard tells her as they enter and pushes her back giving her a warning finger then they lead Zuko out of his cell.

* * *

The two guards led Zuko away down the hallway to the interrogation room, they are met by two more that are holding Shin. "What are you doing? Where are you taking us?" Zuko demands and they open up a door to the interrogation room and throw them in, Zuko lands on the chair and Shin falls to the floor, they look back at the guards.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Shin snaps at them.

"Come on," Mai announces herself and they turn to the source of the voice. "Zuko, Shai." Mai has her head down in the corner of the room. "We all know," She looks up and walks into the light of the door, "that's a lie."

"Mai," Shin says her name surprised, she looks down at the floor as Mai looks at them with her arms crossed.

* * *

In another interrogation room, the door opens to reveal the Warden as two guards hold Chit Sang in the chair upside down, his face red as blood rushes to his head. "How is he?" The Warden asks the two guards.

"I think he's ready to talk." One of the guards announces and they throw the chair back into its original position, Chit Sang pants and sweats as his face slowly fades back to normal and the Warden approaches him from behind.

"Have you had enough time to _think_ about what I asked?" The Warden asks him bending his head closer to him.

"Yes." Chit Sang confesses.

"And?" The Warden asks him.

"You're right. There was another person involved in the escape plan." Chit Sang confesses.

"Who?" The Warden asks placing a hand on Chit Sang's shoulder

"A guy, disguised like a prison guard, only he's not a prison guard. He's the mastermind. He came up with the plan." Chit Sang rats them out, the Warden pats him on the head and walks away getting all the information he needed.

* * *

Back in the other interrogation room with Zuko, Shin and Mai, she continues to lean against the wall in silence as she got a look to see that it was Shin, not Shai and felt disappointed and hated that she felt that way after she had left her. "How did you know we were here?" Zuko asks her from the chair he is sitting in with his head down.

"Because my Uncle is the Warden," Mai answers looking at them angrily. "I need to know why Shai couldn't tell me to my face why she was ripping out my heart instead of in a letter." She demands, looking at her twin as she takes out a scroll from her sleeve and unrolls it.

"She didn't mean to…" Shin tries to tell her but Mai interrupts.

"She didn't mean to?" She walks behind them as she reads out of the letter. "Dear Mai, I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving, with Rin and the others."

"Stop!" Shin shouts at her and looks back at Mai. "This isn't about you. This is about the Fire Nation."

"Thanks, Shin. That makes me feel all better." Mai says and throws the letter at Zuko's head, he grabs his head rubbing the spot she threw it at.

"Mai, she never wanted to hurt you," Shin tells her and Zuko get up from the chai and faces Mai.

"But we have to do this to save our country," Zuko tells her

"Save it? You're betraying your country." Mai argues.

"That's not how we see it," Zuko argues back and looks at Mai as she folds her arms again and turns to sulk.

* * *

Inside Suki's cell, she practices her fighting till her door opens and Sokka comes in just as she does a kick and drops her leg to see him. "Sokka, what's going on?" She asks him.

"I don't have much time," Sokka tells her and looks outside the opening of the door than two fingers poke him in the eyes, he yelps and turns around.

"Get on with it!" Rin whisper yells from outside the cell door.

"If we're seen with you the guards might think something's up." He tells her as he rubs his eyes to stop the stinging. "I just talked to my Dad."

"That's great." Suki smiles.

"Yeah and we're escaping today. On the gondola." Sokka tells her.

"What?" She asks him confused.

"My Dad and I came up with a plan together with help from Rin. We're gonna commandeer the gondola and we're gonna take a hostage with us so they won't cut the lines." He explains the plan, placing both his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll never make it onto the gondola. There's too many guards." She points out lowering his arms.

"Rin already thought of that. She said we'll need a distraction. That's why we're gonna start a prison riot." He tells her getting a sceptical look from Suki.

"Okay. Let's say by some miracle this all works and we make it on the gondola. The Warden will still just cut the lines, even if we have a captive." She points out.

"Not id the Warden _is_ the captive." He says and Rin knocks on the door stopping their conversation. "I have to go." She rushes at him and hugs him close to her. "I'll find you before we start the riot." He hugs her back then parts and opens her cell door.

* * *

He sneaks out of Suki's cell with Rin waiting for him and he closes the door when they make their way along the corridor. "Hey, you!" A male Guard shouts out to them and they freeze on the spot. "The Warden wants to see you." He points to Sokka.

"Why?" Sokka asks him.

"I don't know. I didn't ask." The Guard answers.

"Maybe I could schedule another time with him? How's tomorrow?" Sokka asks and walks off but Rin stops him giving him a look.

"He wants to see you, now." The Guard tells him and they escort him off with guards to somewhere.

* * *

Sokka is escorted outside to a line of both male guards all with their helmets off standing in front of the Warden. "Put them in the lineup." The Warden orders the guards, Sokka gets shoved into line, he brushes on another guard as he pushes him back to position. He looks wide-eyed in shock and fear as he attempts to hide behind another guard but the guard nudges him away. "One of you is an imposter who thought he could fool me. But now that person is going to be in a lot of trouble. Who is it?" The Warden asks as Chit Sang is lead out in front of the lineup. Sokka shakes nervously as Chit Sang opens his eyes and he blinks narrowing his eyes with this Sokka closes his eyes in fear of being caught out.

"That's him." Chit Sang tells them, Sokka opens his eyes surprised. "Warden." He points to the guard that was bullying him. "He's the imposter."

"What?" The Guard shouts outraged by the accusation, the Warden smiles pleased, the guard grabs a hold of Chit Sang's shirt. "I am not. He's lying!" The Guard shouts out in protest but Chit Sang just raises both hands as the guard is dragged off to be interrogated. "He's a liar!" The rest of the guards look on as Chit Sang smiles as he gets rid of the guard and looks right at Sokka who sighs in relief.

* * *

Inside one of the interrogation room, the accused guard is strapped into a chair in a prisoner uniform with the Warden and two guards. "I'm telling you, it wasn't me." the accused denies.

"Save your breath. I know you've been working together." The Warden accuses him as he comes in closer. "You threw Chit Sang in the very Cooler they used to escape. It was all part of your plan."

"That was just a coincidence." The accused argues, then the door to the room opens.

"Sir, there's someone to see you." A guard announces and the Warden turns his head towards the door.

"Who told you to interrupt me!" The Warden shouts then his eyes widen as he sees Azula standing in the doorway and the guards bow down to her in respect (fear).

"I did," Azula tells him with a glum-looking Ty Lee behind her.

"Princess Azula. Uh, it is an honour," The Warden grovels as she and Ty Lee walk into the room, "to welcome you to the Fire Nation's most exemplary prison. I didn't realise you were coming." He stands back up.

"Who is this?" Azula asks walking closer to the accused.

"He's a guard who was involved in a recent and feeble escape attempt." The Warden answer.

"It wasn't me." The accused denies yet again.

"Quiet you." The Warden warns him and points at the guard.

"You're wasting your time," Azula tells the Warden turning and walking away to the door. "That's not one of them."

"How do you know?" The Warden asks her.

"Because I'm a people person," Azula replies and walks out of the room with Ty Lee and the door closes behind them.

* * *

In the prisoners holding cell block in the guard's control room, Rin walks into the room. "Hello, I just got orders. Let the prisoners out into the yard." She tells him.

"But we're in the middle of lockdown." The Guard argues crossing his arms.

"Oh, well..." She replies waving her hand dismissively and walks off. "I'll just go tell the Warden you said that I'm sure he'll be _glad_ to hear about you undermining his authority." She turns around getting a look at the guard. "What's your name again? So I can tell the Warden." The guard panics as she turns back around and walks slowly out the room.

"Wait. Don't tell the Warden, I… I'm just a little confused." The Guard tells her throwing his arms out.

"Hey, I'm confused too," Rin tells him and turns around facing the guard. "But the Warden's in a bad mood and irrational. So if you ask me, it's best not to question it and just do what he says."

"Yeah, you're right." The Guard agrees and pulls down the various levers as a bell rings off. "We're letting them out." He shouts out and all the doors to each cell open up on every floor, the prisoners immediately leave their cells.

* * *

Out in the yard the prisoners all file out and Suki, Sokka and Hakoda meet up. "This is it. We have to start a riot." Sokka tells the others.

"Okay, but how do we do that?" Suki asks him and Hakoda looks over to the side to see a group of prisoners and he smirks seeing a big guy.

"I'll show you," Hakoda tells them and walks off over to the group of prisoners, Hakoda runs in and shoves the back of the big, burly prisoner.

"Hey, why did you do that for? That hurt my feelings." The Prisoner asks him.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Hakoda asks him confused.

"Uhh, well normally I would be, but I've been working to control my anger." The Prisoner tells him and Sokka looks on in disbelief.

"This isn't working," Sokka complains when a hand lands on his shoulder.

"Hey, you. You're lucky I didn't rat you out. But my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt and I want in." Chit Sang tell Sokka.

"Actually, we're trying to escape right not. But, we need a riot." Sokka tells him pointing at him. "You wouldn't happen to know how to start one would you?"

"A prison riot?" Chit Sang repeats and pushes Sokka' arm aside. "Please." He walks off and on his way grabs another prisoner by the shirt and holds him over his head as he walks closer to the prisoners. "Hey!" He shouts out. "Riot!" With that said the prisoners break out into chaos with flames shooting out of the crowd.

"Impressive," Hakoda comments as he looks with Sokka looking dumbfounded, and shares a look with Suki.

"Forget about controlling my anger. Let's riot!" The Prisoner from before shouts out but get jumped knocked down to the ground. On one of the tower deck, the guards and the Warden watch on.

"Who let these prisoners into the yard? This is supposed to be a lockdown!" The Warden shouts, and the guard responsible panics and makes a quiet escape himself from the wrath of the Warden.

* * *

In the interrogation room with Zuko, Shin and Mai when a guard walks into the doorway. "Ma'am, there's a riot going on. I'm here to protect you." The Guard announces, the two prisoners share a look and nod.

"I don't need any protection," Mai argues turning around.

"Hah, believe me. She doesn't." Zuko comments laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry but I'm under direct orders from your Uncle to make sure nothing happens." The Guard argues and takes a step when he gets kicked into the room then Zuko Firebends at the guard's feet and they make a break out of the room to see Rin waiting for them as the guard attempts to shield Mai.

"Get off of me!" Mai orders him, throwing the guard to the side and runs to the door but Zuko slides the door shut just in time. Shin locks the door as Mai watches them, they lock eyes knowing she may never forgive Shai now. Rin coughs gaining their attention and they share one last look with their friend and rush off to meet the others out in the yard.

* * *

They make it out to the yard with Sokka, Hakoda, Suki and Chit Sang standing at the bottom of another tower, staying out of the chaos. The others come over and Zuko throws a guard as they attempt to take him but throws him over his shoulder as they run over to the others. "Zuko, Shin, Rin, good. We're all here. Now all we need to do," Sokka points to the top of another tower," is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas." He explains.

"And how do we do that?" Zuko asks him.

"I'm not sure." Sokka answers looking back at them.

"Argh, I thought you thought this through," Zuko asks him annoyed as Rin finally takes her helmet off letting her blond hair loose.

"I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!" Sokka argues.

"Maybe not everything. But this is kind of important." Zuko argues grabbing his head in frustration while Sokka puts his finger to his chin in thought.

"Hey, uh, fellas. I think your girlfriends are taking care of it." Chit Sang adds in and they look out behind him to see Suki and Rin run over to the riot, Suki runs over to a guard and prisoner fighting, she jumps onto their heads while Rin jumps off the ground spinning in the air before they both land on the other prisoners and guard heads in the middle of the riot and the girls head towards the tower as they make their way towards the tower. Suki leaps onto the wall and scales it rapidly before pushing herself off backflipping to land her feet on some pipes below the platform.

Rin takes a helmet from one of the struggling guards and throws it into the wall of the tower with force, it dents the metal wall and she leaps off the head of a prisoner, she sinks her foot into the dent before pushing off taking hold of one of the pipes under the platform before hooking her feet into the railing and pulls herself up onto the railing and jumps over it. Suki flips herself from below onto the platform by the railing as a guard comes by and starts to Firebend at her, Rin sees another one coming and blasts a purple flame at him knocking him down. Suki flips off the railing, narrowly missing the flames giving the guard a series of punches that knocks him down. Two more guards run out from around the corner, as Rin runs past them, one aims a Firebending kick towards Suki but she dodges using her arm to trip his other leg, sending him to the ground. The other guard Firebends but she dodges again jumping onto the railing behind him and quickly jumps onto the wall and she scales the wall up towards the Warden.

Rin gets cornered on the platform below and spins around creating a fire vortex knocking them down and she jumps onto the railing and jumps onto the wall where there is a pipe hanging down, she grabs onto it hoisting herself up and jumps from the pipe to the railing with Suki both girls flipping themselves over the railing and landing on the platform. The guard near the Warden gets into a stance but before he does so, Suki slides onto the ground tripping him over.

The Warden attempts to move but Rin from behind holds his arm in a deadlock behind his back, Suki walks over to them smirking at the Warden. "You wouldn't dare." The Warden threats her, Rin turns him around so he faces her, the smirk on his face drops to fear as Suki rapidly ties his hands together with some red string and turns his headband around and pulls it down to cover his mouth and Rin tightens it.

"Sorry Warden, you're my prisoner now," Suki tells him and slams him against the wall and the guys and Shin finally catch up with the two girls.

"We've got the Warden, now let's get out of here," Rin tells them as the others catch their breath.

"Those are some girls," Hakoda comments holding his stomach.

"Tell me about it." Zuko and Sokka say together looking at their girlfriend/wife.

* * *

The group make it up the staircase of the tower where the gondolas reside and they run across the roof. "We're almost there," Suki tells the others turning her head, as they run and Chit Sang carries The Warden over his shoulder. The guards at the gondola Firebend at the group as they get closer, Zuko shoves Sokka out of the way and intercepts the flame, dissipating it as more guards join in to help. "Back off, we've got the Warden," Rin warns them as she stands next to Zuko as the Warden looks up from Chit Sang's shoulder mumbling under the tie and the guards loosen their stances.

"Let's go," Zuko tells them and the group slowly walks past the guards with their arms outstretched in case of the guards attacking them. Zuko stops at the end of the platform while the rest run towards the gondola, Suki slides open the door to the gondola.

"Everyone in," Suki tells them, they all get on board with Zuko remaining behind as he pushes down the lever setting the gondola lose, then he kicks the lever a few times then turns his head seeing the guards running towards him and with one final kick, he successfully breaks the lever and runs towards the gondola.

Zuko runs towards the gondola, he flies over the railing with fireballs sailing over his head and gets closer, Sokka reaches out his arm as he catches Zuko, he struggles under the weight and Rin comes over helping Zuko up into the gondola through the window.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sokka asks him as Zuko backs away from Rin.

"I'm making it so they can't stop us," Zuko tells him and Rin slaps him over the head, he cringes at the pain of her slap.

"Way to think ahead." Sokka praises him.

"We're on our way." Suki comments as Hakoda looks back at the tower.

"Wait. who's that?" Hakoda asks the others, Sokka, Rin and Zuko look over to see Azula and Ty Lee standing with some guards back on the gondola tower.

"That's a problem. It's my sister in law and our friend." Rin informs them, Sokka looks at her not missing the in-law part but saves it for later. Zuko and Hakoda look back at the tower.

* * *

Azula turns her head to the side and takes a pair of handcuffs from one of the guards.

Ty Lee cartwheels onto one of the lines of the gondola while Azula runs ahead below the lines, Ty Lee proceeds to run rapidly on the line. Azula readies herself as she clenches her fists as she Firebends huge jets of blue fire propelling herself from the ground into the air towards the lines of the gondola. She locks one part of the gondola onto the line and places her leg and arm behind her Firebending another huge jet of fire. The force sliding her across the line as Ty Lee runs on the upper line as Azula comes closer on the lower line.

* * *

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki comments.

"Me too." Zuko agrees and he proceeds to climb up to the gondola's roof out of the window.

* * *

They two girls near the gondola, as Suki, Sokka, Zuko and Rin prepare themselves for a fight. Sokka unsheathes his sword and Ty Lee cartwheels off the line, onto the roof on the opposite side facing, Rin and Suki. While the boys face Azula as she lands in a crouch on the other side.

Azula gives her usual evil grin to them as she gets into a stance with her arms outstretched in front of her, she spins on her leg Firebending out to them, Zuko jumps out of the way and Firebends the flames away keeping Sokka unscorched.

Ty Lee, Suki and Rin begin a series of hits at one another but block each one in sync, Suki attempts to punch Ty Lee but she brings her arm up intercepting the punch, they struggle briefly but Rin goes to punch Ty Lee but she flips off to the side then quickly flips down into the gondola quickly and out of the other side behind the two girls on the roof. Suki and Ty Lee attempt to chi block one another but dodge each other's advances.

Azula Firebends at Zuko, but he pushes her flame apart with his bare hands, dissipating it, Sokka proceeds to swing his sword at her but she dodges it as the sword finishes its arc, she stands up again. She Firebends at them again towards Sokka but Zuko takes it as Sokka backs off, breaking the flame apart again before Firebending towards Azula's feet. Azula jump spins into the air avoiding the flames and turns before landing back down with a grin, but her eyes suddenly widen and blind to see the glint of sunlight caught on Sokka's sword as it moves towards her pushing her near the edge of the roof.

Sokka moves back behind Zuko and he takes the lead Firebending at Azula's feet again, she jumps to avoid them and lands in a push-up position balancing only her lands on the roof. Rin turns from her fight to see the move and groans. "I wish I hadn't taught her that move." As Azula moves her legs across her body and Firebends at the guys and they move aside to avoid the flame along with the girls.

* * *

Inside the gondola Chit Sang looks up watching the fight as best as he can not paying any attention to the Warden as he struggles to break free with his wrist restraints, loosening them.

* * *

On the gondola tower, a guard looks through a telescope looking at the Warden inside the gondola. "There's the Warden. I see him!" Guard One announces as he looks through the telescope and other guards turn towards him.

* * *

The Warden finally loosens the restraints and breaks free, the Warden runs behind Chit Sang and hangs out of the window. "Cut the line!" The Warden shouts out before Chit Sang grabs hold of the Warden again covering his mouth.

* * *

"He wants us to cut the line." Guard two repeats dumbly.

"But if we cut the line, there's no way he'll survive." Guard three points out.

"He knows that." Guard one tells them bringing down the telescope and they get to stopping the gondola from moving putting metal poles into the wheel with sparks flying as it clashes.

* * *

On the gondola's roof, Azula fires a shot towards her brother but he breaks the fire apart again sending another shot towards his sister. She jumps avoiding it and Firebends back as she lands, he breaks it apart yet again while the three girls continue fighting, Suki and Ty Lee lose their balance just as Rin jumps to kick Ty Lee but she moves out the way as the gondola stops suddenly.

The gondola sways badly, Sokka slides off the roof but Zuko moves towards him as Sokka's hand slides across the roof, Zuko stretches out his hand grabbing Sokka's arm as he nears the edge of the gondola as it sways some more but finally stops moving and Zuko pulls Sokka up.

Ty Lee climbs up the metal extension while Azula regains her balance, she jumps to the top and looks out to the tower. "They're about to cut the line!" Ty Lee shouts back down looking down at Azula, she turns her head back to the tower as two guards proceed to saw through the line. Azula turns back seeing another gondola coming towards them.

"Then it's time to leave," Azula comments smiling then propels herself from the roof Firebending two jets of fire sailing through the air, looking down at the roof. "Goodbye Zuko, Rin and Shin." Zuko holds onto Sokka, as he looks up at his sister, she stops bending as she backflips landing on the other gondola's roof and Ty Lee flips onto the roof next to Azula as the others look at the other gondola as it sails back towards the tower.

Ty Lee and Azula look back at them as the gondola moves down and the others make their way down back inside the gondola.

* * *

"They're cutting the line. The gondola's about to go!" Zuko exclaims.

"I hope this thing floats." Hakoda prays and looks down at the boiling water below them, Rin looks at Zuko and they hug hoping for the best.

* * *

The two guards continue to saw through the rope lines, they get almost through when stilettos fly over as the guards holding the saw get thrown off pinned by their wristguards to the structure, the guard looks over to see the other guard get pinned too. "What are you doing?" The second guard demands, looking at Mai.

"Saving the jerk who dumped me, sister and my friends." Mai answers in her usual monotone voice, the guards who can move run towards Mai to stop her but she releases a stiletto into her hand while the guard Firebends at her. She throws the stilettos dodging the flames, as some of the guards get pinned down, the guards that are remaining continue to Firebend at Mai who slides across the floor, narrowly missing the flames.

She slides across the floor behind the 2 wheels then stops standing up and releases more stilettos into her hands. The guards run towards her but get pinned down too by her stilettos, more guards run over but she gets in front of the female guard using her as a shield as she throws more stilettos at the guards behind her and she releases another stiletto bringing the female guard to the floor pinning her wrist guard to the floor.

Mai kicks the metal pole away from the wheel of the gondola preventing the lines from being loosened, the wheel begins to turn again and the gondola starts to move again.

* * *

Inside the gondola, Sokka looks out the window having watched what was happening on the deck. "Who is that?" Sokka asks looking at the others as they join him at the window as they watch Mai fend off the guards by herself, she turns to look at the gondola.

"It's Mai," Rin tells them shocked.

* * *

On the other gondola making its way back to the prison, Azula looks down watching furious while Ty Lee seems happy almost. "What is she doing?!" Azula fumes but Ty Lee just shrugs not knowing as the other gondola reaches the outer crater and they race out of the gondola, Hakoda turns towards Chit Sang and points to inside the gondola. Chit Sang throws the Warden back inside.

"Sorry Warden, your record is officially broken." Hakoda gloats as he looks back at the Warden as he lies on the floor and walks off as the Warden struggles to get free again.

* * *

They make it out to a rocky incline and run down. "Well, we made it out. Now what?" Suki asks, Sokka stops running looking back at Zuko, Rin and Shin who stop in their tracks.

"Zuko, girls, what are you doing?" Sokka asks them.

"Azula was on that island." Shin points out.

"Yeah and she's probably right behind us. So let's not stop." Sokka reasons.

"What she means is she must have come here somehow," Rin tells him and runs to the edge of the rocks looking down. "There," She points down to a Fire Nation zeppelin docked at the shore. "That's our way out of here."

* * *

Back in the prison on the gondola deck Mai is brought before Azula by the guards as she finally gave up as the others are now safe. Azula looks at her friend angrily as Mai lowers her head so her fringe covers her eyes from the others. "Leave us," Azula commands, the guards let go of Mai and do the Fire Nation bow before leaving, Mai lifts her head up looking at Azula. "I never expected this from you." Ty Lee scared of what could happen clasps her hands in front of her mouth as she looks back at Azula with fright. "The thing I don't understand is why." Azula lifts her head up looking at Mai. "Why would you do it? You know the consequences." She lowers her head down and glares at Mai.

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Shai more than I fear you." Mai replies looking at Azula who scrunches up her face in fury.

"No, you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" Azula outbursts and gets into a stance as Mai brings up her stiletto, her weapon glinting in the sunlight. Azula begins to strike but Ty Lee stops her jabbing her back with a series of punches. Mai looks at her stunned as Azula gasps falling to the ground with Ty Lee behind her, she runs over to Mai.

"Come on, let's get out of here! I want to see Ban!" Ty Lee cries out pulling at Mai's arm but it's too late as guards surround them.

"You're both fools." Azula fumes as Eiji helps her up taking her in a bride style hold as the guards capture the girls.

"What shall we do with them, Princess?" A Guard asks her.

"Put them somewhere, I'll never have to see their faces again. And let them rot." Azula hisses as the girls share a look before being taken away.

"You wouldn't understand Azula, we've found love, it's worth giving up your freedom for!" Ty Lee shouts back as they take them away.

* * *

They make it back to the Western Air Temple on Azula's Zeppelin later that night as they finally docked out near the temple structure and come out with the others greeting them. "What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asks the four of them.

"It kind of got destroyed," Shin answers not looking at Shai or Ban.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." Aang comments.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asks.

"I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Sokka answers weirdly and Suki and Hakoda disembark the zeppelin along with Chit Sang.

"I'm new. What's up, everybody?" Chit Sang greets them waving.

"Dad." Katara gasps tearing up and runs towards her Father.

"Hi, Katara." Hakoda greets and she embraces her Father in a hug.

"How are you here What is going on? Where did you go?" Katara asks looking at her older brother.

"We… kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." Sokka answers and the two Firebenders and Earthbender nod in confirmation, Katara grabs Sokka by the arm pulling him into the embrace. Zuko smiles and looks down at Rin pulling her into a hug himself, Shin looks at her friend and sister and walks over hugging them both.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?" Toph asks them seriously.

* * *

Shin walks into her room she shares with her sister and sees Shai looking at a picture of her and Mai. "I saw her, there," Shin confesses Shai looks up at her sister surprised.

"How was she?" Shai asks her urgently.

"She was okay, I think she may be imprisoned now as she helped us escape as well as Ty Lee," Shin tells her, Shai lies down on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"So you didn't help them?" Ban asks her, she jumps turning around to see him in the doorway.

"We were already out by then and I know if we win, we can get them out." Shin reasons, Ban nods walking away. "I am sorry, I wish I could have done something but I couldn't and I am sorry."

"We know sister." Shai hugs her sister and she hugs back.

 **Hey, it's DeadGirlEternal, here didn't forget to please COMMENT, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW and let me know how you're like the chapters so please you amazing Readers let me know and I will see you at the next chapter after three comments!**


	13. Revenge & Forgiveness What Do You Pick?

_"Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **Revenge & Forgiveness What Do You Pick?**

In the early morning at the Western Air Temple everyone sleeps peacefully, Aang wakes up on Appa, he yawns rubbing his eyes and looks out at the fountain with birds surrounding it then the birds fly off as an object flies towards him.

Aang immediately gets off of Appa and twirls his glider, Airbending the object away, the bomb hits the top of the cliff exploding. More bombs are hurled towards the Temple from below the clouds as everyone wakes up from the noise, Aang runs forward to see three black shapes coming out from the mist clouds below.

The three shapes are Fire Nation airships rising up from the mist, a canon on one of the airships fires, it hits the bridge destroying it in one hit. Aang retreats into the sleeping area with the others and twirls his staff, Airbending a huge gust of wind shitting the metal doors closed as more bombs hurl towards it and explode. The ceiling crumbles and shakes from the impact, a piece dislodges and heads straight for Katara and Ban pushes her out of the way. "Watch out!" He calls out as they roll and tumble before the ceiling piece lands on the spot where Katara was.

"What are you doing?!" Katara shrieks at the Doctor.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." Ban points out looking back at the piece of ceiling that could have crushed her.

"Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now." Katara tells him, she slides out from under him irritated.

"I'll take that as a thank you. As if I'd want to get on you." Ban mutters and stands up seeing her giving him a glare and Haru and Toph Earthbend a hole in the back wall of the sleeping area as an escape route.

"Come one, we can get out through here!" Toph calls out to everyone as she turns pointing to the tunnel they had just made, the others make their way through the tunnel as Aang pulls on Appa's reins towards the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" Aang asks Rin as she stands, facing the large metal doors.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." Rin tells him and runs towards the airships.

"Rin, no!" Aang shouts out, hearing this Zuko turns around and runs past Aang as Sokka and Katara run towards Aang. "Zuko, don't!"

"Come on, we gotta get out of here," Sokka tells him putting a hand on his shoulder and they pull on Appa's reins getting him to move. Rin runs through the partially destroyed Air Temple doors, she jumps over the crumples portions as she runs out with Zuko hot on her tail.

* * *

She makes it outside on the platform of the Air Temple as a bomb is hurled towards it exploding with black smoke everywhere, Rin jumps out from the smoke, unharmed and she Firebends at the middle airship hitting it. Zuko joins her as an observation stand rises from below the cliff with Azula looking down at them from the stand smiling crazily. "What are you doing here?" Zuko asks her.

"You mean it's not obvious yet," Azula yells opening her arms out, "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" She flips over the railings Firebending with her feet at the couple below. Rin Firebends covering herself in flames as they get hit but Zuko runs from the explosion and falls down from the impact, the pillar begins to break apart under the pressure. The structure shakes with cracks and fissures rapidly appearing, Zuko gets back up and runs across the floor to see Rin walk out of the smoke still covered in her flames. He runs up a fallen pillar as it slowly falls, he launches himself off sailing through the air he Firebends at Azula he shoots 2 missing the observation stand but the third one hits it.

Azula jumps off the observation stand and lands below before the lames hit, Zuko falls rapidly struggling to hold onto the Fire Nation symbol on the airship and vanishes into the clouds. "ZUKO!" Rin screams out as Azula stands up looking down. Rin Firebends two jets of fire from her hands soaring over to Azula as the sleeping area crumbles, Azula gets into a stance ready to defend herself against Rin.

* * *

Toph grits her teeth as she tries to keep the tunnel from collapsing more as the other three try to get Appa inside the tunnel but he keeps resisting. "I can't get him to go in there. Appa hates tunnels." Aang tells them.

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here." Katara reasons.

"We'll have to find a way," Aang tells her and they loosen their hold on the reins.

"We need to split up," Sokka tells them and runs towards the group in the tunnel. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship."

"No, the Fire Nation can't separate our family again," Katara argues as she walks to her Father.

"It'll be okay, it's not forever," Hakoda tells her placing a hand on her shoulder, she gives her Father a hug and runs back to Appa, Hakoda gives Sokka's arm a squeeze and hugs him. Sokka then pulls Suki away and the others run off into the tunnel and Appa moves to the side, Katara already in the saddle stretches her hand out to help Suki into the saddle and Toph looks at the damage to see if she can clear the way as Ban helps Shin and Shai up into the saddle also then gets in himself.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there," Toph informs them as Aang climbs onto Appa's horns onto his head and she Earthbends herself onto Appa.

"Unn. there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction." Suki points out and they cringe as their surroundings continue to crumbles and shake.

"We'll get through, let's go," Aang tells them and they take off.

* * *

They make it outside the Western Air Temple, the fallen piles of debris and rocks thrown apart as Appa flies off, shielded by some Earth in front of his face. Azula dodges a punch from Rin and turns to see the flying bison but gets knocked back by a kick from Rin, Azula jumps back to avoid Rin and Firebends at the Earth shield but it doesn't break apart. She ducks as Appa flies over, Sokka leans out of the saddle and holds out his arms for Rin to grab, she does and she pulls herself up onto the saddle with some help from Suki. Azula turns around as another airship ascends out of the mist with Zuko standing on it with a look of determination, Rin looks back to see and sighs in relief calming down and her flames stop.

The group look back surprised and relieved at Zuko then he runs off the airship and propels himself off and onto the other with Azula. As he leaps off into the air Azula Firebends at her brother, he sails through the air as he kicks the flame aside and Firebends back at her.

Azula does a backward somersault to avoid the flame, Zuko lands on the airship in front of her and Firebends at her but she dissipates it with a swipe of her arm and she sends another shot but he also swipes it aside. Zuko sends a shot at Azula and rushes at her quickly.

* * *

As that is going on Appa flies above the clouds, dodging the fire, Katara standing on the saddle with water circling around her preventing some of the fire to hit as Rin Firebends back at them with harsh blasts of fire. More fire comes their way head-on, Aang pulls up Appa's reins to miss the flames and flies up to get away, he flies over the airship while Aang struggles to control the bison.

* * *

Azula swipes Zuko's fire away with her right and left hand, she then sends her own blast at him, he kicks away the flames with his right and left foot. He swipes away with his hands while getting closer to Azula, she throws her left fist out as Zuko pushes away her fire with his right and brings out his left fist flaming and they collide their fists and the impact causes a huge explosion. The explosion causes smoke to cover them on the airship, Azula skids across the surface of the airship, she flips onto her stomach and struggles to hold on but gets thrown off. Zuko tumbles across the surface, his eyes wide in fear as he falls off the airship, they fall down into the mist and Zuko reaches out his arm as Appa flies closer and Rin pulls him back into the safety of the saddle. The group look back at Azula as she falls and spins around in the air. "She's not going to make it." Zuko comments, but Azula tugs the hairpiece off her hair frustrated and Firebends with her feet as the force propels her to the nearby cliff. She nears the cliff, she backflips digging her hair piece into the cliff face as she skids down, pushing her legs against the rocks to slow her descend and finally stops.

"Of course she did." Rin huffs and Zuko looks away and pulls Rin closer to him as the rest of the group look back at Azula who looks at them with a satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

They settle down for the night on top of a rocky hill and the group sit around a campfire with Appa asleep. "Wow, camping. It really seems like old time again, doesn't it." Aang comments.

"If you really want to feel like old times. We could uhh… chase you around a while and try to capture you." Zuko tells them breaking a biscuit in half and gives the other half to Rin, the group laugh as Zuko eats his half.

"Haha." Katara fake laughs looking down.

"To Zuko and Rin. Who knew after all those times they tried to snuff us out, today, they'd be our heroes." Sokka congratulates them raising his cup and the others but Katara joins in.

"Here, here." The others chime in and Toph and Aang nudge the Firebenders with their elbows.

"We're touched. We don't deserve this." Zuko tells them.

"Yeah, no kidding," Katara mutters glaring at them and stands up leaving.

"What's with her?" Sokka asks raising an eyebrow.

"I wish I knew," Rin adds and gets up herself then follows after Katara with the others looking at her confused.

"What's with her?" Sokka asks Zuko who looks after his wife, he just shrugs.

* * *

Rin follows after Katara to near the edge of the cliff with the full moon partially covered by some clouds, Katara kneels down on the ground and RIn walks towards her, she notices and gets back up and moves away. "This isn't fair. Everyone else seems to trust us now. What is it with you?" Rin asks her crossing her arms, Katara turns around.

"Oh, everyone trusts you now?" Katara snaps pacing her hand on her chest. "I was the first person to trust Zuko, remember back in Ba-Sing-Se. And he turned around and betrayed me. Betrayed all of us."

"What can we do to make it up to you?" Rin asks her.

"You really want to know?" Katara walks towards Rin. "Hmm, maybe you could re-conquer Ba-Sing-Se in the name of the Earth King. Or, I know. You could bring my Mother back." Katara tells her angrily and hits Rin's shoulder as she walks past, Rin looks back as the waves crash at the bottom of the cliff below. Rin walks back to the camp thinking over some things as she walks.

* * *

Rin walks out from the rock between the tents as Suki looks around warily, they don't see each other until the last minute where they accidentally bump into each other. "Oops, wrong tent." Suki lies raising her arms and blushes.

"Sorry. Do you need to talk to Sokka too?" Rin asks her, Suki knew she would just talk so didn't mind as she walks away.

"Nope. Not me." Suki denies still blushing and moves her arms gesturing 'NO' and moves away.

* * *

Rin enters Sokka's tent to see him lying on his stomach on a mat surrounded by candles that seems rather romantic and Sokka has a bunch of roses hanging above him, then he turns his head with a rose in his mouth. "Well, hellooo." Sokka greets unaware that it was Rin, his eyes widen as he swallows the rose from shock as Rin just looks at him with surprise but she sits in front of him anyway. "Uh, Rin, Yes." Sokka stutters sitting up, "why would," he chews the rose, "I be expecting anyone different?" He swallows the rose with pain and coughs out some of the petals. "So what's on your mind?" He asks.

"Your sister, she hates me and Zuko and I don't know why. But I know that Zuko cares what everyone thinks of him." Rin tells him.

"Nah, she doesn't hate you guys. Katara doesn't hate anyone." Sokka denies moving his hand across in an arc. "Except maybe some people in the Fire Nation." His eyes widen as he realises what he had said. "No, I mean, uh, not people who are good but used to be bad." He makes gestures with his hands. "I mean, bad people. Fire Nation people who are so bad, who have never been good," he places his arms in an X shape, "and probably won't be ever!" He opens it to the side.

"Stop. Okay, listen. I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I want you to tell me what happened to your Mother." Rin tells him interrupting him.

"What? Why would you want to know that?" Sokka asks her stunned.

"Katara mentioned it before when her and Zuko were imprisoned together in Ba-Sing-Se and again just now when she was yelling at me. I think somehow… she's connected her anger about that to her anger at me and Zuko the most." Rin reasons.

"It's not a day I like to remember," Sokka tells her and looks to the side sadly as he tells her the story of what had happened all those years ago.

* * *

 _In the Southern Water Tribe some years ago the sky a dim blue, a young Sokka raises his head out from a snow fort then gets hit with a snowball in the face. A young Katara stays in her throwing stance and starts giggling at her older brother as he heaves a huge snowball as big as his body, he prepares to throw it but then looks up. Black snow rains down on the village, Sokka drops the snowball to the ground as the siblings look up at the sky joined by the rest of the villagers. "I'm going to find Mum," Katara tells her brother and runs past him as he runs in the other direction towards the raiders with the Tribe Warriors._

* * *

"Many of the warriors," Sokka tells Rin looking at her, she remembers at the time of her Father talking to her Mother about it and how he hated the idea of it and seeing no reason as to why the Fire Lord wanted them to go and refused to go. She was glad now and even then that he had as it wasn't that much longer at the time that her Mother had passed away from illness. "Have seen the black snow before and they knew what it meant. A Fire Nation Raid." Sokka finished telling her.

* * *

 _Younger Sokka runs as three Fire Nation ships close in on the village and he and a few other adult warriors armed with clubs run towards the ships lined with Fire Nation soldiers._ _The soldiers yell out a battle cry, the Water Tribe Warriors ready themselves for the fight as the soldiers jump off their ships into the snow and stand up with their palms on fire. The warriors yell out a battle cry and charge towards the charging Fire Nation soldiers with Sokka staying behind looking on safely behind another snow fort and they begin to fight._

* * *

"We were badly outnumbered. But somehow, we managed to drive them off. As quickly as they came, they just left." He continues.

* * *

 _The soldiers and warriors begin to fight, the warriors throw the soldiers off their feet before they start Firebending. A soldier gets thrown towards the snow fort where Sokka is hiding, his head gets stuck in the snow and Sokka throws some snow on his back and uses the soldier's back as a stool to reach the ground. He grabs a boomerang up from the ground and runs towards the ship but stops with the rest of the warriors who stopped as well and Sokka watches the soldiers run back to their ships and Sokka throws the boomerang at them._

* * *

"I was so relieved when it was over but, that's because I didn't know yet what had happened," Sokka lowers his head and pulls into himself. "I didn't know we lost our Mother."

"Wait. Can you remember any details about the soldiers who raided your village, like, what the lead ship looked like?" Rin asks him.

"Yeah…" Sokka thinks back remembering the flags on the main ship. "Sea Ravens. The main ship had flags with Sea Ravens on them."

"The symbol of The Southern Raiders. Thanks, Sokka." Rin says and gets up.

"No problem," Sokka says quickly. "Thanks for stopping by." He pushes the tent opening side and gently shoves Rin out and sighs to himself. "Thought she would never leave." He looks hopeful and smiles rubbing his hands together and pushes the tent opening aside and looks outside.

* * *

Sokka pops his head out from his tent opening. "Suki." He whisper-yells out to her but sees Rin is still outside his tent and looks at her then whistles as he retreats back into his tent. Rin shakes his head and she walks away to her and Zuko's tent, she moves the opening to see Zuko waiting for her.

* * *

Rin steps inside her tent and walks over to Zuko, she lies down on their mat pulling him down onto the mat facing her.

* * *

Morning finally comes and Rin rises with the sun and leaves her tent and a sleeping Zuko, she walks over to the rock in front of Katara's tent and sits down waiting for her. Katara comes out of her tent some hours later and frowns seeing Rin sitting on the rock waiting for her, she looks up sleepily. "You look terrible," Katara comments and continues to ignore her and rummages through her bag, Rin stands up rubbing her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep much last night," Rin tells her as Katara combs her hair.

"What do you want?" Katara asks her.

"I think I know who killed your Mother," Rin tells her, Katara's eyes widen and she stops combing her hair. "I'm going to help you find him." Katara turns around in shock and looks at Rin.

* * *

Appa grazes down the hill from the camp as Sokka fiddles with a flower necklace and Aang feeds Appa hay. "I need to borrow Appa," Katara demands as she walks over to the boys with Rin, Zuko and Ban.

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Rin and Zuko plus one?" Aang asks her.

"Yes, it is." Katara answers.

"Oh. What's going on?" Aang asks her.

"We're going to find the man who took my Mother from me," Katara tells him, Sokka lays the necklace aside surprised at what he heard from his sister and stands up and walks over to them.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it. And I know how to find him." Rin adds in.

"Umm… and what exactly do you think this would accomplish?" Aang asks her, which Katara gets annoyed at sighing shaking her head.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." She begins walking away.

"Wait, stop, I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the Sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" Aang asks him trying to reason with her.

"She needs this," Everyone turns their eyes towards her once she says this with shock. "Aang. This is about getting closure and justice."

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge." Aang argues.

"Fine! Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves." Katara snaps angrily and frustrated.

"Katara, you sound like Jet." Aang comments.

"It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster." Katara defends her cause.

"Katara, she was my Mother too. But I think Aang might be right." Sokka tells her.

"Then you didn't love her the way I did." Katara snaps at her older brother.

"Katara…," Sokka mutters speechless.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed ratviper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself." Aang warns her lightly.

"That's cute. But this isn't Air Temple pre-school. It's the real World." Zuko comments.

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I knew we could find him, I feel like I have no choice," Katara tells them.

"Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness." Aang says.

"That's the same as doing nothing." Zuko snaps.

"No, it's not. It's easy to do nothing." Aang shakes his head. "But it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard, it's impossible." Katara states darkly, she then turns and walks away, Rin, Zuko and Ban follow her.

* * *

Night finally falls over the camp and Katara in an all-black outfit ties up her hair when Aang and Sokka peer out from behind a rock at her and then climb over the rock. "So you were just going to take Appa anyway?" Aang asks her announcing herself.

"Yes," Katara answers sharply.

"It's okay because I forgive you," Aang tells her then smiles hopefully. "That give you any idea?" He asks her as Ban walks past them handing a bag to her as Rin sorts through her bag with Zuko handing her some things.

"Don't try to stop us," Katara warns them.

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man." Aang tells her and she nods then climbs on Appa's horn to his head. "But when you do, please don't choose revenge." Zuko throws the bag to Ban who sits in the saddle with Rin. "Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him."

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru-goody-goody." Zuko mocks him and climbs aboard Appa, then cries out as Rin slaps him around the head a few times.

"Thanks for understanding Aang. Yip yip." Katara says and Appa takes off leaving the boys behind as they watch the two Firebenders, the Doctor and Katara leave on Appa.

"You know, you're pretty wise for a kid." Sokka congratulates him.

"Thanks, Sokka." Aang smiles proud of himself.

"Usually it's annoying but right now, I'm just impressed," Sokka adds and Aang narrows his eyes.

"I appreciate that," Aang replies.

"So… can I borrow Momo for a week?" Sokka asks him, Aang turns his head towards Sokka rapidly.

"Why do you need Momo?" Aang asks him but Sokka just shrugs.

* * *

Appa flies past the moon as the four sit and plan on what they needed to do to find the man they were looking for. "We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower," Rin informs them as she has the most experience in the army as Zuko and Ban lean against the side of the saddle. "All the Navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed." She leans forward looking out at the ocean next to Zuko.

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need," Katara says as they get closer to the communication tower that resides in the middle of the ocean.

"Not exactly," Rin tells her. "We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise, they'll warn The Southern Raiders. Long before we reach them." They finally reach the communication tower, Appa flies just above the water and Airbends his tail propelling it forward. He displaces some water below and flies behind some rocks landing quietly, the four get down and make their way to the other side of the rock, Katara Waterbends the water into a raft of ice and they jump onto it. They surf the raft closer to the tower, she makes the wave taller reaching the side of the tower and they jump off of the raft.

* * *

They make it inside the tower and stop in a corridor as a door opens and two guards walk out of one of the doors, they sneakily pass them. Rin points down to a corridor guiding the others as she knew the tower well as in her time in the army she had been here before.

* * *

They make it to one of the main rooms with another guard writing at a desk as they watch on through some gratings outside of the room. They look through the gratings and Katara makes some Waterbending moves as the guard's hand holds the paintbrush as the dish of ink spills onto their hand and the table. The guard looks at their stained hands then leaves the table and room and they look as the guard leaves.

* * *

Rin and Katara get out of the air duct and look through the shelf for the scroll they needed. "Okay, Southern Raiders." She mutters and pulls out a black scroll and turns to the table unrolling it onto the table showing a mountain terrain with three flags placed along some points an inverted triangle. "There." She points to the flag on the top right. "On patrol near Whale Tail Island."

"Whale Tail Island, here we come," Katara says her brow furrowed in seriousness and they move back out on their way to their next destination.

* * *

They fly out till morning as they sleep, Ban wakes up and sits up looking up at Katara as she is still awake guiding Appa. "You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength." Ban advises her as Katara looks ahead holding the reins tightly with black circles under her eyes.

"Now, don't worry about my strength. I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came." Katara tells him remembering that day as clear as ever.

* * *

 _She remembered the black snow falling from the sky and looks up at her older brother then snaps her head down to look at him. "I'm going to find Mum," Katara tells him and runs past her brother running into the village towards her home as the warriors run in the other direction._

* * *

 _Young Katara makes it to her home and pushes aside the curtain and walks inside. "Mum!" She shouts out and sees her Mother on her knee in front of a Fire Nation soldier, he turns back looking at Katara who almost tears up at the sight._

" _Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want." Kya (Katara's Mother) tells him._

" _You heard your Mother, get out of here!" The soldier shouts at her._

" _Mum, I'm scared," Katara says looking on frightened._

" _Go find your Dad, sweetie. I'll handle this." Kya assures her daughter and Katara looks at the soldier reluctantly, the soldier stares down at her fiercely as she looks at him. Katara pushes the curtains as she runs out of the house._

* * *

 _Katara runs in the snow as fast as she could and stops at the edge of a small hit looking down at the fight between the Fire Nation soldiers and the Water Tribe warriors. "Dad! Dad!" Katara shouts down at him as Hakoda throws a Firebending soldier hard into the snow. "Please, I think Mum's in trouble! There's a man in our house." He lets go of the soldier immediately at the news._

" _Kya!" Hakoda shouts and he runs off back to their home, he pushes aside the curtain of the hut._

* * *

"I ran as fast as I could. But, we were too late. When we got there, the man was gone. And so was she." Katara reminisces as she looks down.

"Your Mother was a brave woman," Ban comments sorrowfully as he never knew his parents.

"I know." Katara agrees as she touches her necklace remembering her belated Mother.

* * *

Appa flies over as night begins to cover the sky and Zuko has taken over the reins as katara sleeps in the saddle with Ban and Rin wake, Rin looks through the telescope ahead of them. "There!" Rin announces, Katara pops her head up wide awake. "See those Sea Raven flags?" She asks and throws the telescope to Katara and she looks inside to see a lone ship in the ocean with red flats with Sea Raven flags. "It's The Southern Raiders." Katara brings down the telescope all serious.

"Let's do this." Katara agrees and the near the ship, Appa enters the water slowly and goes under the water, with Katara Waterbending an air bubble on his head as Appa swims underside of the boat. Katara Waterbends as the group of the Fire Nation soldiers gossiping idly on the deck unaware of the group under their ship with a plan.

* * *

"So there I was and I was like you know, you could…" One of the unsuspecting soldier's gossips with his fellow soldiers when a stream of water coils around the soldier and the others just look on, stunned, he gets pulled into the water screaming. The other soldiers run to the side of the ship to look at what had happened while underwater Appa swims up to the other side of the ship they break the surface of the water, Katara first then the others and Appa.

Katara Waterbends two huge waves on both sides and sends it towards the ship, one of the soldiers hearing the noise and looks back he grabs one of the soldier's shoulder next to him and they look back as the waves crash into the side of the ship, knocking it aside. The soldiers get hit by the wave and thrown into the ocean and the group take this moment and Appa flies up and lands on the deck.

A lone soldier manages to stay on deck and stands up holding the side of the ship as Appa lands on the deck behind him noisily, the soldier turns back around as Katara charges at him with tears in her eyes. The soldier Firebends but is then thrown overboard into the ocean by a blast of water from Katara and surfaces the water as the soldiers already in the water look at the remaining soldier on deck enter the water.

* * *

They enter the ship through one of the doors into a corridor and rush down, Katara bends water around her arms, a door opens and a soldier brandishing a sword pops out. Zuko grabs the soldier's arm and holds onto the sword pushing the soldier back into the room, hitting a pile of stuff and Zuko closes the door then slides the sword in between the handles. The others wait for Zuko as they head deeper into the corridor and make it to the ships' control room and stop in front of the door. "This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?" Rin asks her and Katara pulls down her mask, she turns on the spot and bends the water towards the door with a battle cry.

* * *

Inside the room, the water seeps through the sides of the door and it bursts open to reveal Katara and the others as they enter the room quickly as the two Firebenders dissipate some of the flames by the assailant. Zuko sends a shot at the assailant's feet and he jumps back towards the steering wheel, he stares down at the blast. "Who are you?" He demands as Zuko remains in his stance and Katara looks on behind him with Ban and Rin next to her.

"You don't remember her? You will soon. Trust me." Zuko tells him and he Firebends again at the now captive, he moves out of the way and breaks the flame then proceeds to bend with his arm outstretched his arm starts to shake uncontrollably.

"What?" The Captain as his arm moves around wildly, he struggles and groans as he tries to contain it with his other arm, he drops his arm to the floor and his body bends forward and his helmet falls off. "What's happening to me?" He asks shocked and scared, Rin looks at Katara also shocked.

"Bloodbending," Rin mutters sharing a look with Ban as Katara stands in a Bloodbending stance, smiling, she brings her arms down and the Captain's body is brought to the floor. Zuko gets out of his stance and looks back at her in shock her technique and he narrows his eyes looking down at the Captain.

"Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko orders the Captain,

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know!" The Captain denies as he lays huddled on the floor.

"Don't lie! You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did." Zuko says kneeling near the Captain's head and points back at Katara, she brings her arms up which brings the Captain to his knees. He looks back at her in fright, seeing the visible anger on her face, she looks at his eyes which shine with fear and her face softens realising it wasn't him.

"It's not him." Katara and Rin say at the same time, Katara with wide eyes of shock while Rin looks annoyed and Katara drops her hands and the Captain falls back to the floor.

"He's not the man," Katara confirms.

"What?! What do you mean he's not? He's a leader of The Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!" Zuko argues as the Captain stirs behind him, Katara turns and walks away as the Captain struggles back to his feet. Rin moves forward with her Chain Scythe and wraps the chain around him, trapping his movements, she pushes him against the window hard cracking the window slightly.

"Where is he!" RIn demands, he looks back at her as his face is pressed up against the glass.

"You mean Yon Rha, he retired four years ago, just after you left." The Captain answers, Rin turns her head towards Katara as she retreats out the room.

* * *

In a valley there is a house in the distance, a man with greying hair, kneels in the dirt with a small how loosens the soil when an elderly lady walks into the doorway of the house behind him. "Yon Rha, you lazy piece of work, I need something." His Mother demands and he stops his work and tries to stay composed.

"Yes Mother, what is it?" Yon Rha asks her seeming slightly annoyed by her.

"The tomato-carrot from your garden are too hard for my gums. I need something soft and juicy." She demands again.

"Would you like something else from the garden? I would be happy to…" He begins to say as he turns to face her but she clenches her fists and interrupts him.

"Forget your stupid garden! Get your grimy hind to the market and buy me some real food!" She yells at him getting irritable, he seems to give in and stands up then walks off to the market.

* * *

He walks over to a stall with a basket in hand, he picks out some food then places them in his basket, the wind chimes move in the window, Yon Rha notices the chiming tune and turns towards the house opposite the house as if seeing someone. "Hello?" He calls out and turns to the stall owner. "Did you see someone?" He asks him but he just shakes his head.

* * *

He makes it out of town and walks down some stairs and again feels as if he is being watched and his eyes shift from side to side then stops and looks up. "Hello?" He calls out again. "Is someone there?" He gets no reply and frowns but continues to walk on then the group pop their heads up from their hiding spot.

"That was him," Katara confirms as her eyes shine with hate towards the man. "That was the monster." Rain begins to fall onto the ground soaking it and Yon Rha walks on home, he turns around swiftly but sees nothing and continues on walking. His eyes look behind him as he still feels someone watching and following him, he then stops.

"Nobody sneaks up on me," Yon Rha says dropping his basket, he turns around and Firebends. "Without getting burned." The blast of fire hits a bush setting it alight, he loosens his stance and picks up his fallen groceries and turns around not seeing the trip wire and his leg gets caught falling down, face first in a puddle of muddy water. Purple fire hits the spot in front of his face, Yon Rha moves backwards looking up to see Rin in a Firebending stance.

"We weren't behind the bush," Rin tells him as she takes a threatening step forward. "And I wouldn't try Firebending again." She warns him as he cowers on the ground knowing who she was.

"Rin, please, just take my money. Take whatever you want, I'll cooperate." Yon Rha tells them as Katara walks in behind Rin with Zuko and Ban, she walks over pulling down her face mask angrily.

"Do you know who I am?" Katara asks him with venom.

"No, I'm not sure." He answers with eyes wide with fear, having heard the stories of General Rin, the Purple Reaper or Violet Blade.

"|Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it!" Katara snaps as he places his arm in front of his face in defence. "Why don't you take a closer look."

"Yes, yes. I remember you now. You're the little Water Tribe girl." Yon Rha realises getting a closer look at her face as lightning flashes.

* * *

 _On that say with young Katara as she enters her house with Yon Rha (younger) and her Mother. "Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want," Kya tells him as she kneels on the floor in front of him._

" _You heard your Mother, get out of here!" He shouts at her._

" _Mum, I'm scared," Katara says holding her hands together looking at her Mother._

" _Go find your Dad, sweetie. I'll handle this." Kya tells her daughter and Katara rushes out fo the hut to find her Dad while Yon Rha and Kya stay behind._

" _Now, tell me. Who is it? Who's the Waterbender?" Yon Rha demands._

" _There are no Waterbenders here. The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago." Kya argues back frowning, thinking of there lost loved ones._

" _You're lying, My source says there's one Waterbender left in The Southern Water Tribe. We're not leaving until we find the Waterbender." He tells her walking closer._

" _If I tell you, do you promise," She says lowering her head closing her eyes knowing what she has to do to protect Katara. "To leave the rest of the village alone?" She asks him and he nods his head in agreement. "It's me." She lies and looks up at him. "Take me as your prisoner."_

" _I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today." He says smiling down at her evilly._

* * *

Yon Rha gulps as he looks at the small group and lightning lights up the sky again. "She lied to you," Katara tells him and closes her eyes sadly remembering her Mother's sacrifice. "She was protecting the last Waterbender."

"What? Who?" He asks her surprised.

"ME!" She shouts opening her eyes and looking back at him furiously, she brings her arms out suspending the raindrops in midair immediately. Ban looks up at the raindrops and pulls down his face mask along with the other two as they look along with a dumbfounded Yon Rha. A rapidly increasing dome of water forms over them, Katara moves her arms around and the water gets formed into a huge blob and she lets out a battle cry as she directs the water towards the cowering man. The water turns into ice spikes as they get closer, he looks at them trying to shield himself from them with his arms letting out a cowering noise then brings his arms down looking up.

Yon Rha looks at the ice spikes as they are paused inches from him, and some punctured the ground beside him the hovering mass of ice spikes turn back to water as Katara lowers her hands and it falls to the ground. I did a bad thing. I know I did and you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my Mother? That would be fair." Yon Rha tells her kneeling to her.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand." Katara looks at him with pity then walks towards him. "There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

"Please spare me." He pleads for his life.

"But as much as I hate you…." She says with visible anger and her eyes shimmer with emotion. "I just can't do it." She closes her eyes as she controls her feelings, Yon Rha cowers and smiles weakly as his life is spared and the group walk away and he lowers his head and begins to sob.

* * *

On Ember Island at the Fire Lord's beach house by the port, Katara sits near the edge of the port with Rin lying down next to her, when Appa flies down landing. Katara kicks the water by her feet her eyes closed, she opens her eyes and stares into the distance sadly and hears the rapid sound of running. "Katara!" Aang calls out as he and Zuko approach them. "Are you okay?" He asks her.

"I'm doing fine." Katara answers.

"Zuko told me what you did," Aang says rubbing his head. "Or… what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you."

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him but, I couldn't," She closes her eyes sadly, "I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to."

"You did the right thing." He assures her. "Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." Katara stands up and walks towards Aang serious and still angry.

"But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him." She tells him her face softening as she looks at Zuko, then turns looking at Rin as she had already told her. "But I am ready to forgive you." She says Aang turns his head looking at one of his teachers. Rin sits up and turns around she walks over to him then throws herself into his arms hugging him, she lays a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of thanks and walks off. Zuko looks back at her then turns to see his wife get up and walk over to them.

"You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer." Zuko agrees and Aang smiles.

"It never is." Aang agrees too.

"Then I have a question for you," Zuko asks him turning towards Aang. "What are you going to do when you face my Father." Aang looks at him stunned at this and looks to the side, unsure and confused.

* * *

They all settle down with a campfire going, they all sit down but Rin as she is somewhere unknown, Zuko looks around worried. "Zuko, what's wrong?" Aang asks him seeing his worry.

"Rin, she's gone somewhere, but I don't know where she's been like this since we got back," Zuko tells him.

"I suppose it's because it brought up unwanted memories." Ban comments, this gets everyone's attention, they all look at him.

"What do you mean?" Suki asks him.

"When her Father died in Ba-Sing-Se," Ban tells her, Zuko knew about her Father's death in as they had visited his grave many time.

"Wait, when did he die?" Katara asks him.

"When she was ten," Zuko answers looking at the ground. "It was around the same time my Uncle was trying to take it."

"I remember that," Ban comments as he had grown up in the lower level of Ba-Sing-Se as an orphan.

"But why would it remind her of that?" Katara asks him.

"You don't know Zuko?" The twins ask him in sync looking at him confused.

"No, she never really talks about her adopted parents, I had to practically pry the information out of her," Zuko tells them.

"Well, one of the old Five Generals of Ba-Sing-Se killed him in battle and word got back to Rin, she was a Commander at the time and away at battle too. She found out and vowed revenge…" Shin tells the group.

"...She snuck into Ba-Sing-Se after the battle and she assassinated the General that killed her Father…." Shai finishes.

"But It did not help what so ever. So revenge and forgiveness, what do you pick?" Rin announces herself, they all turn to see her walk over to them, she sits down next to Zuko and he wraps her arms around her waist hugging her closer to him. "I think you did the right thing Katara, it wouldn't have made you any better than him or bring your Mother back."

"Thank you, Rin." Katara smiles at her knowing she shares something with Rin in some way and Sokka starts trying to loosen everyone up.

 **Hey, everyone, it's DeadGirlEternal here, thank you so much you amazing Reader for commenting on my story and please don't forget to please comment, favourite and follow my stories to let me know if you're liking them see you soon after Three comments.**


	14. Embarrassment Central

_"Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **Embarrassment Central**

At the Fire Lord's beach house on Ember Island in the rocks and hills around it, Rin, Aang and Zuko practice their Firebending out in the courtyard with a fountain. They Firebend in sync, they take a step forward and throw their arms down, Firebending at the same time. They stretch out their right leg in front of them, Firebending again. They stretch behind them and they push out their left leg out as they Firebend with their arms and put their leg down and exhale, putting their arms in a cooling down position and bow to each other. Katara, the twins and Toph watch at the side in their Fire Nation disguises, Zuko cracks his fingers and stretches both arms above his head and walks off while Aang massages his shoulder, Rin jumps and flips into the air continuing her Firebending practice and Aang watches her wanting to be at her level but knew he had to work at it like everyone else. "Doesn't it seem kinda weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara asks looking around the courtyard with Toph napping next to her.

"I told you, my Father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us." Zuko assures her as he sits at the fountain, wiping his hair with a towel.

"You guys are not going to believe this. There's play about us." Sokka tells the others as he rushes in, with Suki, and Ban, Rin stops her Firebending practice and turns facing them.

"We were just in town and we found this poster," Suki tells them as Sokka unveils the poster to them showing the poster of Sokka, Aang Katara at the top with Zuko and Rin but Zuko's scar is on the wrong side.

"What? How is that possible?" Katara asks and Sokka flips it and looks at it.

"Listen to this. 'The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba-Sing-Se. His sources including singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage.'" Sokka reads off the poster.

"'Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players.'" Suki leans in to read the last line and Sokka lets go of the scroll's bottom letting it curl back up.

"Ugh. My Mother used to take us to see them. They butchered 'Love Amongst The Dragons' every year." Zuko complains with a look of disgust on his face, Rin joins him sitting on the fountain next to him and Katara turns to look at her brother unsure.

"Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara asks him.

"Come on, a day at the theatre?" He unrolls the scroll towards his sister. "This is the kind of wacky time-wasting nonsense I've been missing." Sokka gleams grinning widely.

* * *

That night they set out to the theatre, with the Gaang walk into the private viewing box on the second floor facing the stage, Toph and Katara take their seats and Zuko and Rin walk in wearing hoods, Zuko sits next down beside Katara as Aang confidently tries to sit next to her. Aang stands up rubbing his neck looking at Zuko bashfully as RIn sits down next to Zuko and Shin, Shai and Ban sit down behind them. "Hey, uh… I wanted to sit there." Aang points to Zuko's spot clenching his hands together.

"Just sit next to Rin, what's the big deal?" Zuko asks him lowering his hood.

"I was," Aang tries to explain and Katara looks at them and then back at the stage. "Just… I wanted to…" He goes to sit next to Rin but she moves over lowering her hood and drags Zuko over to her letting Aang sit next to Katara. "Thank." Sokka and Suki sit down in the row behind the others with the other three.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here." Toph complains and the lights in the theatre dim down.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening," Katara tells her.

* * *

 _ **The curtains on the stage draw up revealing a canoe prop surrounded by moving set decorations of water. The background of a crude painting of icebergs and a Katara and Sokka actors rowing the canoe with their oars.**_

* * *

Katara looks on excited and Sokka touches her shoulder, she looks back up at him smiling at her brother and he points at her and back to himself rapidly making some happy noises.

* * *

 _ **On the stage Katara a much older and developed one with too much blush and wearing too revealing clothing sighs. "Sokka, only my brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet we never do we find anything fulfilling." She moans as a buck-toothed and thinner version of Sokka with an overly large ponytail bun fake rows.**_

" _ **All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" He jokes and the audience laugh.**_

* * *

The real Water Tribe siblings share a look of disbelief at what they're seeing and hearing and look back at the stage.

* * *

" _ **Is food the only think on your mind?" Actress Katara asks him.**_

" _ **Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving." He jokes again as he points to his mouth, but the audience still laughs at his bad jokes.**_

* * *

As the Gaang watch this, Sokka complains to his sister moving down slightly to talk to her. "This is pathetic. My jokes are funnier than this." He points to himself then throws out his arm towards the stage and Toph lands and the siblings look at her.

"I think he's got you pegged," Toph adds in and they look back at the stage.

* * *

 _ **The actor Sokka continues to paddle as actress Katara stands up in the fake canoe. "Everyday, the World awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope" She places a hand on her cheek. "For hope is all we have," She begins to choke back tears. "And we must never relinquish it. Even… even to our dying breath." She pretends the cry over dramatically.**_

* * *

In the audience, the real Katara is not amused at what she is seeing with her arms crossed. "Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that." Katara complains as Suki and Sokka giggle to themselves and Toph giggles out right clutching her stomach.

"Oh man, this writer's a genius." Toph laughs.

* * *

 _ **On the stage actress Katara still pretends to cry as a white-blue light illuminates behind her, she looks up in a dainty way and turns around as an iceberg prop slowly moves to the centre of the stage and an image of Aang sways from side to side on a stick inside the makeshift iceberg. "It appears to be someone frozen in ice. Perhaps for a hundred years." Actress Katara announces dramatically again.**_

" _ **But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" Actor Sokka asks looking at the fake iceberg and Aang.**_

* * *

In the viewing box, Aang grabs onto the railing in anticipation as Zuko looks on bored with Rin leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Actress Katara stands on top of the iceberg prop with actor Sokka still climbing up to the top of the prop. "Waterbend, hai-ya!" She shouts and performs a chopping motion and the fake Aang cut out is pulled out, cracks appear on the iceberg and it opens with smoke pouring out and the actors look at each other in mocked surprise as a lady dressed as Aang jumps out winking at the audience and posing. Like actress Katara, her makeup is heavily done.**_

* * *

Aang looks on in the viewing box with repulse and shock that it's a girl.

* * *

" _ **Who are you, frozen boy?" Actress Katara asks and actress Aang giggles and balances tiptoed on one leg.**_

" _ **I'm the Avatar, silly. Here to spread joy and fun." Actress Aang says pirouetting.**_

* * *

"Wait, is that a woman playing me?" Aang asks in disbelief.

* * *

 _ **Then out from behind them a shaggy, white Chinese lion get-up pops out and moves from side to side, it jumps off the iceberg, then the fake Appa lion circles around the iceberg making a gruff animal noise and actress Katara gasps. "An Airbender. My heart is so full of hope that it's," She drops to her knees, "making me," she grabs actress Aang's leg and cries," Tearbend." She makes sobbing noises.**_

" _ **My stomach is so empty that it's making me Tearbend." Actor Sokka cries dropping to his knees and grabs actress Aang's other leg and sobs. "I need mean." Actress Aang kneels down placing an arm around actor Sokka's shoulder and points out to the ceiling above the audience.**_

" _ **But wait. Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?" Actress Aang questions.**_

" _ **Ooo." Actor Sokka looks around. "Where? Where?" He asks and actress Aang giggles uncontrollably.**_

" _ **Did I mention," She crosses her legs, "that I'm an incurable prankster?"**_

* * *

Gaang looks in the viewing box with an unamused Aang slumped against the railing. "I don't do that. That's not what I'm like! And… I'm not a woman!" Aang complains irritated and Toph laughs again loud as the rest turn to look at her.

"Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle Toes." She laughs and Aang slumps onto the railing again.

* * *

 _ **On the stage Zuko's ship enters with actor Zuko poised near the front of the ship, looking through a telescope and actor Iroh sitting in the centre but no actress Rin. "Prince Zuko, you must try this cake." Actor Iroh suggests and brings up a whole cake on a plate but with a slice missing.**_

" _ **I don't have time to stuff my face." Actor Zuko snaps and lowers the telescope and faces the audience. "I must capture the Avatar to regain my honour."**_

" _ **Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice." Actor Iroh jokes, and brings the plate of cake to his mouth and makes loud, eating noises.**_

" _ **You sicken me." Actor Zuko snaps gain looking through the telescope again.**_

* * *

In the booth Zuko sulks looking at the stage, Rin giggles and Katara looks very amused. "They make me totally stiff and humourless." He complains.

"Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on, what do you think Rin?" Katara asks Rin, looking at her along with Zuko and she nods trying to control her giggles.

"How could you say that?" He asks stretching both his arms out.

* * *

 _ **On the stage, the actor Zuko still looks through the telescope as actor Iroh appears behind him. "Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages." Actor Iroh suggests and actor Zuko turns around to actor Iroh, outraged.**_

" _ **How could you say that?!" He shouts.**_

* * *

The girls look at Zuko with smug looks and he just slouches in his seat.

* * *

 _ **On the stage, it turns purple and actor Zuko and actor Iroh turn to look back of the ship to a woman with long blond hair walk over to them, she has heavy makeup too but less than the other two. "Prince Zuko, you should respect your Uncle, as you are just a banished Prince and I a feared and respected General have to watch over and sabotage your every move behind your back and take over large places." Actress Rin says all serious and dramatic.**_

* * *

In the viewing, Rin moves her head off of Zuko's head and looks away as she forgot to tell Zuko about his Father's orders, he looks at her hurt but he already knew as Azula had told him when she was unconscious back in Ba-Sing-Se and trying to get him away from her. He knew that she was the perfect soldier back then and just pulls her back closer to him.

* * *

 _ **On the stage, it's of them at the Southern Air Temple with actress Aang looking around and a tail sticks out from a nearby bush prop and she spots the tail finally. "Hey look," she says and the tail slicks into the bush. "I think," she tiptoes over to the bush and reaches inside as the Water Tribe actors look at each other puzzled. "I found something," she steps away from the bush with a puppet of Momo sitting on her fake shoulder. "It's a flying rabbit monkey. I think I'll name him, Momo." She giggles and she attempts to fake Momo's voice and fails since you can see her lips moving.**_

" _ **Hi, everyone I love you." Puppet Momo says with its mouth openings and closing as she talks and the audience laughs at this.**_

* * *

Aang just looks annoyed at them rubbing the side of his head sighing in disgust.

* * *

 _ **Actress Suki peeks out from behind a fan, she holds two in her hands as she raises them above her head and her headgear and the area around her wait exaggeratedly big then actor Sokka walks backwards over sticking his butt out as he does. "Does this dress make my butt look fat?" He asks her pointing at it.**_

* * *

Suki struggles to contain her laughter as Sokka looks at her blushing embarrassed at this.

* * *

 _ **The backdrop is of Omashu as actor Bumi in a bodysuit pops up with a woman dressed in white but you can't see their face. Actress Aang avoids a swinging rock and actress Katara is surrounded by props of green genemite crystals. "Riddles and challenges must you face if you are ever to leave this place." He rhymes and actor Sokka runs onto the stage, being chased by someone wearing a Flopsie suit and actor Bumi laughs hysterically. Actress Katara sighs melodramatically as she drops down behind the prop crystals and moves one up, hiding her completely.**_

* * *

Katara sticks out her tongue at the scene in annoyance at how she's portrayed and hoping it's over.

* * *

 _ **The stage has a backdrop of a pirate ship and the lead characters stand in the centre of the stage, then three pirates come in from the left armed with prop weapons and then three more pirates come in from the right with more prop weapons. Actress Katara clutches on an overly large scroll prop and actor Sokka holds a blunt boomerang prop in hand.**_

 _ **The trio in the centre squat down as the pirates ambush them and they slide out from underneath one of the pirate's skirt as the six pirates and slowly move offstage. "Why did you have to steal that Waterbending scroll?" Actor Sokka asks her and they tip toe away.**_

" _ **It just gave me so much hope!" Actress Katara begins to cry again.**_

* * *

Katara continues on watching unamused as actress Katara sobs on the stage yet again.

* * *

A stagehand behind the background stands waiting as lightning flashes through the stage and he lifts a metal sheet up and wobbles it making the sound of thunder.

* * *

 _ **Actress Aang is being tied to a raised dragon platform with Fire Nation guards at the bottom. "The Avatar is mine!" Actor Zuko cheers then actress Rin runs to his side and points to the side.**_

" _ **Wait, who's coming?" She asks and a spotlight shines on actors wearing large tiki Blue and Purple Spirit masks that cover their whole bodies.**_

" _ **We are the Blue and Purple Spirit. The scourge of the Fire Nation here to save the Avatar." They say together and the blue one clashes his broadswords together and the actors of the Spirits wave their arms around, the guards behind them fall to the ground, defeated. Actor Zuko runs behind the dragon platform leaving actress Rin using purple streamers towards the Spirit actors. Actor Zuko appears from the other side of the platform and throws a red streamer at the Blue Spirit's feet and the Spirit jumps avoiding it and he thrusts the sword at actor Zuko and he runs off stage. Actress Rin is knocked to the floor by the Purple Spirit actor and she crawls off stage leaving the Spirit actors and actress Aang.**_

" _ **My heroes." Actress Aang gushes and jumps off the platform and sits on top of the tiki mask of the Blue Spirit and they walk off stage.**_

* * *

Aang and Zuko share an awkward look with each other and avoid eye contact at the scene.

* * *

 _ **The backdrop of the Freedom Fighter's hideout as actress Katara and actor Jet with a rose in his mouth and they are lowered down onto a platform as actress Katara mock sobs out loudly. "Don't cry, baby." Actor Jet tells her holding her close to him. "Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you." He points to the stage and he tips her chin up and a blue sheet of cloth moves across the stage and the platform rises up.**_

" _ **Oh Jet, you're so bad." She flirts.**_

* * *

Toph giggles while Katara holds her head in embarrassment.

* * *

 _ **A prop of Appa flies across the stage with the lead actors sitting in the saddle and actress Aang sits on the saddle's side instead of Appa's head. "Look," she points down. "It's The Great Divide." Actress Katara looks down too. "The biggest canyon in the Earth Kingdom." Actor Sokka looks down and throws his arm to the side dismissively.**_

" _ **Heh. Let's keep flying." He tells them.**_

* * *

 _ **It changes to actor Sokka and actress Yue standing at the centre of the bridge in the Northern Water Tribe. "Don't go, Yue. You're" actor Sokka grasps her hands, "the only woman who's ever taken my mind off of food." And they kiss audibly and actress Yue wearing pink instead of white with big white hair wing, actor Sokka gags sticking his tongue out. "Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?" He asks her.**_

" _ **Goodbye, Sokka." She says as she rises slowly as their hands part. "I have important Moon duties to take care of." She sits on a crescent Moon prop as it slowly gets pulled up and the train of her skirt trails after her. "And yes, I did have pickled fish." Actor Sokka raises his arms up to the departing actress.**_

* * *

Sokka tears up watching that scene and he holds his hands on his chin to stop himself from crying more. "You never told me you made out with the Moon Spirit." Suki giggles as Sokka's mouth quivers but he places a finger to her lips.

"Shh. I'm trying to watch." He tells her and lets the tears flow freely as Suki crosses her arms, annoyed.

* * *

 _ **On the stage actress Aang inside an oversized costume of the Ocean Spirit as she kicks the Fire Nation boats being dragged across the stage and holds a Zhao in her hand. "The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!" She cheers jumping and crashing the cut out as she lands, she kicks another ship off stage and stomps around and destroys the remaining cutouts as she falls on her stomach.**_

* * *

 _ **She moves off and it changes to actor Zuko and actress Rin sitting on a prop of a raft looking at each other lovingly. They lean in closer and closer dramatically then she moves away and he falls forward. "Oh Zuko, how can you love a cold and heartless General who bares so many scars." Actress Rin says and turns around to face him.**_

" _ **Do not worry, you are worth my heart, my dear!" He exclaims and the curtains lower finally!**_

* * *

The Gaang in their viewing box watch as Toph and the rest of the audience applaud and cheer for the actors and Katara stares at the stage bewildered at the closing scene. Aang groans throwing his entire body forward, Zuko brings his hood back up and Rin hides her face as they had watched the scene of their first kiss and it was not fun and Sokka brings his palm to his face, visibly displeased.

* * *

They sit outside on a flight of steps on a balcony and Sokka walks down the steps with some snacks. "So far, this intermission is the best part of the play," Zuko complains as he hugs Rin's waist.

"Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot," Sokka complains and sits down and reaches into a small bag of snacks. "Who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." He takes out a strip of meat.

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki chimes in as Sokka bites off a part of the strip and chews and swallows.

"I know!" He exclaims then takes another bite angrily.

"At least this Sokka actor kinda looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all." Aang complains as he sits at the bottom of the steps with Toph standing in front of him on the floor leaning on the bannister.

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys," Toph argues lightly as Aang stands up making sounds of annoyance.

"Relax, Aang," Katara tells him and he turns around to Katara sitting at the top of the steps. "They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving over emotional speeches about hope all the time." The others all look at her sharing the same expression of scepticism. "What?"

"Yeah," Aang says sitting down. "That's not you at all."

"Listen, friends. It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth." Toph assures her friends and the next part of the play was going to begin.

* * *

 _ **On the stage shows a backdrop of the Earth Kingdom with the lead actors on stage. "Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom." Actress Katara announces.**_

" _ **I better," Actress Aang opens up a mini glider prop in her hand, "have a look around to see if I can find an Earthbending teacher." She says and a rope attached to her back pulls up her.**_

* * *

In the viewing box, Toph looks on excitedly as she knew this was her time. "This is it! This must be where I come in." She gleams as Zuko brings a parchment closer to his face hiding both him and Rin while Katara looks worriedly and Sokka appears bored.

* * *

 _ **Actress Aang flies around above the audience and then back to the stage. "I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single Earthbending Master." Actress Aang gushes as actress Katara and actor Sokka act in horror and sadness.**_

* * *

In the viewing box, Toph clenches her fists in anticipation of the next bit. "Here it comes." She gleams.

* * *

 _ **On the stage, a rock prop gets lifted up by a well-built man wearing Toph's outfit as he appears from a trap door under the prop. "You can't find an Earthbending Master in the sky, you have to look underground." He tells the other three actors and throws the prop over the lead trio's head.**_

* * *

In the viewing box the Gaang break out into laughter and Zuko drops the parchment covering his and Rin's face in shock.

* * *

 _ **Actress Aang points to actor Toph, "Who are you?" She asks him and he spits off down on the floor.**_

" _ **My name is Toph because it sounds like tough." Actor Toph answers and flexes his muscles. "And that's just what I am."**_

* * *

Toph in the viewing box stands by the railing and turns her head to the side, straining to hear the words. "Wait a minute," She says and uses her pinkie to clear her ear, "I sound like… a guy. A really buff guy." She smiles and Katara attempts to make fun of Toph.

"Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?" She asks but Toph just grins from ear to ear.

"Are you kidding me?" She says and Katara gets annoyed at the revelation. "I wouldn't have cast it any other way. At least it's not a flying bald lady." She comments and Aang looks irritated at that little jab.

* * *

" _ **So, you're blind?" Actress Aang waving her hand in front of actor Toph's face and he just laughs.**_

" _ **I can see you doing that." He points to actress Aang. "I see everything that you see except that I don't**_ **see** _**like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth." He turns towards the lead trio and screams in their faces, they lean back, their clothes flutter from the strong vibrations.**_

* * *

Everyone in the audience cringes along with the Gaang but Toph who looks on happily.

* * *

 _ **Actor Toph stops his scream and turns back to face the audience. "There." He says and the lead trio look on, impressed. "I got a pretty good look at you." And the audience applauds.**_

* * *

 _ **Actor Iroh stands on a bridge and on the opposite side is actor Zuko and actress Rin now with shorter and longer hair as a spotlight shines on them. "Zuko, it's time we had a talk." Actor Iroh tells him pointing at actor Zuko. "About your hair. It's gone too far."**_

" _ **Maybe it's best if we…" Actor Zuko says and dramatically turns his head. "Split up." He turns and walks away, actress Rin stays where she is and swipes her head back and forth and runs after actor Zuko, leaving actor Iroh behind.**_

* * *

 _ **The scene changes to the seven actors cornering actress Azula wearing pink torso armour and heavy eye makeup. "Azula! My sister. What are you doing here?" Actor Zuko asks her.**_

" _ **You caught me. Wait. What's that?" She asks pointing behind the others. "I think it's your honour." And all seven actors turn towards the audience as actress Azula opens a door in the set and escapes.**_

" _ **Where!" Actor Zuko he asks and they turn back to the empty corner.**_

" _ **She escaped. But how?" Actress Katara asks dumbly.**_

* * *

 _ **On stage, the drill prop drills through a prop wall supported by a stagehand clad in all black as Actress Azula stands on top of the drill while actress Aang stands on top of the wall. "If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure." Actress Aang announces as it continues to drill closer and she shakes and sways unsteadily then a hand brings up a rock prop from behind her and she takes it, throwing it towards actress Azula, she swipes the rock drop with her arm easily.**_

" _ **Haha, yes! Continue drilling." Actress Azula orders pointing towards the wall. "The city of Ba-Sing-Se can't hide no longer." As the drill continues and actress Aang continues to throw rocks provided by the stagehand and one of the rocks hits actress Azula but she blocks it.**_

* * *

The audience all yawn or sleep and struggle to stay away as the scene continues all of them just plain uninterested.

* * *

 _ **The backdrop changes to a prison door in Ba-Sing-Se with the green spooky glow and actor Jet slashes his hook sword arm prop as he does so, he wears a pair of crazy eyeglasses as the tiny black bears as eyes swirl around as he twirls around on the spot, swinging his arms around. "No, Jet!" Actress Aang cries out in horror as actor Jet crouches down. "What did they do to you?" She asks.**_

" _ **Must." Actor Jet swipes his hook sword arm towards actress Aang unsteadily. "Serve. Earth King!" He turns swiping at actor Sokka who ducks out of the way. "Must... destroy!" He cries out then actor Jet makes various agonising noises as he swings around violently and grabs his head and the rock prop floats into the stage. Actor Jet crawls on his knees so he is under the prop as it lands, the prop falls on him, covering the upper part of his body leaving his legs out and brings them under.**_

* * *

In the viewing box with the Gaang, Zuko looks around at the rest of the group. "Did Jet just… die?" Rin asks.

"You know, it was really unclear," Sokka replies.

* * *

 _ **The scene on stage changes to the inside of a church and actress Rin in a wedding dress walks onto the stage and then actor Zuko walks onto the stage, they meet halfway with actress Shai and Shin standing in the middle with actor Ban. "Oh Zuko, I have waited for this day all my life!" Actress Rin swoons.**_

" _ **I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Actress Shai announces and the actors go in for the kiss and the scene does dark.**_

* * *

The Gaang all turn to the couple, shocked as they just look back calmly. "I knew it!" Sokka exclaims pointing at them.

"Wait, you're married!" Aang exclaims looking at them.

"Well yeah have been since Ba-Sing-Se, we thought you knew." Rin comments.

"How would we know?" Katara asks her.

"Well, we don't hide it and it was announced back at the Capital." Zuko replies and they watch the rest of the play. (Ugh).

* * *

 _ **On the stage of the crystal catacombs backdrop in Ba-Sing-Se behind them with actress Katara and actor Zuko are. "I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive," she confesses as he sits on a crystal prop with his legs crossed.**_

" _ **You can not tell me such things, and make fun of me." Actor Zuko snaps at her.**_

" _ **But I mean it. I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me." She chimes sitting down next to him.**_

* * *

Zuko and Katara just look at each other awkwardly as they knew that's not what had happened down there, Zuko looks at his wife as she looks away from him and crosses her arms annoyed while Aang frowns and looks serious at the scene.

* * *

" _ **I can not return your feeling as I am taken by Rin, and aren't you the Avatar's girl." Actor Zuko proclaims and the actress Katara laughs.**_

" _ **The Avatar?" She asks standing up and walks towards him. "Why, he's like a little brother to me." She laughs some more. "I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way."**_

* * *

Aang has enough and gets up from his seat next to Katara irritated and walks up the steps past Sokka and Suki as they cuddle. "Oh, you're getting up? Can you get me some fire flakes?" Sokka asks him whispering and lays his arm across Suki's shoulder as she rests against him. "Oh and fire gummines." He adds moving releasing his arm and Suki looks at him irritated then he lays his arm on Suki's shoulder again but she looks at him rather annoyed.

* * *

 _ **On the stage actor, Zuko stands in the centre with actress Rin, as actress Azula stands on the left with a Fire Nation banner behind her and actor Iroh on the right with an Earth Kingdom banner behind him and a spotlight over the two actors in the middle. "Well, my brother and friend. What's it going to be? Your Nation or a life of treachery?" Actress Azula asks him as he overacts thought.**_

" _ **Choose treachery, it's more fun." Actor Iroh says giving a thumbs-up and actor Zuko walks to actor Iroh with actress Rin left behind and the spotlight follows him.**_

" _ **No way!" Actresses Azula and Rin cry out and actor Zuko shoves actor Iroh to the floor and he drops his bowl and lands on his back and actor Zuko walks to actress Rin and picks her up twirling her around in the air and they walk towards actress Azula.**_

" _ **I hate you," Actor Zuko points to actor Iroh, "Uncle. You smell and I hate you for all time." He shouts and actor Iroh sits back up and the others walk offstage as the Earth Kingdom banner falls on top of actor Iroh.**_

* * *

The others in the box look at Zuko as he leans over the railing sadly and Rin leans on him covering his back as Katara covers her mouth in shock. "You didn't really say that, did you?" Katara asks him and he turns his head away looking at Rin.

"I might as well have." Zuko grumbles and Rin rubs his back in comfort and looks on the stage and giggles then looks back at the twins and Ban who have their mouths agape.

* * *

 _ **On the stage with a backdrop of the Earth King's throne room, stands actress Mai with an almost accurate outfit but with large hair bun with knives pointing out and heavy makeup like the rest of the actresses. She takes one of the knives from her hair thrusting it out and a stagehand clad in black carries it across the state hitting the back of an actor Earth Kingdom soldiers shirt and he gets pulled back by a wire.**_

 _ **The Earth King and Bosco's costume appears to be sewn together, he looks like a little boy sitting on Bosco's lap sitting on the throne. Another actor Earth Kingdom soldier gets into a fighting stance and actress Ty Lee who is bigger in size than the real Ty Lee with heavy makeup and kisses the tips of her fingers and taps her fingers on the actor soldier's shoulder and he freezes up, sticking out his tongue then falls to the floor. Actress Mai joins actress Ty Lee on the centre of the stage in a finishing pose as the audience applaud them.**_

 _ **Actress Aang appears from behind the throne doing a somersault onto the centre of the stage. "Avatar State, yip yip." She giggles and the lights on stage dim and her arrow glows in the dark, she closes her eyes and her eyeshadow glows. Another stagehand secures a rope behind her and she gets lifted into the air then actress Azula jumps from the smoke on the floor into the air the whips out a blue streak of cloth.**_

" _ **Not if my lightning can't help it!" Actress Azula says and actress Aang opens her eyes slightly catching the blue cloth and it wobbles and she pretends to spasm and she gets lowered onto the stage and her hunched over body reaches the floor lying it down and actresses Ma, Ty Lee and Azula jump in front of her body in a final pose. "The Avatar is no more!" Actress Azula announces and the audience cheers.**_

* * *

The Gaang in their viewing box look as the audience cheers, Sokka looks offended while Toph leans against the railing, Katara crosses her arms shaking her head and Zuko brings his hand to his face, not wanting to be reminded of that day with Rin shaking her head and hugging her waist.

* * *

It comes to another intermission and the Gaang sit/stand on the second floor away from everyone else chatting and standing around talking below. "It seems like every time there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot." Suki comments, smirking.

"You're one to talk, Suki. DIdn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she did." Sokka remarks getting in her face but she frowns acting seriously.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" Suki asks him.

"I'm just saying." Sokka replies and Katara walks over to the rest of the group.

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" She asks them.

"He left to get me fire gummies like, ten minutes ago," Sokka answers leaning against the wall folding his arm. "And I'm still waiting."

I'm going to check outside." She tells them and walks off to find Aang.

* * *

Katara walks outside the theatre to a balcony overlooking the sea, Aang stands along on the balcony, light shines on his back as Katara opens the door and it stops once she closes the door behind her and she walks over to him but stops behind him. "Are you alright?" Katara asks him concerned.

"No, I'm not." Aang snaps throwing his hat on the ground. "I hate this play."

"I know it's upsetting but it sounds like you're overreacting," Katara tells him walking over to him and he turns towards her and goes into an outburst.

"Overreacting? If I hadn't blocked my chakra, I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now." Aang exclaims raising his arms to the sky and leans back onto the railing.

* * *

Inside a little boy in cosplay, as Aang runs out of a door on the second floor with the rest of the Gaang and the little boy makes amused noises as he runs out and Suki and Sokka look at the boy. "Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage I got some jokes I want to give to the actor me," Sokka asks her.

"I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth," Suki says with a serious no-nonsense attitude with her eyes darting to the side then she smiles widely. "I think I can get you backstage." And they both walk off leaving the three Earthbenders, Doctor and two Firebenders.

"Jeez. Everyone's getting so upset about their characters. Even you seem more down than usual and that's saying something." Toph comments.

"You don't get it." He looks up at Toph as she leans against the wall smiling to herself as he and Rin sit on the floor leaning their heads together. "It's different for you. You get a muscley version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks." Zuko argues.  
"Yeah, that's pretty great," Toph adds in.

"It takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and only a few of the good things and shoved them back in my face. My Uncle. He's always been on my side even when things were bad. He was there for me. He taught me so much and how do I repay him? With a knife in his 's my greatest regret and I may never get to redeem myself." Zuko says lowering his head, ashamed and Rin pulls his head into her lap running her fingers through his head soothing him.

"You have redeemed yourself to your Uncle. You don't realise it but you already have." Toph tells him.

"How do you know?" Rin asks her.

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy and all he would talk about was you and Rin," Toph tells them and Zuko looks up at Rin smiling, she smiles back at him.

"Really?" Shin joins in.

"Yeah, and it was kind of annoying." Toph slightly complains.

"Oh, sorry." Zuko apologises.

"But it was also very sweet. All your Uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud." Toph tells him then gives him a hard punch on the shoulder.

"Ow," Zuko complains rubbing his arm. "What was that for?" He asks her.

"That's how I show affection," Toph replies smiling and the little boy whizzes around and comes out the same door again then stops in front of Zuko and Rin.

"Your Zuko costume is pretty good but your scars on the wrong side." The Little Boy tells him pointing to the right side of his face, Zuko's jaw drops in shock and then the little boy runs off as Zuko attempts to still his anger.

"The scar is not on the wrong side!" Zuko shouts after the boy as he points to his head and sulks laying his head in Rin's lap again.

"Man we hardly have any mention yet," Shai complains as she looks around.

"I agree, we were there for most of that half we just watched," Ban adds in.

"I'm sure you'll be in the next bit as we were in the Fire Nation at that point," Rin argues looking at her three friends.

"We'd better," Shin says.

* * *

Sokka and Suki make it backstage with all the actors and stagehands resting and sorting the rest of the stage props out, they pop their heads out peeking around. "He's coming this way." Suki points out and actor Sokka walks with his hand on his chin then Sokka swiftly pops out in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Actor Sokka asks him.

"Actually, I think I can help you. I'm a big Sokka fan but I don't think you're representing him quite as well as you could be." Sokka reasons smiling at him sweetly point to actor Sokka.

"Oh no…" Actor Sokka groans bringing his hand to his head, "another fan," he turns around and walks away, "with ideas." Sokka swiftly steps in front of him, blocking his path placing both arms out in front of him.

"Just hear me out. Here's something," Sokka tells him and rummages through his belt then pulls out some cue cards. "I think the real Sokka would say." He shuffles through the cards and picks one card out from the pile clearing his throat. "'What does the cabbage merchant use to fix his cabbages?'" He asks smiling thrusting his arms out in a ta-dah motion. "'A cabbage patch'" He delivers the punch line and Suki smacks her forehead behind him but actor Sokka laughs and Suki is surprised.

"That's actually pretty good." Actor Sokka compliments making Sokka smile and he offers him the cue cards and he takes the papers. "Let me see those. Haha. Rocky relationship. Not bad." Sokka holds onto actor Sokka's shoulder.

"Also, don't be afraid to make up some phrases," Sokka suggests as they walk away. "Especially before an attack. Something like 'Flying Kick-A-Paw!'"

"Who are you, anyway?" Actor Sokka asks him.

"I'm just a guy who likes comedy," Sokka answers vaguely.

* * *

Out on the balcony with Katara and Aang looking out at the full moon with some clouds passing by. "Katara, did you really mean what you said in there?" Aang asks her turning, crossing his arms and leans back against the railing and she turns her head towards him.

"In where? What are you talking about?" She asks him making him irritated.

"On stage. When you said I was just like a brother," Aang asks her clenching his fist and throws his arms towards the theatre, "to you and you didn't have feelings for me." He places his hand on his chest and Katara turns her body towards Aang.

"I didn't say that. An actor said that." She reasons gesturing her arms too towards the theatre and places her right hand against her left elbow.

"But it's true, isn't it?" He asks getting a little depressed. "We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together but we're not."

"Aang, I don't know." She tells him shaking her head.

"Why don't you know?" He asks her as if she would know the answer.

"Because we're in the middle of a war and we have other things to worry about. This isn't the right time." She tells him folding her arms looking towards the theatre.

"Well, when is the right time?" Aang presses on.

"Aang, I'm sorry but right now." She tells him breaking from her thoughts and she tugs at her hair and closes her eyes. "I'm just a little confused." Aang looks to the side and he pecks her on the lips, she opens her eyes and takes a few steps back, shocked.

"I just said that I was confused. I'm going inside." Katara tells him annoyed as he looks at her confused too at her displeasure and walks off leaving Aang outside alone. He turns his head away wrapping his head a few times and brings his head down on the railing.

"Argh! I'm such an idiot!" He shouts out.

* * *

The Gaang sit in their viewing box as Aang walks down the steps with his hat back on his head and he sits down in the same row as Suki, Sokka, Shin and Shai. Ban walks down and sees that his spot has been taken and sits down next to Rin on the side. Aang brings his knees up to his chest sitting feeling down and Sokka leans over to him whispering. "Here's what you missed." Sokka counts off his finger. "We went to the Fire Nation and you got better and Katara was the Painted Lady and I got a sword and I think Combustion Man died. Ooo look, The Invasions about to start. Shh." Aang lowers his head down to his knees some more.

* * *

 _ **The scene playing is the Invasion with the submarine surface with actresses Katara and Aang standing on top of the prop. "I just want to let you know Aang, that I'll always love you." Actress Katara tells her placing her hand across her heart and takes a deep breath. "Like a brother."**_

" _ **I wouldn't want it any other way." Actress Aang tells her swinging her arm across her body happily and they do a handshake nodding in a friendly gesture. Actress Aang unfolds her mini glider and the rope pulls her up as actress Katara waves goodbye.**_

* * *

Aang watches the scene annoyed and blushes pulling his hat down while Katara looks away sadly.

* * *

 _ **Actress Katara and actors Sokka and Toph standing on the submarine looking around the stage. "Hey Toph, would you say you and Aang have a rocky relationship?" Actor Sokka jokes.**_

* * *

Suki and Sokka in the viewing box as the audience laugh, Sokka goes ballistic laughing to himself, grabbing his head then grabs Suki by her shoulders and Aang buries his head completely in his arms. I told him to say that." Sokka laughs lifting up his hat and puts it back on his head and Aang looks annoyed.

* * *

 _ **The three actors on the submarine appear bored except for actor Sokka. "I hope everyone's ready for The Invasion." Actor Sokka tells them and thrusts his arms out in a stance. "Slop-A-Pow!" He cries out and actress Katara and actor Toph look surprised at the line.**_

* * *

The audience laugh and Sokka once again laugh to himself thumping his lap in approval, Suki looks at her boyfriend weirdly by smiles nether the less as long as he was enjoying himself.

* * *

 _ **The scene changes to the Fire Lord's throne to the centre of the stage and the lead actors run onto the stage and actress Aang gets lowered in front of the throne set. "We finally made it to the Royal Palace but no one's home." Actress Aang announces but then actor Zuko and actress Rin walk onto the stage with actresses Shin and Shai and actor Ban.**_

" _ **Actually, we're home and we want to join you." Actor Zuko announces with another spotlight shining on them.**_

" _ **I guess we have no choice. Come on." Actor Sokka says lowering his boomerang prop gesturing for the other actors to follow them and they run off stage while actress Aang is pulled up.**_

* * *

In the viewing box, Sokka gets up but everyone else stays seated. "I guess that's it," Sokka says stretching. "The play's caught up to the present."

"Wait," Suki tells him and tugs on his shirt pulling him back down to his seat. "The play's not over."

"But it is over. Unless… this is the future." Sokka dramatises as he puts his hand on his chin in deep thought.

* * *

 _ **The stage is black as an evil looking actor Ozai walks out from the shadows with the light. "With the energy harnessed from the comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!" Actor Ozai shouts as a cut out of the comet moving slowly above him in the Fire Lord's throne room and actress Azula comes onto the stage and kneels before the throne prop.**_

" _ **Father, Zuko, Rin and the Avatar are at the Palace. They're trying to stop you." Actress Azula announces and points both arms off stage and then points to actor Ozai.**_

" _ **You take care of Zuko and Rin." Actor Ozai orders her pointing towards her and places a hand on his chest. "I shall face the Avatar myself." He raises his hands then vanishes in a puff of smoke. Actress Azula stands up moving to the centre of the stage as actor Zuko and actress Rin enter from the left and actress Aang is lowered down on the right.**_

" _ **Aang, you fight the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off." Actor Zuko tells them and pushes actress Rin to the side and actress Aang is pulled up.**_

" _ **You are no longer my brother." Actress Azula says clenching her hands. "You are an enemy."**_

" _ **No, I am the rightful heir to the throne!" Actor Zuko exclaims pointing towards her.**_

" _ **We'll see." Actress Azula says smirking and whips out her blue streamers sending towards actor Zuko, he takes out his own red streamers, dodging the blue ones. He jumps over her head, taking her spot while she runs towards his original spot, they throw their streamers towards each other. He throws out his 2 red streamers, and she ducks down then jumps over him, returning back to their original positions.**_

 _ **Actress Azula whips out her streamers in an arc around her body and she stretches her palm out, fake fire props made out of paper pop up from the stage floor in front of her increasing in size towards actor Zuko. A huge fire prop comes up at his side, hiding him from the audience but his silhouette as he raises his arms in pain. "Honour!" He shouts out and he drops to the floor. Actress Azula turns towards the audience and then over to actress Rin, who runs at her attacking her into a hug.**_

" _ **I never thought it would end." Actress Rin comments hugging actress Azula and she laughs and they part then do a Fire Nation bow.**_

* * *

In the viewing box, Zuko looks confused as the rest look shocked and then turns to Rin who looks annoyed and snaps her head to the side.

* * *

 _ **On the stage the scene changes with fake fire props come out from the sides to the centre, actress Aang walks on stage, looking around carefully and actor Ozai sits in the dark behind her then a spotlight shines on him. "So, you have mastered all four elements." Actor Ozai announces himself and she points her staff towards him and points her free hand down.**_

" _ **Yeah and now, you're going down." She remarks.**_

" _ **No, it is**_ **you** _**who is going down." Actor Ozai says standing up from his seat. "You see, you are too late. The comet is already here and I'm unstoppable." He says as she looks shocked.**_

 _ **Actor Ozai whips out his red streamers, he throws them towards actress Aang and she jumps away, the streamers hit the floor in a puff of smoke. She has white-blue flags pop up on both sides of her staff and she twirls it around in arcs around her body, he twirls the streamers around his body in arcs as well. He throws the streamers out but she flies over him, twirling her staff along the way as she does.**_

 _ **Actress Aang lands and turns towards actor Ozai, they both twirl their prop weapons and walk towards each other. He throws his streamer out while she ducks attempting to swipe her staff at his legs. She jumps away from him and lands in a stance, he begins to shoot streamers from his sleeves and she is pulled up over him as he continues to shoot more streamers but misses.**_

 _ **Actress Aang lands on the other side of the stage and actor Ozai thrusts his palms out, and a large blast of fake fire is carried across the stage rapidly from behind him, wrapping around her as she drops her staff prop to the floor. A stagehand clad in black is seen running off stage from behind the fake fire, she twirls around and circles within the cloth crying out and soon falls to the floor and the rope detaches from her back. She falls gracefully and the cloth is spread out around her, and he smiles then actresses Azula and Rin walk onto the stage. "It is over, Father. We've done it." Actress Azula says raising her arms victoriously with actress Rin and actor Ozai punches his hand into the air.**_

" _ **Yes, we have done it! The dreams of my Father." He begins to say as the stage gets surrounded by large cloths of fake fire and a platform he stands on rises. "And my Father's Father have now been realised." He throws his arms up and the Fire Nation banner unfurls behind him. "The World is mine."**_

* * *

The audience stands giving him an ovation, the Gaang look on all speechless as actor Ozai still stands in his victory pose.

* * *

The Gaang make it out of the theatre and walk off down the shore back the Fire Lord's beach house. "That… wasn't a good play." Zuko comments as he walks with Rin holding his hand tightly and they walked in single file all of them very unhappy.

"I'll say," Aang says in agreement.

"No kidding," Katara adds in.

"Horrible." Suki agrees.

"You said it," Toph says.

"But the effects were decent," Sokka adds in waving his arms out as he and Suki walk on.

* * *

Rin and Zuko get ready for bed, Rin hadn't said a word since the last scene as she felt hurt that they would even think she would betray her husband and friends. "You shouldn't believe what they were saying," Zuko tells her, she turns around to face him. "I know you would never betray us and we will win." He tells her and lies down in their bed and she joins him holding him closer to herself.

 **Hey, it's DeadGirlEternal here, don't forget to please to favourite, follow and comment and I will soon be starting on my next story Bounty Hunter Teen Titans so please have a look after this and I will see you at the end of three reviews. Bye, you amazing readers.**


	15. The Ending: Part 1 - The Countdown

_"Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **The Ending Part 1: - The Countdown**

On Ember Island at the Fire Lord's old beach house in front, Aang shifts to the side into a stance as he practices his Firebending, he arcs his arms, right leg followed by his left leg. He walks forward then he Firebends a flurry of small shots, circling rapidly with his arms as Rin and Zuko watch on sternly with their arms crossed. "More ferocious!" Zuko snaps and Aang Firebends with his fists and walks forward with an intense look of concentration.

"Imagine striking through your opponent's heart." Rin snaps at him and he Firebends another shot of fire and turns towards the two Firebenders with his arms in a frustrated gesture.

"Ugh! I'm trying." Aang complains.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" Zuko tells him and Aang turns back around stretching his arms out roaring rather weakly with weak streams of fire coming out of his mouth and palms, he turns back grinning sheepishly at his attempt.

"That sounded pathetic! He said roar!" Rin shouts at him, and it does the trick as Aang turns around, roaring ferociously and Firebends rather strong flames out of both hands and mouth. Momo gets scared and races over to hide behind Zuko's leg looking out at the strong flames and the two Firebenders nod their heads in approval then Katara holds up two watermelons with the tops cut out and straws in them.

"Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara calls out and Aang gets excited with his eyes wide with greed.

"Ooo, ooo." He gleams turning around, "me, me, me!" He exclaims and begins to run towards the house.

"Hey," Rin snaps and snatches the back of his robe to stop him, "your lessons not over yet!" Aang tries to break free of her hold but she doesn't budge and he sticks out his tongue with thirst. "Get back here." She pulls Aang up with little effort shocking Aang at how strong she was and looks disappointed too.

"Come on, Zuko, Rin," Suki adds in as her and Sokka lounge on the steps, Sokka drinking his watermelon juice looking on. "Just take a break. What's the big deal?" She asks as Shin and Shai lay behind them with their legs on the steps above them as they lay with their heads down and Ban sits next to Katara reading a book.

"Fine." Zuko agrees reluctantly and Rin lets Aang go dropping him to the ground and he takes off leaving a trail of dust behind as he runs to the top of the steps towards Katara and taking the watermelon with glee and slurps up the juice noisily and with greed. "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead." Zuko snaps and turns walking away, Rin follows after him to calm him down.

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know," Sokka says and puts his watermelon aside and stands up slowly, "just the thing to change that. Beach Party!" He exclaims removing his outer coat, revealing a pair of brown undershorts and dives down the steps excitedly.

* * *

On the beach Sokka dives into the ocean with a splash, he breaks back out of the water's surface with seaweed on his head and blows water out of his mouth grinning goofily. Katara jumps off the shore into the water as she Waterbends a surfboard made of ice, she surfs the water and jumps off a wave and lands back into the water with ease and continues surfing. Suki lays on a beach mat in her beach outfit, smiling as Sokka walks past her carrying seaweed, she looks at him puzzled as he grabs empty pails and walks off then comes back with the pails full of water with a huge smile on his face.

Aang holds a piece of wood in his hand and places it as a horn into the sand sculpture of Appa and raises his arms up. "Check out my Appa sand sculpture." He says and the real Appa growls in appreciation then Toph walks over.

"Not bad, baldy. But I've been working on my Sandbending." She tells him and stretches out her arms then cracks her fingers. "You're gonna love this." She moves her hands sending clouds of sand dust everywhere, then the dust clears to reveal a miniature replica of Ba-Sing-Se with the huge Earth King's Palace in the middle with tiny houses surrounding it. Aang walks towards the structure and kneels down getting a better look at all the details.

"Whoa." He gapes seeing a sand replica of Earth King Kuei and his bear. "Wow, you even made a little Earth King and Bosco." He marvels as Sokka frantically carves at his own sculpture, sending sand flying everywhere then Toph and Aang walk over behind him.

"Try and top that, Sokka," Toph tells him.

"Ta-Da!" Sokka gleams revealing his sand sculpture with seaweed for hair, stones for eyes, a red starfish nose, and some stones and seashells as a smile.

"Is that a blubbering, blob monster?" Aang asks him.

"No," Sokka denies stomping the ground, "It's Suki." Aang looks shocked and surprised that he and Toph both burst into fits of laughter.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this," Toph assures her.

"I think it's sweet," Suki tells her and Sokka runs over to her sliding over on his knees grabbing Suki by her shoulders and kisses her on the cheek.

"But it doesn't even look like…" Aang begins to argue when a large rock hits the sand sculpture, sending waves of sand everywhere, Aang surprised yells out and shields himself from the impact. The dust clears and Aang looks up at the cliff to see Shin running over to the edge and jumps down, she Earthbends two large rocks on either side of her and throws them at Aang. He narrowly misses them as he jumps across Toph's sand structure and flies across it as another rock hits down on the sand structure, breaking it into waves of sand. Aang lands on the other side near his sand Appa as he turns around looking in fright then jumps over sand Appa.

Shin lands in front of the sand structure then she runs on towards Aang, he peeks out from behind sand Appa's head. "What are you doing?!" Aang demands, looking at her as she stops.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Shin shouts back then Earthbends more rock at him towards sand Appa, Aang looks away jumping away from the impact, the large rock smashes sand Appa in half, destroying it into a pile of sand.

Aang lands a distance away from Shin, she turns around and Earthbends towards Aang but she misses as Aang jumps onto the cliff. Shin Earthbends towards the cliff repeatedly as Aang struggles to run across the uneven surface. Shin shatters the top part of the cliff into rubble and she runs towards the cliff and scales the side using her Earthbending.

Katara sees the commotion and surfs back to the shore to the others. "What happened?" She asks them.

"Shin's gone crazy! I made a sand sculpture of Suki," Sokka tells her trying to pick up the fallen sand to mould it back, "and she destroyed it! Oh, and she's attacking Aang."

"I don't think she is anymore, Shai's fighting him now." Toph answers and Suki grabs Sokka as they run back to help Aang.

* * *

Aang has Shai now hot on his heels, Shai Earthbends at him but Aang jumps out of the way in time. The dust clears and Shai still chases after Aang angrily, he runs up to the top of a huge rock jumping off before Shai sends the rock crumbling down into pieces. Aang grabs onto the top of a trunk of a nearby tree as Shai uses the piece of rock to Earthbend a large hand to help her down to the bottom.

She lands with the stone hand and she shoots it up at the top of the tree at Aang but he jumps away again. Aang lands on the beach house's roof and Shai stops in her tracks as Ban walks over behind Aang, he turns around to face him. "Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" Aang warns him.

"Go ahead and do it!" Ban snaps then he jumps forward making punches at the young Airbender but Aang dodges them and then slides down the roof as Ban chases after him, Aang reaches the end of the roof and grabs onto the edge as he swings himself into a nearby room through the window.

* * *

Aang slides across the floor on his knees to hide behind a drawer, a large purple burst of fire comes through the door sending some debris into the room and Zuko and Rin walk inside the room. They get into a stance and looks around the room warily, Aang then kicks the drawer towards them, Zuko blocks it by Firebending at the drawers disintegrating it into pieces with a punch.

* * *

Aang runs out of the room followed shortly by Zuko and Rin, she Firebends a huge whip of fire and arcs the flame around herself, she sends the tunnel of fire towards Aang, he runs away desperately, he looks back to find himself being slowly engulfed by the fire. "Enough!" Aang shouts furiously, he Airbends a huge tunnel of air towards the two Firebenders, which also extinguishing the flames. Zuko yells out in surprise as Rin is pushed into him and they both get pushed back by the strong air pressure.

* * *

They are pushed out through the tunnel of wind which rips open apart of the house, throwing out some wooden debris along with the Firebenders. Zuko lands on the ground, then Rin lands on top of him, they groan at the impact, they get up grabbing at their heads and backs moaning and groaning slightly and the others come over with Ban, Shin and Shai. "What's wrong with you?" Katara asks them and turns looking at the other three, Aang jumps off the balcony landing near the group.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with all of you!" Shai shouts, the group turns the trio behind them as she throws her arm to the side in anger. "How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away!" She looks at the group along with the others who look blankly at them.

"Why are you all looking at us like we're crazy?" Shin asks them.

"About Sozin's Comet…" Aang says taking a step forward. "I was actually going to wait to fight the FIre Lord until after it came."

"After?" Zuko questions.

"I'm not ready," Aang tells them looking unconfident and unsure. "I need more time to Master Firebending."

"And frankly, your Earthbending could still use some work too." Toph pitches in and Aang looks disappointed.

"So… you all knew Aang was going to wait?" Ban asks them.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose. No offence." Sokka remarks.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba-Sing-Se. Things can't get any worse." Katara tells them dropping her head in worry.

"You're wrong," Rin tells them turning away. "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine."

"The day before the eclipse, my Father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My Father had finally accepted me back." Zuko explains.

* * *

 _Before The Invasion, in the Fire Nation Palace Zuko walks down the corridor leading to the Fire Lord's war room, Eiji and Nishi help him wear and tighten his armour shoulder pads as he walks towards the room. They bow in respect as they finish and Zuko stands in front of the war room curtains entrance he raises both his hands thrusting the curtains apart, revealing his presence._

* * *

 _Zuko walks into the room with the Fire Lord Ozai's throne with a large map of the Earth Kingdom spread out on the table with the Generals seated around the length of the table. "Welcome, Prince Zuko. We waited for you." Ozai greets him as he walks inside with the Generals glancing at Zuko as he walks past, Rin sits keeping her eyes on the map. Azula sits next to her Father as Ozai gestures for his son to take his seat, Zuko bows before sitting down with Ozai watching him carefully. "General Shinu, your report." He orders him and General Shinu bows his head in acknowledgement._

" _Thank you, sir." General Shinu says and stands up to his feet. "Ba-Sing-Se is still under our control. However, Earthbender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom." He informs as he slowly pacing his way to the end of the table._

" _What is your recommendation?" Ozai asks him frowning at the news._

" _Our army is spread too thin but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom." General Shinu advises and Zuko slouches over._

" _Hmm…" Ozai hums thinking then turns his head to his son. "Prince Zuko," hearing his name he looks at his Father. "You've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners with General Rin. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?" He asks him and Zuko drops his head thinking._

" _The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything as long as they have hope." Zuko says._

" _Yes, you're right." Ozai agrees with a look of evil and lethal look. "We need to destroy their hope."_

" _Well, that's not exactly what I…" Zuko tries to argue._

" _I think you should take their precious hope," Azula interrupts moves her fringe tossing it aside without a care. "And the rest of their land and burn it all to the ground." She crosses her arms smiling at her own brilliant suggestion._

" _Yes…" Ozai smiles evilly, "yes, you're right, Azula." She smiles at her Father's acknowledgement and he gets up from his seat walking towards the table. "Sozin's Comet is almost upon us and on that day it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred Suns. No bender will stand a chance against us."_

" _What are you suggesting, sir?" Rin asks him looking up at him._

" _When the Comet last came, my Grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom." Hearing this Rin and Zuko look at him in sock though Rin tries to hide it. "Permanently." Ozai walks along the table over the map of the Earth Kingdom grinning from ear to ear. "From our airships, we will rain fire over their lands. A fire that will destroy everything. And out of the ashes, a new World will be born. A World in which_ all _the lands are Fire Nation and_ I _am the supreme ruler of everything!" He throws out his arms raising them high and the Generals but Rin applaud him._

* * *

"We wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan. But I'm ashamed to say we didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my Father's love and acceptance. But once I had it, I released I lost myself getting there." Zuko tells them with his head down, Rin holds him in her arms and Katara raises her hand to her forehead in despair. "I had forgotten who I was." Katara drops down to the ground on her knees, Sokka grabs Suki by her shoulder in an assuring gesture and the twins hug each other close.

"I can't believe this." Katara denies the reality as she shakes her head.

"I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil," Sokka comments with Suki shaking her head in agreement.

"What am I going to do?" Aang asks hoping for help from his friends.

"I know you're scared," Rin tells him and stands up walking towards Aang. "And I know that you're not ready to save the World. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the Comet comes, there won't be a World to save anymore." Aang looks stunned at the thought and pressure that he now knew was there as he faces the group.

"Why didn't you tell me," Aang snaps turning around and walks off, "about your Dad's crazy plan sooner?"

"We didn't think we had to. We assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!" Zuko argues taking a step forward.

"This is bad." Aang places both his hands on his head in despair. "This is really, really bad." He shakes his head dropping to his knees with worry and despair.

"Aang, you," Katara stands behind him, he looks up at her, "don't have to do this alone." She tells him as Toph, Zuko and Rin walk over.

"Yeah." Toph agrees and Suki and Sokka join in. "If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down."

"Alright!" Sokka cheers raising his arm in enthusiasm. "Team Avatar is back!" He points out at the group. "Air." He points to Aang who now stands strong and determined. "Water." He points to his sister as she stands with a strong look. "Earth." He points over to Toph and the twins who stand together. "Fire." He points to Rin and Zuko who look determined. "Fan." He picks up a palm leaf in a shape of a fan giving it to Suki, "and sword! Also hands!" He thrusts up a blade of a leaf into the air then the tip of the leaf falls.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Aang tells them and they laugh then engage in a group hug but the later additions minus Suki.

"Yeah." Toph chimes in.

"Alright," Sokka adds in.

"Get over here, Rin, Zuko." Katara tells them.

"Yeah, you to Shai and Shin," Toph adds.

"Ban too," Aang adds in too.

"Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Katara tells them, Zuko looks at Rin with a 'Do I Have To Do This' look on his face but Rin just drags him over joined by the other three as they fit into the opening between Toph and Suki. Appa growls and the Gaang look up as they get tackled to the ground by the giant sky bison and Momo chatter away on his head.

* * *

In the courtyard of the beach house, Zuko and Aang stand facing each other while Katara and Rin sit on the steps watching them. "There's one technique you need to know before facing my Father. How to redirect lightning." As he says this Aang's face gleams with anticipation. "If you let the energy in your own body flow." Zuko demonstrates as he stretches his left arm out and the finger on his right hand touching the fingers on his left hand and swiftly traces a path down his arm from his shoulder to his stomach and back up to his shoulder to his opposite arm. "The lightning will follow it." He does the movement again from his left hand to his right hand. "You turn your opponent's energy against them." He explains and repeats the motion to the left side of his body again to the right.

"That's like Waterbending." Aang deducts looking at the movements.

"Exactly. My Uncle," Zuko tells him and Aang begins to mimic Zuko's movements, "invented this technique himself by studying Waterbenders."

"So… have you ever redirected lightning before?" Aang asks him.

"Once. Against my Father." Zuko replies.

"What did it feel like?" Aang asks him and Zuko stops his movements then does a cool down motion with his hands.

"Exhilarating," Zuko answers remembering what had happened when he had done it in the secret bunker. "But terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body. But you know that you make the wrong move, it's over." Aang hearing all of this started off with both arms raised eagerly to his chest but it soon falls as Zuko continues on and he slouches with disappointed.

"Heh." Aang laughs nervously. "Well, not over over, right I mean there's always Katara and a little Spirit Water," He moves his hand in a wavy movement. "Action… am I right?" He asks turning to Katara as she sits with Rin and Momo.

"Actually I used it all up after Azula shot you," Katara tells him.

"Oh." Aang gapes and Zuko stares at him seriously.

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life. Before he takes yours." Zuko warns him.

"Yeah… I'll just do that." Aang agrees weakly and Zuko walks away over to Rin.

* * *

The Gaang make it to a remote area on Ember Island with rocks everywhere which set the mode for their training with a scarecrow for a melon as a head resembling the Fire Lord stands at the top of the hill. "Gather round Team Avatar," Sokka calls out to them and they all stand below the melon scarecrow gathering in a circle. "In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the 'Melon Lord', our timing has to be perfect." Sokka kneels down in front of them. "Rin and I have talked and we came up with this, first, Suki, Ban and I will draw his fire." He takes a stick and draws a line curving to the left towards the symbol in the dirt. "Then, Katara, Zuko and the twins will charge in with some earthy liquidy hot offence and while the 'Melon Lord' is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAM!" He draws lines in the dirt to show them what to do. "He delivers the final blow." He finishes the explanation and Aang stares at the drawings with slight disgust.

"Err… what about us?" Toph asks pointing to her and Rin.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces and fire," Sokka tells them.

"So we get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph gleams.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic," Sokka says.

"Sweetness." Toph cheers smiling, and they all go getting into place with Toph and Rin standing in front of the Melon Lord with its two stick arms opened up in a V-shape and does an evil laugh as she is surrounded by a ring of huge boulders covered with seaweed and a ring of purple fire in bowls sitting outside the boulders.

Zuko, Katara and the twins hide behind some rocks, looking out at Toph, Zuko turns his head looking over at Aang who appears out from behind another hiding stop with Momo. He looks to the side to Suki, Sokka and Ban who peer out of their own hiding place, Sokka wears his Water Tribe wolf armour, he signals with his arms for them to go.

The group make their ways from their hiding places all making it towards Toph and Rin except for Aang who stays behind waiting for the right moment.

Sokka, Suki and Ban run before the ground shakes then an army pops up of Fire Nation soldiers made of rock charging at them then purple flames fly down. Sokka cuts one of the rock soldiers in half and Suki jumps then spins and delivers a kick to another rock soldier, knocking it down. Ban kicks the side of one shattering it into pieces and they continue to run before a flaming boulder drops down, Suki cartwheels over it but Sokka lies on the ground with his face mere inches away from being crushed. "Watch it, Toph!" Sokka shouts up to her shaking his fist but she is enjoying herself too much.

"I am not Toph, I am 'Melon Lord'!" She laughs her evil laugh then Earthbends a rock over to Rin who ignites it then Toph sends it towards Zuko, Katara and the twins. They run on as a ring of rock soldiers surround them, they fight back with their elements destroying the rock soldiers.

Sokka runs with his sword in hand then flaming rocks are being sent over his head continuously. "Now, Aang!" Sokka shouts out to him and Aang propels himself from the rock with his arms holding his staff in a ready to strike position. Aang's face is serious as he descends down but it softens as he gets closer, he lands in front of the scarecrow and brings his staff over his head but doesn't deliver the final blow. The staff pauses inches away from the watermelon head but he looks at the scarecrow before slouching and pulling his staff back. The group who hide behind rock peer out behind him.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko shouts at the young Airbender as Aang looks unwilling to go through with it.

"I can't," Aang tells them shaking his head, Sokka walks over trudging up the slope and walks in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?" Sokka asks him pointing at Aang accusingly. "If this was the real deal," he points at Aang again, "you'd be shot full of lightning," he makes a beheading gesture. "Right now."

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself." Aang tells him but Sokka is fed up and he unsheathes his sword then slashes at the watermelon cutting it in half, Aang closes his eyes grimacing at the act and sound of the slash and squish of the melon.

"There," Sokka tells him and Aang opens his eyes in shock. "That's how it's done." A piece of the watermelon falls off hitting the ground and Momo runs forward beginning to lick the insides as Aang looks on in disbelief.

* * *

Night falls over Ember Island and the group come back to the beach house and sit in the courtyard with them sitting down eating but Aang leaves his food then Katara walks in with a long scroll in hand. "I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara beams.

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph chimes in smiling while Katara gives an expressionless look and the others have the same expressionless look.

"Er, no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this." Katara corrects and throws open the scroll and it unrolls showing an image of a smiling happy baby with his arms in the air. "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?" She coos as everyone gushes and laughs but Zuko closes his eyes.

"Oh lighten up, she was just teasing," Shin tells him, he opens his eyes looking at them.

"That's not me. It's my Father." He tells them and Katara rapidly rolls the scroll back up, Suki points to the scroll looking at Zuko.

"But he looked so sweet and innocent." Suki points out.

"Well, that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst Father in the history of Fathers." Zuko argues, Rin moves closer to him and he puts his arm around her shoulder.

"But he is still a human being," Aang argues and everyone looks at him.

"You're going to defend him?" Rin asks him.

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai," Aang says standing up and faces the group, "is a horrible person and the World will probably better off without him. There's gotta be another way."

"Like what?" Shai asks him.

"I don't know. Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use Gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore." Aang suggests raising both arms as if he was holding a bowl.

"Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again." Ban suggests sarcastically while the others behind him giggle.

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang asks him naive.

"No!" Ban tells him seriously.

"This goes against," Aang drops his head sighing then paces up and down, looking at his hands, "everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like…" He argues.

"Sure, you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance," Sokka argues and Aang balls up his fists struggling to contain his temper. "I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you." Aang turns around rapidly and bursts out at him.

"This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!" He yells in rage.

"Aang, we do understand. It's just…" Katara tries to explain.

"Just what, Katara?! What?" Aang interrupts her rudely.

"We're trying to help," Katara tells him annoyed.

"Then when you," Aang snaps pointing at her, "figure out a way for me," he brings his hands back to his chest, "to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I would love to hear it!" He shouts raising his arms and walks away.

"Aang, don't walk away from this," Katara warns him and begins to walk towards him but gets stopped by Shai who stands behind her.

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself." Shai tells her.

* * *

Aang sits meditating in front of four candles and some offering of bread, water and fruit on one of the balconies of the beach house then Momo glides down and tries to get his attention by touching his lap. "Hey, Momo." Aang greets patting his head. "I don't suppose you know what I should do." Momo tilts his head making a sound. "I didn't think so." Momo lies down on his side while Aang returns back to meditating, he soon falls fast asleep, lying on his side near Momo. The candles already extinguished showing its been some time and Aang suddenly opens his eyes and sits up as if something is calling out to him.

The sound of chanting plays continuously as Aang stands up, walking over the tray and climbs over the balcony railing off into the woodland area and down to the beach towards the forested area in the water off the beach shore that was not there before and Momo jumps on to the railing after Aang and flies off joining him.

* * *

Aang walks briskly on the path to the ocean as Momo circles around him in the air, as Aang appears to be sleepwalking, they reach the edge of the shoreline and Aang walks into the water and starts swimming towards the forest area then Momo flies after him and the chants stop.

* * *

The next morning everyone gathers in the courtyard of the beach house around Appa, Sokka sits on the saddle sorting out everything as the others but Toph stand next to Appa, she sits on some stone steps. "Okay, that's everything," Sokka tells everyone.

"No, it's not," Toph argues and everyone turns to face her. "Where's Aang?" She questions and the others look surprised then run off to look for him in the house.

* * *

Everyone runs inside the house and steps into the corridor looking around. "Aang? Aang!" Zuko shouts out into the empty house.

"Come on lazy bones, let's go," Toph shouts out and Suki, Sokka and Katara head to the right of the corridor while the twins and Ban head straight ahead and Toph, Rin and Zuko head to the left.

* * *

In one of the rooms Zuko opens the door to find it empty, he walks back into the corridor same time as Toph and Rin and they give the 'nothing' gesture to him and they walk off.

* * *

They find the balcony Aang was on the night before but only find his staff which he had left behind, Sokka walks over, scratching his head then he sees the staff, he looks at it surprised when Suki and Katara walk over and Sokka picks up the staff. "He left his staff. That's so strange." Sokka comments.

"Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach." Shai tells them and they turn away making their way to the beach.

* * *

They walk onto the beach with a broken docking area on the edge of the sea as two seagulls fly past and the remaining Gaang walk near the shore. "Look! There's his footprints." Sokka points out as they look at the footprints Aang left behind leading to the sea. "The trail ends here."

"So… he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki theories.

"Maybe he was captured," Katara suggests.

"I don't think so. There's no sign of struggle here or back at the beach house and there would be more than one set of footprints." Rin argues with fact.

"I bet he ran away again," Toph suggests bending down.

"Ah, uh. He left behind his glider and Appa." Sokka argues.

"Then what do _you_ think happened to him oh sleuthy one?" Toph asks him.

"It's pretty obvious." Sokka says standing up throwing his hands to the side. "Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey." He points up in a pose.

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko questions him and Sokka slumps.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Sokka replies.

"He's not there anyway," Rin tells them, they turn to look at her to see her eyes are purple meaning she was in touch with her Spirit side.

"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him." Katara tells the others and Toph dashes over to Rin and Zuko grabbing both their arms swiftly making Zuko blush.

"I'm going with Zuko and Rin!" Toph exclaims holding onto them and the rest look at her curiously. "What? Everyone else went on a life-changing field trip with them. Now it's my turn." She hugs them closer knocking their heads together making them blush and Shai walks over agreeing with Toph.

* * *

The group set out on their search for Aang and Sokka climbs onto Appa with Ban and look around with serious looks on their faces.

* * *

In the bustling town area on Ember Island, there's a crowd surrounding someone in an Air Nomad outfit and they cheer out 'Aang' repeatedly. Suki, Katara and Shin look at each other in shock and quickly run to the crowd breaking a section apart to get a look. They see what looks like Aang from behind but it's actually the actress who placed him. "Avatar State, yip yip!" She cheers and actor Toph lifts her into the air as she does a flying pose making the crowd cheer wildly, Suki, Shin and Katara get angry at them.

* * *

On the beach, Toph in her Fire Nation outfit walks next to Shai with Rin and Zuko walking up front looking around. "And then when I was nine, I ran away again," Toph tells them.

"Uh-huh." Zuko hums not really listening.

"I know I shouldn't complain." She says closing her eyes and opens her hands to the side, Zuko looks away disinterested but Shai takes Toph's hand smiling. "My parents gave me everything that I ever asked for. But they never gave me the one thing I really wanted. Their love. You know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean Toph," Shai tells her, she looks at the fellow Earthbender. "My Sister and I came from a poor family but our parents just wanted to make money so we ran away I think we were only eight at the time and we made it to a village that was being destroyed by the Fire Nation."

"Then I came told the soldiers to stop and they did when I saw you two holding your own against them and we became friends and you made it to Omashu and became the Royal Adviser and Shin became a Royal soldier in Ba-Sing-Se," Rin adds in looking behind them.

"See, if it weren't for Rin, I don't think any of her spies would have lived." Shai comments, Toph looks at Rin in admiration and smiles.

"I see, so what should I do?" Toph asks her.

"Well, only you know," Shai tells her and she nods.

"Can we focus on finding Aang, not on your girl problems," Zuko mutters, but they hear and the two Earthbenders kick up a rock from under him making him fly into the air.

"Best field trip ever." Toph laughs hysterically at the scene of Zuko lying on the floor as the girls laugh at him, he gets back up groaning and moaning then stops off away from the girl.

"Zuko come on!" Rin calls after him and they race after him as they search for Aang some more over the island.

* * *

They all come back to the beach house all in their respected nation colours sitting on the steps or standing and then Appa lands down growling. "Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either." Sokka guesses and jumps down landing in front of them.

"No. It's like he just… disappeared." Shin groans lying down on her back next to her sister.

"Hey, wait a minute, has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?" Toph inquires sitting up from her spot.

"Oh no!" Sokka cries out turning around kneeling down in front of Appa acting hysterical. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo!" Sokka jumps over and lifts Appa's jaw peering inside his mouth. "Momo, I'm coming for ya, buddy." He climbs onto Appa's tongue trying to crawl inside.

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang." Katara reasons calmly watching her older brother, he turns to look up at his sister.

"That's just what Appa wants you to think" He argues and climbs further into Appa's mouth and he closes his mouth around Sokka's legs and he flails around.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka," Ban tells him. "We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the Comet is only two days away."

"What should we do Zuko, Rin?" Katara asks them as the others look up at them and Sokka finally slides out of Appa's mouth covered in saliva.

"I don't know," Zuko says standing up. "Why are you all looking at us?"

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara points out.

"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar it's you." Toph agrees as Sokka takes a step then slips over hitting the ground behind the others.

* * *

They set out on Appa with Zuko on Appa's head with the others rest watching him from the saddle. "Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." Sokka argues.

"Just trust us," Rin tells him and Zuko snips making Appa pick up the pace soaring into the horizon growling.

* * *

In the Fire Nation at the Royal Plaza, a ship is docked near the port and some soldiers on both sides of the red carpet leading to a platform. A group of Fire Nation citizen bow down to a palanquin passing with Fire Lord Ozai inside looking all serious and another palanquin trails behind with Azula inside, she becomes impatient her eyes darting to the side and pops her head out. "Come on slowpokes, faster!" She orders them harshly, and they fasten their pace struggling under the weight.

Ozai's palanquin stops and a servant holds the veil aside letting him step out dressed for battle but without his crown and he walks past a line of elite Firebenders. He walks up the steps, leaving the plaza behind him and Azula comes over kneeling down behind him. "Sorry I'm late, Father. Good palanquin bearers are so hard to come by these days. So, is everything ready for our departure?" She asks him turning her head to the side with a menacing look in her eyes.

"There has been a change of plans, Azula," Ozai announces, she turns her head back to him her eyes wide with shock.

"What?" She asks him.

"I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba-Sing-Se _alone._ You will remain here in the Fire Nation." He tells her as she looks at him still in shock.

"But I thought we were going to do this together," Azula whines behaving like a spoilt child.

"My decision is _final_." He snaps at her.

"You…" She stands up talking to her Father looking very unhappy. "You can't treat me like this." She scrunches up her face in anger. "You can't treat me like Zuko!"

"Azula, silence yourself." He orders her frowning slightly at her.

"But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!" She argues clenching her fists towards herself, he turns his head back fiercely raising his voice sharply at her.

"Azula!" She still has her temper and closes her eyes lowering her head in obedience. "Listen to me. I need you here to watch over the homeland, it's a very important job that I can only entrust to you." He tells her as they stand on a giant red and gold phoenix motif on the ground surrounded by a handful of Fire Sages and some elite Firebenders and a set of armour on a small platform in front of them.

"Really?" She asks looking up at him in disbelief.

"And for your loyalty," He tells her turning to face her, "I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord."

"Fire Lord Azula?" She tries it out and she looks happy and turns her head to the side getting a quick glance at Eiji who stands to the side. "It does seem appropriate. But, you?" She asks looking back at him.

"Fire Lord Ozai is no more. Just as the World will be reborn in fire," He says as the Fire Sages put on a golden phoenix shoulder pad armour on him. "I shall be reborn," they place a Phoenix helmet on his head, "as the supreme ruler of the World. From this moment on, I will be known as…" he raises his arms proudly. "The 'Phoenix King'!" As he finishes his speech a large, maroon phoenix motif banner raises behind him and a line of Firebenders holding the normal, red Fire Lord banners as another group of Firebenders in front of them brings up the new Phoenix King banners. Two Firebenders poised beside a giant urn at the bottom of a pillar, they Firebend into two openings at the side of the urn and the fire lights up at the top. The citizens all bow down and the pillars on each side of the banner light up resembling a pair of phoenix wings with Ozai in his full phoenix armour watching on proudly.

* * *

At a three storey building in the middle of a forested area, the Gaang minus Aang walk inside the noisy building with music playing, some customers gasp in shock and stare at the fight going on. "And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara asks looking around the room.

"June," Zuko tells her raising his arm pointing out June as she sits sipping her tea as a huge guy lunges at her, she stops him with her leg pushing him down effortlessly as the man groans. The crowd gasps in shock stunned, June miles at her success and the group just watch on, Rin smirks.

"Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole," Sokka recalls.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless." Suki argues looking at her as June quickly gets off her seat as another guy crashes into her bench, breaking it into pieces, then the previous opponent quickly scrambles away as the other guy takes another shot.

"No," Sokka says as June dodges spinning away with her teacup still in her hand as the second guy continues to fight. "She has this giant mole creature she rides around on."

"Her Shirshu," Rin tells them as they look over after hearing a groan coming from the fight. "It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the World. It's the one shot we have of finding him." The second guy tries punching at June, he narrowly misses her teacup as she throws it up into the air and an angry and annoyed June as she throws him over her shoulder when he lunges at her. The second guy lands in a corner of the tavern as the customers widen their eyes scramble away as he comes closer and lands on the table knocking off all the dishes. June grabs her falling teacup without spilling any of its contents and she turns away and drinks her tea.

"I don't know who this June lady is but I like her." Toph chimes with her arms crossed and smiling widely.

"She's still as feisty as ever." Rin comments.

* * *

On the island, Aang is sleeping peacefully on the ground of the forested area and Momo licks his face making him stir and begin to wake up, he groans from sleepiness. "Hey Momo," He greets sitting up and rubs his head and Momo clutches Aang's head protectively as he looks around. "I just had the strangest dream." He opens his eyes with a surprised look on his face taking in his surrounding and turns his head towards the ocean. "Wait…" He looks out at the empty space around the ocean. "Where are we?"

 **Hey, it's DeadGirlEternal here, thank you for reading my story and please don't forget to favourite, follow and comment and see you amazing readers after the three comments and please don't forget to pick what story I should be doing soon. Thank you and see you in the next chapter.**


	16. The Ending: Part 2 - Find Lost Ones

_"Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **The Ending: Part 2 - Find Lost Ones**

In the Earth Kingdom tavern, the Gaang look at June as she kicks an empty seat into a comfortable position before she sits down and takes a sip of her tea. "Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!" Sokka exclaims.

"Yup, back in the good old days." Rin comments and they walk over to June's table.

"Oh great, it's Prince Pouty and General snarky. Where's your creepy grandpa?" June asks refilling her cup of tea.

"He's my Uncle, and he's not here." Zuko snaps and June looks at Zuko and Rin's hand as they interlock between them.

"I see you finally got together," June comments making the two Firebenders blush.

"June, knock it off," Rin tells her.  
"Okay, okay, sheesh. I was only teasing. So what you want?" June asks them.

"I need your help finding the Avatar," Zuko tells her.

"Hmph. Doesn't sound too fun." June comments taking another drink from her cup which annoys Rin and riles up Zuko. So Rin changes her eyes to purple and steps closer to June leaning into her face so she gets a good look at her eyes.

"Does the end of the World sound like more fun?" Rin asks her darkly making June pause looking into her eyes.

* * *

Outside the Earth Kingdom tavern Appa and June's shirshu growl aggressively at each other then Appa licks the shirshu's face and both of them quiet down and the shirshu turns towards the Gaang and June as they walk towards the two large beasts and June lifts up a piece of mean. "Nyla…" June throws the meat at her beast who catches it in one gulp and she walks over stroking her shirshu affectionately. "Who's my little snuffy wuffy." Nyla suddenly shoots out her tongue and June steps back in time. "Whoa!" She gently presses down Nyla's mouth. "Careful there. Okay," She gestures to the group. "Whose got something with the Avatar's scent on it." She asks and Katara reaches into the saddle on Appa taking Aang's staff out.

"I have Aang's staff." She says and June offers it to Nyla and she sniffs it taking in the scent then she sniffs around walking as she does while the group follows her movements, Nyla continues to circle around the group sniffing out Aang's scent. Nyla makes one last round before she walks back in front of June lowering herself to the ground and rubbing her snout with her paws.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asks her crossing his arms as Katara and Toph look on puzzled standing behind him.

"It means your friend's gone," June tells them.

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." Toph snaps.

"No, I mean he's gone gone," June says turning her back to the group. "He doesn't exist." The group all look puzzled then it sinks in and they all look worried.

* * *

On the forested area in the middle of the water, a squirrel creature tries cracking open a nut on a branch as Momo suddenly jumps in causing it to drop its nut in fright. Moo chases after the creature around the thick, fat branch as Aang walks down below looking around the forest. "Where are we, Momo?" He asks looking around then up to the sun shining through the canopy of leaves when a family of dragonflies zoom by. "Maybe I'm in the Spirit World," He ponders and walks under the log still looking up at the forest ceiling. "But wait," Momo crawls onto the log behind him. "You can see me. We can both be in the Spirit World." Aang waves his arms around and Airbends a huge gust of air. "Nope," He looks at his hands confused. "My Bending works." Momo jumps onto his shoulder curling his tail around Aang's neck. "Maybe if we climb to the top of the island we could figure out where we are." He points up at the slope in front of them.

* * *

Back in the Earth Kingdom outside the tavern, Sokka is struggling a little with the news that Aang no longer exists. "What do you mean Aang doesn't exist?" Sokka asks her. "Do you mean he's… you know, dead?"

"No, he's not," Rin tells them her eyes turning back to their usual golden hues.

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah, it's a real head-scratcher." June tells them and turns back to Nyla. "See ya." She mounts Nyla getting ready to leave.

"Helpful, real helpful," Toph grumbles.

"Wait," Zuko tells her walking in front of the group. "I have another idea. There's only two other people in this World who can help us face the Fire Lord." He lifts his arm out and faces June. "I'll be right back with a smell sample." He comes back with Iroh's old sandal with flies buzzing around it as the others hold their noses from the stench.

"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka inquires looking at him strangely.

"I think it's kind of sweet," Toph says and Zuko holds it to Nyla as she sniffs the sandal.

"Let's do this," June says and pulls on Nyla's reins and they run off into the forest leaving the others behind.

"Hey, wait up!" The Twins shouts out as they mount onto Appa and take off after Nyla and June.

* * *

They follow after Nyla and June up a rocky slope trying to catch up, "So Zuko, I get your Uncle being one of the people to stop the Fire Lord but who's the other person?" Katara asks him, looking at him.

"Rin." He answers, they all turn to face said girl who looks equally as shocked by this.

"Zuko, as flattered as I am, I don't know about that." Rin denies.

"Well you are a former General and you've been in the army since you could walk and you're the Spirit of Death Rinako." He points out, she nods in agreement but says no more.

"Good point, wouldn't want to mess with you." Sokka teases and she narrows her eyes at him which makes him flinch hiding into Suki which gets the others to laugh.

* * *

The next day they make it over more flat terrane as Nyla rapidly runs down with Appa flying behind and by late afternoon they make it to a partially destroyed outer wall of Ba-Sing-Se, they go through and the two beasts pause at the next wall. "We're going to Ba-Sing-Se?" Zuko questions as Nyla scratches at the rubble.

"Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall." June replies and Nyla stops scratching the rubble and turns away. "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck." She pulls on the reins and Nyla runs off away and they watch them depart and Zuko turns looking at the wall.

"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." Rin tells them taking Zuko's hand in hers for comfort for what's to come.

* * *

On the forested area moving island, Aang walks near a flower motif on the ground surrounded by earth, he walks towards it transfixed at the hexagonal shape motif. "It's a hexagon." He points out as Momo jumps onto the ground surveying it. "It doesn't," Aang bends down touching the surface. "Seem like normal rock." He raises his arms and walks away he stands up and does an Earthbending movement but nothing happens. "It's not made of Earth. This is so strange." He sits down with his hands on his head in despair. "I wish I had some help right now. I wish I had Roku. I do have Roku." He chimes and sits up straight and inhales deepening his concentration, Momo scurries away unsure as the light dims and a blue cloud of smoke comes out of Aang, it moves across him and forms a human-like shape. The smoke takes form into Avatar Roku sitting cross-legged and a blue aura-like mist surrounds him.

"You're right, Aang. All the past Avatars, all their experience and wisdom, is available to you if you look deep inside yourself." Roku tells him smiling softly.

"So where am I, Roku? What is this place?" Aang asks him looking around.

"I… don't know, Aang." Roku replies puzzled looking at the trees, he looks back at Aang. "But I see that you are lost in more ways than one right now." Roku points out.

"I am. I need to figure out what to do once I face the Fire Lord." Aang tells him putting on a serious face.

* * *

At the destroyed walls of Ba-Sing-Se, the Gaang all sleep on Appa minus Toph who sleeps in her Earth made tent on the ground, they all sleep peacefully till Toph wakes suddenly touching the ground. She Earthbends her tent away getting up as a ring of fire circles the group, they turn their heads towards four people appear at the top of the rubble in white and blue uniforms. They see the people and recognise all of them as Sokka's master Plandao and Aang's first Firebending teacher Jeong Jeong and Katara's Waterbending master Pakku and Aang's old friend and King of Omashu King Bumi. "Well, look who's here." Bumi throws his arms out from under his robe at the group below, he notices Shai with them and laughs snorting, Katara and Sokka smile in relief and look at each other while the others look at the siblings confused and worried but one face looks up at the deserter with recognition.

* * *

On the forested area island in the middle of nowhere, it's turned to night and Aang is still talking to Roku on the hexagon. "Everyone expects me to take the Fire Lord's life but I just don't know if I can do that," Aang explains.

"In my life, I tried to be disciplined and show restraint. But it backfired when Fire Lord Sozin took advantage of my restraint and mercy. If I had been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped Sozin and stop the war before it started. I offer you this wisdom, Aang. You must be decisive." Roku advises him before he dissipates leaving Aang confused and he drops his head in deep thought.

* * *

Back with the group at the outer wall of Ba-Sing-Se with the four at the top of the rubble. "What's going on?" Toph asks as the four men look at the Gaang some of them hiding their faces from them. "We're surrounded by old people."

"Not just any," Katara points out walking towards the masters. "Old people. These are great masters and friends of ours." She walks over to Pakku and stops in front of him bowing to him. "Pakku." She greets him and be bows in return.

"It is respectful to bow to an old master but how about a hug," He tells her opening his arms, "for your new Grandfather?" Katara is shocked with an equally shocked Sokka behind her but it changes to happiness.

"That's so exciting." Katara smiles opening her arms and embracing him. "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again."

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything," Pakku tells them touching his collarbone then Sokka hugs Pakku by the neck.

"Welcome to the family Great Gramp." Sokka gleams.

"You can still just call me Pakku." He tells him pushing Sokka off of him.

"How about Grand Pakku?" Sokka tests out.

"No." Pakku denies.

"And this was," Katara introduces Zuko and Rin to Jeong Jeong, "Aang's first FIrebending teacher." They walk towards him and he bows to them.

"Jeong Jeong." He introduces himself, Rin and Zuko bow wide-eyed as they knew the name and it confirmed it all.

"Master Plandao." Sokka greets him bowing to him with Bumi looking on.

"Hello, Sokka." Plandao greets him bowing back.

"King Bumi, I ask for your forgiveness." Shai pleads bowing down to him.

"Of course, child I couldn't run a kingdom without my favourite Royal Advisor," Bumi tells her forgiving her right away as he knew she was only doing what she thought was best and what she was told after all she owned Rin everything.

"So wait, how do you all know each other?" Suki asks them.

"All old people know each other don't you know that?" Bumi inquires as Plandao looks towards him smiling as he snorts and laughs.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations." Plandao explains.

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko finishes.

"That's the one." Bumi jumps in front of Plandao and Jeong Jeong.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important." Jeong Jeong explains.

"It came from a Grand Lotus, your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation," Pakku adds on, Zuko looks to Rin sharing a small smile.

"Well, that's who we're looking for." Toph chimes in.

"Then we'll take you to him," Plandao tells them then Bumi pushes apart their shoulders.

"Wait, someone's missing from your group. Someone," Bumi says looking warily as he walks closer. "Very important. Where's," he presses his face against Sokka's who leans back from the weight. "Momo?"

"He's gone. And so is Aang." Sokka answers and Bumi takes a step back.

"Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure," Bum says patting Sokka's shoulder, "we have nothing to worry about. Let's go." He slams his hand against the ground and Earthbends a tall column of Earth propelling himself over the gap in the outer wall, laughing maniacally at the same time.

"Still as crazy as ever." Shai laughs watching after him.

* * *

Momo pops out behind the tree branch seeing if the ghosts of the past had left and seen that he had and flies over to Aang as he sits in the lotus position. "Avatar Kyoshi, I need your wisdom," Aang calls out and Momo frightened from behind Aang scurries away again as a blue wisp of smoke comes from Aang and shapes into Avatar Kyoshi.

"In my day, Chin the Conqueror threatened to throw the World out of balance. I stopped him and the World entered a great era of peace." She explains.

"But you didn't really kill Chin, technically he fell to his own doom because he was too stubborn to get out of the way." Aang points out.

"Personally, I don't really see the difference but I assure you, I would have done whatever it took to _stop_ Chin. I offer you this wisdom, Aang." She tells him slowly beginning to shrink into a white puff of smoke. "Only justice will bring peace." The smoke dissipates leaving an annoyed Aang and he leans back thinking.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked Kyoshi," Aang grumbles to himself.

* * *

Appa and the rest of the group walk down a rocky path inside Ba-Sing-Se to the White Lotus campsite. "So Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" Sokka asks him as he, Bum, Zuko, Rin, Shai and Suki walk with him.

"Escape? I didn't escape, everybody else escaped." Bumi recalls throwing his arms into the air. "There I was, back in Omashu, waiting for _just_ the right moment. I didn't know what or when but I knew I'd know it when I knew it." He tells them of how he escaped and took back the city driving out the Fire Nation soldiers.

* * *

 _In Omashu during the eclipse with the city overrun by the Fire Nation with their banners hanging at the entrance, Bumi lifts his head up from his metal coffin hanging by a chain and he looks up to see the eclipse above the statue of Fire Lord Ozai. "An eclipse. That would do it." He comments before taking a deep breath struggling as the roof of one of the structures begins to crack and break apart. Some of the bricks and roof tiles start flying upwards towards Bumi's coffin and the bricks and tiles fly towards it denting into the coffin door._

 _The coffin door opens and Bumi jumps down landing in a crouch, he stands up as five Fire Nation soldiers run over behind him positioning themselves in a stance. "What do you think you're doing?" The Soldier demands and thrusts his first out but nothing happens, he looks at his hand curiously and he and the rest of the soldiers thrust their fists out but again nothing happens. The soldiers appear stunned and Bumi looks puzzled but then smiles with realisation._

" _Taking back my city. You've got no," Bumi tells them moving one arm across his body, "firepower and it's payback time." He rushes over to them and rides a small wave of Earth passing by the line of soldiers. He propels himself off the edge landing down in the city as he raises his arms up, a tall column of Earth shoots up behind him, a Fire Nation building built into the city and the column of Earth pierces through the pipes holding it to the city. Bumi lowers his hands in a diagonal position and the building is slowly moved away by the column of Earth._

 _A group of soldier run away as a Fire Nation building with smoke slowly slides down and hits another building and Bumi runs over Earthbending more Fire Nation houses away. Smoke slowly slides down the cone-shaped structure like an avalanche as the soldiers flee from the city._

 _Bumi looks at the statue of Ozai perched right at the top of his city and eight soldiers charge at him with weapons from behind, he Earthbends eight columns of Earth from the ground knocking the soldiers off their feet then sends the columns flying into the air._

 _Two of the columns pierce the statue face of Ozai in his eyes than two more fly up piercing his nostrils and the remaining columns line across his mouth into a smile. The base of the statue gets lifted up from the ground as Bumi holds his breath and struggles with the weight of the statue as he attempts to Earthbend but it finally tips over the edge and slides down the city. The remaining Fire Nation soldiers flee the city as the statue slides down crashing through the city's entrance, the bring and finally down into the depths of the outside of the city._

 _Bumi looks down at the disappearing statue laughing maniacally to himself and bites into a piece of genemite crystal as a reward._

* * *

Back to the present as Bumi and the others walk behind him as he finishes his story. "Wow, you took back your whole city all by yourself." Suki marvels.

"So what about you guy? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" Bumi asks them and the ones present at the time look at each other and turn back to the path.

"Nah. No, not really." They deny then Shai looks at Rin confused.

"Rin, didn't you have to go to Omashu as well to collect the Firebenders?" Shai asks her, this gains the other's attentions to the former General.

"Oops, must have missed that one," Rin says and Bumi starts laughing maniacally snorting and knew why Shai was so loyal to her and the rest of her so-called spies.

* * *

Back with Aang, he looks down with his hands on his head thinking of what to do next. "I need to look deep inside myself," Aang tells himself and gets into the lotus position and concentrates as he meditates another blue cloud of smoke comes out of him and Avatar Kuruk in the Water Tribe gear sits before him.

"I am Avatar Kuruk. When I was young, I was always a 'go with the flow' kind of Avatar. People seemed to work out their own problems and there was peace and good times in the World. But then I lost the woman I loved to Koh, the face stealer. It was my fault, if I had been more attentive and more active, I could have saved her. Aang, you must actively shape your own destiny, and the destiny of the World." Kuruk tells him and his form slowly diminishes into white smoke and he is gone leaving Aang to bring his hands to his head in despair.

* * *

At the inner wall of Ba-Sing-Se, the group and Appa walk closer to a campsite with sheltered tents everywhere as the walls surrounding it get Earthbend down to let the others inside. "Well, here we are," Bumi tells them walking into the camp. "Welcome to old people camp." And they walk inside.

"Where… where is he?" Zuko asks them.

"You're Uncles in," Plandao tells him pointing to a big sheltered tent at the end of the campsite. "There, Prince Zuko." He stares at it with disbelief and awkwardness, he walks towards the tent but pauses outside and sits down, Rin walks over to him standing beside him.

"Are you okay?" Rin asks him softly.

"No," He turns his head away from her, "I'm not okay. Uncle hates me, I know it." Rin sits down next to him and takes his hand in hers. "He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?" He asks her.

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?" She asks him knowing the answer.

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life." He answers her.

"Then knowing your Uncle he'll forgive you. He will." She tells him, he looks at her then back at the tent and thinks for a while.

"Then you should talk to Jeong Jeong." He tells her standing up, she looks at him as he walks to the tent and takes a deep breath then pushes the curtains aside stepping in.

* * *

He walks into the tent slowly. "Uncle," Zuko calls out his eyes closed and hears a loud snore and opens his eyes looking up to see his Uncle sleeping and snoring loudly. He smiles at his Uncle and sits down on the mat beside Iroh's sleeping form waiting for him to wake.

* * *

Rin still sits outside the tent and takes a deep breath then gets to her feet thinking of what to do when she turns to see Jeong Jeong standing behind her. "You remind me of someone." He comments.

"You mean, Chava?" Rin asks him, he seems shocked at the name but nods. "She's my birth Mother." She answers, he nods then steps back as her eyes turn purple.

* * *

They're surroundings turn black and Chava appears between the two. "My beloved, it has been too long." Chava greets Jeong Jeong.

"Chava, how I have missed you," He greets her, they hand interlock as they look at each other with love.

"I see you've finally met our daughter, Rinako." Chava comments, Jeong Jeong looks at Rin shocked.

"Mother it's Rin." She tells her and looks at her Father.

"So it's true the Purple Reaper General Rin. I had only heard stories of you." He tells her and moves towards her, she looks at him happily and jumps embracing him in a hug, he hugs her back and Chava moves hugging them both.

* * *

Aang sits on the hexagon motif looking down at his hands and Momo thinking of what to do next. "All these past Avatars, they keep telling me I'm gonna have to do it. They don't get it." Aang complains, then Momo stands up on Aang's lap making noises, he turns back to his friend. "You're right, maybe an Air Nomad Avatar would understand where I'm coming from." Momo just looks at him puzzled as he purrs and jumps to Aang's other side. "I know you can't really talk. Pretending you can just helps me think." He gets into a meditating position and Momo makes more sounds and Aang opens his eyes looking slightly irritated at Momo. "I'm going to pretend I didn't pretend to hear that." Another white-blue cloud of smoke comes out of Aang moving away from him forming the spirit of Avatar Yangchen.

"I am Avatar Yangchen, young Airbender." She introduces herself.

"Avatar Yangchen, the monks always taught me that all life is sacred. Even the life of the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web." Aang starts his argument which she nods in agreement much to her reluctance.

"Yes, all life is sacred." She agrees.

"I know, I'm even a vegetarian. I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever and I've only had to use violence for necessary defence and I've certainly never used it to take a life." Aang tells her.

"Avatar Aang, I know that you're a gentle spirit and the monks have taught you well. But this isn't about you, this is about the World." She points out, but Aang just looks at her in disbelief.

"But the monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the World so my spirit could be free," Aang argues.

"Many great and wise Air Nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment but the Avatar can never do it because your sole duty is _to_ the World. Here is my wisdom for you, selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the World." She advises him as he looks shocked then she dissipates like the others, the smoke clears and Momo peeks his head out from a tree trunk behind Aang as he drops his head down and Momo crawls over to him, he looks at him.

"I guess I don't have a choice, Momo." He says looking up towards the sky as Momo droops his ears sad for his master. "I have to kill the Fire Lord.

* * *

The next morning comes at the Order of the White Lotus' campsite and Zuko still sits beside Iroh as he snores in his tent but he stops snoring and gets up. He yawns stretching and turns his head slightly noticing Zuko's presence but then turns his head back and doesn't say anything, and Zuko struggles to control his emotions at seeing his Uncle again. Iroh has his eyes closed with Zuko behind him, trying to find the right words to convey his sorry and hurt to his Uncle. "Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want," Zuko tells him with his eyes closed as tears brim under his eyes and his voice cracks slightly. "You to know. I'm so," he shakes his head, "so sorry, Uncle." He opens his eyes looking towards him. "I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did." The tears flow down his cheeks. "I don't know how I can ever make it up to you but," He closes his eyes again shaking his head then looks up as Iroh grabs Zuko's sleeve pulling him towards him. "I'll…" Iroh pulls Zuko into a comforting hug as he cries too smiling and Zuko still cries. "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me."

"I was never angry with you. I was sad." Iroh tells him bringing a hand up to the back of Zuko's head. "Because I was afraid you lost your way."

"I did lose my way," Zuko tells him and both of them pull apart as Iroh places his hands on his shoulder.

"But you found it again." He tells him and Zuko raises his head looking at his Uncle. "And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here," Zuko smiles as Iroh pulls him back into another hug.

"It wasn't that hard, Uncle," Zuko says raising his arms hugging his Uncle back. "You have a pretty strong scent."

"Where is your dear Wife?" Iroh asks him pulling out of the hug.

"Did I hear you calling me?" Rin asks walking inside the tent to see Iroh, she runs over to him pushing Zuko out of the way and hugging Iroh. "I'm glad to see you again Iroh."

"Me too, Rin, I am glad that you are here." He smiles and pulls apart to see Jeong Jeong in the doorway.

"So this is my son-in-law." He comments looking at Zuko as he gets up, he looks at him in shock.

"I am, sir." Zuko answers and Iroh and Rin share a laugh which Jeong Jeong joins in.

* * *

A squirrel scurries along a tree branch with sunlight shining through the canopy and Aang and Momo sleep on the hexagon. White birds fly by making Aang open his eyes, he yawns pushing himself off the ground looking around slightly startled. "Wait, is it just me or are those mountains getting bigger?" He ponders as he looks out to see them at the edge of the sea getting bigger, Momo lands on his shoulder purring and he jumps up.

* * *

Aang jumps up landing on top of the tallest tree, Momo flies up landing back on Aang's shoulder looking at the mountains and looks back seeing the churning currents on the surface of the water behind the forest area. "They're not getting larger, they're getting closer." He chimes jumping off the tree.

* * *

Aang runs hopping across the forest floor with Momo flying closely behind him. "The whole island is moving!" He says as they make it to the area with the sea beside the forest area with a shadow under the water beneath the forest area and Aang jumps into the water. Aang dives into the water diving down leaving Momo chittering away on the surface landing on a branch looking at the water where Aang went in.

* * *

Aang swims deeper down the dark shape in the water he looks at the shape and a rumble vibrates in the water and Aang looks down as a gargantuan reptilian claw paddles close to him creating lots of bubbles. Aang transfixed swims up with a swirl of bubbles beneath him as he swims up.

* * *

Aang breaks the surface of the water gasping for air and rubs his eyes and Momo flies over landing on a tree trunk near the edge of the water, looking at Aang. "It's amazing, Momo!" He exclaims raising his arms out of the water and opens them to the side. "The biggest animal in the World! I've got to swim around and find its face." He points forward and swims freestyle stroke and Momo flies above the water following his master.

* * *

At the Order of the White Lotus' camp with the various members already out of their tents having breakfast, the Gaang sit around outside Iroh's tent eating breakfast with him. "Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar or Rin, who can possibly defeat the Fatherlord," Zuko tells him.

"You mean the Fire Lord." Toph corrects him pointing her chopsticks towards him.

"That's what I just said." Zuko snaps back, Iroh hums to himself. "We need you to come with us."

"No, Zuko. It won't turn out well." Iroh explains.

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help," Zuko assures him turning his head towards his friends and wife.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could," Iroh explains raising his eyebrow. "It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

"And then… then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asks him.

"No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honour. It has to be you, Prince Zuko." Iroh informs him turning his head towards Zuko who looks surprised, Rin leans into him to support him.

"Unquestionable honour? But I've made so many mistakes." Zuko argues raising his shoulders looking to the side in disbelief.

"Yes, you have. You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed _your_ own path, you restored your _own_ honour. And only you can restore the honour of the Fire Nation." Iroh explains his view.

"I'll try, Uncle," Zuko replies.

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph inquires and Sokka turns towards her.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba-Sing-Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it _back_ from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again." Iroh verses off.

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Suki clarifies raising her arm out.

"Yes." Iroh answers and Katara turns her head back to Iroh. "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the FIre Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula." Zuko remarks confidently.

"Not alone. You'll need help." Iroh warns him.

"You're right." Zuko agrees and looks down at Rin." Rin." He looks up across from him." Katara." He calls out their names. "How would you like to help me put Azula in her place?" He asks them.

"It would be our pleasure." They reply smiling.

"What about us?" Sokka asks and they turn to look at the rest of the group. "What's our destiny today?"

"What do you think it is?" Iroh asks him.

"I think that...even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet," Sokka answers slamming his fists into his palm.

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph agrees smacking both her fists together, Iroh smiles at them and looks at Rin as she looks worried.

"What is it Rin, that has you so worried?" Iroh asks her.

"There is a land assault that I was apart of planning as I've fought against Earthbenders the most head on but if Sokka, Suki and Toph were to stop the airship fleet then Shin, Shai and Ban will have to stop the land fleet." Rin informs them, the twins cheer happily and the others laugh at their glee.

* * *

Later on, everyone has gotten ready for their departure to stop the war and Toph and Suki sit on a saddle mounted on a giant eel-hound with Plandao briefing Sokka on the ground. "Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel-hound." He hands Sokka a scroll as the twins and Ban join them on their own eel-hound. "The airships base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore along with the land assault that Rin warned us about." Sokka unrolls the scroll showing a map of the Earth Kingdom. "You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey." Sokka lowers the scrolls down rolling it back up.

"Thank you, Master." Sokka thanks him and they bow to each other then Sokka hugs Palandao by the waist to his surprise but Plandao lowers his arms to Sokka's shoulders. The rest of the Lotus' members send off Appa with Appa, Zuko and Katara as Rin hug Jeong Jeong goodbye then gets up onto Appa's saddle with some help from Katara.

"So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" Zuko asks him curiously.

"After I re-conquer Ba-Sing-Se," Iroh answers getting out his white lotus title from his belt. "I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day." He flips the tile into the air and catches it back then gazes at the tile and brings the tile closer, the teens smile at him and they look across from them at the others as they look back all serious, Sokka nods and they bid their goodbyes to the others.

"Goodbye, General Iroh," Katara says.

"Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it." He tells them looking up closing his eyes lowering his head and opens them and looks back up again, the eel-hounds turn around taking off and Appa slams his tail on the ground and flies off as the members wave goodbye. Rin looks back as they move further away from the campsite and turns around, Katara hugs her knowing how she feels about leaving her Father behind after just finding him again.

* * *

The unknown unseen reptilian creature with a forest area on top makes it way towards the mountain, Aang swims finally to the front and pauses before taking a deep breath diving under the water, he swims towards the shell, leaving a trail of bubbles behind him.

Aang stops in front of the creature's closed eyelid, he looks around warily and the eyelid opens up behind him and Aang spins around to face the now open eye. Aang gets lifted upwards by the creature's claw as Aang struggles against the water pressure, the water's surface as the creature's brownish head emerges followed shortly by his claw with Aang standing on it. "A lion turtle." Aang marvels at the sight and bows to it. "Maybe you can help me. Everyone even my own past lives are expecting me to end someone's life. But I don't know if I can do it." He explains.

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginningless time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light." The Lion Turtle verses off with his mouth moving as it speaks and its two claws touch Aang's forehead and chest and a green light illuminates and once it makes contact Aang's eyes widen with realisation.

* * *

The Lion Turtle moves towards the cliff letting Aang who is still standing on his claw jump off and Momo flies in landing on his shoulder. "Wait for him, he will come." The Lion Turtle assures him and drops back into the water and Aang bows before the Lion Turtle backs away and Aang looks at his lemur friend and jumps off.

* * *

Night comes again over the World and at a volcano, Phoenix King Ozai looks out in his full war outfit with the airship fleet behind him on the top of the volcano. "It's time for this World to end in fire and for a new World to be born from the ashes," Ozai says to himself and the Comet reaches the Earth's atmosphere and changes the sky an orange-red.

* * *

Aang stands waiting on a pillar looking ahead waiting for Ozai to come closer with the comet behind him burning fiercely as it journeys across the atmosphere.

 **Hey, it's here and gone already and don't worry the next one is on its way so please comment, favourite and follow the story and after three comments you'll see the next chapter on here. So goodbye you amazing readers from DeadGirlEternal!**


	17. The Ending: Part 3 - Fight Time

_"Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **The Ending: Part 3 - Fight Time**

Sozin's Comet streaks over the ground, its red energy destroying the clouds in its path as Appa flies in the air with Katara, Zuko and Rin riding on top. "Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula," Rin assures him.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my Father? What if he loses?" Zuko asks them.

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back. He has to." Katara tells him and they look on in front of them, awaiting their arrival to the Fire Nation.

* * *

At the Fire Nation Royal Palace, in Azula's room, she's having her hair combed by Nishi as two other servants scrub her feet and another kneeling to her side holding a bowl of cherries up for her. Azula takes a cherry and begins chewing it them she feels a seed and opens her eyes in surprise spitting out the pit into her palm and shows it to the servant. "What am I holding?" Azula questions her sternly.

"A cherry pit, Princess." The servant girl answers quietly.

"Correct. And what day is this?" Azula asks her.

"It is the day of your Coronation." She replies.

"Yes, it is. So please, tell me why on the most important day of my life you decided to leave a pit in my cherry?" Azula asks her glaring at the pit between her fingers throwing it at the servant girl's head.

"It wasn't a decision. It was just a small mistake." She assures her.

"Small? Do you realise what could have happened if I hadn't sensed the pit in time?" She asks and the other servants look at the girl with worry.

"I supposed you could have… choked?" She questions.

"Yes. Then you will understand the severity of your crime." Azula tells her and she bows her head to the floor.

"I understand, Princess. Please, forgive me." She pleads.

"Oh very well. Since this is a special day, I will show mercy." Azula says nonchalant and the servant smiles with relief. "You are banished. Leave this Palace immediately." The servant stands up slowly walking away keeping her head down. "What are you all looking at? I have two feet that need scrubbing. And make sure you get in between the toes." She tells them holding the foot scrubber up to the girls between her toes. "I won't have my first day as Fire Lord marred by poor foot hygiene."

"Princess, would you like me to put your hair up?" Nishi asks her timidly and Azula shakes her head.

"Not yet." She replies showing some kindness as her madness grows stronger.

* * *

In the ocean, the eel hound swims through with Sokka, Toph, and Suki on with a bright red light on the horizon behind them. "It's weird to say, but the comet actually looks beautiful." Suki comments.

"Too bad the Fire Lord is about to use it to destroy the World," Toph replies as they head towards the land in the distance.

* * *

They make it to shore, the eel-hound lies down letting its passengers dismount and continue on climbing up a hill to the edge of the cliff as the Fire Nation airships begin to take off with Ozai's giant airship leading. "We're too late! The fleet's already taking off!" Sokka exclaims.

"Then we're taking off too. Where's the closest airship?" Toph asks him getting ready to Earthbend.

"It's right…" Sokka begins to say but Toph grabs him and Suki by the back of their shirts catapulting the three of them into the air by bending a pillar of rock up from underneath them. They are flung high into the air, then slowly fall towards an airship, Sokka and Suki land on the airship's catwalk while catching Toph as she falls.

* * *

The eel-hound runs across the terrane as it gets closer to the bay, Shai stops it and it lies down letting them depart. They walk towards the bay to see tanks and soldiers departing the ships ready for the land assault. They stand watching the tanks and soldiers make their way out, they slide down the slope, meeting the tanks.

* * *

The three of the stowaways on the airships climb up a ladder into the main body of the airship and in front of fleet Ozai's flagship he stands at the front catwalk wearing his Phoenix King armour and grins madly.

* * *

In the throne room of the Fire Nation Palace, the Dai Li agents walk forward with Eiji in the lead showing them in towards the throne where Azula sits, surrounded by blue flames and they kneel before her. "You sent for us, Princess? Is everything alright?" The lead Dai Le agent inquires.

"Actually, everything's not alright. Do you know how long it took you to get here?" She asks him irritated.

"A… few minutes I guess?" He replies in a questioning tone.

"Five, to be precise. In which time an assassin could have snuck in, done away with me and been on his merry way." She snaps at them being irrational.

"My apologies, Princess." He replies.

"Is this how you plan to treat your new Fire Lord? With tardiness and disloyalty?" She questions them angrily.

"The Dai Li would never betray you." He remarks.

"And I'm sure that's just what you told Long Feng before you turned against him and joined me. You're all banished!" She tells them, they look up shocked.

"But…" He tries to argue but she interrupts him.

"Goodbye." She says and the lead agent takes one last glare at Azula before getting up and Eiji leads them out of the throne room with the other agents following after them. "Eiji, please send in the next group on your way out." She orders and tilts her head down glaring.

* * *

At the airship with the stowaways, Sokka and Suki slowly walk towards the door leading to the main cabin and put their backs to the wall next to the door, Sokka makes an sh noise but Toph just walks to the door raising her hand to it. She knocks on the door and on the last one, she knocks down the door by kicking it, she falls forward onto the fallen door and rolls using her Metalbending to cover herself in the door around her body like armour. A fire blast hits Toph, but she is unharmed, the Captain looks at her in surprise but punches out sending another fireball at Toph, she rolls backwards avoiding the attack, and in the same movement kicks her leg into the air, which bends the sheet of metal from under the Captain to be thrown to the ceiling. One of the FIrebenders shoots a fire blast at her, but she shields herself in time with the metal plates on the floor, Sokka and Suki both dodge to the sides of the door, avoiding the fire blast.

Inside the main cabin, the flames die down, Toph jumps up from behind her shield and kicks to the side, bending a large metal pipe on the ceiling towards one of the Firebenders and pins him to the wall. She swings her leg to the other side bending part of the metal floor up at another Firebender just as he attacks, which pins him to the other wall, Toph springs upwards clinging to the ceiling beginning to crawl towards the front of the main cabin. The last remaining Firebender shoots a blast of fire at Toph but misses her, she jumps down from the ceiling behind the Firebender, he swings his arm around to catch her with a fiery whip attack, but she blocks his arm with her arm.

The FIrebender's black attack bursts through one of the windows, he holds his forearm painfully, just as he looks back up to Toph, she delivers a straight punch to his face. Sokka and Suki watch as he flies through the door hitting the wall, they peep into the cabin, they walk into the cabin, Toph peels the metal armour from around her head, then quickly sheds the rest of it from her around her body. "That's how it's done," Toph tells them.

"Good work, Toph. Time to take control of the ship. Take the wheel." Sokka tells the girls.

"That's a great idea! Let the blind girl steer the giant airship." Toph replies sarcastically.

"I was talking to Suki." Sokka deadpans.

"That would make a lot more sense." Toph remarks as Suki walks past them taking the wheel.

"What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?" Suki questions.

"Take us down closer to the water. I've got an idea." Sokka tells her looking around the cabin, then grabs a speaker connected to a tube, he clears his throat beginning to intimidate the Captain's voice. "Attention crew, this is your Captain speaking. Everyone, please report to the bomb bay _immediately_ for hot cakes and… sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate." He coaxes them down and Suki descends the airship so it hovers over the ocean as the airship crew all make their way to the bomb bay doors and they open dropping them into the ocean below. Sokka gets to knocked out Firebenders from the main cabin and throws them out of the broken window into the water with the rest of the crew, Sokka walks towards the window looking up at the other airship with Suki next to him. "Fire Lord Ozai, here we come." Sokka threatens as he grabs the throttle pushing the airship forward.

* * *

In the Earth Kingdom with the land assault, Shin and Shai Earthbend a giant wave of Earth towards a large number of tanks. The large wave hits the first wave of tanks, the soldiers turn their heads to see the two Earthbenders and Ban runs down starting to use his Doctor skills hitting all their nerves taking down soldiers while the girls Earthbend the tanks away.

* * *

At the Fire Nation Royal Palace, Azula lies against one of the pillars in the throne room as she looks over as Eiji walks in with Lo and Li walking towards her. "Azula, we heard what happened. Why have you banished all your servants?" Li inquires as Eiji walks to the side and they kneel before the throne.

"All your Dai Li agents?" Lo questions her.

"And the Imperial Firebenders?" Li finishes.

"None of them could be trusted. Sooner or later, they all would have betrayed me. Just like Mai and Ty Lee did." Azula remarks looking at them.

"Azula, we are concerned for you and your well being." Li and Lo tell her making the maddened Princess glare at them.

"My Father asked you to come here and talk to me, didn't he. He thinks I can't handle the responsibility of being Fire Lord. But I will be the greatest leader in Fire Nation history." Azula remarks getting up and turn her back to them feeling her grip on her mind loosen even more.

"I'm sure you will. But considering everything that has happened today…" Lo reasons.

"Perhaps it's best you postpone your coronation." Li finishes her sister's thoughts but Azula snaps her head around looking at the elderly sisters kneeling before her.

"What?! Which one of you just said that?" Azula demands angrily and the twins point to each other. "What a shame. There's only one way to resolve this. You two must duel each other. I order you to fight an Agni Kai."

"But…" Lo says.

"We're not Firebenders." They tell her.

"Alright, fine," Azula says and points to Li. "Lo, you're banished." She then points to Lo. "Li, you can stay." She then walks off over to Eiji who holds out his hand that she takes and they leave the throne room.

"But I'm Li. So who's banished?" Li questions looking at her sister who just shrugs at her as a reply.

* * *

At the Earth Kingdom Capital Ba-Sing-Se, Fire Nation tanks roll through the streets towards the main gate lining up. Past the inner wall, three giant stone platforms stand in the distance, where the members of the Order of the White Lotus gather with their flag sways in the wind with Jeong Jeong, Bumi, Plandao and Pakku standing on the front platform behind Iroh. "Ba-Sing-Se, the Order of the White Lotus is here," Bumi announces.

"Here to set you free." Pakku finishes looking out at the once great city.

"Only once every hundred years can a Firebender experience this kind of power." Iroh comments and inhales deeply through his nose then exhales, a ring of flame appears around the group as he continues to breathe deeply, each time he inhales, the flames grow stronger and larger. The ring of fire around them continues to grow more intense, pulsing with each of Iroh's breaths, he opens his eyes raising his arms and thrusts his hands forward giving out a battle cry. The flames surrounding them converge into one giant ball of fire and it is unleashed forward as a massive fire blast, the attack rockets towards the wall, demolishing it. Debris flies everywhere, landing amongst the Fire Nation tanks. Bumi hops forward stomping the ground then the three stone platforms the Order members stand on begin to quickly slide towards Ba-Sing-Se, as they approach Firebenders shoot out fire blasts at the Order members but are deflected and the old masters all leap off the stone platforms over the wall.

* * *

In the city, Pakku jumps up from behind a building and onto its roof, he bends an enormous wave of water over the building and down towards the Fire Nation soldiers below. Plandao leaps over the peak of the wave as Pakku freezes the wave, freezing the soldiers in place as Plandao slides down the frozen wave and slashes the ends of the soldier's spears, followed closely behind by Pakku. As they slide down into another street, Pakku unfreezes the water, Waterbending it up in front of him, freezing it again blocking an incoming fire blast, the ice barrier is destroyed, and another fire blast is about to hit Pakku when a giant wall of fire erupts in front of him, stopping the attack.

Jeong Jeong had created the wall of fire, as he floats in the air using his Firebending creating fire jets beneath his feet as he turns to another street. A line of tanks begin to fire at him, but he stops the attack with another wall of fire, he hovers over a large intersection of streets, with tanks surrounding him. He hovers towards another street, creating another wall of fire to block the attack, he waves his arms into the air thrusting them forward, sending the wall of fire down the street and towards the tanks, pushing them back. More tanks begin to fire on him from another street, but he repeats his last actions, creating a wall of flame attacking the tanks with it, the tanks are knocked over in a pile as the wall of fire pushes another tank into the growing pile.

* * *

In the Fire Nation Royal Palace in Azula's room, she stands in front of her large mirror as she pulls her hair into a top knot as she had not wanted Nishi with her as she had snapped at her earlier. So she takes the red ribbon beginning to tie it, she looks at her reflection seeing that her finger is caught in the knot, frustrated, she yanks her finger out grabbing a pair of scissors from the table next to her. "Alright hair, it's time to face your doom," Azula says darkly grabbing her bangs hanging in front of her face, she lifts the scissors into the air and cuts her bangs, she looks to the floor as her hair falls to the floor. She looks at her reflection in the mirror grinning insanely, her hair a mess, but her grin soon disappears as she sees behind her in the mirror her Mother, Ursa.

" _What a shame, you always had such beautiful hair."_ Ursa comments.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Azula questions her even though she was just a figment of her brain playing tricks.

" _I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation,"_ Ursa replies sounding genuine as she looks at her daughter.

Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster." Azula argues looking at her mother darkly through the reflection.

" _I think you're confused. All your life you used fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee."_ Ursa tells her, she scrunches her face at the truth.

"But what choice do I have?! Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me." Azula snaps at her turning around putting her hand on the table for support.

" _No. I_ love _you, Azula. I do. Much like that boy Eiji, you love him but do not use fear against him."_ Ursa argues lightly making Azula try to control her anger and sadness, her lip quivers lowering her head, tears drip down from her eyes. She clutches the brush on her table in her hand and suddenly turns around angrily throwing the brush at the reflection of Ursa, shattering the mirror. Eiji runs into the room as Azula falls to her knees and starts to sob. Eiji runs over to her taking her into his arms as she sobs broken, he whispers into her ear soothing words calming her down, he looks at the shattered pieces of the mirror and knew Rin was right that Azula was becoming unbalanced and he needed to be there for her, and he would. Until the end.

* * *

The airship fleet of the Fire Nation approach the Earth Kingdom, Ozai still stands at the front of his airship, he inhales deeply then exhales, opening his eyes, and smiles. The other airships are behind the main one with Sokka, Suki, and Toph's airship just beneath it.

* * *

In their airship they had taken control of, Sokka looks through a spyglass at the leading airship. "We're not going to catch up to him in time," Sokka announces with worry.

"No…" Suki whispers sadly looking out the window.

* * *

Ozai spreads his arms outwards tilting his head back then tilts his head down smiling sadistically, he raises his arms in the air, then trusts his palm down towards the ground beneath. A small but intense flame ignites in front of his hand, it grows steadily larger until it finally erupts into an enormous fire blast that set the Earth below alight.

* * *

Aang stands on top of a stone pillar, facing Ozai's assault, with Momo sitting on his shoulder and chirps. "Momo, time for you to go," Aang tells him worried for his friend and Momo leaps off his shoulder, Aang closes his eyes breathing deeply, he performs several spinning kicks, using Earthbending sending giant sections of the stone pillar beneath him at the lead airship. The chunks of rocks whistle past the side of the lead ship, which catches Ozai's attention, the last few pieces of the rock strikes the airship's engine, which causes him to lose his balance ceasing his assault. From the side of the airship smoke drifts from the engine, as it loses power and begins to descend, Ozai looks down to see Aang standing on the pillar waiting for him. Aang spins his body around gathering his energy, unleashing a huge fire blast at Ozai's airship, striking the final blow hits its engine.

Aang turns to the side towards the airship as it floats past him, facing Ozai for the first time as Ozai too faces Aang for the first time with surprise. Aang stands on top of the stone pillar in the distance lowers himself into a bending stance and Ozai removes his Phoenix King armour and clock, burning it as he throws it behind him, and leaves his chest bare. Ozai leaps off of the platform he was standing on, using his Firebending flying over with powerful jets from his hands towards Aang. The lead airship crashes into the field of giant stone pillars, and Ozai flies towards Aang and lands on another stone pillar facing Aang.

* * *

On the stolen airship with Sokka, Suki and Toph, Sokka looks through the spyglass again to see the burning airship. "What just happened?" Suki inquires urgently.

"It's Aang! He's back!" Sokka exclaims with excitement.

* * *

The land assault continues to move but hear a loud crash behind them to see flames erupt into the sky, the land assault stoppers turn around too and smile. "It's Aang!" Shin shouts in happiness and looks at the others that smile too.

* * *

Aang stands on his stone pillar with Ozai facing him on his own stone pillar opposite each other. "After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the Universe delivers you to me as an act of providence." Ozai rants.

"Please listen to me. We don't have to fight. You have the power to end it here and stop what you're doing." Aang tries to stop him.

"You are right. I do have the power. I have all the power in the World!" Ozai shouts and at the end of his last line, the torrents of fire erupt from his mouth and hands and Aang gets into his battle stance. As the flames die down he looks at Aang, Ozai then jumps, spinning in the air, and slams his fist downward, creating a circular wave of flame that spreads towards Aang. He jumps over the attack then slams his hands and feet into the stone pillar below him, he Earthbends a piece of the pillar he holds it into the air. Aang rotates it around then kicks the chunk of rock at Ozai, who leaps away using his Firebending, in midair, Ozai propels himself at Aang using a jet of fire underneath his foot. At the same time, Aang jumps towards Ozai, performing a spinning kick and sending a wave of fire at him, Ozai then kicks forward shooting a fireblast from his foot and when the two attacks collide in a fiery explosion.

* * *

The group in the airship watches it from the main cabin. "Go, Aang! Airbending slice!" Sokka shouts swinging his hand down.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Suki asks him.

"The FIre Lord is Aang's fight. We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom." Sokka tells them.

"And how do we do that, Captain Boomerang? I can't see outside of this floating hunk of metal." Toph argues slightly wanting to help, Sokka turns to the window at the side and looks out then turns around to them smiling as he comes up with an idea.

"Airship slice!" He exclaims smiling widely, swinging his hand down again, the girl just looks at him confused. Sokka takes the wheel after calming down and pulls some levers at the helm making the airship ascend and it continues to gain altitude as Sokka spins the wheel to his left making the airship banks to the left to the end of the airship fleet.

The airship fleet has their Firebenders standing on the platforms out towards the front and in unison, they thrust their palms towards the ground then unleash torrents of flames downwards at the Earth below with more power thanks to the comet. The fire blasts hit the Earth as it burns the ground below, creating an immense amount of smoke, a forest engulfed in flames in an instant.

* * *

In the stolen airship Toph looks out the side of the shattered window feeling the intense heat of the flames below. "Whoa. That's a lot of fire, isn't it?" Toph asks them but doesn't get a response and Sokka spins the wheel back around as their airship comes to face the side of the airship fleet. He pulls more levers, steadying the ship then pulls a lever down making the exhaust pipes of the airship as fiery smoke begins to billow out and the engine begins to rupture and explode.

"It's going to be a rough ride. We need to get to the top of this thing, fast." Sokka tells the girls and grabs the blind girl's hand running to the exit with Suki following, Sokka and Suki stop at the doorway as Toph continues on.

"Then what?" Suki asks him.

"Watch each other's backs and if we make it that far, I'll let you know." He tells her honestly and they share a quick kiss then run off.

* * *

The airship begins to descend then ploughs into the other airships, one after the other, causing them to crash sparks flying from the hit.

* * *

On the ground, the assault starts with fire blasts erupt from the tanks and soldiers but the group aren't having it and the twins Earthbend pillars under some of the tanks making them fling into the air crashing onto the ground. Ban runs over to some soldiers hitting some of their pressure points stopping their bending then takes them down quickly. "We're gonna need to be quicker!" Ban shouts to the girls as they bend a wave of Earth towards the front line of tanks taking them out along with a few soldiers.

* * *

Toph, Suki, and Sokka climb their way up the ladder of the airship to the top, the floor beneath gets demolished just as Sokka grabs onto the ladder.

* * *

The three of them climb out through a hatch to the top of the airship, Sokka grabs Toph's hand and they all begin running to the front of the airship. Just as the airship nears the end, part of the front of the airship splits, separating Suki from Sokka and Toph, Suki reaches out to the others as she falls. "Suki!" Sokka screams out as she falls, the nose of the airship breaks away from the rest of it as it rams into the last enemy airship. Sokka, still reaching out for Suki but she luckily jumps off the crumbling airship onto another one safely.

"I'm okay! Just finish the mission!" Suki shouts out to them.

"No…" Sokka whispers not wanting to leave her again.

"Sokka, I think we've gotta…" Toph warns him.

"Jump!" They say together as the nose of the airship slams into the side of another airship and they fall downwards landing on the airship below, stumbling forward. Sokka quickly covers Toph's body with his shielding her from the falling debris of their stolen airship.

* * *

At the Fire Nation Royal Palace Plaza where the Fire Lord coronation sets with ducts of waters streaming on both sides of the Plaza, Azula kneels at the top of the Plaza steps, wearing the Fire Lord robes and her armour underneath. Behind her are several Fire Sages and Eiji standing with the leader of the Fire Sages holding the Fire Lord diadem above Azula's head. "By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord…" The Leader of the FIre Sages announces but pauses as he looks up, Azula noticing this turns her head to him.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Azula snaps at him then hears Appa growling and turns her head back around to see Appa descending and landing in the Plaza's courtyard. Katara and Rin sit in Appa's saddle with Zuko standing on Appa's back addressing his sister.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today." Zuko jumps off Appa onto the ground. "I am."

"You're hilarious." Azula laughs madly and Katara and Rin move standing beside Zuko.

"And you're going down," Katara tells her sternly.

"For good." Rin finishes as the FIre Sage motions to crown Azula, but she raises her hand, signalling him to stop.

"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!" Azula exclaims looking more mad as time goes past.

"You're on." Zuko answers, the girls turn to him in surprise as Azula's lips curl into a smile as she thinks she can win against her brother, she turns to Eiji who seems shocked but looks at Azula and smiles trying to stop her but it doesn't seem to work.

"What are you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take us three so she is trying to separate us." Katara argues trying to get Zuko to see reason.

"I know. But I can take her this time." Zuko argues back.

"Don't be stupid, even you admitted to your Uncle that you would need help facing Azula." Rin snaps at him not wanting to see him hurt.

"There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt." Zuko explains looking at his sister with determination.

"If you don't win, I will kick your ass," Rin warns him and kisses him quickly before she takes Katara's hand and they walk away from the Plaza courtyard to let the siblings begin their Agni Kai.

Zuko kneels on the right end of the courtyard and Azula kneels down on the left end, Zuko rises turning around then Azula rises as she turns she removes the Fire Lord robes. "I'm sorry it has to end this way, _brother_." Azula taunts him as he gets into his Firebending stance.

"No, you're not," Zuko replies seeing her smile assuming a more awkward stance then she spins thrusting her palm out, shooting a blast of blue flame at him. Zuko brings his hands up, jumping forward, bringing his arms down in front of him, bending two waves of flames in each hand that come together shooting forward. The blue and orange collide into a wall of fire, as the flames dissipate, Azula leaps forward on a jet of fire kicking forward, shooting a blast of fire, as she performs three spinning kicks, sending out a wave of fire towards him each time.

* * *

In the Earth Kingdom in the field of stone pillars, Aang lands on top of one of the pillars, then leaps away just before blocking and being pushed back by a blast of fire Ozai. He follows up his attack up his attack with a stream of fire from a downward kick, Aang lands on a rock and deflects the attack. Aang lifts a small boulder from the rock kicking at Ozai, he dodges the attack and counters by shooting a blast of fire with a kick, Aang leaps to the top of another rock avoiding the fire, then leaps to the side of a nearby waterfall. Ozai lands on the rock Aang leapt onto and kicks another fire blast at Aang, he uses his Waterbending to redirect the water at Ozai, extinguishing the fire blast and causes Ozai to jump away. He flies towards Aang shooting a wide burst of flame at him, but Aang jumps away to the top of the waterfall, Ozai rockets up after Aang, flipping forward, shooting a fire blast from both feet. Aang jumps down the other side of the rocky slope to evade the flames.

As Ozai flies over it as Aang lands on a boulder lifting it into the air as he jumps away again, stopping Ozai for just a moment before he continues to chase after Aang and shoots a stream of fire at him from his fist. Aang spins his body around, creating a small tornado around himself that deflects the fire, then lands on the side of a rock pillar, Aang slides around to the side of it as Ozai lands on a rock then shoots another stream of fire. Aang leaps from the side of the pillar to the side of another using his Airbending to boost himself back at the first pillar kicking the entire top half of the stone pillar at Ozai. However, Ozai flies around to the other side shooting a concentrated ball of fire, catching Aang by surprise.

Aang raises his hand blocking the attack, the fire flows past his body and pushes it back hitting the side of one of the rocks, grunting in pain falling down to a ledge. Ozai flies at Aang and lands nearby on the same ledge, Aang picks himself up flattening his back and arms against the rock before pulling away from it using his Earthbending creating stone armour around his body. Ozai thrusts both fists at Aang shooting a strong stream of flames, walking towards Aang pushing him around the ledge with the attack, Ozai stops swinging his arm at Aang to hit him with a fire blast, but Aang leaps away, shedding the stone armour.

Aang flips backwards in mid-air shooting a blast of wind at Ozai, he jumps to the side to avoid it, and in midair begins to charge lightning, as he lands on top of a rock, he shoots the lightning at Aang. He clings to the side of a rock, looking on at the lightning in fear, but before it hits, he swings his arm around to the side, creating a tornado around his body, evading the lightning flying around to the top of the rock. Ozai fires another lightning bolt at Aang but misses, Ozai chases after Aang continuing to shoot lightning, Aang lifts the top of a rock into the air shielding himself then dodges the next bolt. Aang jumps to a rock and rolls forward just as Ozai fires out one more lightning bolt directly at Aang.

But with no time to dodge, Aang lifts his finger to the lightning and absorbs it, grimacing in pain, he lets the lightning flow through his body and into his other hand, he points at Ozai, who stares back with fear. But Aang hesitates as he sees the fear on Ozai's face and instead redirects the lightning at Ozai, he points into the sky letting the lightning shoot out harmlessly. Aang falls to the ground, exhausted from the strain and Ozai smiles taking advantage of this moment and spins around kicking a blast of fire at Aang. He quickly raises a stone wall in front of him to block the attack, but the fire blast breaks through, he gets blown back off the rock and plummets down to the shadow water below and opens his eyes seeing what is happening.

Aang tilts himself upright frantically waving his arms upwards trying to Waterbend, and just as he hits the water, he manages to bend the water up to catch him softening the impact and a large wave created as the water falls carrying him with it. He stands up slowly then looks upwards as Ozai flies down at him knowing what he had to do next.

* * *

In the Fire Nation Capital within the crater, enormous blue and orange flames fly in the right side of the city as the sibling's fight. In the city building are set aflame from the sibling's fight as another blue fire burst flies towards Zuko and another building catches on fire, Zuko punches forward releasing a powerful stream of fire. It collides with a stream of blue fire from Azula, both attacks push against each other for a moment before slipping to one side, Zuko continues his blast of fire while keeping enormous blue flames on his other side at bay, slowly sliding backwards. Zuko pivots his foot so as to strengthen his stance and keep himself steady and fire streams from the end of his fist.

Both Azula and Zuko stop their attacks, she looks back at the Plaza behind her, which had caught on fire from Zuko's attack, he turns back to him looking angry and scared as she sees Eiji is not there. She charges forward leaping upward on a blast of fire, which she swings down at him, just before the attack hits, he spins his body in a circle thrusting out his palms to the side, creating a wall of flame that splits the blue fire in half.

The flames die down, then Azula crouching on the ground, scared and panting heavily, she grits her teeth and narrows her eyes in determination. Zuko opens his fist punching forward with his other fist, and two immense fireballs launch at Azula, spiralling and intertwining to create one massive fireball. Azula's eyes widen with fear and tinted orange from the approaching blast and she dodges to the right on a jet of blue fire, just narrowly avoiding the fireball.

Azula thrusts herself forward while in the air, rocketing over the ground on jets of fire from her hands and feet, she punches forward twice, launching two huge blue fire blasts. Zuko places his hands near the ground and shoots a blast of fire, thrusting himself into the air and avoiding one of Azula's attacks, he spins around in midair swinging his heel downward, which creates an arc of flame that blocks the second fire blast. As Zuko falls back down, he swings his arms down, creating a blast of fire that destroys a third blue blast of fire.

Zuko crouches, his arms extended forward and blue and orange flames surrounding him, she flies forward over the ground, she blanks to the right, avoiding Zuko's last fire blast, she shoots a blast of fire at him beginning to circle him, followed behind by an enormous trail of blue flames left from the streams of fire propelling her. Zuko defends himself by creating a large sphere of fire around him, he then tries to attack Azula with blasts of fire as she circles him, but she is too fast, he stops shooting fire blasts at Azula, crouching on the ground, and performs several spinning sweep kicks, creating a powerful ring of fire that expands outward. Azula flies forward, she tries to stop herself attempting to block Zuko's attack with a shield of blue fire, but she is too late and it connects.

Azula falls forward rolling across the ground due to her own momentum, gasping in pain, she picks herself up, breathing heavily, she is hunched over and her hair has come undone, and she stares at Zuko with anger and contempt, baring her teeth. "No lightning, today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko questions her as he enters a stance thrusting his palm forward to emphasize his words and Rin and Katara run behind him from a distance.

"Oh, I'LL _SHOW_ YOU LIGHTNING!" Azula screams as she waves her fingertips around in arcs to generate the lightning, but her motions are far more dramatic and irregular than usual. Zuko breathes in and out deeply as he enters his stance extending his palms out to receive the lightning. The girls standing behind Zuko watching on, Rin scans the scene looking at Rin, she narrows her eyes as she looks at the manic girl.

"She's slipped further than I thought," Rin mutters but it doesn't go unheard by Katara, she looks at her shocked.

"What do you mean?" Katara asks her.

"I always felt that Azula wasn't in her right mind sometimes so I had some spies keep an eye on her as I was away in battle or banished. They never said anything about this unless it increased suddenly." Rin explains and her eyes snap to the side seeing Eiji sneaking past the pillars on the side of the courtyard making his way over to them. Azula's lightning charges as she finishes her motions and poises herself then glances to her left seeing the girls, she smirks briefly then extends her arm and fingertip to the left of Zuko, releasing the lightning at the girls.

The lightning shoots from Azula's finger and Zuko sees where it's heading and looks in shock as he turns to his right in front of the girls, he runs to the right, trying to get in between Katara and the lightning as it shoots, Rin pushes Katara out of the way and Zuko leaps between the girls and the lightning. "No!" Zuko shouts out as he extends his finger out absorbing the lightning mid-leap, there is a blinding flash of light as the girls watch Zuko in midair, absorbing the lightning coming from Azula, electricity surrounding the area. The girls watch in shock as Zuko hits the ground, letting the lightning escape from his other arm into the sky, the enormous bolt of redirected lightning erupts into the sky above, lighting up the entire crater. Zuko lies on the ground, twitching as electricity surges through his body, he groans in pain as he rolls onto his back, holding his chest, Rin looks at him scared as she begins to run towards him.

"Zuko!" Rin screams as she begins to run towards him as he grimaces and the clothing around his chest has been burned away by the lightning, and a scar has been left behind on his skin. Katara gets up from the ground she had been thrown to and runs over to the two Firebenders but is stopped by another lightning bolt that strikes the ground between them. Azula still hunched over sways from side to side begins to laugh maniacally then rushes towards the girls and the fallen Zuko.

* * *

Ozai rockets down to meet Aang and straightens the angle of his flight and rockets over the water below, leaving behind a wake of water. Aang looks at him scared then turns away beginning to swing his arms in circles as he frantically uses Waterbending to propel himself over the water towards the shore. Aang reaches the shore stumbling forwards falling, with Ozai closing in behind him, just as Ozai reaches him, he swings his arms around and Earthbends a small, thick sphere of rocks around himself. Ozai hovers just over Aang, he laughs as Aang frightened and braces himself within the cramped space he had created. "You're weak! Just like the rest of your people. They did not deserve to exist in this world, in _my_ world. Prepare to join them. Prepare to die!" Ozai rants as he approaches the sphere of rocks and lifts both his arms up leaning back before smashing both fists into the ball, releasing a powerful blast of fire on impact. Aang inside the rock ball closes his eyes as small pebbles fall around him and the stone cocoon shakes from the impact, trying to keep the sphere intact. Orange light can be seen between the individual rocks as Ozai attack on the sphere blasts downwards then rises up in a bright orange cloud, he jumps some feet back away from the backlash and he lands then stands up quickly and charges forward thrusting both fists towards the sphere releasing a blast of fire.

 **Hey, you amazing reader hope you're loving these chapters so please let me know with your awesome comments and favourite and follow the story so I know how much you love it and I will see you after the three comments and at the next chapter. Bye for now. DeadGirlEternal out!**


	18. The Ending: Part 4 - Finally Over

_"Water... Earth... Fire... Air…" Katara voices over as the benders demonstrate as she talks. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked." It journeys into the map showing the world and closes in on a bender displaying all the elements. "Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." He disappears from sight. "A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe." It shows the Water Tribe men on their boats and Katara hugging her older brother Sokka holding up a lantern. "Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."_

 **The Ending: Part 4 - Finally Over**

In the barren land that was once ocean but had dried up after Ozai's attack with Aang's rock ball as Ozai sends curved fire blasts towards it with his right then left hand then sends a straight fire blast towards the ball. Aang perspiring inside the ball as he struggles to hold it together as tiny rock pieces fall on impact with Ozai's blasts. "Come on out Avatar, you can't hide in there forever!" Ozai shouts as Aang cringes inside the rock ball as it shakes and trembles, Ozai sends a strong, continuous stream of fire towards the rock ball.

* * *

The airships in the air as lone Firebenders continues to send torrents of flame towards the ground, some of the airships Sokka had sabotaged earlier are smoking and steadily descending. Sokka runs grabbing Toph's hand as she runs with all her might behind him on the roof of the airship, material from the ship's envelope fly around them in tiny red pieces. "Toph, Metalbend the rudder so it's jammed in the turning position. The ship will spiral and slam into the others." Sokka orders her looking around them.

"Got it." Toph agrees, then places her hands on Sokka's shoulders moving him out of the way then spits on to her hands letting out a battle cry as she slams her hands on the rudder, pulling the metal sheet back steadily. The ship's rudder slowly turns throwing the airship to the side changing the course, the airship slowly turns hitting into the neighbouring ship, the airship tears through the neighbouring airship as the roof of the airship passes and Sokka and Toph balance themselves from the impact.

"Have I ever mentioned how sweet it is that you invented Metalbending?" Sokka questions her surprised and joyful.

"You could stand to mention it more," Toph tells him as another airship shoots flames towards the ground and the flames dissipate as the sabotaged airship slams into it. On the roof of the airship a trapdoor opens to reveal an elite Firebender, Sokka and Toph notice the intrusion, Sokka grabs Toph's hand, narrowly missing a strong fire blast. The long and unwavering blast changes angles as Toph and Sokka struggle to get out of the path of the oncoming fire.

The airship's envelope as Toph and Sokka jump off, he unsheathes his sword as he does so, the sword digs into the side of the airship's envelope sparks fly due to the friction but the sword slows their descent somewhat. Sokka looks at his sword with fear as Toph screams, he looks down seeing the ground far below them.

The sword doesn't make contact with the envelope and both of them are thrown off the airship's surface, Sokka loses his hold on the sword and Sokka lands on a wrench-shaped platform with a loud groan while Toph falls through the u-shaped portion of the platform. Sokka still holds onto her but she slowly slips down as Sokka's left leg is bent at an awkward angle with his sword punctured vertically into the balance beam near his legs. "My leg!" Sokka grimaces as he looks through the u-shaped opening down at Toph. "Hang on Toph!" He shouts down at her.

"Aye aye, Captain," Toph shouts back up to him as on the neighbouring platforms elite Firebenders attached to safety harness walk on. Sokka turns his head to find another Firebender taking position on the other side, he shifts his head from left to right as the Firebender gets into a stance and Sokka moves down to his boomerang holder and reaches into it.

The Firebender starts to Firebend as Sokka unsheathes his boomerang strikes the Firebender with his boomerang, the Firebender falls and then Sokka uses his uninjured leg kicking up the hilt of his sword and grabs the sword. Sokka hurdles his sword cutting the platform with the Firebender stands on, the harness prevents him from falling, Sokka looks down as he sees his sword falling. "Bye Space Sword," Sokka mumbles sadly, watching it disappear out of sight as on the platform next to them a group of Firebenders run in and position themselves into a stance. Toph's hand begins to slip out of Sokka's, he grabs her fingers with his at the last moment, he struggles to hold on to her. "I don't think Boomerang is coming back, Toph," Sokka tells her, she looks up as tears begin to flow from her eyes. "It looks like this is the end." As he finishes saying this the Firebenders suddenly run off the platform and Sokka looks behind him as another airship heads towards them at high speed. As the other airship slams into the sabotaged airship scraping through the bottom, Sokka accidentally lets go of Toph, they land on the roof of the other airship with some debris. Sokka winces from the impact and pain as he lands on his injured leg, he falls down, grabbing his leg in agony.

"How did that happen? Did Boomerang come back?" Toph asks him as she had no clue what had happened and Sokka looks up smiling Suki who hangs from a harness near the rudder of the airship.

"No, Suki did." Sokka answers.

* * *

At the land assault, Shin Earthbends at a tank creating a crater underneath but doesn't see a soldier behind her getting into a Firebending stance, he fires a blast at her, she doesn't see it coming and is hit. She cries out in pain stopping Ban and Shai in their attacks, Shai Earthbends a wall of rock moving it towards the second wave of tanks knocking them to the side and runs back to her sister. She kneels down next to Shin as she cringes from the burns on her arm and leg unable to move. "Finish this!" Shin shouts out and Ban nods in confirmation continuing his attack. Shai looks up at the Firebender with pure anger, she moves her arms bending Earth around the soldier encasing him in rock as he cries out in extreme pain as the rocks tightened around him. His screams suddenly stop and Shai looks down at her sister again seeing her bend with just her right hand moving rocks over to encase her burned left leg and arm, Shin slowly and unsteadily gets to her feet.

* * *

Ozai sends more curved fireballs at Aang's rock ball, then a straight blast then two more curved blasts towards the ball with both his hands, the impact lifts the ball of rock off of the ground, another fire blast hits the ball in the air, sending it back. Ozai flies up with his Firebending rockets at his feet heading towards the ball, Firebending along the way he then lands sending a torrent of flames at the ball with intensity.

Inside the ball of rock Aang cringes feeling the heat as the rock crumbles and trembles, he knew that it was only a matter of time before it would crack. Ozai just smiles evilly as the surface of the ball glows red hot from the intense flames, he jumps backwards and raises his arm up, in his palm a small ball of fire ignites then he runs forward, jumping and throws the fire at the ball. The rocks fall apart with various parts of it crumbling away revealing Aang as he created a small shield of air around himself.

Aang moves backwards due to the impact and the scar on his back makes contact with a jutted edge of rick wall behind him, as he lands against it he gasps.

* * *

 _Everything flashes white feeling the same intense pain he did when he was hit by Azula's lightning. Aang looks at the past Avatars in his Avatar State as the line of Avatars return and Avatar Kyoshi opens her glowing eyes with the other Avatars staring at him with their eyes glowing. Aang remembers the times he entered the Avatar State and then sees himself in the Avatar Spirit with the arrows glowing with bright intensity feeling the power wash over him._

* * *

Ozai unaware of what has happened walk confidently towards the pile of steaming rocks. "Come on out little boy," Ozai says and bends forward over the pile of rocks, "you're about to be…" But he never gets to finish as a glowing arm strikes out from the pile of rocks grabbing him by the bear to his astonishment. Aang looks up from under the pile of rocks with a menacing look in his glowing eyes and tattoos, he jumps out of the pile of rocks staring hard at Ozai, the so-called Phoenix King Firebends his arm in an arc towards Aang but Aang releases his hold from Ozai's bears swiping his arm letting the burst of flames into the air.

Ozai looks up at his arm in dismay and Aang makes several gestures around his head then thrusts his palms out Airbending throwing Ozai back violently by the air, he rolls and collides against the ground like a ragdoll. His back collides against a stone pillar and grimaces in pain as he lands in a crouch behind a mist of smoke, it finally clears as he looks up and sees Aang descending onto him with a sphere of air circling around him.

Aang Firebends with a roar through his mouth, and limbs looking like a star and the sphere moves towards the sky, the five streams of fire loop about and Ozai just watches moaning and struggling against the stinging air pressure and the pillars behind him crumbles from the harsh winds.

The fire streams circle then tighten around the ball of air at the same time, pieces of Earth from the ground beneath Aang and remaining water from the ocean floor slowly make their way towards the sphere. The fire streams gather and form a revolving ring near the centre outside of the sphere of air and the pieces of Earth fly towards Aang as he clenches his fist as he tightens them. The pieces of Earth are bent into smaller sizes and fly towards the sphere and the water slowly bends above the air circling.

Aang bends the Earth into a slant to the right of him around him, inside the sphere of air, and bends the water into a slant to the left around him inside the sphere of air. The various elements continue to orbit around him as he does this and Ozai looks from behind his arms seeing this shocks him as his eyes widen and Aang just looks angry in his lethal sphere of elements.

* * *

In the empty courtyard of Ba-Sing-Se, two columns of fire shoot upwards from behind some houses and the ground shakes then a sinkhole forms and Bumi jumps out from the hole, he looks around making a 'whoa' noise. Five Fire Nation tanks roll in and one starts Firebending from the openings and Bumi raises a protective wall of Earth from the flames, the wall comes down and he Earthbends some chunks of Earth from the ground kicking them towards the tanks as the tanks open to Firebend at Bumi but gets quickly cut off by the chunks of rock that slam into the openings.

The other tanks start to Firebend but get the same fate, Bumi turns around making Earthbending movements with his arms raising his arms up into the air and columns of Earth rise from beneath the tanks, throwing them up. A tank turned over on the ground with more tanks flying on top as they stack up one on top of the other, the base opens on the top tank with shaky Fire Nation soldiers coming out moaning with discomfort and the other soldiers coming out of the other tanks.

* * *

Iroh stands in front of the Earth King's Palace with the Earth Kingdom symbol covered with that of the Fire Nation banner, behind Iroh the fight continues with waves of water and columns of fire burst out from the houses. Iroh sticks out two fingers Firebending at the banner setting the Fire Nation banner on fire and he smiles watching the banner turn away revealing the Earth Kingdom symbol.

* * *

Aang's sphere drops down towards Ozai, getting hit by the sphere of elements getting carried away by it a short distance before Aang Airbends him away, Ozai is thrown upwards into the air, Aang's sphere swiftly flies towards Ozai as he groans in pain looking ahead as the sphere of elements catch up to him. Ozai Firebends with his feet away from the Sphere as his streams of fire moves away from the Sphere it moves up to meet him.

Aang makes an Earthbending move as a piece of Earth inside Aang's sphere as they get broken apart into small bullets and sends them towards the rock pillars, creating a huge plume of smoke. A small stream of fire flies away from the top of the smoke as Aang furiously runs within the sphere towards him.

* * *

In the Fire Nation ceremonial Plaza, Zuko lies on the floor with small flames burning around him, he struggles to get up as Rin kneels beside him, Katara runs with her arms moving about in front of her body towards them. She Waterbends a glove of water around her hand as blue flames hit the ground in front of her stopping her in her tracks and shields herself from the flames, Rin looks back feeling the heat of the flames and narrows her eyes in anger. "Katara stay with Zuko, I'll handle _Azula_!" Rin shouts out at her and gets to her feet.

The fire clears with Azula laughing hysterically jumping into the air, charging up lightning at Katara but she runs off quickly, Rin runs towards the Waterbender pushing her out of the way as Zuko attempts to get up stretching out his arm helplessly to the girls. Rin runs around the perimeter of the Plaza, narrowly missing Azula's lightning, she somersaults away from the impact and turns back as Azula Firebends herself onto the roof then charges up more lightning. Rin looks behind her to see Eiji charge at the fallen Katara and her eyes widen seeing the look in his eyes and knew he meant harm to her friend. "Katara!" Rin shouts out to her, Katara turns her head to see the none bender running towards her and rolls back out of the wall of his punch, Rin knowing Katara could handle him turns back to Azula.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't," Azula makes wide arcs of lightning around her, "mind!" She shouts and sends the powerful bolt of lightning out towards Rin on the ground, Rin Firebends a sphere around herself blocking the attack of lightning from hitting her. Azula sends two blasts of fire with her hands at Rin but she counters the attack swiping her hands to the side.

Katara runs away hiding behind a pillar from Eiji missing his attack again, Eiji finds her punching into the pillar breaking it in half, bits of the pillar fly in front of Katara's face and she covers her face with her hands from the debris. She opens her eyes standing up facing him as he looks her dead in the eye.

Rin runs towards Azula as she stands on the roof shooting downbursts of blue fire but Rin just dodges them as she moves towards Azula, she rockets off of the roof meeting Rin on the ground. "Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula slurs as she stands by her brother.

"I know you don't want to do this Azula, I'm giving you a way out, this can all stop if you give up now," Rin warns her but sees her once friend is too far gone.

"I don't think so!" Azula snaps and charges at Rin, she doges out the way and kicks out her leg sweeping as she Firebends at Azula, she jumps up missing the attack but Rin shoots out a burst of powerful purple fire at her which knocks her down, she tumbles down onto the ground, groaning from the impact.

Eiji's head snaps to the side to see Azula falling to the ground from Rin's attack, he takes a step forward and Katara takes that chance to escape him, she runs out from behind the pillar out into the courtyard with the two Firebenders duelling and Eiji chasing behind her. She sees a nearby fountain and with a look of determination, she Waterbends a wave of water turning it to ice as she surfs along the plaza with Eiji punching the wave of ice destroying it as he chases after her.

Katara stumbles into the side of the Plaza over one of the drains, she looks down at the drain seeing the water flowing and looks seeing a chain looped around a handle on a pillar across from her, Eiji finally catches up with her and grabs onto the pillar seeing Katara run from behind a pillar with the chains in hand.

Azula stands to her feet still uneasy on her feet, Rin gets into a stance and charges up lightning before letting it strike the ground by Azula's feet, she jumps backwards avoiding the lightning and fires blasts at Rin in retaliation. Rin swipes the blasts away seeing that they are becoming more erratic and sees an opening, she moves her hand to the side letting a ball of intense flames ignite into her left hand then it spreads out forming a strange shape, it then becomes more defined showing a chain scythe made purely out of her purple fire. "Let's end this Azula." Rin snaps looking at the girl in front of her with madness in her eyes.

"Agreed, filthy peasant!" Azula snaps back and they run at each other as Rin swings her scythe at Azula.

Eiji walks towards Katara as she narrows her eyes with determination for her plan to work and he stays expressionless not wanting to betray his feelings. She sends streams of water towards him, but he dodges them rolling across the drain and she walks closer to him while he attempts to stand back up and thrusts out his hand towards her but she moves backwards in time.

Katara bends the water from the drain underneath them, freezing their movements, Eiji darts his eyes around but cannot move, with his hand only inches away from her face. She exhales and the ice around her body melts back into water as she moves taking the chain around his left arm moving it behind his back and she floats through the water, chaining his right arm. She floats behind him wrapping the chains around the drain gratings and she Waterbends the water back into the drain, the two of them cough and gasp for air as Katara grabs the chains tightening them and grabs a spare set.

The fire scythe wraps around Azula but before it can tighten around her she ducks down out of its hold and it flies back into Rin hand. Rin stops in her steps and swipes her arms around her head with the chain in hand, the scythe moves around creating a vortex then she moves her arms to the side along with the vortex. Azula's eyes follow the movement but misses as Rin stops letting the scythe fly towards her hitting her in the chest, stunned she holds a hand to the hit area and looks back up to see Rin right in front of her wrapping the chains of fire around her. Rin turns her head to see Katara has pacified Eiji and sees a set of chains in hand, the Waterbender throws them at Rin and she wraps them around Azula's wrists. dragging her to the other side of the Plaza and wraps the chains around the drain gratings like Katara had with Eiji and runs off.

Zuko groans in pain and the girls run over kneeling down by his sides, Rin carefully turns him over so Katara is facing the lightning wound and he's leaning on her, parts of his robe around the wound are burnt off. Katara brings up a water gloved hand and presses the water glove onto the wound spreading it out and the water turns blue. Zuko grimaces from the pain then relaxes opening his eyes, Rin looks down relieved and Katara opens her eyes smiling with relief looking at Zuko. "Thank you, Katara, Rin," Zuko whispers weakly.

"I think we're the ones who should be thanking you," Katara tells him tearing up a little, Rin helps him sit up cautiously.

Azula exhales uncontrollably rapidly Firebending out from her mouth as she struggles continuing to Firebend at the drain, Rin, Katara and Zuko look at her as she lands on her back breaking down into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Eiji help me, please, Rin forgive me, Zuko please!" Azula begs as she cries, Katara looks on in shock then turns away, Rin looks behind her to see Eiji hanging his head in shame. Zuko watches his sister heartbroken wanting to do something but knew it could all be just a lie to get him to release her and he couldn't chance it, not yet but Rin moves away from him turning around walking towards Eiji as Azula continues to ask for forgiveness and help from the others, flailing around.

* * *

Ozai flies away from Aang, as he dodges the rock pillars, as Aang flies closer to him bringing his arms together, two rock pillars close in together stopping in front of Ozai changing his direction. Aang circles his arms around his body, Ozai flies off but gets hit by a blast of water, his back pressed up against the pillar, looking up.

Aang breaks the top part of the pillar, descending towards Ozai, he turns back Firebending, he flies away with his feet and arm extends out towards Aang, and Aang's sphere crashes into the ground and brings more chunks of Earth with him. Ozai flies behind a pillar landing and Firebends with his feet, Aang brings his arms together bringing another two pillars together blocking Ozai's attack.

Ozai flies off as Aang is distracted but Aang turns in his sphere stopping in a stance with his arms up and five streams of fire come out from the revolving circle of fire, the five streams of fire chase after the fleeing Ozai as he dodges them. Ozai stops for a second then realises a stream of fire is coming from behind him and flies off out of the way. The fire stream hits a stone pillar that he flew past as he lands on the side of a pillar with his feet and extends his arms out.

Ozai sends three streams of fire towards Aang, but he extends his arms out and three streams of water and a gust of air come out from his sphere of elements intercepting the streams of fire, the water and air circle around the flames making them dissipate. A strong gust of air hits Ozai flinging him backwards making the pillar erodes away rapidly and Aang flies by and the top part of the pillar collapses on itself.

Aang chases after Ozai knocking down pillars in his way gaining up on Ozai knocking down another pillar, Ozai changes his direction but Aang follows, knocking another pillar down again. Ozai looks back at the young Airbender with fear as the sphere comes through the plume of smoke, he gasps desperately tries to get out of the way as Aang moves his arms in a circular motion in front of his body clenching his jaw with anger. Aang closes his fist and water snakes around from Ozai's foot up to his calf extinguishing his fire and continues to snake up his body to his chest up to his head with Ozai becoming evermore terrified and get pulled back by the water.

Aang Waterbends the loop around throwing Ozai around in a circular motion then forcefully drops him onto a pillar landing hard with the water flowing away from the impact of the hit. Aang descends towards him as he extends his arms out clenching them with mounds of Earth encasing Ozai's feet. Ozai snaps his head up looking at his hand as it too encased in Earth, then turns his head to the other hand as it is encased in Aang comes in closer still in his sphere. "Fire Lord Ozai, you and your ForeFathers have devastated the balance of this World, and now you shall pay the ultimate price," Aang states with a mixture of the previous Avatars in his voice as Ozai looks up at him with pure fear and Aang makes a weaving motion across his body. A stream of fire interlaced with water, air and rocks extend out like a snake, Aang moves his arms in a slashing motion and the tip of the elemental stream rapidly descends, Ozai widens his eyes in fear then closes them as it gets closer. Seeing this Aang's tattoos stop glowing and the stream of elements falls apart, water drops onto Ozai's face then looks up, surprised, Aang drops his arms shaking his head as his tattoos and eyes cease to glow.

Aang lowers his sphere of air onto the ground, the mounds of Earth holding Ozai's hands and feet break apart as he looks at Aang dumbfounded. He moans struggling to sit up and get up into a kneeling position whole Aang touches the floor. "No… I'm not going to end it like this." Aang tells him in his normal voice.

"Even with all the power in the World, you are still weak." Ozai snarls looking up slyly and moves forward but Aang feels it in the ground using his Earthbending as shock waves move out from Ozai's hand travelling up Aang's body towards his body giving him the signal. Aang sticks out his leg behind him Earthbending a mini rock wall that directs Ozai's hand upwards so the flames don't hit him, he runs off trapping Ozai's hand within the rock wall. Ozai uses his free hand to start Firebending but Aang brings up his arms trapping the hand in a rocky mound as well then he stops in front of Ozai lowering the mounds to bring Ozai to his knees. Ozai tries to Firebend out from his mouth but Aang sends a gust of air dissipating the flames and brings his right hand to Ozai's forehead while his left-hand touches his chest.

Ozai appears to be immobilised as Aang closes his eyes in concentration as he remembers what the Lion Turtle told him. " _In the Era before the Avatar, we bend not the elements, but the energy within ourselves."_ Aang lifts his head and a white-blue light streams out from his eyes and mouth into the sky streaming on endlessly, then Ozai's eyes and mouth begin to light up orange as it streams out into the sky endlessly with the two streams of each colour mingle together.

The stone pillar the two are one begins to rumble and shake from the intensity as the white-blue light covers Aang's head and travels down his entire body, orange light travels from Ozai's head towards his entire body too. The sky around them incompletely filled with the colours showing the intensity. " _To bend another's energy, your own spirit,"_ The Lion Turble advised Aang as Ozai's orange body covered begins to travel up Aang's arms. " _Must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted,"_ Aang's body is now covered from his torso downwards and it still travels up this his shoulders, towards his head, " _and destroyed."_ The orange light slowly covers Aang's entire body and the sky too is almost covered with orange light and the remaining beam of white-blue light slowly diminishes. Aang's one eye continues to stream out the white-blue light but is rapidly fading away into orange light, when suddenly he throws his head up and white-blue light covers his entire head again and it travels through his body into Ozai's in a split second showing he is uncorrupt and has a strong will.

The white-blue light fills up the entire sky then a single beam of white-blue light shoots up towards the sky hitting the clouds a forming a circle. The beam of the white-blue light widens and it fades away and the two males covered still in a white-blue light it then diminishes and the mounds of Earth holding Ozai fall apart dropping him to the ground. Aang staggers briefly before standing up straight, he looks at Ozai as he struggles to sit up thrusting his hand out but nothing happens falling back to the ground again. "What… what did you do to me?" Ozai demands, looking up at him weakly.

"I took away your Firebending. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again." Aang tells him sternly and turns away walking past the furious Ozai towards the burning forest then raises his arms out and inhales his eyes and tattoos glowing briefly. He moves his arms up towards the sky, the forest as water floods the whole area extinguishing the fires, the water hits some of the flaming airships extinguishing the embers and the burning trees as more water floods over, covering the trees and the fire dissipates. The burning pillars are the last of the water to flood into extinguishing the remaining flames, he stands on then moves his arms and the water evaporates. Aang stands watching over the area and Momo flies in and lands on Aang's shoulder, they both look out at the now calm forest.

* * *

The comet passes in the sky, as the airship is wedged on top of the rock pillars with Aang watching Suki and Toph support a limping Sokka as they walk past the platform onto the pillar. "You did it! You should have seen yourself, it was amazing!" Sokka exclaims lifting his arms from both girls shoulders standing on one leg, lifting his bandaged leg off the ground. "You were all like," he makes several punching gestures making noises as he does, ", and then the Fire Lord was all like," he pretends to choke himself making some more noises as Suki carefully inspects Ozai who is slumped against a rock.

"So, did you…" Suki points at Ozai, "you know… finish the job?" She asks him but Ozai stirs at this angrily.

"I'm still alive." He answers making Suki draw herself back from the ex-Fire Lord.

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away." Aang explains to him, Sokka and Toph look at him with eyes wide with surprise.

"Wow, who taught you that?" Toph asks him intrigued.

"A Giant Lion Turtle," Aang answers all matter-of-factly, Toph crosses her arms and Sokka limps off over to Ozai.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear," Toph comments smirking as Sokka makes it over to Suki leaning onto her.

"Well, look at you buster. Now that your Firebending is gone, I guess we should call you the 'Loser Lord'." Sokka mocks him getting into Ozai's face and he pulls himself up with the help from the rock behind him.

"I am the Phoenix King!" Ozai warns him pointing his finger out warningly towards Sokka but drops back to the floor.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to offend you 'Phoenix King of,'" Toph adds in the mocking punching her fist into her palm. "'Getting His Butt Whupped.'" Seeing that Ozai is drooling as he has no control of his body on the ground.

"Yeah, or how about 'King of the Guys Who… Don't Win.'" Suki tries to insult him but it backfires as Ozai blinks closing and opening his mouth as he had temporarily lost control of his body.

"Leave the nicknames to us, honey," Toph tells her pointing to herself as the comet flies out of the sky into the horizon leaving the Earth and the red sky fading to night.

"Yeah, I think we will." Shin agrees they all turn around to see Ban and Shai helping Shin to walk over to them, much like Sokka.

"Shin, what happened?" Aang asks her seeing she had Earth around her arm and legs.

"I got burned pretty bad but we had the fight to win," Shin tells them but smiles through the pain.

"We should head to the Fire Nation then," Ban tells them and they head off.

* * *

In the Fire Nation Capital the next day, with roofs of some houses singed and destroyed during Zuko and Azula's Agni Kai. At the Royal Palace inside a small room, Ban sits on a stool next to Shin as she lies down on a couch bandaging her arm up covering the burn marks Katara had helped heal just finished hours ago. Shin would heal but the wounds would remain but she just laughed it off as a war wound much to her twins annoyance. Ban stands up packing away his medical supplies as he was going to be leaving with the Shin to Ba-Sing-Se and Shai was going back with Bumi to Omashu. This was their last day in the Fire Nation but they knew Rin would come to visit them and they would do the same but something felt off. "Need some help?" A voice comes from the door, the two Earth Kingdom residence look to the door to see Ty Lee in Kyoshi Warrior outfit.

"Ty Lee!" Ban shouts, she runs towards him, he catches her in his arms hugging her closely taking in her warmth thinking its a dream, he pulls her back putting a hand on her cheek and kisses her lovingly. "I can't believe you're really here." He tells her, she smiles widely at him and nods tears in her eyes.

"Hello, an injured person here, don't make out in front of me," Shin tells them, they laugh at her and Ban helps her up. "So I guess I'm going back to Ba-Sing-Se alone then?" She asks seeing that Ty Lee looks comfortable in her Kyoshi Warrior outfit.

"Looks so, I guess, Kyoshi Island probably needs a good city Doctor." Ban agrees, smiling at Ty Lee and they make their way outside to see the coronation.

* * *

In another room within the Royal Palace, Shai is getting dressed into her Royal Advisor clothes as once the Coronation was over she would be leaving to go with Bumi to Omashu to watch over the city. She puts on her cloak but it becomes fiddly as she tries to clip it down but it keeps falling. "You need some help with that?" Mai asks her, she looks up surprised and turns around to see Mai leaning against the doorway watching her.

"Mai!" Shai cries out, Mai walks over to her helping clip the cloak onto her shirt. "I'm so glad you are here." She tells her, smiling widely.

"My Uncle pulled some strings to get me and Ty Lee out. And it doesn't hurt that your girlfriend is the Royal Advisor to King Bumi of Omashu." Mai explains looking at her lovingly, they kiss sweetly and Mai pulls away. "But if you ever break up with me again there will be problems." She warns her.

"Understood." Shai agrees and they embrace each other smiling as they hold each other closely.

* * *

In Zuko's room at the Royal Palace, he stands near the window as the morning sunlight streams in, he puts on his outer robe with a bandaged torso, he moans at the action struggling to put his arm through his robe sleeve. "Need some help?" Rin asks him, he turns around to see his wife walking over to him in normal clothing.

"How was the appointment?" Zuko asks her as she helps him lift his empty robe sleeve and he puts his arm through slowly.

"It was fine everything is okay," Rin answers as she fastens up the robe, he turns around to face her again looking at her relieved as she had been sick a few time before they had gone to fight Azula and didn't want her to fight if she was ill but she had told him once it was over she would get checked out.

"I'm glad but why aren't you dressed?" He asks her, looking at her in her casual wear, she looks at him confused and he pulls her hands intertwined into his. "You are going to be Fire Lady today too as I am going to be crowned Fire Lord." He tells her, her eyes widen forgetting and pushes him away moving around their room trying to find a dress, he laughs watching her frantically run around the room. "I had Nishi get you the perfect dress for this day." He tells her, she turns around looking at him and smiles, she walks over to him and kisses him lovingly and they hold onto each other for some time.

* * *

Out in the Coronation Plaza, a crowd has gathered out in front of the platform for the Coronation, The Duke embraces Toph with Pipsqueak, Hippo and The Boulder looking on as Haru stands with his Father and the Swampbenders stand around and part as the Water Tribe siblings walk past them looking around the crowd. Sokka is on crutches supporting his injured leg as they walk forward and stop who they were looking forward. "Dad!" The siblings shout out, Hakoda talks with Bato hears them and turns his head towards their voices, they make it over hugging their Father.

"I heard what you two did. I am the proudest Father in the World." Hakoda tells his children happily looking down at them with Sokka smiling up at his Dad and he turns to look at his daughter. "And your Mother would be proud too." He adds, she touches her necklace tearing up at the thought, Sokka looks over to see the Kyoshi Warriors all in uniform standing with Suki back in her uniform with other warriors flanked behind her.

"There's my favourite warriors. I have to admit, I kind of missed the face paint. How does it feel to be back in uniform again?" Sokka asks and Ty Lee cuts through from behind Suki standing next to her.

"It feels great!" Ty Lee exclaims with a shocked Sokka who limps over to the warriors standing protectively in front of Suki pointing his crutch towards Ty Lee.

"Careful Suki! Ty Lee is pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior again." Sokka warns her.

"It's okay," Suki tells him and he relaxes. "She's one of us now." Sokka points at Ty Lee speechless then back at Suki.

"Yeah, the girls and I really bonded in prison." Ty Lee explains walking off over to two of the girls. "And after a few Chi blocking lessons, they said I could join their group." She stands in between two warriors placing her arms around their shoulders. "We're going to be," she pulls them in closer, "best friends forever." She smiles widely and the two warriors copy her. "And the best thing is that Ban is coming with us!" She shouts as she sees Ban coming over with Shin on a crutch much like Sokka, they all turn as Ty Lee runs over hugging Ban, he almost staggers back from the force.

"So, you're going to Kyoshi Island, huh?" Katara asks Ban, he nods not wanting to be apart from Ty Lee any longer.

"Yeah, Suki sorted it with the Mayor and with my medical skills I can help out there," Ban tells them and helps Shin stand steady on her feet.

"How are you feeling Shin?" Sokka asks her seeing her arm and leg fully bandaged.

"I'm good, I'll be heading back to Ba-Sing-Se to help sort out everything with the Five Generals and the King," Shin tells them.

"You better now overwork yourself," Shai warns her walking over to her twin with Mai, Sokka gets into the defence again but relaxes seeing Mai only really paying attention to Shai as she hugs her sister.

"I won't and try not to do anything too bad in Omashu," Shin replies, looking at both Mai and Shai, the others laugh as the girls blush thinking the worst.

* * *

Inside the Coronation building, Zuko in his new FIre Lord outfit walks with Rin in her new Fire Lady outfit holding hands towards Aang in an orange monks robe with a necklace similar to his old master Monk Gyatso as he sits beside the curtain waiting for them. The Firebenders stop in front of the curtain turning to face Aang as Zuko addresses him. "I can't believe a year ago our purpose in life was hunting you down, and now…"

"And now we're friends," Aang replies smiling at them

"Yeah… we are friends." Zuko agrees bashfully.

"Excuse Zuko, he's both nervous and doesn't have many friends," Rin jokes looking at Zuko blushing making the Air Nomad laugh lightly. "I'm only joking." She teases him and he hugs her before Aang gets up to his feet standing, facing the hugging couple.

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The World's so different now." Aang adds and Zuko parts from the hug and walks towards Aang placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And it's gonna be even more different when we build it together." They quickly hug then separate as Zuko pushes the curtain to the side letting Rin walk in then walks through them himself and Aang follows after.

* * *

On the balcony overlooking the Plaza with the crowd with 4 groups of Swampbenders, Earthbenders, Water Tribe Warriors and Fire Nation citizens all gathered in lines for the occasion, the Fire Sages stand on the platform. One of them sounds a gong three times as Zuko and Rin walk forward and they bow in respect, the crowd cheers for them as they walk to the platform and Zuko raises his arm up trying to silence them. "Please, the real hero," Zuko addresses them and moves to the side revealing Aang walking towards him, "is the Avatar."

* * *

In the crowd, the Duke and Toph sit on Pipsqueak and Hippo's shoulders as the crowd all cheer widely.

* * *

Aang scans the crowd looking out for his friends seeing Katara and Sokka with Hakoda and Suki next to Ban and the girls. "Today, this war is finally over," Zuko announces. "I promised my Uncle that we would restore the honour of the Fire Nation, and we will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the World scarred and divided. But the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace." He looks to the side at Aang quickly before looking back at the crowd as they cheer and the Fire Sages holding the FIre Lord diadem in hand walk over, Zuko kneels down and sneakily pulls Rin down to her knees slowly as another FIre Sage walks with another diadem, the Fire Sages stand behind the couple with the diadems hovering over their heads.

"All hail," The Fire Sages announces and put the diadems onto their heads. "Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lady Rin!" The crowd roar into cheers as Zuko and Rin lift their head up as the Fire Sages dismiss themselves, keeping their head bowed. They stand up walking towards the crowd, Zuko and Rin move to opposite sides of the platform gesturing for Aang to join them, he joins them in between them and they look at each other briefly before looking back at the crowd.

* * *

Zuko walks alone on the rocky path leading to the crater in the Fire Nation capital to the outer cordon of the prison tower he makes his way inside.

* * *

Zuko walks along the corridor inside the prison pausing outside a door for a second before pushing it and walks inside seeing his Father in rags leaning against the wall of his cell as Zuko's footsteps grow louder and Ozai glances to the side at his son. "I should count myself lucky. The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lonely prison cell." Ozai comments rudely.

"You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life. Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life. It put me on the right path; perhaps your time in here can do the same for you." Zuko tells him.

"Why are you really here?" Ozai asks him.

"Because you are going to tell me something," Zuko demands kneeling closer to his Father's cell. "Where. Is. My. Mother?" He emphasizes each word.

* * *

In the Earth Kingdom in the Capital city of Ba-Sing-Se in the Lower Ring the Fire Nation tanks Bumi stacked up with has an Earth Kingdom flag planted right on the top with children playing and everyone continuing on with life.

At Iroh's tea shop in the Upper Ring sit's Appa outside, Iroh wearing his tea shop outfit playing the Tsungi horn inside the ship with Appa looking in on him through the window. Zuko in his tea shop outfit smiles placing a teacup on the table next to Iroh who stops playing his horn and smiles as Zuko walks off with passing Toph resting her feet on the table in her new Earth Kingdom outfit as she accepts a cup from Zuko and he goes around serving tea to everyone on a tray. Aang sits in front of the table manipulating a ball of air up and down as Momo tries to grab it, wearing his new monk robes.

Sokka sits at a table moving his brush around on the piece of paper as Mai and Suki play a game of Pai Sho with Katara watching them in Earth Kingdom outfits with Ban and Shai playing card on the ground to the side and Shin walks in all in their own clothes. Zuko walks towards the game table and Katara picks up a cup from the tray, Rin in her Earth Kingdom outfit walks over hugging Zuko around the waist. "Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka scolds him, they all look towards him surprised. "I'm trying to capture the moment." He turns serious. "I wanted," his face softens carrying on with his work, "to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together." He sticks out his tongue with concentration as his sister walks over to the side of the table he's at.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka," Katara says then looks down and her expression changes into a deadpan look. "Wait!" She looks at the crude image of a Waterbending Katara with floppy ears and next to her drawing is Toph who looks the same as her wanted poster. "Why did you give me Momo's ears?" She asks him.

"Those are your hair loopies," Sokka tells her and the others look over his shoulder at the drawing, unamused.

"At least you don't look like a boar-cupine." Zuko argues looking at the drawing of him with spiked up hair next to a drawing of Rin with large pigtails, next to them is an angry Mai and further to the right is Sokka thrusting his sword into the air behind Suki."My hair's not that spiky!"

"What are those?" Rin asks him pointing to the pigtails that are largely done.

"Those are your pigtails you use to have." Sokka defends his drawing.

"I look like a man," Mai adds looking at herself, Shai hugs her from behind smiling seeing the drawing of them with Suki is Firebending with her free hand while the other is holding a fan. The twins had a blank face as he hadn't gotten to them yet and in the background, in the drawing is Appa with Aang sitting on his head and Iroh tall and big clutching his large belly.

"We don't have a face," Shin says looking at the drawing.

"What is Ty Lee doing to me?" Ban asks looking at the drawing of him and Ty Lee unsure of what they're doing.

"And why did you paint me Firebending?" Suki asks him.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way." Sokka defends his drawing again, then Momo jumps onto the table making some chittering sounds and Aang looks at the group smiling. "Oh, you," everyone turns looking at Momo, "think you can do a better job, Momo?" Aang gets up smiling at the group leaving out the door as Iroh walks over to the table with Toph.

"Hey," Iroh points at the painting, "my belly's not that big anymore, I've really trimmed down." He argues as Aang steps outside patting Appa's snout.

"Well, I think," Toph tells them raising her arms into the air, "you all look perfect!" And everyone laughs making Sokka groan dropping his head to the table as everyone laughs.

* * *

Aang walks out of the Jasmine Dragon watching the pink blue sky pausing at the front of the railing, Katara walks towards him. She stops at the railing next to Aang looking at him, he turns his head towards her with her blushing, she places a hand on his shoulder and they hug each other. Aang opens his eyes in the hug and she opens her as they pull apart looking at the sunset, Katara leans into Aang's face instigates the kiss and kisses him full on the lips, he deepens it as he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. They break the kiss and smile at each other lovingly knowing a whole new start was really beginning now.

* * *

Inside the tea shop, Rin looks at the image and smiles then takes the brush from Sokka moving it around changing Iroh's stomach. "There all fixed but I wish I'd stay this slim." Rin comments and looks at Zuko seeing if he caught her comment but it seemed to have flown over his head.

"Oh, that's what it was, I was wondering why there was an extra heartbeat." Toph chimes in and Iroh walks over hugging Rin smiling but Zuko just looked at them confused as the girls crowd around Rin congratulating her. Sokka noticing his sister and Aang are gone runs to the door seeing them now just hugging at the railing watching the sunset.

"Guys, Zuko's gonna be a Dad!" Sokka shouts out to them and it finally clicks for Zuko as he looks at Rin smiling widely, she runs into his embrace and kisses him lovingly with the others having more to celebrate as he makes her sit down in the chair and puts his head to her lap feeling overwhelmed.

 **Well, that's it the last chapter of The Rin Series and I have loved writing it and all your amazing support as Readers and friends thank you for all your help too and I hope you read some of my other stories as they come to life and if you would like to check out what Rin and the other OC's wear or do in the chapters have a look at the link on my bio (Pinterest) and have a look by chapter. Thank you again and hope to see ya soo. DeadGirlEternal OUT!**


	19. 10 Years Later

**10 Years Later**

"And that is how Daddy became Fire Lord and Mummy become Fire Lady and all your Aunts and Uncles saved the world. The end." Rin finishes her story she had told over a hundred times.

"Awe Mummy, again, again," Rina complains jumping up on her bed and her brother Yuuto they like their Mother had blond hair but her oldest too after her Father having black hair.

"You should go to bed," Izumi orders them coming into the room, she walks over to her Mother hugging her goodnight.

"Where's your Father?" Rin asks her oldest, she spots movement from the corner of her eye but pretends not to see it but at the last second, she ducks to the floor letting the figure jump over her and sees it's Zuko who lands on Rina's bed. The children giggle at their Father's silliness and Rin joins in laughing.

"I can never catch you out, still," Zuko comments and joins in laughing with his family and the young five tomorrow six-year-old twins run over to him tackling him in a hug.

"How was the meeting at Republic City?" Rin asks him as she couldn't come as she wanted to spend time with the children and it was Zuko's turn for the boring meetings that had the same outcome.

"Fine, it was nothing too interesting but I talked to Aang and Katara they are meeting up tomorrow for the twins birthday along with the others but I told them it was fine if they couldn't as they have so much to do at the moment," Zuko explains looking at Yuuto as he tries grabbing at his Fire Lord diadem, he moves his head back a little as his son tries to grab it.

"It would be nice to see them again, I hope they bring the kids, it would be nice to see them and the same for the others also we have to move all of Izumi's things into her new room soon," Rin replies and gets up from her chair by the twin's bed taking Rina and Yuuto off their Father. "Come on you two little troublemakers we can't have you staying up too long or you'll miss your birthdays tomorrow." She lies, but they buy it gasping in fear and scramble out of their Mother's arms tucking themselves into their beds and closing their eyes. Zuko gets up and walks over to Rin with Izumi at the doorway smiling seeing how happy her parents are and walks off to her new room still unsure why she had been moved quite yet.

* * *

The next day the Gaang and others all sit around the Royal garden watching the children play with the twins Rina and Yuuto ordering them around like normal. "I still can't believe it's been ten years it feels longer almost," Katara comments from her seat at the table with the rest of the adults.

"Tell me about it, I'm on like our fifth child and Ban still wants more," Ty Lee remarks smiling widely as always, her and Ban had gotten married a year after the war as they were ready and love each other and Ban is the island head Doctor also now runs a large hospital in Republic City.

"We've already adopted two and Shai wants another one even though Gon has just turned three," Mai comments looking at her wife who just smiles as she was now Ambassador of Omashu as King Bumi was bedridden.

"Come on, Gon is so cute I want another one," Shai beds looking at her wife of seven years. "Please."

"Not now, you have a city to run and I have two children to look after," Mai argues, the others laugh and look over to their right to see two people walking over, one a very pregnant Azula and Eiji helping her, they had been rehabilitated and proven they were no longer out to do wrong.

"Azula, I've told you, you're meant to be on bed rest," Ban tells her as Eiji helps her sit down in a chair then sits next to her.

"You also said I need fresh air, what do you call this?" She replies sarcastically as she was a little cranky as she had been on bed rest for a good long while now.

"She's got you there." Shin taunts him from across the table as husband Teo the Mechanist's son sits beside her holding their baby.

"Shin, stop taunting everyone," He warns her smiling, though it was one of the things he loves about her but he knew that what he had said only encouraged her behaviour.

"Teo, don't say that," Zuko complains making the others laugh, Rin sits down next to him with a crying Yuuto as Gon had pushed him over.

"Mummy, banish Gon, he pushed me, I don't like him anymore!" Yuuto whales as tears stream down his face.

"Where does it hurt little man?" Rin questions him softly bringing him in for a hug resting his head on her chest.

"My head I landed on the ground when Gon pushed me, Mummy!" He cries, she pats his back lightly on the back kissing his head here a red mark is forming.

"Well, why don't we sit here for a little while and let Gon come over and apologise then you can make-up and make friends, sound fair?" Rin asks him as he calms down.

"Only if he doesn't get any of my cake," Yuuto argues hugging his Mother.

"He can have some of Rina's then." Rin agrees and looks over as Shai scolds Gon while his slightly older brother Reed by a year watches smiling.

"I can't wait till the next one," Toph jokes all the women laugh as the men don't know what to do.

"I have to agree with you there Toph." Rin smiles as she looks at her husband still as clueless.

"Sokka, stop poking me," Suki scolds her husband as he pokes her pregnant belly again and again.

"I just want the little guy to come out." Sokka replies but Suki just slaps his hand away, he retracts his hand feeling the sting of his wife's hit.

"Can't wait for the first huh, Sokka?" Zuko asks him.

"Yeah, what was it like with Izumi?" He asks him.

"Terrifying, Rin kept shouting out at me when I stood outside the delivery room." He laughs as he looks at his wife knowing it was all worth it.

"Man, that sounds scary." Sokka looks at his wife gulping visibly.

"Agreed," Eiji adds in looking at Azula next to him.

"I wasn't that bad with the twins and I won't be the next one in eight months," Rin tells him and everyone catches the last part and they all give her their congratulations then the children run over to the table sitting next to their parents as the servant's hand out slices of cake around for everyone.

"So, Rina, Yuuto, Izumi would you like to have another sibling?" Rin asks her children, they all look at her and smile hugging their Mother. "I'll take that as a yes. What about you husband what about it?"

"I couldn't be happier," Zuko replies leaning in kissing making the children all cringe-making noises of protest making the adults all laugh.

 **Okay so I lied a little but now it's done and thank you again for being the most amazing Readers and for all your comments that have made me become I hope a better writer and please have a look at what story you'd like next after the other three and I will see you soon I hope. DeadGirlEternal out!**


	20. Story Survey Winner!

Hey the Next Story Survey is DONE thanks to everyone that voted, and we have the top three, and they are:

1ST PLACE: DARKMORE SERIES - HARRY POTTER MOVIES

2ND PLACE: SLY LOVE - INUYASHA

3RD PLACE: EXPLOSIVE LOVE - MY HERO ACADEMIA

Thank you again for voting, and once I'm on Explosive Love, there will be a new story survey for you with maybe some new stories and the same as before hope you like and don't forget to read any of my other stories. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!


End file.
